Esta Es Mi Familia
by Pryre-chan
Summary: La guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad ha empezado. Harry Potter debe detener a Voldemort y averiguar el método de quitar de en medio a hombres lobo que ha estado utilizando, recibirá ayuda inesperada que aparte le hará descubrir nuevos sentimientos. Demonios del sueño, hombres lobo, venganzas y el retorno de viejos sentimientos harán que más de un corazón encuentre su complemento.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi familia**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de** **J.K. Rowling.**

 **-o-**

 **PROLOGO**

Voldemort lo había logrado, había inmiscuido a los hombres lobos en la guerra contra la luz.

 _El cabròn_

Los primeros indicios empezaron hace un año con la desaparición de un par de hombres lobo, en ciudades diferentes, en un espacio de tiempo alejado y sin ninguna relación aparente entre ellos. Nadie cayo en cuenta de ellos o a nadie le importo, porque de todas las formas los hombres lobo eran parias incluso en el mundo mágico.

Luego desaparecieron pequeños grupos que se aislaban en zonas lejanas y montañosas, poco después una comunidad entera o mejor dicho una "manada" completa.

El pánico corrió entre las criaturas mágicas cuando tiempo después encontraron a la misma manada esparcida en el bosque donde habitaban, muertos de diversas maneras, desmembrados, envenenados, cercenados con signos de una experimentación mágica en sus cuerpos, ausencia de órganos e incluso algunos, casi todos los niños atrapados en una media trasformación, con sus colmillos expuestos, sus rostro ligeramente alargados y la piel oscura.

El caos reino. Muchos se escondieron y muchos desaparecieron.

Pocos sospecharon que detrás de esos acontecimientos estaban las manos del lord oscuro.

Fue tiempo después cuando el bando de la luz se dio cuenta de la cruel maquinación de su contraparte, una tarde en medio del campo de batalla, en un antiguo bosque donde habían seguido a un grupo de mortifagos, la niebla densa y fría se había instalado a metros de ellos a los pies de una densa vegetación

La luz se puso a la defensiva.

Lo que no esperaban era que las siluetas que salían de la niebla eran – lejos de ser los mortifagos que seguían- personas vestidos con andrajos sumamente pálidos, los ojos perdidos, oscuros y hundidos. Un collar de plata adornaba sus cuellos provocando ulceraciones donde rozaban la piel que crepitaba y se oscurecía, manos juntas tras de la espalda amarradas con una pequeña y fina soga.

Más de uno jadeo, reconociendo a la distancia a un amigo o antiguo aliado.

La apreciación duro poco, un grito resonó en la nada y los collares que cruzaban los cuellos de hombres y mujeres desaparecieron y casi al instante y tras emitir un gran grito de dolor empezaron a convertirse, huesos rompiéndose y reacomodándose, músculos que se reformaban y piel que se estiraba hasta vencer su elasticidad.

Los gritos se volvieron aullidos.

Y empezó el ataque. Varios murieron y muchos más quedaron heridos, al final del día el ganador se erguía, apenas, la oscuridad.

Meses después, escenarios parecidos volvieron a repetirse, volaron las investigaciones, los conceptos e hipótesis, ambos lados estaban perdiendo gente a montones y no se veía la balanza inclinarse.

La luz entro en alerta y el plan de la batalla final se puso en marcha.

Pero antes debían quitar la ventaja de los hombres lobo a la oscuridad, liberarlos rezaba más de uno, matarlos decían otros entre susurros. Pero en la luz también había aliados hombres lobo, no los suficientes para un grupo de avanzada, solo unos pocos repartidos de aquí y allá en misiones de espionaje por sus aumentados sentidos y considerable desarrollo físico que los hacían más que capacitados en espionaje e infiltración.

Remus Lupin era uno de ellos, el profesor de DCAO como era conocido en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, que le parecía hacia siglos en su mente cansada y no hace 5 años, se recostó en su sillón en posición incómoda leyendo los informes de otros dos de sus "compañeros" o "iguales" como le gustaba llamarles, cada pergamino igual que la siguiente una multitud de datos irrelevantes y repetitivos, paso al siguiente pergamino mientras llevaba su taza de café a los labios. Lo soltó abruptamente mojándose los pantalones, se puso de pie rápidamente ignorando el cosquilleo doloroso en su regazo.

En sus manos, el reporte de un igual que había logrado infiltrarse en un campamento enemigo donde tenían a los hombres lobo que servían al lord, contando cada detalle del lugar, uno más aterrador que el anterior.

Se paró frente a un gran portón visiblemente agitado, llamo con sus mudillos tensos más de una vez y rápidamente, expresando su urgencia.

En cuanto escucho una voz de aprobación entro en el despacho rápidamente.

-Albus, tienes que ver esto-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Segundo fic de Harry Potter.

Que emocionante!

Espero sea de su agrado. Saludos.

Pryre-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es Mi Familia**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de** **J.K. Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **-o-**

Harry Potter miraba el cielo oscurecido por las nubes de tormenta, hace poco Dumbledore había solicitado una reunión de la orden con las letras de _EMERGENCIA_ por todas partes, sus amigos lo habían ido a buscar solícitos y presurosos para llevarlo por lo cual se había escapado en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Por Harry la actitud de sus amigos estaba bien e incluso estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así en casos raros o días como este solo deseaba que lo dejen en paz, con su soledad y con el silencio, decir algo como, ¡ _Puedo ir solo, no soy un crio de 5 años Joder!-_ cuando lo venían a buscar o su favorito- _¡No necesito que se me peguen a cada paso para protegerme, de todas formas no pueden hacer nada si Voldemort aparece!-_ pero claro que nunca diría eso, más bien eran solo reflexión interna…intensa.

Por más raro que parezca ese otro "Harry oscuro" como le gustaba referirse a esa parte de sí que tenía una veta cruda y algo sádica, le gustaba recordarle fríamente las diferencias de poder de ambos bandos, los recursos que contaban y sobre todo la fuerza de los miembros de cada miembro, la mayoría solo muchachos que en días como hoy solo planeaban quedarse hasta tarde en cama o irse por allí a pasear con alguien.

Que tan lejos estaba el tiempo en que su mayor preocupación era copiar bien las notas de Hermione para aprobar pociones, con el eco de Voldemort sonándole lejanamente en la nuca.

Hace poco.

Sus pensamientos se perdieron con el golpeteo de los pasos acelerados que chocaban contra la madera crujiente.

-Harry, ¡te buscamos por todas partes!- Dijo Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga

-¡Todos están reunidos, solo te esperan a ti!- Dijo Ron Weasley su mejor amigo.

Harry suspiro y tomo con fuerza el marco de madera que sostenía, después de un momento aflojo los puños y volvió a suspirar. Puso una sonrisa, la mejor que pudo mostrar.

Solo quería un poco de aire. ¿Vamos?- y se adelantó tres pasos delante de sus amigos.

 _Esta guerra es un fastidio…_ pensó sin saber si era él o su parte oscura la que se lo recordada.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

El salón estaba repleto, la gran mesa de reuniones estaba llena con Dumbledore a la cabeza, otros que no tenían donde sentarse buscaban un espacio junto a la pared.

Harry había llegado ultimo con sus dos amigos, en cuanto entraron el silencio invadió la habitación dejándolo en una insoportable tensión que se colaba en sus oídos como un zumbido, rápidamente Hermione y Ron se dirigieron con pasos vacilantes donde estaban sus familiares pegados a la pared con claras miradas preocupadas, Harry dudo un segundo antes de seguir a su amigo pelirrojo al lado de su familia, lo saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin decir nada, Harry se juntó con ellos y giro a ver al líder de la orden que miraba unos pergaminos frente a él ausente. Ginevra Weasley hermana menor de su mejor amigo le tomo del brazo.

Harry se incomodó y se molestó del gesto fluido, la miro y fue recibido por una leve sonrisa. Harry quiso bufar pero se contuvo el ambiente seguía tenso y era casi como una regla no escrita que se tenía que guardar silencio. Alejo su brazo del incomodo agarre, pero en cambio este se hizo más fuerte.

Apretó los dientes indignado, ¿que se creía esta chica para tratarlo de manera tan confiada?-

Hace poco la pelirroja había declarado sus sentimientos románticos argumentando amores y valores y Bla bla bla… y al momento se había autoproclamado su novia o peor aún se había atribuido con derechos que él no le había conferido.

Harry la había rechazado poco cortes, pero a él le daba lo mismo, quiso retirar su brazo de nuevo, pero una voz corto el silencio. Una figura se puso de pie.

-Queridos amigos- empezó Dumbledore- me temo que esta reunión es la esperábamos tener hace mucho tiempo-

Un jadeo se escuchó, Harry no se molestó en ver.

-Hace poco que las filas del señor oscuro se han fortalecido con la presencia de hombres lobo, lo que ha causado un sin número de bajas en nuestras filas. Pero el día de hoy Remus Lupin uno de nuestros aliados licántropo recibió un informe de un congénere que logró infiltrarse en uno de los campamentos donde residen los hombres lobo…-

Las voces se levantaron con preguntas, Dumbledore levanto la mano pidiendo calma y silencio.

-Las noticias son…desalentadoras, nos informan que el señor oscuro ha capturado a manadas enteras de todas partes del país…

Nuevos jadeos.

-Y se le ha confinado en diferentes campamentos de "reacondicionamiento" como los llaman, donde se les realiza una serie de castigos físicos intensos, agresiones psicológicas, además de que usan una serie de hechizos y pociones, día tras día, esperando alterar sus mentes, con el tiempo la parte humana deja de pelear y es ahí donde tras medios que no conocemos lograr ingresar a la mente de la criatura dentro de ellos y tras eso, la persona entra en un estado de salvajismo.-

Dumbledore tomo una pausa para respirar. El resto no emitía sonido expectante.

-Luego de asegurarse de su estado salvaje los ponen en pares para medirse con otros en el mismo estado. El que sobrevive pasa a ser parte de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Se les coloca un collar de plata con algunos encantamientos que aseguran su sumisión, nublando su mente hasta que se le libere el collar, reviviendo su estado salvaje y atacando a lo primero que encuentre-

Dumbledore finalizo sentándose en la poca cómoda silla a sus espaldas y tan pronto las hizo más preguntas revolotearon el aire.

-¿Hay alguna manada identificada entre los afectados?- Pregunto Rose Laungth una mujer rubia de ojos amables con un leve temblor de voz y si Harry recordaba bien su hermano mayor era un hombre lobo amigo de Remus y desaparecido.

-No hemos recibido un informe tan detallado- respondió Dumbledore

-Pero a alguien…- insistió la mujer al borde del histerismo.

-Rose- se escuchó la apacible voz de Remus- lo único es que sabemos es que los secuestrados están separados según su sexo o edad, no se conocen entre ellos y la única forma en que interactúan…-dudo- en sus "sesiones" de castigo.

La rubia se estremeció.

-¿Es cierto el rumor de que experimentan con ellos?- pregunto una voz arrinconada, la gente frente a él le abrió campo y la figura de Isaac Forks se hizo presente, hombre pequeño y moreno.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud Isaac, el estudio de los cuerpos de la manada de las montañas negras nos indicaban que sí, pero hasta ahora no sabemos el tipo de pociones o hechizos que los afectaron- Remus palideció

Dumbledore sentado rígidamente se presionada las sienes con las manos.

Harry se sorprendió, generalmente el hombre de edad daba la sensación de ser impasible.

-Amigos ha llegado el tiempo de llegar al fondo de esto, por esta razón asignare un grupo destinado a liberar o "destruir" a aquellos hombre lobo que han caído en manos de Voldemort, es una meta importante alejar a tantos de los que podamos del lado del mal.-

Dumbledore se jalo la barba pensante. De pronto el rechine de una silla al moverse espanto a la mayoría y Alastor Moody se puso de pie.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, Voldemort no está razonando las cosas, si solo los más fuertes son parte de su ejército, eso da por resultado que muchos otros mueren sin poner una pata en el campo de batalla, los hombres lobo no son inmortales y son poco inmunes, pero eso con el tiempo dará por resultado que no habrá más que "reacondicionar" simplemente se perderán- razono.

Remus se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡Quieres decir que los dejemos morir!- bramo furioso

-Con el tiempo morirán Lupin, crees por el que rescatemos unos cuantos, estos seguirán ¿como si nada hubiera pasado?, esas heridas no sanan con facilidad o simplemente no lo hacen…- el ojo mágico se movió inquieto tal vez al recordar algo.

-Lo he visto pasar, personas sometidas a tal castigo, mueren o se quitan la vida poco después de su rescate, así que sería lo mismo no rescatarlos-

Un sollozo de mujer reboto en los oídos de todos.

-Pero aun así…-trato de replicar Remus. Dumbledore lo detuvo elevando una mano.

-Se debe intentar un rescate.-finalizo

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Después de la reunión Harry fue a sus habitaciones una de las más grandes de la casa, quizá alguien pensó –Dumbledore- que si tenía el cuarto más grande no pondría "peros" en la lucha contra Voldemort.

 _¡A ha!_ Pensó con ironía, disfrutando de su soledad y del silencio, cerró los ojos reclamado por el sueño perdido que no había podido conciliar, ansioso por perderse en la nebulosa conocida de su mente donde no veía nada, ni sentía nada, ni escuchaba nada-últimamente- lo comparo rápidamente con la muerte, en un pensamiento de su "Harry oscuro".

Apretó su almohada.

En seguida golpearon a su puerta con un sonido firme casi militar. Harry sonrió entre molesto y burlón. Se dirigió a la puerta, respirando por costumbre para controlar su carácter que recientemente pendía de un hilo, culpo al estrés que lo aquejaba, ser el _niño-que-vivio,_ el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort y que todas las personas a su alrededor lo vieran con un brillo de esperanza le estaba costando su buena cuota emocional.

Abrió la puerta. Arthur Weasley lo saludo con sus rojos cabellos despeinados.

-Harry. Dumbledore quiere verte-

Harry sonrió y asintió lo más tranquilo como pudo aunque se caía de sueño. Agito la cabeza para despejarse.

-Iré en seguida-dijo cerrando la puerta con excesivo cuidado, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero en una esquina de su habitación, se miró fijamente y sonrió, frunció el ceño, y miro al piso con tristeza.

 _¡Bien!_

Cuando entraron al estudio, Dumbledore los recibió con una sonrisa cansada y los invito a sentarse.

-Harry muchacho- empezó con dulzura- me temo que en tus hombros caerá nuevamente una misión peligrosa-

Harry ya lo veía venir así que solo asintió.

-Un grupo será formado para investigar las locaciones que nuestro informante nos ha indicado se encuentran los campamentos de reformación de los hombres lobo y quiero que seas parte de él. Tu padrino Sirius ira como jefe de grupo como también la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley...-

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna, y el extraño sentido de sospecha que había desarrollado con los años se activó.

-¿Ron?- pregunto Harry.

-No Harry iré yo- El padre de Ron sentado hasta el momento ausente hablo con firmeza y un tono protector.

Harry imaginaba que él había tomado muchas molestias para convencer a Ron para que le cediera su puesto, porque generalmente siempre se aseguraba de ir con Harry a cualquier misión. O es que Ron no tenía ni idea lo que era más probable.

-Quiero que vaya Remus- agregó Harry restando importancia al asunto Weasley. Dumbledore lo miro con brillo ofendido, entonces se dio cuenta que había hablado en un tono despectivo y exigente muy a lo contrario a lo que dicta sus costumbres y se apuró a rectificarse.-Por favor señor. Sería de gran ayuda con sus sentidos de rastreo y de mediador entre otras manadas o solitarios que nos encontremos en el camino.

-Pero la luna…- quiso replicar Dumbledore. Harry anticipándose a su rechazo por su múltiple práctica dijo:

-Tengo entendido que La orden tiene una nueva versión de matalobos que desarrollo el profesor Snape antes de…-Harry dudo en decir la palabra _Traición_ -…que permite que se conserve un gran nivel de conciencia en cada transformación. Quiero que se lo dé. Así podrá acompañarnos- Harry regulo su voz a su versión suave y complaciente-Seria de mucha ayuda.

Dumbledore en silencio medito por un largo instante.

-Bien. Si Remus acepta…-

Oh si Harry sabía que Remus aceptaría, más de una vez se había quejado de su trabajo papelar.

-Bien-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco Malfoy se removió inquieto frente a las grandes puertas de roble de lo que fue en algún instante el gran comedor de la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, temeroso casi hasta el histerismo se obligó a ponerse su máscara de fría impasibilidad y de obediencia, miro en sus manos una carta sellada para el mismo Lord proveniente de uno de sus muchos campamentos de esclavos o "reformados "como a muchos les gustaba decir.

Además ¿Por qué demonios él tenía que hacer esto?, era el hijo de uno de los mortifagos del círculo interno, era prácticamente famoso, todos conocían su nombre, hablaban de su linaje y de su belleza, era tan conocido como el mismísimo Harry Potter.

 _-Ahh... –_ aun sin quererlo soltó un suspiro.

Muchos miles buscaban su conveniente amistad o su simple reconocimiento, para acceder más al lord. Que en su opinión era solo un viejo mandón sádico abusador con complejo de conquistador. Pero debía admitir que concebía recompensas económicas bastante satisfactorias. Pero a un gran costo, los recompensados debían entregar algo a cambio, un ejemplo claro era el mismo, primogénito de buen nombre sangre pura, era uno de los apreciados del lord, por lo tanto una de sus "propiedades" sometido a crueles pruebas para probar su obediencia, día tras día, sin poder ir a casa o ver a su familia.

Por hoy designado a ser un reducido y simple mensajero.

Se sentía desdichado. Algo que no creía sentir nunca si se unía al lado" ganador".

Las puertas chirriaron y se dejaron entrever sillones aterciopelados con personas- _si se les podía llamar así -_ que se sentaban en ellos vestidos de gala con copas del vino más fragante y caro en cada mano, frutas de las más frescas y apetitosas se agolpaban junto a otros platillos en mesas de revocado en oro, unos cuantos elfos servían obediente mente, llamados entre risas de regocijo y algarabía, caras finamente pintadas, manos que se contorsionaban en cuerpos ajenos buscando satisfacción y placer, un par de gemidos molestos y gritos de éxtasis de magos y brujas fieles al lord

Un caos de placer total.

A Draco le dieron nauseas. Recompuso su máscara y sin dar crédito a las brujas o magos que le llamaban con las manos a unirse, avanzo.

No presto atención y puso su vista al frente hasta el estrado de piedra, donde antes se erguía una gran mesa de profesores ahora solo había un trono de fina y negra elaboración donde el mismo lord estaba sentado, esperando.

Draco bajo la mirada con fingida sumisión para no ver el rostro deforme que se presentaba frente a él. Mientras avanzaba los gemidos lo envolvían como música.

 _-Qué asco.-_ Pensó, pero se recordó así mismo que sus propios amigos Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson habían sido "invitados" por el lord a participar de la entretenciones de la tarde, sin opciones solo aceptaron fingiendo agradecimiento, aun recordaba a Pansy llorando en su hombro después de eso, solo podía imaginar lo que le habían hecho. Afortunadamente él no había recibido "aun" se recordó con angustia, la invitación atenta del lord, que al parecer disfrutaba de esos placeres.

Al llegar frente al Lord Draco apoyo la rodilla derecha en el suelo y se inclinó.

-Mi lord- llamo con controlada voz

-El Malfoy más joven- respondió el Lord oscuro con un siseo – ¿qué te trae aquí muchacho?

Rápidamente Draco mostro la carta en sus manos. Enseguida un elfo tomo la carta y la puso en una charola de plata decorada y se apresuró a ponerla al alcance del Lord.

-Una misiva dirigida a usted, mi señor, de Augustus Müller.-

Draco termino su presentación y vio expectante como el lord abría y leía la misiva, interiormente rezaba que sean buenas noticias, el lord tenía la mala costumbre de matar al mensajero.

Después de un minuto el lord dejo la carta encima de una charola que el elfo le ofrecía. El lord se puso de pie.

-Puedes retirarte…Draco-

Aun con los escalofríos de oír esa voz escabrosa su nombre, Draco salió lentamente de la sala con los gemidos de fondo.

Poco después y casi de manera automática caminaba por los largos pasillos de piedra rumbo a su habitación privada, otro beneficio de ser un "pupilo" del Lord. En el camino se encontró con otros mortifagos amigos de su padre, los saludo brevemente y por educación, él les ofreció la mano a modo de saludo, ellos lo tomaron muy brevemente y se alejaron de su contacto, otro incluso retrocedió un paso o dos, a Draco le extraño eso, pero le restó importancia, si no querían un saludo suyo, mejor para él.

Se paró frente al cuadro de una Veela femenina con poca ropa que alisaba su pelo y su vestido sobre una roca, volteo a verlo con una melancólica sonrisa. Hasta los cuadros se habían deprimido por la presencia del Lord.

Draco le sonrió levemente como siempre concordando con su estado de ánimo.

-Undrin- dijo y el cuadro dejo a la vista la entrada a su habitación.

Aunque no era la gran cosa y casi nada parecida a comodidades como tenía en la mansión Malfoy, Draco agradecía el espacio solitario y privado para él, se quitó el saco negro y lo puso en un sillón al pasar, quedando en camisa se remango las mangas y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía y se lavó la cara, más de una vez.

Se secó con una toalla cercana y se concentró en la visión de sí mismo en el espejo, su cabello había crecido un poco pero seguía corto en la nuca, el flequillo del lado derecho lo había dejado crecer, cubriéndole el ojo. A él le molestaba.

 _-¡Pero te vez tan sexy Draco!-_ le había dicho Pansy hace unas semanas y le había regalado un diamante en un pendiente para ponérselo en el lóbulo de la oreja. -¡Oh como había dolido que se lo perforaran!- Pero ahora estaba allí brillando pequeño y tenue aun con la poca luz de la habitación, recordándole a su mejor amiga, la que había compartido el calvario de estar en el castillo bajo el yugo de un montón de hipócritas y celosos, por no decir del Lord y sus estúpidas pruebas de obediencia.

Eso hasta que se la llevaron, justo después de la tarde de "entretención" del lord, no le habían permitido despedirse o saber a dónde iba.

Le siguieron Theo y Blaise.

Ahora estaba solo. Y eso le estaba costando el poco de cordura que le quedaba, las paredes frías y oscuras amenazaban a veces en caerse y aplastarle.

Jadeo. Y rápidamente se mojó la cara.

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Eso no pasara. ¡Maldita sea eres un Malfoy!_

Se secó el rostro con fuerza.

-Mierda, debo ir con los gemelos- dijo y se apuró a cambiarse de ropa, que se le antojo sucia después de estar en la presencia del lord.

Camino subiendo por las ahora detenidas escaleras hacia la biblioteca, estando cerrada no se molestó en tocar y la abrió, el chirrido de la gran puerta estremeció su columna pero entro con firmeza.

La figura de un hombre lo saludo desde un escritorio.

-Draco-

-Marcus- saludo fríamente al hombre de pelo negro que por el momento estaba a cargo de la biblioteca.

Unos ojos azules lo miraron con curiosidad detrás de sus gafas.

-¡Podrías quitarte eso!- exigió Draco acercándose a él, era sabido que los magos no tenían enfermedades visuales que no pudieran solucionar.

-¡Pero me veo Sexy!- reclamo el otro

-¡No! ¡Te vez como un idiota!- ¡ _Muy a lo Potter!_ Repitió en su mente.

De pronto el hombre rodeo el escritorio y se situó frente a Draco, dejando caer sus manos para apoyarse en la mesa tras Draco, acercándolos.

-Pero aun así me quieres- ronroneo Marcus

Draco se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme, apoyo las manos en el pecho del otro y lo empujo con fuerza.

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías!- reclamo sonrojado- necesito los libros de transformaciones y herbologia.

Marcus sonrió y se alejó a buscar lo pedido, perdiéndose entre estantes.

Draco respiro y sintió su corazón calmo, ya cuantas iban… ¡Seis! Seis veces ya había aguantado el acoso de ese sujeto. Apretó los dientes indignado, ¡Quien se atrevía a tratar así a un Malfoy!.

Draco se dio cuenta entonces que aparte del nombre no sabía nada del sujeto y tampoco le daba curiosidad- cosa que había pasado desde la primera vez que se habían visto- Aunque el hombre tenía una presencia tan fuerte que estando entre más gente seguro era acosado por brujas y magos que quisieran estar cerca del hombre. Y en definitiva no era su caso.

Lo vio aproximarse.

Y el muy maldito era realmente bien parecido.

-Aquí tienes. Y diles a esas dos molestias que si vuelven a jugar en la biblioteca los hechizare para que se vuelvan sujeta libros.-

Draco rio.

-Está bien se los diré.-

Ambos se sonrieron y Draco salió de la biblioteca.

Ya entre en medio del pasillo que iba a la habitación Draco escucho el barullo de los gemelos.

Suspiro ¡ _Merlín paciencia!_ Rogo

Abrió la puerta y en cuanto abrió una bola de papel le impacto en el rostro, era un avance casi siempre era algo baboso o viscoso.

Draco hizo palmas con fuerza. Y el ruido se detuvo.

-Alvand, Zachary, a la mesa de estudios ¡Ahora!-

-Pero Draco- Dijo Alvand

-No, ya lo saben, luego del tiempo de estudio y practica podrán destruir el castillo si quieren, ahora ¡no!- Draco se dirigió a una mesa en medio de la habitación y se sentó en la cabecera.

Luego de un momento ambos adolecentes entraron en su rango de visión y se sentaron a sus flancos, molestos pero callados.

Draco les paso dos copias del mismo libro de transformaciones.

-Capitulo 18- dijo firmemente y por un momento se recordó de su padrino Severus Snape, un hombre que admiraba mucho y desaparecido hace un par de días, desde que no volvió de una misión "secreta" que le había mandado el lord.

Ya se encargaría de eso.

-No vamos a transformar a nuestras mascotas en copas de vino ¿verdad?- Pregunto Zachary y vio casi con tristeza a dos gatos que se acicalaban en la ventana.

-No, solo cambiaremos muebles de forma- respondió Draco

Alvand y Zachary chocaron palmas entre la mesa.

-Lean- ordeno Draco mientras el mismo abría su libro de herbologia

El silencio reino. Y observo en silencio a los dos hermanos, ambos rubio cenizo y piel blanca de doce años y como el, entregados al Lord por su padre, Octavio Loffer un sangre pura de la más pésima calaña según recordaba Draco, su esposa había muerto hace poco de una enfermedad y antes del mes los chicos estaban en manos del lord, y el tipo ni siquiera era un mortifago, ni siquiera un partidario. Y el lord lo había recibido.

Extraño suceso. Pero ahí estaban ellos privados de libertad y puestos a cuidado de Draco. Aunque siendo específicos el lord solo le había dicho "Hazte cargo de ellos", sin saber muy bien que hacer había empezado la enseñanza de sus menores, más aun cuando se enteró que no estaban asistiendo a Hogwarts o a cualquier escuela de magia. Lo que le añadía misterio al asunto.

Pero que más daba, en cuanto bajo la vista vio una babosa caminar en su libro. Se estremeció. Las babosas no eran de su total aprecio, el animal repto hacia su regazo y Draco salto de su silla.

Un coro de risas lleno el ambiente. Draco saco su varita y levito ambas viscosidades a la cabeza de cada gemelo. Ellos saltaron y se removieron en sus sitios.

Ahora Draco rio y se aseguró de mantener ese recuerdo con el cuándo vuelva a su fría habitación.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Pasaron dos horas dedicados el estudio de las transformaciones, Zachary había logrado convertir una silla en una banca y Alvand una banca en una mesa ratona.

Y aunque le costara admitirlo esos chicos tenían talento. La profesora McGonagall hubiera estado más que encantada con esos dos.

-Draco...- empezó Alvand

-...en que piensas- continuo Zachary.

Esa manera de complementarse le recordaba más que vívidamente a las molestias Weasley.

-Nada. Es hora de ir a la enfermería- Draco se puso de pie e indico a los gemelos para que lo siguieran.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Los gemelos entraron como una tromba a la enfermería que estaba totalmente vacía y silenciosa dándole un aspecto siniestro y más estremecedor. Draco casi espero que mandan Pomfrey saliera de algún rincón e iluminara la habitación.

Una mujer se acercó a ellos con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

-Señora Reuter- llamo Draco con formalidad.

La mujer de pelo castaño oscuro se plantó frente a él frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuantas veces...-dijo apretando el puño- te he dicho que no soy señora- y pateo el suelo.

Draco rio. Era la primera persona que conocía que se molestara del término, todos lo tomaban con aire de respeto, según Draco eso era casi Muggle, pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Le divertía.

-Oh lo siento sanadora Reuter- Dijo con falso arrepentimiento, acercándose a una cama cercana.

-Hola...-Dijo Zachary

-...Frida- completo Alvand

-¡Mis muchachos!, ¿cómo han estado?- Frida los abrazo y revolvió sus cabellos.

-¡Bien!- argumentaron los dos- En serio nos sentimos bien, no debemos hacernos un chequeo.

-Lo siento chicos, pero debe de hacerse, sino el ya- saben- quien, se enojara tanto que puede y le salga una nariz.

Todos soltaron carcajadas gustosas. Otro detalle de la madura mujer era que no le temía al lord.

Sin rechistar, ambos se subieron a las camas de siempre y se quitaron las túnicas y camisas. Frida se acercó y realizo su examen con varita, luego con instrumental muggle. Después de unos minutos sonrió y los mando a vestirse.

-Draco tu turno- llamo

Draco se acostó en la cama donde estaba sentado y se abrió la camisa negra resignado. El ya -sabes- quien, había mandado que se realizara exámenes médicos frecuentes- _tres veces a la semana-_ igual que a los gemelos bajo petición de su padre porque según el "tenía miedo que tuvieran la enfermedad que mato a su madre". No lo creía un ápice. Draco dudaba del hombre que era más rastrero que una cucaracha y sospecho de inmediato que planeaban algo junto con el lord. Pero ¿qué papel jugaba Draco en este teatro? no lo sabía, pero por Salazar que lo averiguaría.

Frida sonrió tristemente y lo mando a vestirse. Draco lo hizo rápidamente y sujeto la muñeca de la mujer antes de que se alejara.

-¿Que es todo esto Frida?, sé que sabes, dímelo- demando

La mujer se estremeció y los ojos se le humedecieron.

-Draco...-empezó la mujer

-Draco Malfoy- llamo una masculina voz desde la puerta de la enfermería

Frida se recompuso inmediatamente muy a lo Slytherin.

-Todo bien señor Malfoy. Puede irse-

Draco se paró y se dirigió al hombre.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogo

-El lord solicita su presencia- dijo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle a Frida una mirada de advertencia. Draco lo noto.

-Alvand, Zachary- llamo y al instante ambos se pusieron a sus flancos. Los gemelos sabían cuando tomar en serio a su cuidador. -Vuelvan a su habitación rápidamente y no hablen con nadie.

Draco se puso en camino y siguió al hombre que lo había llamado.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco se encontró a si mismo haciendo una reverencia al lord, mientras se presentaba a su llamado.

-Joven Draco- reconoció el lord al verlo- me alegra verte.

Hiso un ademan para que se pusiera de pie. Draco lo hizo fastidiado porque ahora debía ver el rostro desagradable de Voldemort.

-Estoy a su servicio-

-Tengo una tarea para ti- dijo el lord- la carta que me trajiste esta mañana me informa de una pérdida significativa de los cautivos del campamento de Valle Grande que dirige Augustus Müller, él lo atribuye a enfermedades y serios desperfectos, ha pedido más galeones para su mantenimiento-

Draco sintió un estremecimiento, cuando alguien pedía dinero al lord seguramente ese alguien moriría, espero no ser el encargado del caso.

\- Pero todos sabemos que Augustus es un cerdo codicioso- carcajeo- de todas formas al haberte enviado para entregar la carta, fue una estrategia arriesgada pero acertada.

La mirada del lord se hizo insistente y pesada, Draco no sabía lo que significaba.

-En vez de castigarlo, he decidido enviarte como emisario a constatar el estado del campamento y verificar si realmente vale la pena el gasto, por eso Draco partirás mañana al amanecer-su voz no dejaba espacio a replicas.

-Si mi lord-

El tiempo pasaba y se volvía pesado, el lord no volvió a hablar, parecía concentrado en estudiar a Draco que no se había puesto túnica, solo llevaba una camisa negra. El curso de sus pensamientos lo asusto y lo dejo de lado.

-Puedes retirarte- dijo el lord luego de unos minutos.

Draco salió de la sala a paso tranquilo, pero al cerrarse las puertas a sus espaldas camino rápidamente hacia un lugar abierto.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

-No crees que Draco se ha puesto más hermoso con los años- comento Voldemort a la forma oscura a su lado

-Ciertamente mi lord-

-Manda a uno de tus hombres tras él y asegúrate que no sufra ningún daño-

-Mi señor ¿porque mandar a un trabajo al joven Malfoy si no desea que se dañe?-

-Draco empieza a preguntarse de su papel en el castillo, solo será un medio para que no sospeche su verdadera función, no hasta que yo lo decida- el lord se puso de pie y se encamino a sus habitaciones.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco respiraba apresuradamente limpiando sus pulmones, el aire al salir de la cámara del lord se le había trancado en el pecho espeso y amargo.

Cada vez se hacía más "alérgico" al lord. Su nuevo trabajo lo alejaría de los malos aires y el único inconveniente en ello era que tenía que volver. Escupió al suelo. Nada educadamente. Ya era de noche y tenía cosas que preparar, pero primero se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos con una mala sensación preocupandolo repentinamente, subió las conocidas escaleras y vio la puerta semi abierta de la habitación, escucho sus voces.

-No llores Zachary- suplicaba Alvand

-Pero...-hipaba- si Draco se va papa volverá a venir y y...-

-No te preocupes, el lord no le hará nada a Draco...-

Draco se sintió conmovido y un calorcito agradable creció en su pecho, respiro profundo y golpeo la puerta.

Se escuchó un jadeo y la puerta de abrió.

-Alvand, Zachary- saludo al entrar y se vio apresado por cuatro brazos que lo apretaban.- ¿Qué pasa?

Ambos se recompusieron y soltaron a Draco

-Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te toquen...-

Pero antes de continuar Draco extendió los brazos y los abrazo el mismo.

-Hoy estoy de buen humor-

Los gemelos lo envolvieron. Draco quiso recordar el momento en que olvido que no era el único que sufría y se sentía solo en el castillo.

-El lord me mando a un trabajo y partiré mañana...-

Los cuerpos junto a él se estremecieron

-...no es nada complicado y volveré pronto-dijo con voz suave- hasta mi retorno deben terminar el capítulo de transformaciones.

-Si Draco- respondieron ambos y se alejaron rápidamente- Pero no pienses que somos unos niños- dijo Zachary

-Nosotros terminaremos el capítulo, pero cuando vuelvas ya podremos convertir a nuestros gatos en leones- Alvand rio y Zachary y Draco lo siguieron.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

-Zulú- llamo Draco en su habitación. Su elfa personal apareció rápidamente- Quiero que pongas un hechizo de protección a la habitación de los gemelos durante la noche y los vigiles atentamente durante el día. Si alguien trata de hacerles daño protégelos como sea, si notas a alguien con malas intenciones evita que se acerquen.-

-Si amo Malfoy-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco llego al campamento en las primeras horas de la mañana gracias a un traslador aterrizando a las afueras de un campamento y en cuanto puso un pie en la tierra oscura supo que algo iba mal, la magia en el lugar rebordeaba de dolor y muerte. Vio al frente a un hombre mayor que aparentemente lo esperaba, no hablo por un momento, extrañamente parecía sorprendido.

-J-joven Malfoy- lo saludo el hombre pasado de peso después de un momento-Me alegra tenerlo en mi hogar.

-Vine en nombre del lord- respondió, porque no le daba gusto estar allí para nada.

-Lo sé, lo se muchacho- el hombre le palmeo la espalda. Draco se sintió ofendido y miro oscamente al hombre que se alejó.

Quien diría que el hombre tuviera contactos en el castillo para saber de su llegada.

-Pero bueno le gustaría descansar...-Draco interrumpió al hombre.

-Me gustaría ver el campamento primero- dijo y se alejó, Augustus sobre sus pasos.

Mientras pasaban las carpas de los trabajadores- que ciertamente eran más del triple de grandes por dentro-Augustus parloteaba sin cesar de necesidades y contratiempos. Draco escucho en silencio.

-Esta es la "arena" - comento orgulloso- aquí se escogen a los más fuertes. Ciertamente solo los mejores van a las filas del lord. Draco se imaginó al hombre frotando sus manos.

Caminaron más allá y Draco identifico unas jaulas mágicas a lo lejos.

-Quiero ver a los presos-Demando

-Un muchacho como tu...- empezó Augustus

-Un emisario del lord como yo- dijo en contra- El futuro de este campamento esta en mis manos Augustus, recuerda eso.

Draco se encamino a las jaulas y vio algo que se le removió el estómago y tironeo su corazón. Hombres delgados, sucios y mal cuidados, con miradas perdidas, algunos tosían otros simplemente trataban de respirar acostados en el sucio suelo. Más de dos docenas apilados en un espacio tan reducido.

Draco gruño y paseo la vista fingiendo indiferencia, camino un poco más y llego a las jaulas donde estaban las mujeres y para su horror un par de niños. Estaban en las mismas condiciones vestidas de andrajos y el olor a putrefacción le golpeo el rostro.

-Dra...- escucho un susurro

Draco casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión, frente a él en un rincón de la jaula unos ojos negros lo miraban con sorpresa y esperanza.

-¿Pansy?...- pregunto Draco, pero Augustus se puso a su lado y empezó a parlotear.

-Joven Malfoy, dirijámonos a mi vivienda he preparado una pequeña merienda- dijo

Draco no supo en que momento lo siguió solo entro en si cuando un elfo puso una taza de té frente a él.

 _¿Qué mierda hacia Pansy allí?_

Tal vez no era ella, se dijo presuroso, su amiga estaba en algún lugar segura y bien, se repitió.

Pero esa mirada...

 _Mierda era Pansy_.

Draco se hundió más en el sillón consternado.

-Y que piensa hasta ahora, joven Malfoy- Dijo Augustus.

-Me sorprende...-dijo honestamente, se presionó a mantenerse firme, más tarde obtendría respuestas.

-Lo sé, el campamento esta de maravilla pero nos han hecho falta...-

Draco no quería escuchar estupideces y presiono con cortesía.

-Los prisioneros ¿qué son?- pregunto con tono curioso.

-Los que acaba de ver son hombres y mujeres lobo, están en "tratamiento" antes de ponerles el collar, entre ellos un par de magos que reciben su "acondicionamiento" a petición del Lord mismo- dijo el hombre con orgullo y Draco apretó su varita inconscientemente.

-Magos, ¿enserio?- pregunto Draco apretando los dientes

-Rebeldes y traidores a la causa del lord, en cuanto sean "obedientes" se les hará tomar la pócima de luz de lobo y se les dará la oportunidad de volver a ser parte de las fuerzas del lord, porque tampoco somos unos monstros -El hombre rio y Draco lo acompaño imaginando que lo arrojaba a una manada de perros salvajes.

-¿Luz de lobo? ¿A qué se refiere?- Draco tomo un largo sorbo de su te.

-¿Acaso no lo sabía joven Malfoy?- se regodeo-Hace un años un pocionista muy habilidoso cambio la pócima de matalobos para hacer todo lo contrario, lastimosamente murió antes de acabar su trabajo por lo cual mis hombres, los mejores, pudieron completarla y ahora las pruebas se han mostrado bastante positivas.

-¿Quiere decir que esta poción los transforma? - pregunto Malfoy

-A hombres lobo y a cualquiera…- agrego gustoso.

Draco se estremeció.

-… pero el costo para el hombre lobo no "natural" es algo en lo que estamos trabajando, el efecto solo dura unas horas, los huesos se hacen más delgados y frágiles y la mente se trastorna y se vuelve inestable, hemos descubierto que la toma de la poción se limita a cinco, de las cuales estos mueren, el cuerpo ya no lo resiste...una pena- dijo afligido el hombre

Draco empezó a contar para serenar su mente y mantuvo su máscara de indiferencia.

-Y usted ha realizado estas pruebas en...- dijo Draco.

-Magos traidores y Muggles ciertamente- dijo el hombre y Draco dejo caer su taza, se maldijo interiormente.

-¿Está bien joven Malfoy?, ¿Estaba él te demasiado caliente?. ¡Nose!- bramo Augustus y un elfo apareció de inmediato.

-Si amo- Augustus empezó a patearla en el suelo

-¡Por tu culpa el joven Malfoy se quemó!- bramo y saco su varita.

-Necesito otra taza-Dijo Draco con firmeza y Augustus pateo al elfo

-Ve a traerlo- dijo furico

Draco se sintió mal por el elfo pero no se podía poner en evidencia, la noticia de que el mago frente a él haya probado sus pócimas en los suyos incluso en Muggles lo habían trastornado, sus pensamientos se trasladaron a Pansy de inmediato.

Mientras tanto el hombre había vuelto a su silla como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Y respecto a los hombre lobo, ¿cuáles han sido los ingresos para el lord?- pregunto Draco

-La anterior semana mande a siete de los más hábiles, mataron a todos los de su jaula, por lo cual los considere listos-

El elfo apareció y levito una taza limpia a la mesa mientras desaparecía los rastros de la rota. Draco inclino su cabeza en agradecimiento y volvió su atención hacia Augustos.

-¿La pócima de luz de lobo como funciona en los "naturales"?- pregunto despreocupado mientras tomaba una galleta de la ostentosa mesa.

Augustus no le contesto de inmediato y Draco se tensó.

-Bueno-respondió luego de una larga pausa- cuando hombres lobo la beben se transforman sin importar la luna, pero al pasar el efecto el lobo en ellos no se va y se mantienen salvajes, por lo que les ponemos el collar de plata. Por eso preferimos que se mantengan transformados, los hombres salvajes no sirven de nada.- el hombre miro a Draco con curiosidad y desconfianza.

-Sobre las adaptaciones que necesitaba en su casa...- dijo Draco y el hombre empezó a parlotear de inmediato.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

A Draco le mostraron sus habitaciones después de la cena, luego de una larga charla de necesidades y la aún más larga caminata alrededor del campamento.

Draco se quitó su túnica y la puso en una silla cercana y paseo sus dedos por su cabello, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan pocas horas, estaba cansado mentalmente y no sabía qué hacer con la información que había recibido.

¿El lord usando Muggles?, desechables y fácilmente obtenibles- se dijo-

¿El lord castigando a magos volviéndolos monstros que perdían su mente?

El lord jugando a las transformaciones con hombre lobo" verdaderos". Asesinados por los suyos solo para volverse herramientas de una guerra.

Pansy _mierda_ su amiga estaba metida en ese hoyo, mientras él se servía manjares preparados en la cena. A Draco se le revolvió en estomago con asco. ¡Que hacer!, si la sacaba Augustus informaría al lord, debía idear una forma para sacarla de la jaula y llevársela, las barreras del castillo serian un problema, pero...

Una explosión sacudió la habitación de Draco, salió al exterior y vio que la "arena" ardía como las pequeñas carpas de los trabajadores. Draco se puso la túnica y aseguro su varita, salió al exterior con dirección a las carpas y vio lo imposible. Un grupo de magos se abrían paso entre los trabajadores del campamento a base de hechizos y maldiciones, volaron las carpas y le siguieron los almacenes de comida. Draco tembló con el frio del miedo recorriéndole las entrañas.

Draco corrió y se escondió a lo lejos vio a Sirius Black lanzarle un imperdonable a Augustos Müller, sonrió cuando el cuerpo del otro golpeo el suelo en un sonido sordo.

¡Era de la orden claro!- razono. _Y la oportunidad perfecta._

Draco se escabullo entre el caos hacia las jaulas, hayo a Pansy rápidamente y lanzo un hechizo que voló las cerraduras mágicas y las protecciones.

Abrió la jaula.

-¡Pansy! ¡Pansy! - grito, pero nadie se movió o respondió- ¡Mierda Pansy no tenemos tiempo!.

Draco se abrió campo entre las personas y ubico a su amiga en el fondo de la jaula en un rincón con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas.

-Pansy- llamo y la sacudió con fuerza, tenemos que irnos, ella no se movió y se escuchó un estallido cercano.

Draco no lo pensó dos veces y tomo a Pansy entre brazos y la saco, no se molestó en cerrar de nuevo, seguramente los "buenos" se encargarían de sacarlos y rescatarlos.

Corrió y se encontró a las espaldas de la casa principal que milagrosamente no había sido quemada.

-¡Pansy, con un diablo reacciona!- Draco abofeteo a su amiga que se sacudió como si hubiera despertado.

-¡No me toques!, ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!- Pansy empezó a patalear y rascar. Draco la contuvo

-¡Pansy! mírame son Draco. Draco Malfoy- la abrazo- ¡Estas a salvo!.

Pansy empezó a gimotear.

-¿D-Draco?- pregunto entre sollozos.

-Si soy yo Pansy- le tranquilizo

-Oh...Draco...-Pansy sollozo y grito de rabia e impotencia.

-Calma, ahora debemos irnos, están atacando el campamento- Draco la puso de pie, pero al primer paso ella colapso.

-No...no puedo- dijo lastimosa

-Agárrate de mí Pansy, tenemos que salir de aquí- Draco busco con la mirada un camino seguro y a lo lejos vio una cabellera negra alborotada.

 _Potter._

-Draco- llamo en un susurro a su lado.

-Pansy debemos ir al bosque cuando estemos fuera de las barreras podemos usar mi traslador. Dijo calmo y confiado, para transmitir su seguridad a su amiga.

-No puedo volver Draco...el lord- Pansy se removió sollozando temblando.

-No Pansy, vendrás conmigo, el lord me vale una mierda- susurro en su oído para tranquilizándola.-Vamos.-

Le puso las manos en la cintura y la jalo a la orilla del bosque. No se dio cuenta que unos ojos verdes lo seguían.

Draco arrastro a su amiga con toda la fuerza que tenía, no se atrevió a usar magia por lo nerviosa que estaba Pansy, mirando a todos los lados asustada.

 _¿Que te han hecho?_ Draco pensaba al mismo tiempo que juraba venganza. Las barreras ya se sentían cerca y apuro el paso.

Poco tiempo pasó y Pansy colapso.

-¡Pansy!- llamo- solo un poco más.

-No puedo Draco...- su voz se apagaba

-No te duermas- la sacudió- cuando lleguemos transformare un colchón en gelatina para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Pansy sonrió - _Al fin cederás para cumplirme ese deseo-_ fue su ultimo pensamiento.

Y cerró los ojos.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Segundo capitulo.

Editado por algunos detalles.

Para su disfrute.

 **Pryre-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es Mi Familia**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de** **J.K. Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-o-**

Harry esquivo un imperdonable que alguien le había lanzado, mando otros dos y corrió hacia su padrino desarmando a un mago que trataba de atacarlo por la espalda.

-Sirius- llamo.

-Harry ve con los otros para liberar a los prisioneros, yo me encargo de ellos-

Harry corrió hacia sus compañeros pero pudo ver por su visión periférica vio una cabellera clara moverse con dirección al bosque perdiéndose en las sombras. Se detuvo y corrió en su misma dirección sin saber la razón tenía una urgencia para llegar.

Con varita en alto se adentró siguiendo un rastro más que marcado por el bosque, al parecer la persona arrastraba otra. Se apresuró tal vez el mortifago llevaba un rehén.

Cuando sintió la presencia mágica de otro se estremeció por la familiaridad que lo embargo.

-No te duermas. Cuando lleguemos transformare un colchón en gelatina para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Escucho decir al desconocido con voz sedosa.

Harry salió de las sombras que lo ocultaban apuntando su varita.

-Si te mueves...- empezó la amenaza.

Verde y gris se juntaron de pronto ambos sorprendidos, por un largo momento se apreciaron mutuamente con emociones arremolinándose a su alrededor.

-¡Malfoy!- dijo Harry y bajo su varita un centímetro.

-Potter...- dijo sobre su aliento y abrazo el cuerpo inerte frente a él.

Harry se puso en guardia.

-Suelta a tu rehén Malfoy - dijo Harry - aléjate de ella.

Draco bufo.

-Es Pansy Parkinson, mi compañera de casa en Hogwarts- Draco respondió planamente

-La recuerdo, pero como...-

-¡No lo sé Potter!- exploto Draco- Pero lo averiguare, por ahora Pansy necesita ayuda médica y estas allí sin hacer nada, ¡eres el bueno!

-¡Cálmate Malfoy!- grito Harry y subió su varita- me dirás que le paso y porque estás aquí, sino...-

-¡No me vengas con amenazas Potter!...- Draco rebatió y callo de pronto, al parecer sopesando posibilidades.

-Escúchame Potter, Pansy fue mandada aquí por el lord oscuro para ser transformada en licántropo y ser utilizada en la guerra con una poción llamada luz de lobo- explicó brevemente.

Harry no dijo nada y espero a que termine Draco entre consternado e inseguro.

-La torturaron Potter, intentaron romperla y no sé si ya bebió la poción o no, necesita ayuda, iba llevarla al castillo del lord, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que me descubran y decidan matarla sin más...así que quiero que te la lleves.

Harry salto de la sorpresa.

-Llévatela Potter, ponla a salvo y te doy mi palabra de que sabrás todo lo que se y me asegurare que ella te diga todo lo que necesites...-

-Malfoy no...-

-Puedo jurarlo con magia aquí mismo si es necesario, Potter ponla a salvo, ¡ayúdala!- Draco bajo vista con la sensación de impotencia llenándole los ojos.

Harry bajo su varita y camino hacia Draco.

-Esta bien Malfoy me la llevare...debes decirle-

Draco agito a su amiga hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Pansy escúchame-Dijo Draco

-Dra...-

-No hables, solo escúchame, Potter está aquí esta con los de la orden-

Pansy asintió.

-Te iras con él, te ayudara. Pansy cuando estés fuerte debes decirle a Potter todo lo que sabes, lo que viste, nombres y lugares, ¿de acuerdo?-

Pansy dudo pero asintió.

-Descansa- Draco acomodo el negro cabello de Pansy y la acaricio con suavidad. La tomo de las piernas y la espalda elevándola- Tómala Potter yo debo irme antes de que _el_ sospeche, cuando Pansy este mejor me pondré en contacto contigo para los detalles.

Harry estiro las manos para recibir a la chica. Draco se acercó y estiro los brazos con Pansy en ellos para que el otro la tome, las manos de ambos chicos se rosaron causando un estremecimiento que ambos notaron.

Con el peso seguro de Pansy entre sus manos Harry pudo apreciar incluso bajo la tenue luz los cambios del rubio, estaba más alto apenas un par se centímetros más que él, su rostro se había afilado y su mirada madurado, su pelo desordenado le caía en el ojo derecho mientras que un brillante en el lóbulo de su oreja parpadeaba.

-Una cosa más Potter-Dijo Malfoy - ¡Nose!- llamo y el elfo apareció frente a él.

-Y ¿Agustus?- pregunto aunque sabía la respuesta. Potter se estremeció y trato de agarrar su varita.

-Muerto señor Malfoy- dijo el elfo en un tono llano.

-A partir de ahora contrato tus servicios Nose.-El elfo solo hizo una reverencia

-Sera un honor servir al señor Malfoy-

Draco se acercó al elfo y escribió en su frente un símbolo con su varita.

-Ahora Nose, a partir de hoy estarás con Pansy Parkinson la servirás a ella como si me sirvieras a mí, te aseguraras que se recupere y que no la dañen más, ¿Bien?-

El elfo hizo una reverencia- Nose cuidara a la señorita-

-¡Nadie le haría daño Malfoy!- reclamo Harry

-No hables por todos tus amigos Potter, sabes bien que tratarían de sacarle información como sea-

Harry quiso reclamar pero la voz de su padrino sonó a la distancia. Volteo a ver a Draco que se había tensado en su sitio.

-Vete- dijo Harry y se encamino a la voz que lo llamaba.

Cuando sus compañeros lo vieron acercarse con la Slytherin en brazos corrieron a ayudarlo, la tomaron y empezaron a hacerle hechizos diagnósticos.

-Harry ¿quien es ella?- pregunto Sirius acercándose a su lado

-Es Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, era mortifago hace poco...-

Los sanadores pararon y se alejaron de la chica como si fuera contagiosa.

-Pero ya no lo es- Harry elevo su voz e insto a los sanadores a volver a su trabajo- ahora ella prometió información si la salvamos.

-Porque una mortifaga estaría en este campamento como prisionera-Remus se acercó por sus espaldas detrás de él se observaban sombras de personas que le seguían lentamente

-No lo sé Remus pero lo averiguaremos- Harry vio el cuerpo frente a él.

Malfoy le daría una respuesta pronto.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco se apareció en el jardín del castillo, nadie le esperaba así que siguió su camino, se reportó con el guardia asignado por las altas horas y cuando pudo fue a su habitación, se descargó sobre su cama, esperando el llamado del lord seguro de que iba a llegar, ordeno sus pensamientos y planifico su defensa, su situación era delicada y rogo para que Voldemort no lo matara.

Más pronto de lo que quisiera llego el amanecer y Draco se encamino hasta el gran salón donde sabía que el lord lo estaba esperando. Abrió las puertas y camino el largo trecho hacia el "trono" del lord, a medio camino se detuvo en seco, frente a él y a los pies de Voldemort estaban dos cuerpos en un charco de sangre, subió la vista y el lord lo miraba ¿contento?.

Draco paso la saliva amarga de su boca y se forzó a caminar. Al llegar a una distancia prudente se inclinó como era costumbre, el olor metálico de la sangre le lleno las fosas nasales causándoles nauseas.

-Me han informado de tu misión infructuosa y su desarrollo joven Malfoy- dijo el lord.

-Así es mi señor, la orden ataco el campamento en medio de la noche…- empezó Draco.

-¡Lo sé! –Exploto el lord- ¡y no fuiste capaz de pelear y llevarte a uno de ellos!, ¡Escapaste Draco!, la cobardía se castiga con la muerte.

Draco se estremeció con miedo líquido recorriendo sus venas. ¿Cómo sabía el lord que había huido, acaso sabría que rescato a Pansy?

Escucho que el lord respiraba profundamente un par de veces.

-Pero, quizá en tu caso haya sido lo mejor, sino habrías resultado herido. Pero aun así recibirás un castigo.- El lord señalo a el cuerpo que se desangrada a su derecha.

Y por primera vez Draco le tomo atención. Y el simple hecho le causo un Shock, frente a él, el cuerpo de una mujer rubia enfundada en un caro vestido rosa.

Su madre.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco se puso rápidamente de pie y vio el cuerpo inerte de su madre, en un charco de su propia sangre, con su pelo rubio cubriendo su rostro. El frio calo a lo más profundo de Draco y una lágrima traicionera llena de dolor e impotencia rodo por su mejilla.

El lord que había visto la escena complacido por la cara de dolor del menor, se apresuró a limpiar la pequeña lágrima de la mejilla suave del otro con su pulgar.

-He sido benevolente esta vez Draco-

El lord llevo su pulgar a la boca para disfrutar del salado sabor de una lágrima de dolor.

Draco tardó en reaccionar un momento, le tomo toda su fuerza en inclinarse de nuevo.

-Gracias mi lord-

-Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección Draco. Puedes retirarte- La voz del lord se escuchó complacida.

Draco se paró y levanto el mentón, se dio la vuelta y como todo orgulloso Malfoy salió de la estancia a los pasillos, camino a su habitación contestando esporádicamente algún saludo.

-Undrin- dijo frente a su cuadro, la Veela lo miro preocupada pero abrió la puerta.

Draco se sentó en su cama.

-Zulú- llamo. La elfa Aparicio.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas en mi ausencia?- pregunto secamente

La elfa se estremeció de miedo pero respondió rápidamente dando un paso atrás. La magia de Draco rebosaba de ira.

-Los señores Alvand y Zachary están bien, pero durante las noche hubo un hombre que quiso entrar en sus habitaciones, Zulu no le dejo y se fue.-la elfa se agarró una oreja retorciéndola nerviosa.

-Zulú- llamo Draco- Ponte en contacto con los elfos de la mansión y has los arreglos para el funeral de la matriarca Malfoy…-

-Sí, mi señor- la elfa quiso retroceder, pero la voz de Draco la detuvo.

-Ve a la sala del lord y lleva el cuerpo de mi madre a la mansión, límpiala y ponle el mejor vestido…- Draco callo.

-Zulú lo hará, amo- y la elfa desapareció.

Draco se quitó la ropa y entro a la ducha. Al sentir la tibia agua sobre su cuerpo fue como un interruptor sobre él y empezó a llorar con desesperación y gemidos de dolor.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

El lord se recostó en su trono complacido y con una sensación hormigueante en el cuerpo.

-Llévate el cuerpo de este inepto- dijo el lord a la sombra encapuchada que estaba a su lado

-Si mi lord- respondió el otro.

Voldemort miro con satisfacción los cuerpos a sus pies mientras se levantaba, más ligero camino rumbo a la sala que servía de estudio y oficina. La ex dirección de Hogwarts.

La figura de negro se arrodillo frente a otro cuerpo ensangrentado, se quitó la capucha dejando al aire una cabellera rojiza, toco su mejilla fría y salpicada de sangre.

-Lo siento mucho Al, no debí asignarte esta misión. Duerme bien querido primo.-

La figura saco su varita y luego de un movimiento el cuerpo desaparecía dejando en su estela un manchón de sangre roja.

-Ya termine, puedes acercarte elfo- la figura volvió a ponerse la capucha, al instante la figura de Zulú quedo a la vista, con las manos frotándose de nerviosismo.-Vienes a llevarte a esa mujer ¿Verdad?-

Interrogo el encapuchado

Zulú solo asintió

-Trátala bien- dijo y se encamino a la puerta donde antes había sido tomada por el lord.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Harry despertó estremecido con los rastros de su última pesadilla susurrando en su oído. Se tocó la cicatriz en la frente.

-¿Que has hecho Voldemort?- pregunto a la nada.

Tanto dolor y sangre, mezclado con satisfacción que expelía el lord oscuro.

Pateo sus sabanas y se puso de pie, luego de una ducha se vistió, un pantalón y una camiseta, se paró frente a su espejo como era una costumbre y practico los gestos de la emociones que planeaba mostrar hoy, era molesto, pero le servía, si podía poner una sonrisa convincente cada vez que le preguntaban si estaba bien lo dejaban en paz.

Bajo al comedor en la primera planta, la señora Weasley ya lo esperaba con el desayuno.

-Harry ¿cómo dormiste?- pregunto cuando Harry se sentó.

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió cordial y empezó a comer.

Cuando casi terminaba, el comedor empezó a llenarse con los miembros de la orden que vivían en casa, sus amigos se sentaron con él y hablaron de un sinfín de cosas que a él no le interesaban, pero Harry les respondió amablemente y con una risa cuando era necesario.

Cuando se retiraban Remus lo tomo del brazo.

-Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto

-Si claro Remus- Harry hizo un gesto al despedirse de sus amigos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-La señorita Parkinson- dijo

-¿Le sucede algo?-

-No, más bien ha presentado una notable recuperación en estos días y hoy despertó. Alastor y Dumbledore trataron de hablar con ella, pero ella se niega a responder preguntas.

Harry sintió un frio recorrer su columna.

-Que le han hecho Remus- Harry miro a su ex profesor seriamente y vio un brillo de culpa en él.

-Nada Harry. Es solo que ella dice que solo responderá ante ti. Albus quiere que hables con ella e informes lo que ella te diga.-

-Iré ahora Remus- Harry se giró hacia las escaleras que bajaban hacia la enfermería improvisada de la casa.

Pansy era la única que se había quedado en casa para su tratamiento, los otros rescatados que tenían diversos problemas fueron trasladados a varios lugares seguros para su recuperación, eran inestables mentalmente, algunos habían perdido la memoria y otros tenían arranques de violencia. La mayoría no hablaba y no comía, fue muy duro para los sanadores lograr que alguno respondiera.

La orden no pudo sacar información de ninguno, así que Pansy Parkinson era la única de la que la orden tenía esperanzas de sacar información útil para detener al lord o quitar de en medio a los hombres lobo.

Harry entro a la enfermería sintiendo a las barreras doblarse para que el entrase, eso pasaba con frecuencia. Varias camas se extendían por la habitación que era iluminada con magia a través de ventanas artificiales.

Ahí en el fondo del salón estaba Pansy Parkinson, envuelta en un pijama oscuro con vendajes en la cabeza y los brazos. Se acercó a ella cuidadoso.

-Parkinson- llamo. Ella volteo a verlo arrogante.

-Potter, quien lo diría, ¿te dignas a venir a verme?- Pansy se quitó el flequillo con las manos temblorosas.

Eso no pasó desapercibido a Harry, la chica era una Slytherin después de todo.

-Escucha Parkinson, tu prometiste decir todo lo que saber sobre los campamentos...-

-Y diré todo Potter, pero ten en cuenta que prometí decírtelo a ti, ya después si se lo cuentas a tus amiguitos es problema tuyo-

Harry acerco una silla cercana y se sentó en ella.

-Bien habla-

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto Pansy

-Primero dime como llegaste al campamento- Harry vio a la pelinegra empezar a temblar- ¿Oye estas bien?- pregunto y trato de tocarle en hombro.

La chica salto del tacto al borde del llanto, Harry retiro su contacto.

Tardo un poco pera Pansy se calmó y dejo de temblar, Harry la vio molesta mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No digas nada- reclamo Pansy

-No pensaba decir nada- Harry cruzo sus brazos, el contacto descartado por completo.

-Yo...- empezó quedamente- llevaba unos meses en el castillo del lord…-

 _¡Hogwarts!_ Quiso corregirla pero temió que parara su explicación y guardo silencio.

-… todo era muestras de obediencia ¿sabes?, yo las pase todas e hice lo que me pidieron, incluso participe de las entretenciones del lord sin rechistar.- Arrugo su rostro con asco- Y todo iba bien hasta que recibí una orden del lord de colaborar en uno de los campamentos de "reacondicionamiento", en cuanto llegue allí me despojaron de mi varita y mis ropas, cualquier cosa que diera a conocer que era una sangre pura, usaron un hechizo de lengua enredada para que no pudiera hablar y me pusieron en una jaula mezclándome con los otros prisioneros.-

Pansy respiro y se tomó el tiempo para continuar.

-Durante días me estuve cuestionando las razones de que recibía tal castigo, desmenuce al máximo cada uno de mis días en el castillo para encontrar alguna falla en mi comportamiento y al final encontré una causa…- Pansy miro a Harry que estaba escuchándola atentamente- Escucha Potter lo que te diré es solo una razón mía, no sé si es la correcta, así que es mejor si no se lo dices a nadie- advirtió.

Harry asintió entendiendo.

-Veras Draco es uno de los favoritos del lord, nadie tiene permitido tocarle más de lo necesario o mirarle largos periodos del tiempo, siempre pensé que era debido a que su padre era un mortifago de circulo interno, pero ninguno de los otros tenía esas advertencias sobre ellos, así que empecé a dudar, algunas voces susurraban que el lord tenía planes "especiales" para él. No di importancia. Un día le regale a Draco un pendiente de diamante encantado y el me dio un beso en agradecimiento, en ese momento pensé que estábamos solos, pero al parecer alguien nos vio, ya que esa tarde fui invitada por el lord a ser parte de….- Pansy trago- luego fui asignada a ese trabajo.

Harry asumió la nueva información y no le gustaba el camino de sus conclusiones.

-¿Qué quieres decir Parkinson?- pregunto en tono leve de voz.

-Rompí la norma de no tocar a Draco, especialmente de manera tan íntima. El lord lo adora hasta ese punto y...- su voz claudico- no sé porque, tengo miedo por él.

Harry vio como Pansy acariciaba un anillo gris que estaba en su dedo, no lo había visto antes y llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mirando fijamente al anillo.

-Es mi anillo, lo encante para mostrar en colores las emociones de Draco, así podía evitarlo si estaba molesto conmigo o por algo- miro su dedo con melancolía- las cosas no están bien para Draco.

-¿Que significa el color Azul?- Pregunto Harry viendo el azul oscuro casi llegando a negro de la piedra.

-Draco esta triste y está sufriendo, este tono de azul solo se da cuando la otra persona siente una tristeza absoluta e inconsolable. Me temo lo peor-

-No lo traías antes Parkinson de donde lo sacaste- Harry la acuso

-¡Nose!- llamo la pelinegra y el elfo apareció tenia vendados las manos y una oreja.

-¿Que le paso?- pregunto Harry

-Tus amiguitos trataron de acercarse a mí con Vasitaserum, Nose los detuvo- explico-El me trajo mi anillo lo tenía Augustus Müller, el encargado del campamento donde estaba.-

-Draco menciono una poción luz de lobo, háblame de ella-

Pansy se giró y ordeno al elfo- Tráeme algo de beber por favor- y enseguida desapareció.

Harry entonces tomo atención y miro la mesa de noche al lado de Pansy, que estaba vacía, no había una jarra de agua como en otras camas.

-¿Te tratan bien Parkinson?- pregunto, molesto de por sí porque sabía la respuesta.

-Eso no debe importarte Potter, tú estas aquí por respuestas.-

El elfo apareció y Pansy dio un largo trago de agua para que se aclara su garganta. Harry le dio su tiempo, cuando la copa estaba vacía Pansy continuo.

-No sé nada de la poción en si misma, lo que puedo decirte es que de algún modo nos transformaban en hombres lobo cuando la tomábamos, tal vez por una hora, no lo se, no recuerdo nada más que el dolor, no te puedes imaginar lo que se siente cuando tus huesos se rompen y tu piel se estira hasta sangrar.-

Pansy empezó a temblar de nuevo. Harry se negó a ofrecerle consuelo, sabiendo que la molestaría.

-Luego de que vuelves, tardas mucho en encontrarte a ti mismo de recordarte de que eres humano y no una bestia sedienta de sangre, algunos no vuelven y los llevaban a jaulas aparte para ponerles el collar. Otros entraban en desesperación y se suicidaban y créeme a pesar de solo tener una pieza de ropa encima, la gente encuentra modos para quitarse la vida-

Pansy callo

-¿Cuantas veces tomaste la pócima Parkinson?- Harry pregunto

-Tres veces, mis "cuidadores" estaban extasiados, decían que nunca nadie había podido volver a si mismo después de varias veces, tenían planeado diseccionarme en la siguiente….si no fuera por Draco- Pansy quiso retener un sollozo pero no pudo y empezó a llorar silenciosamente ocultado su rostro entre sus manos.

Harry fingió no darse cuenta y siguió.

-¿Que hacia Malfoy Ahí? ¿Acaso era un prisionero también?-

Pansy no respondió de inmediato y solo una risa seca.

-Estás loco, el lord no permitiría que a Draco lo picara ni un mosquito ¿crees que lo mandaría a un campamento para castigarlo?. No se qué hacia ahí, solo lo vi hablar con el encargado del campamento, cuando lo reconocí, pensé que mi mente por fin se había perdido, pero cuando trate de llamarlo, me miro y me reconoció, en la noche ustedes vinieron y vino a sacarme de la jaula donde estaba y me llevo al bosque, el resto lo sabes.-

-Nunca pensé que Malfoy seria…- dijo Harry distraídamente.

-Es una persona maravillosa que tuvo la mala suerte de pertenecer al linaje que pertenece- rebatió Pansy en la punta de su cama, tensa y atenta para mandar una par de golpes si fuera necesario.

-Ahora lo se Parkinson, si es verdad…-

-¡Te he dicho la verdad!-

Harry levanto las manos en signo de paz.

-Ahora lo se…Que tal vez Malfoy no es la persona que creí siempre que era, me base solo en la actitud hostil que siempre me mostraba y no pensé ni una vez en ver debajo de su máscara de arrogancia y verlo como a cualquier ser humano que tiene sentimientos por otros, que se ve arrastrado por las circunstancias y que la pasa mal y no lo demuestra.-

Harry suspiro con pesadez _¿De donde había venido eso?._

Pansy guardo silencio y miro a Harry fijamente, este se puso nervioso y se levantó de su silla.

-Te dejo descansar.- y se giro

-Espera Potter- llamo Pansy, acerco su anillo a la boca y dijo:

-Regalo- y le arrojo el anillo a Harry

Harry lo tomo y tentativamente se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, esta se amoldo y cambio de estilo hasta hacerse más masculino. Sorprendido Harry volteo a ver a Pansy.

-Tal vez sea algo útil que sepas las emociones de Draco. Ya no puedo verlo de ese azul todo el tiempo. Pero ten cuidado si alguien que no seas tú se pone el anillo recibirá un no tan agradable descarga eléctrica.-

Se recostó en su cama dándole la espalda.

Harry salió de la enfermería con el anillo en su dedo, no podía quitarse, pero no le molesto era hermoso y aunque no fuera una fan de la joyería, el tono azul oscuro le gustaba, pero no soportaba el significado.

Cuando llego a la planta alta se dio cuenta que ya llegaba a ser medio día, con pasos firmes y tranquilos se dirigió a el estudio donde sabía que estaría Dumbledore, tenía que contarle lo que le había dicho Parkinson, aunque se ahorraría uno que otro hecho para si mismo.

Cuando tuvo a la vista la puerta del estudio esta se abrió y salieron sus dos amigos. Harry inesperadamente se ocultó detrás de una cortina, sorprendido de su reacción, quiso salir, pero ellos pasaban por enfrente suyo sin ser conscientes de su presencia.

-Porque Dumbledore quiere que vigilemos aún más a Harry, no lo entiendo- dijo Ron.

-Está preocupado porque no actúa como normalmente lo hace y más razón de que protegió a esa chica de Slytherin.- dijo Hermione.

-Pero Harry siempre a sido así-

-Pero a Dumbledore le preocupa. Más bien vamos a buscarlo para el almuerzo, debe estar en su habitación, no sale mucho últimamente de ahí.-

Ambas voces se perdieron en el corredor y Harry salió con calma de la cortina.

 _Así que Dumbledore me vigila_

 _Usa a mis amigos_

 _Empieza a dudar de mí._

Harry camino hacia la puerta, pero solo se quedó ahí. _¿Que cara debo poner ahora?._

Harry sonrió un poco y golpeo la puerta que se abrió de inmediato, Dumbledore detrás de un escritorio mientras escribía.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Harry?- pregunto al verlo.

-Ah…Dumbledore, señor, venía a comentarle lo que Pansy Parkinson me dijo, cuando baje a interrogarla a la enfermería-

Dumbledore lo invito a sentarse.

-Dímelo todo-

Harry le explico partes de lo que había averiguado.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Poco después Harry se encontró en el comedor con sus amigos mientras los Weasley comentaban algo y todos reían.

Harry se rio también pero no estaba seguro de que, actuando como siempre lo hacía quiso quitarse las sospechas de encima suyo.

Harry hizo una broma también y todos rieron, Dumbledore se vio satisfecho.

Harry tenía un plan.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

En la tarde fue a la biblioteca con la certeza de encontrar a su amiga Hermione allí. La vio sentada en un diván, con un libro grueso y pesado en su falta.

-Hermione puedo hablar contigo un momento- dijo Harry

Hermione se vio sorprendida pero la invito a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Que pasa Harry algo te molesta?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, no es eso, quiero que veas esto- le mostro su anillo en la mano izquierda.

-Oh…Merlín bendito- Hermione salto a abrazarlo-¡felicidades!.

Harry se quedó estático sin entender la situación.

-Hermione ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque me felicitas?- pregunto angustiado.

-Pero ¿eso no es un anillo de compromiso?, está en el dedo anular y todo- reclamo ella mostrándole la mano.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba. _¡Comprometido!_

-No, no es lo que parece- se apuró a decir- es un regalo- explico

Hermione pareció tranquilizarse.

-Yo quería que me ayudes, este es un anillo de emociones se pinta de color según la emoción de su portador- explico

-Claro los conozco, en el mundo Muggle también hay de esos-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Harry era la primera vez que lo escuchaba- Bueno este anillo no está ligado a mis emociones, sino al de su dueño anterior y eso es molesto- gimió fingiendo enojo- quiero saber si hay un modo de desligarlo del dueño anterior-

Hermione guardo silencio pensante.

-Si lo que dices es cierto el anillo tiene un vínculo con otra persona, lo oportuno seria comunicarse con la otra persona y decirle que corte su lazo con el anillo, pero si no es posible podemos cortar el lazo que une al anillo por un ritual.-suspiro-La magia mental y de las emociones es complicada.

Hermione dejo su libro a lado y se puso a buscar en los estantes cercanos.

-Si pudiéramos comunicarnos con el antiguo dueño, ¿cómo haríamos que quite el lazo?- pregunto Harry.

-Es simple solo debe renunciar a su posición verbalmente y eso sería suficiente.- respondió distraídamente mientras buscaba.

-Pero y si esa persona está lejos ¿Qué haríamos?- Harry acaricio su anillo distraído.

-Mandarle una lechuza sería lo más correcto, pero si no sabes su paradero el anillo puede mostrarnos- Hermione saco una libro del estante y lo abrió encima de una mesa.

-Este es un hechizo que conecta la mente de dos personas, podemos usar el lazo del anillo para que nos guie hacia su antiguo dueño y así puedes decirle que renuncie al anillo- Hermione empezó a leer en silencio.

-¿Puede hacerse ahora?- Harry estaba emocionado

-Es magia mental que usa medios inconscientes para el contacto…- Hermione vio a Harry con una mirada confundida y agrego-…de sueños Harry es complicado y no me atrevería a tomarlo a la ligera, la mente humana es complicada, y si no lo hacemos bien, tu o esa persona pueden tener secuelas…sería mejor pedir ayuda- Hermione concluyo.

-¿Quién puede ayudarme?- Harry pregunto mientras le quitaba el libro a Hermione.

-Lo adecuado sería un experto en magia de mente y sueños, no conozco a nadie así aquí, y son pocos los magos que la manejan, en 1810 Dionisio…-

-Hermione- llamo Harry tratando de sacar a su amiga de la laguna ilustrativa de la cual se había hundido-…o si, lo siento, tal vez un súcubo o incubo, ellos los manejan diariamente.-

-¿Súcubo?, ¿Cómo el demonio de los sueños?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Si pero no hay modo de ponerse en contacto con ellos a menos que se les envié un mensaje en sueños, pero es peligroso, son criaturas que se manejan entre las sombras robando energía mágica. No son muy considerados en este mundo. Buscaremos otra solución Harry- Hermione volvió a buscar en los estantes.

Harry no escucho las demás ideas.

Esa noche mientras dormía y sentía su mente deambular entre la oscuridad de futuras pesadillas mando un mensaje a la nada solicitando la ayuda de un demonio de sueños para que lo ayude. No recibió respuesta.

Al final su mente consiente se había retirado para dar lugar al modo normal de sueño.

Al día siguiente eso cambiaria.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Paso a Paso esta historia me trae más ideas.

 **Pryre-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es Mi Familia**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de** **J.K. Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **-o-**

Harry se despertó temprano en la mañana sacudido de pronto por una sensación de fatalidad inminente que no supo interpretar estremeciéndole el cuerpo, quitándole el sueño, bajo al comedor donde sabia le esperaba un delicioso desayuno.

Por su trayecto y con la sensación de que algo no iba punzándole en la nuca, tomo el camino largo al comedor para despejarse, paso por la chimenea.

-¿Harry Potter?- pregunto una voz femenina y de pronto sintió que las defensas de la casa avisaban de un visitante.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto cuidadoso

-Soy Lilian Baker, la súcubo y vengo a responder a tu llamado-

Harry dio un brinco asombrado de que su –nada pensada- petición haya sido respondida y se dio cuenta de las implicaciones que llevaba, ¿cómo había dado esta mujer para dar con la casa?, ¿era confiable?, ¿era peligrosa?, ¿era una amenaza para la orden?

 _Mierda solo ahora se paraba a pensar en las consecuencias._

Cuando Harry termino el pensamiento, junto valor y con varita en mano le concedió la entrada. Luego de un leve Puff!, una mujer alta y morena hizo su aparición, lo veía con una amigable sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada afable, daba la impresión de ser una agradable mujer

En cuanto vio a Harry levanto las manos para mostrarlos.

-No soy una amenaza Harry- el tono rico hizo estremecer a Harry- Solo vine a responder a tu llamado y ver de qué se trata y de ahora te adelanto que mis honorarios serán elevados.

La mujer sonrió y Harry la imito sin poner contenerse, bajo la varita.

-Harry te despertaste temprano…- Sirius saludo entrando en la estancia. De pronto al ver a la extraña mujer, se puso en guardia con su varita.

Harry de inmediato se interpuso.

-No es una intrusa o una enemiga Sirius, yo la deje entrar-

-Harry sabes….- advirtió pero lo Harry lo corto.

-Lo sé. Es… una amiga la invite porque puede ayudarme- Harry bajo la varita de Sirius y sonrió.

-Está bien Harry confiare en ti- Sirius dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento a la mujer- Hablaremos después pero por ahora será que presentes a la señorita…- Sirius agito la mano.

-Soy Lilian Baker, señor Black- extendió la mano-Harry me ha hablado de usted, es muy especial para el- concluyo con una sonrisa.

Harry sintió un sonrojo expandirse por su rostro.

-¡Lilian!- reclamo y una risa suave se escuchó.

Sirius ahora relajado y mirando a Harry extendió una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir.

-Harry vamos a desayunar, señorita Baker ¿nos acompaña?- invito Sirius.

-Llámeme Lilian señor Black y sería un placer- Lilian los siguió y paso por los portones del comedor.

De inmediato robo la atención de todos que desayunaban.

Harry se incomodó y miro a su padrino que se sentaba a lado de Remus tranquilamente mientras lo saludaba, Harry suspiro al ver que no habría ayuda de ese lado. Para su suerte en la mesa solo estaban sus amigos, los Weasley y Remus, el panorama pintaba para mejor porque aún no tenía una _coartada_ decente, con Dumbledore presente seguro no podría ni respirar.

Carraspeo.

-Chicos ella es Lilian Baker una amiga, la invite a pasar unos días con nosotros…- Harry evito hacer contacto visual con los presentes y se dedicó a recorrer una silla vacía frente al comedor.

-Toma asiento Lilian- dijo amablemente

-Gracia Harry querido- respondió ella sentándose con elegancia y un toque felino, rápidamente Harry tomo su lugar al lado de ella.

-B-bueno es un gusto tenerla señorita Baker- respondió la mayor Weasley mientras extendía dos platos frente a los recién llegados.

-Gracias-

Los gemelos que miraban desde el otro lado de la mesa sonrieron entre ellos cómplices.

-Y Lilian ¿de donde conoces a nuestro _querido_ Harry?- pregunto Fred.

-Nunca nos habló de ti- secundo George.

Harry los miro de manera retadora pero ellos siguieron.

-¿Eres su novia?- preguntaron ambos.

Lilian los vio tolerante.

-No me temo que no, solo somos amigos- dijo tranquilamente con un tono que llamaba a la resignación.

Todos en la mesa sintieron una ola de reconocimiento que los estremeció, incluso Harry pensó que si quizá se lo hubieran preguntado en ese momento hubiera dicho que si aceptaba ser más que amigo de Lilian.

-Por ahora estoy en una situación muy delicada con mi familia y no tengo donde quedarme, cuando se lo dije a Harry el acepto a que me quede aquí, hasta que consiga donde vivir- dijo Lilian en tono lastimero.

Y como antes la ola de tristeza se extendió en la mesa.

La señora Weasley se sentó silenciosamente.

-Oh querida no te preocupes aquí eres bienvenida-

-Y puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras…- agrego Sirius.

-Todos son muy amables- Lilian sonrió y empezó a picar el plato frente a ella.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

-Le traje lo mismo de siempre señor Malfoy- dijo el joven mago mientras ponía una bandeja en el suelo y lo deslizaba por una abertura.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?- pregunto

-Si...- dijo una voz cansada que disminuía por el grosor de la puerta- esta vez se cansó rápido.

-Le traeré algo para sus cortes-

Los pasos se perdieron entre los pasillos de las mazmorras.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación arrastrando a Lilian a sus espaldas después de haber inventado una par de escusas para zafarse del interrogatorio después del desayuno.

-Pasa Lilian – le dejo espacio en la puerta-tenemos que hablar.

-Y yo tengo preguntas- la voz de Hermione sonó detrás de Lilian y se apresuró a entrar detrás de ella cerrando la puerta.

-No creas que no sé lo que pasa, he estudiado a los Súcubos desde primer año de Hogwarts ¡y no pueden engañarme!- Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-Mione tienes razón Lilian es una súcubo, vino aquí a ayudarme…-

-Pero Harry, ¡estás loco!, esta mujer- la señalo- puede ser peligrosa, una infiltrada o podría drenarnos a todos durante la noche y matarnos.- explico.

Lilian se paró en seco y volteo a ver a Hermione tolerante, como si hubiera escuchado esa afirmación miles de veces

-Espere señorita Granger, no es mi intensión en la absoluto hacer daño a Harry o a alguien de la casa- Hermione quiso interrumpir pero Lilian la corto.

-Debe creerme solo vine aquí por negocios-

Hermione noto la sinceridad en su voz y miro de reojo a Harry que asentía y le daba la razón a la súcubo.

-Me hago responsable por ella Mione, no te preocupes-

-Está bien Harry, pero llegar tan lejos por un simple…- suspiro - ¿Esto no es por un simple anillo de emociones verdad?-

Harry empezó a tocarse el lóbulo de la oreja en un gesto nervioso pero asintió.

-Habla Harry- demando Hermione

Lilian estiro las manos en señal de paz

-Harry querido será mejor que nos expliques a ambos la situación así después hablamos de mis honorarios-

Con su sentido de alarma zumbándole en los oídos Harry saco su varita y trasformo una silla en un sofá cómodo de verde estampado e invito a las damas a sentarse, él se acomodó frente a ellas a los pies de su cama, pero reconsideraba, verlas de frente era una mala idea.

-Verán…uhmm….- varias frases y palabras rondaban por la mente de Harry y ninguna le parecía adecuada a medida también que censuraba algunas partes de la historia en su mente. Tomo aliento, tendría que ser como un rayo, rápido, brillante y arrollador.

-Me encontré con Malfoy en el campamento que recuperamos, estaba sacando a Parkinson por el bosque y yo lo intercepte, hablamos y negociamos el trato fue que a cambio de la seguridad de su amiga él me daría toda la información que quisiera, pero no se puso en contacto conmigo, así que cuando baje a interrogar a Parkinson me conto sobre el anillo y el lazo emocional que tenía con Malfoy, así que quiero usar ese lazo para lograr entrar en su mente y comunicarme con el.- Harry tomo aire lentamente, esperando la reacción de las dos mujeres.

Paso un minuto y nadie hablo. Harry se removió inquieto.

-Entonces quieres decir que aceptaste un trato con Malfoy para recibir información y debido a que no se pone en contacto contigo, usaras un anillo que esta enlazado con sus emociones para realizar un puente mental con él para que puedas comunicarte. Es eso Harry.

 _Y como siempre a la yugular_ -pensó Harry.

-Si en esencia Mio-

Hermione se paró y empezó a pasear por la habitación en un movimiento constante y desalentador, puso sus manos en el rostro y suspiro.

-Bien, quiero ser comprensiva y entender tu plan Harry. Entonces hiciste un llamado en sueños para que un demonio de sueños venga a ayudarte para que te enlaces con Malfoy ¿verdad?-

-Si-

Un silencio tenso se formó en la habitación

-Bien entonces empecemos- Lilian aplaudió, sacando a los otros dos del trance – muéstrame el anillo de que tanto hablan-

Harry extendió la mano izquierda hacia Lilian ella tomo su mano y examino el anillo de varios ángulos.

-No parece nada especial- acerco el anillo a su frente y cerró los ojos-pero si encuentro un lazo tenue pero firme, marcara el camino adecuadamente.-

Lilian abrió los ojos cuidadosamente

\- Hacer un puente mental con otra persona no es problema para mí, pero en tu caso será cuestión de esfuerzo y concentración para que tu magia se apoye adecuadamente a la mía y puedas "contactar" con alguien-

Harry asintió firmemente en el borde de su cama.

"Es para obtener información" "Para ayudar a la orden" "Para acabar con Voldemort"

Se repitió un par de veces.- "valdrá la pena"- pensó con convicción.

-Entiendo ¿empezamos?- Harry se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Lilian decidido.

-Bien eres un chico animado eh…-Lilian se puso de pie.-Pero sobre mi paga, es mejor arreglarlo ahora para que no haya mal entendidos en un futuro.

-¿Que quieres Lilian?

Lilian sonrió y tomo de la cara a Harry y lo acerco empezando a oler su cuello.

-Quizá no lo sepas, pero tienes la energía mágica más "deliciosa" que he sentido nunca…

Hermione se levantó claramente indignada y molesta.

-No, no y no. ¡Harry no te dará su energía mágica!...-

Harry levanto las manos conciliador.

-Mio espera, si lo que quiere es mi energía, puedo dársela, siempre y cuando sea una cantidad razonable- Harry miro a Lilian explicándole el punto con la mirada.

-¡Claro!- empezó Lilian – yo no quiero absorber a Harry y matarlo, solo quiero una probada de su energía diaria- su índice y pulgar mostraron un pequeño espacio.-solo un poco cada día, él no lo notara.

Lilian se separó de Harry y espero paciente frente a él a su decisión.

-Está bien Lilian te daré mi energía, pero estoy consciente de que es peligroso y espero que entiendas de que no puedo confiar en ti porque acabo de conocerte-

-Entiendo querido, ¿Que propones?- Lilian volvió a sentarse cruzando sus piernas.

Harry callo, en realidad no había estado pensando en eso.

-Un contrato mágico- dijo Hermione de pronto- uno que sea muy específico.

El silencio se instaló por unos momentos.

-Está bien, un contrato, confiare en que tan bien expondrá mis beneficios –dijo mirando a Hermione

Ella bufo claramente ofendida pero asintió.

-Estará listo para mañana, hasta mientras no deberían empezar nada.-

-No. Empezaremos ahora- declaro Harry con voz dura.

Hermione lo volteo a ver sorprendida e interrogante. Harry se quitó las gafas y se apretó los ojos.

"Deberías dejar esos arranques" se recrimino así mismo "volverán a desconfiar de ti".

-Lo siento Hermione pero es necesario debo obtener resultados lo más rápido que pueda, la información que pueda obtener de Malfoy es vital para esta guerra. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? –

-Lo entiendo Harry .Pero precipitarse…-

-Quiero hacerlo.- declaro a Harry firmemente y con convicción no propia de él, la dureza de su voz le sorprendió a si mismo incluso.

Hermione no contesto, pero se paró del sillón donde se encontraba y fue hacia la puerta tomo la perilla.

-En ese caso no insistiré, para mañana preparare el documento, hasta mientras pueden empezar a pensar una historia convincente para aclarar cómo se conocieron.-

-Hermione gracias- dijo Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación- Si quieres puedes decirle a Dumbledore.

Hermione lo miro asombrada.

\- Se lo de su arreglo- dijo simplemente Harry. Hermione asintió levemente avergonzada. Y cerró la puerta.

-Entonces Lilian ¿Cómo supiste de Sirius y de los demás sin presentártelos?- pregunto Harry.

Lilian sonrió y volvió a sentarse en el cómodo sofá.

-¿Lo notaste?. Bueno no debía sorprenderme –dijo- ayer por la noche cuando enviaste tu "solicitud" entre en tu mente para ver tus recuerdos, ahí los conocí a todos, supe lo especial que eran para ti por los sentimientos que proyectabas con cada uno, así me asegure de que no fuera una trampa o un engaño.

Antes de que Harry preguntara algo ella aclaro.

-Aunque no lo creas hay magos que gustan de darnos caza, aquí- Lilian señalo su cabeza- nos atraen y aprisionan nuestras mentes en las suyas para obligarnos a servirlos.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y en parte indignado por el tipo de magos que hacían eso.

-Pero ¿Porque atraparían sus mentes Lilian?-

La súcubo sonrió casi cómplice a Harry y contesto suavemente.

-Porque los placeres que otorgan los "demonios del sueño"-ironizo- son más intensos y satisfactorios que cuando se tiene un cuerpo físico y además es más fácil someternos así-

Harry se sonrojo furiosamente y paseo la mirada por la habitación buscando algo que lo distrajera.

 _¡Tengo 18 años maldita sea!_

Ni él se creía que se avergonzara por eso, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad hablaban libremente de sexo, conquistas y besos, e incluso más de uno que otro tenía experiencia. En cambio él se limitaba a ser _el-niño-que-vivió-y-que-no-paso-de-un-beso-mal-dado,_ eso hundió su confianza con el sexo opuesto a un subsuelo, al igual que su esperanza que alguien mejor que Ginevra Weasley se interesara en él, pero -estaba seguro- encontraría a la persona adecuada que "moviera" sus hormonas en la manera correcta y seguro "pasaría". El… "eso" y podría contar esa experiencia, -o lo más seguro que no-, era algo que él quería guardar en su mente, solo para él.

Una dulce risa lleno la habitación. Harry miro a Lilian confundido y ella le guiño el ojo.

-¿Sabes que una Súcubo es afín a los pensamientos de placer, Harry?-

Harry se sonrojo aún más. Lilian vio la vergüenza del más joven y hablo.

-Bien es hora de entrar en materia.- Harry puso atención de inmediato- Lo primero que debes aprender es concentración y enfoque, si lo logras hacerlo exitosamente podrás separar parte de tu mente consiente y exponerlo conscientemente a tu subconsciente donde iniciaras tu proyección a otras mentes.-

-Durante el sueño- completo Harry, apretándose la frente que de pronto le empezó a girar.

-¡Exacto!- celebro- es la manera más "suave" y discreta de entrar en una mente humana, además de que manejada correctamente puede ofrecerte acceso a memorias, recuerdos y emociones, en un mago esa sería su utilidad.-

-Entonces ¿Cualquiera puede hacerlo?- pregunto Harry interesado- Hacerlo "cualquiera"- afirmo- hacerlo bien es otra cosa, si un aficionado lo hace es más que seguro que su mente se dañe a si misma o la de su anfitrión, es una habilidad peligrosa, es mejor aprender desde un principio, por eso me alegra de que no hayas tomado la opción de aprender de los libros de la biblioteca.-

Harry asintió.

-¿Tu aprendiste de tus padres?- pregunto Harry, la cara de Lilian se arrugo casi imperceptiblemente.

-No, fui a la escuela- respondió Lilian y antes de que Harry preguntara algo más junto sus palmas – Bien empecemos.

Comando a Harry para que se subiera a la cama y se sentara con las piernas dobladas sobre si en una pose de meditación, empezó a explicar el control de la respiración y como debía enfocar su mente-

-Creo que me dormiré- anuncio Harry unos largos minutos después.

-Ese es el asunto Harry-dijo Lilian con voz suave a medida que desaparecía del mundo de Harry – Enfoca...- fue lo último que escucho.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco había llorado todas las noches durante una semana y a pesar de eso el dolor en su pecho por la pérdida de su madre no había disminuido, seguía ahí latente cuando comía, se bañaba o peor aun cuando tenía audiencia con el lord, ahogada su sed de venganza en una copa de vino cuando el dormir se le hacía imposible por sus pesadillas llenas de sangre o de momentos felices junto a sus padres.

Arrugo el gesto con desprecio. Su padre, el hombre que lo crio y le dio su apellido ya no merecía ese título, el día del entierro de su madre no había aparecido, dejándolo solo en la ceremonia, despidiéndose solo del ser que le dio la vida. Porque a pesar de saber desde su corta edad que sus padres no se "amaban" entre si pensaba que su amor por él los unía. Estaba equivocado, pero se aseguró de dar un merecido último adiós a su madre, aun solo.

Pero quizá fue lo mejor, se dijo, habría dado un mal espectáculo de remordimiento e ira contra su padre por no evitar ese fatal desenlace, pero no había sucedido y con el paso de las horas y los días, el hombre en si había dejado de interesarle.

Ahora él se consideraba el único Malfoy

Draco elevo la fina copa que tenía en las manos y bebió su dulce contenido calentando su garganta y ahogando la segunda tanda de lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

Suspiro y su mente divago por la habitación en su ensoñación causada por el vino, a lo lejos y resaltando en su baúl la bufanda verde y plata Slytherin un regalo de su primer año en Hogwarts, su madre había estado tan emocionada que había tejido ella misma esa bufanda, sin aceptar ayuda alguna, razón por la cual esta era irregular tenia errores en el tejido y diseño, pero lo había recibido gustoso, aunque nunca lo hubiera usado en público- era un Malfoy después de todo- rio sin humor y apuro el contenido de su copa dejándola vacía.

-Amo Malfoy, señor-dijo la elfina- Zulú cree que el amo bebió demasiado, que debe descansar.

Draco miro a su elfo molesto, un sangre pura nunca obedecería a un elfo doméstico, se puso de pie rápidamente y el mundo giro, trastabillo un poco y gimió, -pero un sangre pura podía escuchar sugerencias- se recordó así mismo.

Camino hacia la cama y apenas y logro sacarse la camisa, los zapatos y el pantalón, no se molestó en ponerse el pijama y menos conjurarlo sobre si, -había olvidado donde dejo su varita- se hecho en la cama y el sueño lo reclamo y aun en la bruma de su sueños se sintió llorar y penar de tristeza, rabia e impotencia, pero llegaba un momento en el que sentía una extraña calidez rodeándole, como brazos humanos que lo rodeaban fuertemente, consolándolo y dándole calor, solo así con esa calidez el sueño tranquilo lo reclamaba.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco se levantó en la mañana con una sensación de vacío en el estómago y la cabeza pesada, gimió en cada movimiento por el dolor en sus músculos al vestirse, se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió de su habitación aplicándose un _Glamour._ Con pasos firmes se dirigió a la oficina del "encargado" que repartía los deberes diariamente a los habitantes del castillo, guardias, mensajeros, torturadores, asesinos, etc.

Draco se paró frente al mago seguro y arrogante como siempre, se negaba a dar una imagen menor a esa lejos de su habitación, a los ojos del mundo, Draco Malfoy había mantenido impasible como siempre luego de la muerte de su madre.

-Señor Malfoy – llamo despectivo el hombre, busco entre sus papeles y le dio su designación del día.-Sera guardia nocturno el día de hoy, repórtese en la entrada del castillo a las seis de la tarde.- el hombre no especifico más y señalo una carta al borde del escritorio, Draco levanto el sobre de sus funciones acostumbrado al no contacto y se retiró, cruzándose con otros que esperaban, no tomo atención y se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos Loffer, toco la pesada puerta y esta se abrió sin el menor esfuerzo los cuadros cercanos lo saludaron.

Entro y aunque ya presentía un mal desenlace avanzo y al cruzar el umbral le cayó un polvo azul.

Se escucharon risas frente a él y en cuanto el polvo dejo de caer, Draco elevo la vista y vio a los gemelos reírse, pero su risa parecía ausente de calidez como antes. Draco puso mala cara.

-Pero ¿Qué significa esto?- reclamo de repente más liviano

Los otros los vieron divertidos más que antes por ver su reacción, ya que últimamente Draco solo pasaba de las bromas que le hacían o no les daba la menor importancia.

-Solo es un cambio de look temporal hermano-dijo Alvand divertido y mostrando su puño a Zachary que lo choco con el suyo propio.

-¿Hermano?- pregunto Draco extrañado por el uso familiar.

-Muéstrale – Alvand le indico a Zachary y este saco una revista de su espalda.-Encontramos esta revista en la biblioteca, es muy ilustrativa, enseña lo que los muggles llaman "Familia Urbana".

Draco tomo la revista y la hojeo interesado por las imágenes que mostraban grupos de hombres y mujeres reunidos lo que parecía en rondas mientras otros en el centro de las mismas parecían bailar, en otra un grupo pintaba lo que parecía una pared con colores inusuales y además de diferentes actividades grupales.

Draco alcanzo a leer "Familia urbana es un término utilizado para el grupo de personas que sobre pasan el termino –amistad- en una relación con un tercero por la íntima relación en la vida y decisiones de este, sustituyendo de cierta forma la relación familiar que llevarían los parientes consanguíneos, generalmente son llamados entre sí con términos como: hermano, primo, hija. Lo que señala lo estrecha de la relación"

El pulso le tembló al Slytherin y una sonrisa bailo en sus labios.

Los gemelos sonrieron satisfechos al ver el cambio de humor en el mayor. Zachary tomo del brazo a Draco.

-Hermano ¿Desayunamos?- pregunto familiarmente y Draco aunque algo incómodo no les negó usar el término en él, ya que en ese momento se le hincho el pecho de calidez y deseo que de verdad aquellos chicos fueran sus hermanos, por lo que ahora ellos eran el único apoyo para que él, tenga los pies sobre la tierra y halla trazado un plan, pero lo primero era saber todo sobre la poción luz de lobo.

-Bien- contesto Draco y sacudió su pelo del cual extrañamente no broto el polvo azul como esperaba.

-Ese tono te queda bien – dijeron los gemelos separándose prudentemente del mayor como prediciendo su reacción.

Draco se apresuró a un espejo cercano.

-¡Pero que!-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco estaba enojado más allá de lo imaginable, se había pasado el día preguntando sobre la poción _"luz de lobo"_ y nada, nadie sabía nada o solo conseguía vagas referencias de lo que ya sabia y lo peor de todo era que todos los que pregunto lo veían nerviosos o incomodos, lo que confirmo sus sospecha de que le ocultaba información, gruñendo se dirigió a la puerta principal del castillo con un aura maligna que repelía a cualquiera que se encontraba en su camino. Se presentó con el jefe de guardia del día que lo designo su vigilancia a la parte trasera del castillo que generalmente era la menos vigilada porque daba al bosque prohibido y las criaturas que vivían allí fieles o no al lord daban de por si una protección adicional.

Draco se sentó pesadamente sobre las frías gradas de piedra contemplando la belleza casi mortal del bosque frente a él que empezaba a ensombrecerse con la tenue niebla que se arrastraba entre sus raíces.

Suspiro.

 _-Quizá hubiera sido mejor traer un libro o algo-_ pensó Draco sintiéndose de pronto cansado y aburrido.

-¿Joven Malfoy?-

La voz de un extraño sorprendió a Draco que dio un pequeño brinco, pero se recuperó rápidamente, ensombreció su expresión con clara molestia y se giró al intruso. Un joven hombre quizá algunos años mayor que él lo miraba desde la parte más alta de la escalinata con una tenue y tímida sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Draco, moviendo su mano suavemente hacia su varita, nervioso ante la vista del extraño.

-Soy Tomas Crew, joven Malfoy- dijo suavemente- le acompañare en su guardia esta noche.

Draco asintió repentina mente tranquilo y volviendo a sentarse en la escalinata restando importancia, luego de un momento de silencio sintió la presencia de aquel Tomas sentarse a su lado y Draco se giró hacia el listo para lanzarle uno que otro reto por tomarse el atrevimiento, pero nuevamente un pequeño pensamiento se coló en su mente.

"La compañía vendría bien en una larga noche"

Draco estuvo de acuerdo y volvió su vista hacia el bosque frente a él.

-Es hermosa la vista desde aquí- dijo Tomas.

Draco asintió sin intención de iniciar una conversación dejando ir nuevamente su mente a la deriva de las pesquisas que quería descifrar.

Un aullido rompió el silencio nocturno.

Draco se tensó y se paró de inmediato poniéndose en guardia.

-Tranquilo- dijo Tomas y Draco relajo su postura.

El castaño señalo hacia los bordes del bosque figuras que aparecían caminando despacio a lo largo de su talla.

-¿Hombres lobo?- pregunto Draco al aire.

-Sí, los trajeron hace unos días, un tal Miller o Müller los mando, son tan fuertes y fieles que el lord los destino a ser guardianes del castillo, no atacan a nadie que lleva la marca…o eso dicen-

Draco miro con interés y nuevos ojos a los lobos que estaban a la distancia un grupo de siete reunidos parecían tranquilos mientras que un licano-un poco más alto que el resto- gruñía constantemente, luego de un momento el grupo se separo de dos en dos y de derecha a izquierda, lo que parecía una secuencia desordenada a Draco le pareció una muestra interesante de inteligencia y planeación inesperada

"Parece que no pierden la mente racional completamente"

Draco sintió de pronto una emoción irreprimible logrando sacar una tenue sonrisa a su rostro-¿Cómo sería lograr comunicarse con esas criaturas? ¿Tendrían algo útil –para el- que decir?

Draco miro a su acompañante para saber si se había dado cuenta del despliegue

-La noche termina- dijo Tomas y Draco levanto la vista hacia el horizonte donde una tenue luz empezaba a pintar el manto negro.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco se dio una ducha rápida y aún más rápido tomo su desayuno, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos con el corazón acelerado se dirigió hacia la biblioteca y abrió las puertas no se molestó en ver si Marcus estaba allí o no por ser temprano, pero se dirigió al sección prohibida y busco un par de libros de criaturas mágicas, maldiciones metamorfas y pociones de cambia formas.

Se pasó toda la mañana haciendo investigación, anotando y creando teorías. Maldijo un par de veces frustrado por que no lograba congeniar algunas cosas y por otras que al parecer no tenían ningún sentido.

"Lo que mi padrino me hace falta ahora" pensó con resignación y pena al recordar que no había noticias del pocionista.

 _¡Concéntrate!_ \- se dijo a si mismo cuando el cansancio nublaba su mente y oscurecía su vista que exigía un descanso. Se froto los ojos y se obligó a concentrarse en la lectura pero su mente se adormilo y la oscuridad de la que quería escapar lo cegó y se durmió.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Marcus veía con cierta fascinación a Draco mientras pasaba de página en página y de tomo en tomo los libros que había sacado de la sección prohibida, sin consultarle e incluso había pasado de él cuándo llegó.

"Pero bueno- pensó Marcus- No es que nadie debiera darme cuentas "

Sonrió tranquilo para no perturbar a su rubio amigo y fascinación, viéndolo cabecear a la distancia. Se veía tan tierno y hermoso con la piel blanca ahora levemente pálida y la cabellera rubia que no se había molestado en ordenar.

Irresistible.

Y una lástima que nadie más pudiera ver esa belleza por el hechizo de difuminacion que el lord le había puesto encima, nadie podía ver su rostro con claridad ya que parecía que cuando le miraban su vista se opacaba, eso era lo primero que llamo su atención y había adquirido unas gafas que evitaban ese efecto.

¡Y cuando se los había puesto! Recordó con entusiasmo, había valido cada galeón invertido y más aún cuando aquella belleza lo había confundido con un bibliotecario, cuando lo había descubierto mientras lo seguía.

Casi carcajeo recordando ese día y se tapó la boca con las manos y miro al rubio que se había quedado dormido sobre un libro.

Se acercó en silencio y retiro un mechón de su cabello que cubría su mejilla y piel oscura debajo de sus ojos. Lo acaricio levemente sintiendo su suavidad.

-Duerme dulzura- le dijo en voz suave- deja que yo cuide tus sueños y descansa.

Marcus tomo a Draco con sumo cuidado y lo llevo a un sofá cercano que había acomodado para su descanso y lo tumbo con calma. Lo miro desde lejos

 _¿Como un muchacho tan joven puede sufrir tanto?_ Se preguntó y paseo con la vista el rostro más joven con signos de cansancio y desvelo.

-Descansa- repitió y Draco rodeo su propio cuerpo con sus brazos y una sonrisa tranquila.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco despertó renovado con los músculos agarrotados y el cuello dolido pero descansado, se estiro como un gato en toda su talla y froto sus ojos despejándolos, vio un techo de madera y su mente se forzó a recordar el cómo y cuándo.

 _Si la biblioteca…_ – recordó vagamente y escucho una masculina risa.

Se sentó rápidamente y vio a Marcus a una distancia prudente con una sonrisa y sus horribles gafas en el puente de la nariz.

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero se disipo casi de inmediato invadido por un enojo repentino.

-Pero que…- Empezó a reclamar Draco pero Marcus le corto levantando una mano hacia su pecho.

-Te dormiste sobre un escritorio y te traje aquí para que descansaras- Marcus se acercó a Draco un par de pasos-Últimamente te has descuidado, dormir en una biblioteca no es lo tuyo.

Draco frunció el ceño. Marcus tomo su rostro y delineo las tensas líneas en la frente del otro.

-No te presiones demasiado Draco, si te descuidas puedes enfermar y las respuestas que tanto buscas pueden escaparse…-

Draco retiro el toque del mayor suavemente, internamente agradecido, era raro encontrar una persona que se preocupara genuinamente por él y Draco podía saberlo viendo a los ojos color cielo del otro.

Sonrió sinceramente, una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Marcus devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó las gafas.

-Ya es hora de la cena, deberías bajar al comedor y reponer el desayuno y el almuerzo Draco. Necesitaras fuerza para tu pequeño y complicado "proyecto"-dijo Marcus señalando a una mesa cercana donde varios libros que Draco leía se encontraban abiertos.

Draco se levantó con una sensación de renovación y tranquilidad, se masajeo los hombros mientras se diría a la puerta.

-Adiós Marcus-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco había comido y bebido hasta la saciedad cosa que extraño a los demás comensales que se encontraban en el comedor que nunca lo habían visto con tal apetito e incluso algunos no lo habían visto en el comedor nunca.

Pensativo y satisfecho puso se puso en marcha hasta su habitación donde ya había mandado los libros que había escogido en la tarde, repasaba mental mente los ingredientes que necesitaría y repasaba la preparación que había trazado con delicadeza.

"Luz de lobo" la pócima que pronto prepararía, porque si no encuentras información de esta, créala.

Se animó a sí mismo, sumamente compleja y casi desconocida era un reto para Draco que se consideraba el tercer mejor pocionista de Inglaterra detrás de su padrino.

Esta vez la Veela de su cuadro lo miro sonriente y con gesto aliviado cuando abrió la puerta, Draco entro y se dirigió hacia su escritorio acomodo los libros y abrió con rapidez un pequeño cuaderno de notas.

Más tarde después de muchas horas de estudio y muchas hojas arrancadas, Draco ya casi tenía la fórmula de luz de lobo entre sus apuntes el procedimiento seria lo de menos pero la pócima en si era casi suya.

Se froto los ojos e invoco un _Tempus_ que anunciaron las tres de la mañana cumplidas, se arropo en su cama, en esta ocasión con la piyama puesta y se dispuso a descansar, el sueño dominándolo casi de inmediato.

De pronto se encontró en una bruma conocida de oscuridad, con su mente vagando de un lado a otro con cualquier pensamiento fugaz y tenue, lo conocía de las noches en que su mente- luego de una pesadilla- decidía volver a dormir y no podía, pero tampoco despertaba, una extraña sensación de estar y no estar consiente.

Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo que su mente se adormeciera y se retirar hasta lo más profundo de su mente donde por fin se perdería y descansaría del día.

-¿Malfoy?- una voz suave, casi como en un susurro que hacía eco como en una gran habitación vacía.

Draco se giró varias veces en su estupor para ubicar a la voz, casi lo considero una alucinación, cuando volvió a escuchar.

-¿Malfoy?- la voz más fuerte ahora se escuchaba más cerca.

Draco dudo pero respondió a la voz.

-Si- dijo firmemente y camino unos pasos hasta donde había escuchado la voz

-Eres tú- dijo la voz con alegría. Unos pasos se escucharon.-Malfoy, en verdad…-

Draco se estremeció y fue como reaccionara, vio la sombra que tomaba forma frente a él.

-Po…Potter!- Draco agito su cabeza, - _es solo un sueño-_ se repitió _–una pesadilla-_

-No sabes lo que me costó venir – reclamo mientras se acuclillaba en el piso al parecer recuperando aire.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

 _Un nuevo capítulo Wii!_

 _Bueno seguimos._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Pryre-chan_


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es Mi Familia**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de** **J.K. Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **-o-**

Harry jadeo en busca de aire aun no muy seguro de que hubiera oxigeno que respirar en ese mundo, el "Draco-mundo", puso sus manos sobres la rodillas.

-¿Harry estas bien?- la voz de Lilian sonó en su cabeza como un susurro distante.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero- inspiro- no pensé que sería tan cansado-.

-Nadie te ha preguntado cómo estas Potter. ¡Qué demonios haces aquí!- Draco grito enfadado, no había signos de que haya escuchado la voz de Lilian. Harry lo ignoro.

-¿Es él? - pregunto Lilian con emoción- ¿Lo has encontrado?

Harry asintió sin estar seguro si Lilian podía verlo, ella le había brindado la energía para pasar a la mente de Draco que "extrañamente"- según Lilian- tenia ciertas defensas en contra de la invasión mental y lo que su maestra había pensado seria pan comido cuando Harry dominara su concentración, le habían llevado un par de días.

-No somos los primeros aquí- anuncio Lilian- siento un ligero rastro aquí, de un igual.

-Otro súcubo ¿aquí?- _Entonces este no es un territorio "virgen"-_ pensó con mordacidad

Desconcertado miro a Draco que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia una atmosfera negra y sin forma los rodeaba, aun asi podía verlo claramente vestido en lo que supuso seria la ropa de dormir mas cara que haya visto nunca.

-Harry no es momento para preocuparse por eso, en cuanto reclames su territorio ningún otro podrá entrar a el- Lilian hablo con aplomo – Yo estaré vigilando desde fuera.

Harry suspiro y se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus manos en su pantalón en el proceso.

- _Bien hagamos esto-_ Harry empezó a andar con las piernas algo entumidas y hormigueándole.-Recuerda el proceso- se dijo a si mismo.

Y como no hacerlo si Lilian le había obligado a memorizarlo letra por letra "es por tu bien" le había dicho y espero que esta ocasión le sirviera.

 _1.- Crea confianza con el anfitrión._

-He Draco…-saludo "Oh si buena entrada Harry" – se recrimino a sí mismo.

Draco no respondió de inmediato en cambio lo miro con desprecio y con una mirada que decía "quiero estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí contigo o te echare en cuanto sepa cómo hacerlo" si todo eso decía la gris mirada.

Harry se acercó ignorando la mirada hostil. Se detuvo. No había pensado algo así como un discurso para ese momento pero no pensó tampoco quedarse frio y callado cuando lo tuviera de frente.

Carraspeo y se tocó la oreja con nerviosismo, se preguntó vagamente si tenía alguna herencia elfica.

Ah idiota.

-Si esa es tu idea de explicar porque rayos estas aquí…- Draco empezó

-No Malfoy…agh…está bien, cuando no te pusiste en contacto conmigo…-

-Tuve mis razones- interrumpió Draco aun molesto

-Lo entiendo pero…-

-¿Qué haces aquí? o mejor dicho ¿Estas realmente aquí?.¿Porque es mi cabeza sabes? Y no te di ningún permiso para estar aquí – Draco se tocó la sien.

De inmediato Harry sintió el rechazo de la mente de Draco y retrocedió una fuerza invisible lo empujo

"No debes dejar que tu anfitrión te rechace"- le había dicho Lilian advirtiéndole de antemano que si lo rechazaban saldría de esa mente, después de todo era un "invitado" y Draco era el "anfitrión".

Lilian emanaba ondas de enojo desde el otro lado de la barrera mental de Draco. Harry podía sentirlo y se estremeció.

" _Recuerda la reglas" –_ Lilian le hizo llegar en un pensamiento.

-Bien al diablo con la regla uno- Harry susurro molesto, el Slytherin frente funcia el ceño cada vez y su mirada vagaba por la oscura estancia, seguramente buscando alguna manera de echarlo fuera.

Si lo rechazaba nuevamente estaría perdido, debía reclamar ese territorio.

 _2.- Crea un ambiente agradable._

"Debes usar un recuerdo o fantasía" le susurro Lilian y Harry se sonrojo levemente, no sabía que podía hacerlo ahí. Fantasía, claro que no- y su rostro se calentó.

-Malfoy…eh, ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito?- pregunto Harry dudoso y de pronto la estancia oscura y nublada que los rodeaba se transformó. Un sofá y dos sillones se formaron, una chimenea encendida, los colores verde y plata atronaban la estancia.

-¿La sala común de Slytherin es tu lugar favorito?- pregunto Harry y vio a que Draco se acomodaba en un sillón cercano a la chimenea.

Harry se sentó en el sillón opuesto y sintió el tibio calor de la chimenea calentando su rostro y sus manos, impresionado con la sensación observo cada detalle de la sala, los cuadro de paisajes de otoño e invierno le llamaron la atención por estar tan detalladamente visibles y podía incluso leer algunos títulos de libros sobre un mueble a la distancia.

-Debió pasar mucho tiempo aquí- _Sus recuerdos son muy detallados._

-Habla Potter- exigió Draco- Es obvio que estas aquí así que habla.

-Malfoy – advirtió Harry- te recuerdo que no estoy aquí por gusto si no que me obligaste a buscar formas de contactar contigo de forma segura, vengo por la información que prometiste y no me te dejare en paz hasta que lo consiga, si no…-

-No me vengas con amenazas Potter, cumpliré mi palabra y para que lo sepas no espero verte más de lo necesario-

-Bien- dijo Harry y una pequeña mesa con un juego de té y galletas apareció a su lado- ¿En serio?, ¿Té y galletas?- miro a Draco divertido.

-¿Y? ¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso?-

Harry sonrió con una sensación diversión al saber que Draco no sabía que tenía el control pleno de su mente y que cada cosa que pasaba allí era porque el así lo quería y hasta que se diera cuenta Harry mantendría ese pequeño secreto para él.

Le encantaba la sensación de poder sobre el rubio-aunque sea solo efímera-

Sonrió de nuevo y Draco aumento su mirada enojada.

-Bien, bien- llamo Harry en son de paz-antes de nada necesito que hagas algo. Pon tus manos en los brazos de tu sillón. Draco no lo hizo.

Harry no se sorprendió y se obligó a pensar en una forma de convencerle –necesitare pensar como un Slytherin para esto- pensó con preocupación.

En un momento y casi sin darse cuenta las primeras palabras habían salido de su boca.

-Bien- Harry se puso de pie- espero que tengas una lechuza a mano Malfoy porque la necesitaras para comunicarte con Parkinson en Azkaban- Draco se tensó y su mirada se afilo y tras un momento de pesado silencio rio irónico.

-No me esperaba menos de uno de los "Buenos"- mascullo y se enderezo en el sillón, cruzo sus piernas en una pose desafiante e indiferente. Pero aun así puso sus manos en los brazos del sillón y apretó los puños.

Harry se sentó de nuevo con una sonrisa confiada pintada en el rostro y palmando la espalda de su "yo oscuro" miro con suficiencia al Slytherin imitando su postura.

-Ahora repite después de mí- dijo Harry mientras tomaba una taza de té y bebía delicadamente su contenido- Te concedo el dominio de mi territorio. Eso es todo-

Draco miro mal a Harry y negó.

-No te daré nada Potter- afirmo- sin saber las razones. No me creas un Gryffindor confiado.

Harry carraspeo y dejo rudamente la taza de té que aún se encontraba caliente.

-Mira Malfoy, la única forma de quedarme aquí es si me das "uso" exclusivo de tu dominio y no aceptare un no por respuesta. Porque si no te aseguro que aparte de Voldemort te considerare mi enemigo y que después de la guerra que "nosotros" ganaremos-afirmo-tú y tu familia lo verán muy mal, y será mucho peor si te niegas

-Eres un hijo de…-

-No, no Malfoy- dijo Harry divertido- Te imaginas que el _chico-que-venció_ , tenga una par de cosas buenas que decir de la familia Malfoy, saldrías mejor parado te lo aseguro. Al menos tú y tu madre, no prometo nada con tu padre- Harry agito la mano haciendo aspavientos. Confiado y más seguro de sí mismo de lo que había estado nunca, se concentró en disfrutar esa sensación de tener "al toro por los cuernos".

-Me importa poco mi padre Potter- respondió Draco con tono controlado y con una mirada que calaba en los huesos "literalmente" se estremeció de frio. Harry tembló y vio el anillo de su mano volverse un tono más oscuro con manchones oscuros de rojo sangre. Más que miedo o sorpresa se preocupó y según la lista que le había dado Hermione eso significaba tristeza mesclada con furia o venganza.

-Malfoy…-

Draco lo ignoro.

-Lo que más me importa ahora es asegurar la seguridad de Pansy y de los otros Slytherin, para después de la guerra y tu "ganes" tengan un hogar donde volver. Y si – dijo irónico- los Slytherin o mejor dicho mortifagos tenemos hogar y familias donde queremos volver, cosas que hacer y personas que amamos…-Draco cerró los ojos pensativo y a Harry se le estrujo el corazón al sentir un recuerdo triste venir de su anfitrión.

()

 _Una mujer rubia y hermosa se inclinada para limpiar la mejilla de un niño frente a ella mientras reía._

 _-Ten cuidado Draco, mira cómo te ensuciaste.-_

 _()_

La voz de la mujer era tan dulce que a Harry se le lleno de melancolía los ojos imaginándose a su madre con el mismo tono.

-…Por eso creo que mis condiciones son más que adecuadas por mi "cooperación".

Harry y Draco se miraron fríamente analizando opciones y creando replicas. Pero finalmente Harry dijo.

-De acuerdo, me encargare de eso cuando el momento llegue, pero debes saber que nada de eso pasara sin no hay un poco de cooperación de tu "lado", no puedo alimentar un fuego que no existe. Entiendes ¿verdad?

-No soy un idiota Potter, entiendo y déjamelo a mí, seguro encontraras algo bueno que decir de los míos-

Harry no creía lo que escuchaba, Draco renunciaba prácticamente a las malas acciones anteponiendo a los otros jóvenes mortifagos a el- y se había dado cuenta- que no se mencionada a él o a su madre.

-Malfoy. Quiero que quede claro, sobre tu "cooperación" implica traicionar a Voldemort…-

-¡Me importa una mierda el lord!...- Grito Draco parándose de golpe con enojo chispeando a su alrededor. El Calor de la chimenea empezaba a quemar, al parecer él no se daba cuenta pero Harry se había parado también en gesto defensivo, la máscara de indiferencia se había roto.

-Las emociones son más honestas en este mundo- le dijo Lilian al oído.

Draco había desviado la vista y a fuerza se había sentado nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, Harry sintió que se recriminaba a sí mismo.

-Entiendo- dijo luego de un tenue silencio –Pero necesito que digas las palabras Malfoy, si no, no podré volver- mintió Harry "una mentira pequeña" se dijo a sí mismo.

-Escuche la primera vez Potter y aún sigo esperando tu explicación-

-Está bien, vine aquí a través de una habilidad llamada entre magos como "caminar entre sueños" me la enseño una súcubo llamada Lilian, de esta manera podemos hablar sin que nadie lo sepa y de forma segura lo que incluye que me des potestad en tu territorio en el mundo de los sueños.

El silencio se instaló reflexivo en la habitación, con el sonido de la madera crepitando alrededor y el aroma del té que se enfriaba-extraño-

-Bien lo entiendo pero aun no me queda claro lo que significa "Potestad" que derechos te doy si te acepto en mi territorio- Draco sonaba cauteloso.

Una risa suave y coqueta sonó en su mente-Dile que "derechos" tendrás Harry-dijo proyectándole una escena de Draco y él besándose, a Lilian le encantaba avergonzarlo de esa manera, diciéndole que era muy inocente.

Harry se sonrojo fuertemente y vio a los estantes de libros fijamente como si entre ellos se encontraran los libros más interesantes de Quidditch del mundo.

Harry carraspeo

-Con tu "permiso" podre venir y entrar en tu territorio las veces que quiera- Harry bostezo repentinamente cansado.

 _-Me siento muy cansado Lilian –_ Harry envió el pensamiento

-Es lógico Harry, tú estas allí gastando tu propia energía y no tomando la de Draco, tienes tu límite. Pero admito que aguantaste más de lo que había calculado. Vuelve ya.- Dijo y su fuerza se movió llamándolo y su cuerpo se aletargo. Quedaba poco tiempo.

-Malfoy necesito que lo digas.-Harry se froto los ojos.

-¿Cómo esta Pansy?-pregunto en cambio

-Ella está bien se recuperó de las heridas, pero tardara un poco sanar de aquí- Harry señalo su corazón- aun no dejan que la toquen. Ella te extraña y está preocupada por ti.

-Yo también la extraño- Draco sonrió con melancolía- dile que pronto esto se acabara y la llevare a las montañas como lo prometí y convertiré….-

-Una colchón en gelatina…- Harry completo y rio, una risa sincera marcada de cansancio.

-¿Harry?- Lilian llamo y sintió la conexión perderse

-Malfoy…-Apuro Harry

\- Potter…Te concedo el dominio de mi territorio.-

Y la conexión se perdió.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Harry se despertó con dolor de cabeza igual que las otras noches en las que había tratado de establecer una conexión con Malfoy, pero esta vez que había tenido éxito y sentía que había bebido dos botellas de whisky de fuego y tuviera una resaca – aunque en honor a la verdad nunca había sentido una- pero la imaginaba y seria como esa.

-Harry como te encuentras- dijo Lilian y su cabeza trono-

-Lilian podrías bajar la voz- reprocho Harry y puso su almohada en la cara. – Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar y hubiera corrido un maratón por todo Hogwarts-

-Oh Harry aun gastas mucha energía en la conexión y más en mantener el puente, debes aprender a administrar mejor tu energía.-

Lilian era severa aún más que Hermione a la hora de los estudios y quizá gracias a eso en una semana había logrado un nivel óptimo de concentración y enfoque.

-Practicare mucho Lilian, lo prometo, pero luego de descansar, mientras tanto finge que estamos en una sesión o algo-

Harry se cubrió con las mantas y cerró los ojos.

-Bien es hora de que Lilian la Psiquiatra entre en acción- y salió de la habitación.

Para Harry se había hecho muy fácil encontrar una excusa de la presencia de Lilian una vez que se enteró de que muchos pensaban que tenía "problemas" que afrontar y la coincidencia de Lilian una amiga en problemas- que además era médico psiquiatra- requería su ayuda. A cambio le daría terapia gratis a Harry. Les venía a todos como anillo al dedo. Y no habían puesto peros.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco se había levantado temprano en la mañana con un dolor de cabeza que pulsaba sus sienes, se apretó la frente.

-Maldito Potter-

Más que la sorpresa de ver el rostro odiado y rival de su enemigo de colegio se había sentido insultado y ultrajado- necesitaba un lavado mental- de que el-niño-que-odiaba se metiera de plano en su mente- un lugar bastante intimo- y se había toma el atrevimiento de ponerle condiciones y amenazarle "¡A él!".

-Pero lo pagara- se aseguró a sí mismo y empezó a planear un buen "reproche" como diría su padrino, pero "el saber es poder" decían los muggles y tenían razón. -Cosa que Draco no admitiría en voz alta.-

Se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha larga y relajante que ayudo en su dolor, se puso ropa oscura- como siempre- pero era fina y elegante que gritaba su estatus. Se arregló el pelo rápidamente y salió de su habitación rumbo a la biblioteca, necesitaba libros de magia mental, magia de sueños o cualquiera que le ayudara a manejar la situación "en su cabeza" de solo pensar que "el cuatro ojos "supiera algo que él no le causaba un dolor de estómago.

Pero no había nada que no pudiera saber y menos aprender.

Abrió las puertas.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco no había comido ni bebido en todo el día y eso no podía importarle menos con la sensación de que plena de victoria "o camino a ella" había ideado el plan perfecto de estudio y preparación, para fortuna había encontrado un libro en el rincón de un estante olvidado que titulaba "caminar entre sueños métodos para conquistar" .Al principio Draco se había mostrado escéptico e incómodo al recoger ese libro de la sección prohibida pero antes de hacerlo a un lado había pasado su fina túnica por la cubierta llena de polvo.

"Caminar entre sueños y sus métodos para conquistar mentes". Draco soltó un bufido divertido y empezó a hojear el libro, métodos de concentración, enfoque de pensamientos y proyección, eran cosas que ya había aprendido con anterioridad, -cosas de mortifagos- se dijo, feliz por primera vez de que su padre le haya enseñado las bases primordiales para proteger sus pensamientos de otros.

Se negó a pensar en las cosas que su padre le había enseñado o mejor pensar en su padre en absoluto.

Volviendo a la lectura y metido en ello se había pasado todo el día en el, cuando las lámparas de la biblioteca se habían empezado a prender se puso de camino con el libro bien escondido en su túnica con un hechizo que lo reducía de su gran volumen.

A un par de pasos un avión de papel había volado de frente a él, por reflejo lo tomo antes de que le chocara y lo abrió.

"Draco es mejor que te aparezcas para la cena. A&Z "

Draco sonrió y convoco a un _Tempus,_ llegaba a penas y se puso en marcha.

-Draco es mejor que expliques porque mis niños han venido solos a su revisión, las últimas dos veces y por qué los traes tan tarde ahora-

Frida estaba furiosa y en cuanto había pasado los límites de la enfermería le había tomado de la oreja como un niño desobediente de cinco años.

-Lo hare si me sueltas- respondió Draco entre dientes. De verdad dolía.

Frida lo soltó y camino a la mesa donde tenía sus instrumentos, rebuscando en los objetos tomo los necesarios para el examen de rutina.

-He estado ocupado en un proyecto señora Reuter- le dijo para molestarla. Ella bufo pero el continuo-Es importante-aseguro- y si no he venido yo, he mandado a mi elfa personal a acompañarlos- explico.

Frida reviso a los gemelos y rápidamente escribió un reporte en silencio.

-Me preocupa que no hayas venido cuando debías, es la única forma que tengo para saber si te encuentras-suspiro- bien.

Con genuina preocupación Frida había mirado los ojos de Draco a punto de llorar, el corazón atronándole en los oídos pensando que el chico frente a ella ya había sido reclamado por el lord.

Se secó los ojos rápidamente antes de que los gemelos salieran detrás del biombo donde se vestían.

-Frida- llamo Malfoy serio.

Los gemelos salieron.

-Hablaremos luego- agrego y se quitó la camisa para su revisión, luego de tensos momentos de silencio, en la cuales Frida mostraba una cara de tristeza, Draco se dispuso a hablar y le dijo suavemente.

-¿Vas a hablar ahora?, es de noche y seguro el guardia que te vigila…-

-Y ¿qué hay del guardia que te vigila a ti?-

Draco arqueo las cejas.

-Nadie me sigue- afirmo.- me hubiera dado cuenta.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta y un hombre entro, Draco no lo reconoció.

-Líbrate de tu guardia y ven a verme…entonces te diré todo-Frida se volvió a la pequeña mesa y empezó a ordenar sus instrumentos.

-Todo muy bien señor Malfoy, pueden retirarse-

-Gracias doctora- respondió Draco y espero que Frida entendiera que su gracias se extendía más alla de un simple chequeo.

 _Es hora de deshacerse de un estorbo_

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Dejando a los gemelos en cama y bajo el cuidado de Zulu. Draco bajo con calma y la serenidad acostumbrada a su habitación, usando un pequeño truco que le había enseñado su padre-otra vez- renegó.

Vio por un pequeño espejo mágico que había convocado a sus espaldas, entre las esquinas, y claramente una sombra sigilosa lo seguía. Se reprendió a si mismo por no haber pensado que alguien lo seguía, pero ¿para qué?-se preguntó en más de una vez-no veía razón de eso, menos dentro de los muros del castillo, ¿lo estaría vigilando porque sospechaban de él?, o ¿temían que cometiera un error? Cerró los ojos pensativo, desapareció el espejo de su mano.

-¿Quién te manda?, ¿maldito espía?- pregunto a la nada.-Undrin-

Atravesó el cuadro que custodiaba su habitación, pero se detuvo en el pasillo que lo conectaba con la puerta y hablo suavemente a su cuadro.

-¿Hay alguien afuera Jerina?- pregunto

-Sí, es un hombre, vestido de negro, no se acerca solo está en la vuelta del corredor- aviso el cuadro.

-¿Lo habías visto antes?-

-Un par de veces pero nunca se acerca-

-Avísame cuando se vaya- Draco se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su escritorio, saco el libro y empezó a estudiar. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro, -esto será divertido-

Poco después sonó su alarma, eras las diez de la noche, hora que habitualmente se iba a dormir, ansioso guardo el libro y se puso su pijama verde de seda., se lavó los dientes y fue a su cama.

Pasaron unos minutos

Se levanto de nuevo caminando por la habitación nervioso de pronto, se acercó a un pequeño mueble bar y se sirvió un trago de vino, distrajo su mente pensando aquello que diría a Potter, tendrían que ser pocas y concisas, y lo suficientemente importantes para que la fuerza del lord-maldijo el nombre- se debilitara y asegurara el éxito de los "buenos", el espejo en frente le devolvió la vista y Draco se acomodó el cabello una y otra vez, viendo varios ángulos de su rostro y analizando como caía su pelo sobre su rostro, luego paso a su piel que encontró algo seca y se puso una crema hidratante, mas tarde empezó a arreglarse la ropa, acomodándola de modo que no sería visible ninguna arruga, el tenue olor de la crema le pico la nariz y arrugo el ceño, abrió un pequeño cajón y saco una botella de suave perfume masculino y se aplicó un poco, cerró los ojos a su aroma favorito.

-El extraño se ha ido – la suave voz de Jerina se escucho y Draco se paró de golpe.

-¿Pero que estoy haciendo?-

 _¿Yo?, ¡arreglándome! ¿Porque?_

Coloco su pequeña botella en su sitio con enojo y paso sus manos por su pelo desordenándolo .Con determinación se encamino a la cama y se metió bajo sus sabanas. Con un movimiento apago las luces y se hundió en su almohada.

Más pronto de lo que imagino sintió un pequeño tirón, como alguien que te toma de los hombros y te agita para despertarte. Draco quería ignorarlo pero el tirón se volvió más insistente, molestándolo y enfureciéndolo.

 _-Está bien, ¡ya voy!_ – se estaba arrepintiendo de darle al _niño-que-es-una-molestia_ potestad sobre su territorio, aun no sabía cómo revocar ese permiso, pero seguro que lo averiguaría, la idea de que Potter caminara libremente en su mente y en su territorio de sueños le daba ras o algo.

Abrió los ojos y la bruma negra de antes lo saludo, movió la mano y bruma tomo forma y se convirtió en la sala común de Slytherin de nuevo. Frente a él la chimenea encendida, dos sillones individuales, una pequeña mesa en medio, se sentó a la derecha, en ese instante la figura del _niño-que-vivió_ se materializo en el sillón contrario, con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza a un lado.

Draco lo vio fijamente estudiando su –lo que suponía-pijama, una camiseta vieja y larga, pantalón de tela desgastado, sin zapatos.

 _¿Podría alguien parecer más descuidado?_

Sus parpados cerrados, gesto tranquilo, como si nada en este mundo –o en el suyo- lo preocupara-

 _¿Podría parecer alguien tan despreocupado?_

Fastidiado –y algo celoso- Draco se estiro y pateo el pie del otro, con fuerza.

Harry se despertó rápidamente, algo sorprendido, viendo a su alrededor.

-Malfoy- saludo con voz adormilada.

Draco respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Sintiéndose inquieto, porque su corazón había decidido latir más rápido por un momento. Carraspeo

-Al grano Potter, quiero disfrutar del resto de mi sueño.- Draco bostezo fingiendo cansancio.

-No quiero saber nada de tus sueños Malfoy-Harry endureció su voz- El "otro" no podrá entrar en tu territorio, así que tendrás que… arreglártelas solo-

Draco arqueo las cejas, confundido, de que "otro" hablaba, el mero pensamiento de que alguien compartiera aquel espacio tan…íntimo de él…-escalofrió- estudio los rasgos de Harry sospechando de una broma.

El ceño fruncido y una mirada verde bosque ensombrecido le devolvían la mirada, la postura erguida y tensa como una cuerda, una extraña diversión lo invadió y se acomodó un mechón de su rubio cabello que le cubría el ojo. Seguro conocia de su supuesta "reputación "en Hogwarts, más de uno o una decía por los pasillos oscuros o entre susurros que había compartido lecho con Draco Malfoy y que este al ser muy selecto solo había escogido a los mejores o los más hermosos para ese hecho. Más de una vez sus amigos se habían burlado de él llamándole "Casanova" hecho que lo molesto cuando averiguo su significado.

Aunque no lo pareciera o aunque diera a entender algo diferente.- Por sus muchas conquistas y falsos alardeos- Creía en el compromiso y el estar con una sola persona el resto de su vida, no una persona cualquiera, "la" persona, única y especial.

Su madre le había inculcado eso desde pequeño y cuando fue mayor supo que las personas como el-de buena posición y nombre- no tendrían esa oportunidad. Seguramente su madre había pensado que él tendría algo que ella no tuvo, un pensamiento noble.

Alejo e pensamiento pesimista. Quería creer que eso cambiaria cuando todo hubiera acabado.

Por ahora. Jugaría un poco con la situación.

-"Arreglármelas solo" no está en mis planes- Draco viajo la vista por el cuerpo de Harry- y sonrió lascivamente.

Harry se estremeció por el examen, pero se obligó a no mostrar nada por fuera, le mando una mirada enfadada, aunque sus mejillas se sentían calientes.

-Cualquier otro te valdrá Malfoy, pero por ahora te dedicaras a decirme todo lo que quiero saber- le dijo con voz dura.

"Uff…"

-Bien- Draco fingió un tono decepcionado, miro a la pequeña mesa que estaba entre ellos y el juego de té de su madre apareció de nuevo- La primera regla de la cortesía para con un invitado diría ella- El té humeante y fresco estaba servido en dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana con una pequeña línea dorada adornándolos, sencillo y sofisticado. Draco tomo una taza y bebió su contenido lentamente y un pensamiento lo asalto.

" _Que si Potter aceptaba su pequeño coqueteo"_ – un estremecimiento – No- se afirmó. Un león no lo haría y menos Harry Potter.

-Los hombres lobo -dijo de pronto Harry – Habla.

Draco frunció el ceño, odiaba que le ordenaran cosas, había vivido una vida obedeciendo.

-El-maldito-lord ha atrapado a manadas de hombres lobo por años y los ha estado utilizando para que peleen en su guerra, ha usado una pócima llamada "luz de lobo" para conseguir que se transformen sin luna y cuando los necesite, pero los que toman la poción "pierden la cabeza" su parte animal se queda en ellos, para controlarlos usan un collar de plata que los debilita que los obliga a volver a su forma humana. Cuando se los sacan, empieza la fiesta.

Draco acerco la taza de té a sus labios, indiferente, en realidad no le importaban esos monstruos, pero el lord había ganado un enemigo cuando había incluido a su amiga Pansy en sus maquinaciones diabólicas y había firmado su sentencia de muerte cuando había matado a su madre. El maldito pagaría. Y si eso quería decir que ayudaría a Potter adelante.

-Eso lo se Malfoy, Parkinson me lo dijo, necesito detalles de la poción, nombres y lugares.-Harry tomo la taza de la mesa la garganta seca, tomo su contenido.

-Apuesto que no sabías que utilizan Muggles y magos "rebeldes" para sus experimentos…-

Harry empezó a toser violentamente ahogado con el líquido tibio. Draco por reflejo se levantó para golpearlo levemente en la espalda

-¿Q-que?-

-Muggles, Potter capturados para ser conejillos de indias, al igual que algunos magos…al igual que Pansy- Draco apretó las manos fuertemente, quería tener el cuello de cierto lord para estrangular, sus palmas le picaban con anticipación.

-G-gracias- Harry respiro profundo-Eso imaginaba…pero ¿Muggles?, ellos ni siquiera saben de la existencia de nuestro mundo.

-Que no te de pena Potter- dijo Draco cuando volvió su sitio- Esta guerra no es blanca ni mucho menos, hay cosas sucias, muy sucias en esto.

 _Pero esto es solo la punta del iceberg-_ Draco quiso decir pero se lo callo, no quería dar ningún dato del que no estuviese seguro y se basara en "dichos" que había escuchado con el tiempo.

-Que más sabes Malfoy- la voz de Harry sonaba determinada con algo de furia en el fondo. Los ojos verdes se mostraban implacables

Un lado desconocido había emergido del Gryffindor que tenía en frente y a Draco le estremeció la columna en una sensación de miedo, la respiración se le atoro en la garganta, pero contradictoriamente también quería apoyarlo y decirle que derrocarían al lord y vivirían la vidas que tendrían que haber tenido de no haber existido mortifagos y asesinos sedientos de poder.

Draco carraspeo incomodo por la insistencia de la verde mirada en él que ni siquiera había parpadeado.

-Los muggles y los magos que toman la poción se trasforman en hombres lobo "artificiales" no hay diferencia con los originales a no ser que ellos se "desgastan" en cierta forma. Sus huesos se adelgazan y sus órganos sufren deterioraciones. Augustus Müller, el hombre encargado del campamento que atacaron me dijo que la toma máxima de esta poción es de cinco, que luego el cuerpo colapsa y muere.

Draco termino su explicación con una sensación de peso en su pecho y se obligó a decir la pregunta que le había carcomido el corazón de angustia.

-Pansy…ella ¿tomo la poción?- pregunto y tomo una taza de té y bebió un sorbo, para aparentar tranquilidad, pero su pulso fallo y la porcelana tembló en sus manos.

Escucho un resoplido. Harry se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y acaricio su lóbulo.

-Sí, ella tomo la poción tres veces, no perdió su mente y los hombres que la cuidaban estaban sorprendidos por ella-

Draco sonrió, esa mujer sorprendía a todos en lo menos pensado. Borro su sonrisa. Esos bastardos pagarían.

-¿Cómo esta ahora?-

-Sana con rapidez, quizá demasiado rápido, tiene algunos dolores, pero no demasiados-aclaro- aun no puede ponerse de pie y no come mucho, pero el medico que la atiende…-Harry no menciono que el hombre no quería acercársele- dijo que estaría en condiciones en un par de semanas.-

Draco visualizo el cuadro, Pansy postrada en una cama pequeña vendada de pies a cabeza, dolorida y triste…luego un flash de imágenes

 _Potter, quien lo diría, ¿te dignas a venir a verme?-_ decía la voz de Pansy

 _Es solo una razón mía, no sé si es la correcta, así que es mejor si no se lo dices a nadie…_ -¿Que le dijiste a Potter Pansy?

 _Estas aquí por respuestas…_

Las imágenes se habían perdido.

 _-¿Que había sido eso?-_ Se preguntó, había sido como mirar dentro de un pensadero obsoleto, flashes, voces e imágenes cortas. No eran las suyas estaba seguro, miro a Harry que bebía de su taza de té y comía las galletas de chocolate con dulce de caña-las favoritas de Draco- una por una.

-¿Acaso eran los recuerdos de Potter?- se preguntó y de un movimiento atrapo la mano que tomaba una galleta, la sostuvo fuertemente. _El libro dice que ocasionalmente el caminante puede proyectar recuerdos en el anfitrión, pero que tenía que haber contacto sustancial-_ miro sus manos juntas, pero ningún recuerdo o flash pasaba. ¿ _Qué demonios?..._

-Eh… ¿Malfoy?- una voz dulce y masculina llego a los oídos y levanto la vista, un rostro sonrojado lo miro con el ceño fruncido, nada amenazador, se le antojaba tierno. ¡ _Tierno!_

Draco soltó la mano de su némesis de un golpe.

-Lo siento- se obligó a decir- solo quería ver tu anillo ¿ _Acaso tenía un anillo?,_ vio de reojo que en el dedo anular Potter tenía un aro, con una piedra mediana de color rojo y ¿naranja?

Harry rio nervioso.

-Sí, bueno es un regalo…- Se acarició el anillo, entonces Draco entendió su nerviosismo, sonrió burlón.

-Oh…quien diría que el famoso _niño- que –vivió_ estaría más que reservado. Dime Potter quien es la desesperada que te pidió ser su compañero y no podrás negarlo. Eres muy penoso para ir pidiendo matrimonio a alguien- Draco rio

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Harry estaba ofendido, "quien es la desesperada" le había preguntado Malfoy

 _¡Desesperada!-_ bufo, el no diría que las mujeres se le tiran a los pies o que le hicieran propuestas como esa siempre, pero se sabía atractivo y "algo"…un poquito encantador, a las mujeres le gustaba eso.

Recordó a Ginevra Weasley.

¡Oh no! Esa mujer no valía como conquista en su lista- aunque sin ella la lista tendría solo un nombre escrito- Él la trataba como una hermana, aun así ella insistía en agitar sus pestañas y tirar su pelo hacia él cuándo estaba cerca- espeluznante-

Además estaba el hecho de que Malfoy creyera que el nunca tuviera el valor para pedir libremente un enlace profundo y eterno a otra persona.

¡Él lo haría!, se había imaginado el cuadro un millón de veces de diferentes formas y matices, con todo tipo de chicas, delicadas, intelectuales, tímidas o bellezas jodidamente arrolladoras, -como las que salen en la revista Quidditch Sport-. Era el primer paso para formar una familia junto a "aquella" persona. Su mayor deseo.

Se tapó la boca tratando de evitar el sonrojo que incendiaba su cara cada vez que recordaba cada una.

Su favorita sin duda era la que se le había ocurrido en primer año, después de jugar su primer partido de Quidditch recordó- _invitaría a su pareja a volar sobre el estadio, suavemente reirían y hablarían de su vida juntos-t_ al vez jugarían hasta un partido amistoso- _cuando estuvieran cansados tomaría su mano y la besaría, le afirmaría su amor en susurros al oído y mientras no lo viera deslizaría un anillo fino y regio en su dedo anular._

Su atención se posó rápidamente en las manos blancas y finas –aquellas que le causaban una sana envidia durante las clases de pociones- mantenía ambas en su mentón casi como queriendo taparse la boca.

" _Cásate conmigo. Se mío hasta el final de los tiempos"_ le diría y si aceptaba lo besaría.

La fuerte risa continuaba. Harry apretó los puños.

-Para tu información Malfoy, podría pedir matrimonio si me lo propongo- la risa continuo- Y yo no voy a casarme- _en este momento_ \- ¡no tengo pareja! ¿Me oyes?, estoy solo y pienso seguir así ¡hasta encontrar al compañero adecuado!- el grito resonó en la estancia.

Se escuchó la risa de Lilian a la distancia- _Oh! Harry, te das cuenta que dijiste "compañero", no sabía de tus gustos, con razón te avergüenzas cuando proyecto imágenes "traviesas" de ti y Draco y no movías un pelo cuando lo hacía con Ginny…-_

Harry se sonrojo hasta las orejas, recordando dichas imágenes, la risa de Draco se había detenido y lo miraba fijamente igual o más sonrojado que el mismo, se obligó asentarse rígidamente, estudio la estancia más de tres veces para distraerse y que no se le viera el rostro.

Pero allí en un rincón oscuro al lado de la chimenea estaba una forma alargada.

 _¡El bastón de Lucius Malfoy!_ – Harry no se lo creía y se acercó a tocarlo disimuladamente, paseando en frente de la chimenea y fingiendo ver los objetos encima de este, cuando noto que Malfoy miraba a los lados, lo toco, estaba tibio y un flash de imágenes pasó por él.

()

 _Mira padre- decía un niño-¡ya memorice el alfabeto!_

 _Un hombre de veintitantos de platino cabello se acercó. Con una mirada orgullosa y cariñosa_

 _-Muy bien Draco- junto sus frentes.-estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _()_

¡Merlín! Acaso ese era…-otro flash

()

 _Estaba encima de un árbol quería coger una manzana roja y bonita para su madre. Se resbalo, cuando llegaba al suelo, sintió algo duro sostenerlo. Llorando levanto la vista._

 _-Salazar Draco, ¡que hacías!- el mayor junto sus frentes-no hagas esto nunca más. ¡Casi muero de la impresión!_

 _Las manos se movieron buscando daños._

 _-No, padre no hare más- sollozos. Su padre lo abrazo y lo llevo en brazos a casa._

 _()_

Harry soltó el bastón como si quemara, ¿ _que eran esos recuerdos?._

Volvió a su sillón sorprendido, ¿ _Lucios Malfoy un buen padre?-_ no quería asimilarlo, nada en eso hombre parecía bueno ni ligeramente, le había hecho tanto daño no solo a él si no aun montón de personas en nombre de su lord, las imágenes que había visto distanciaban de la imagen del hombre que conoció frio y calculador.

La mano derecha de Voldemort –¡ _es cierto!-_

 _-_ Malfoy tu padre…

-Harry el tiempo se acaba- informo Lilian

-No quiero hablar de el Potter- Draco respondió de inmediato y secamente.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto y Harry casi escucho las palabras "no sé, ni me importa"

-Esta en el castillo, es miembro del circulo interno del lord, así que casi siempre esta con el-

-Está trabajando en algo, ¿tienen algún plan?- apuro Harry, el puente tambaleaba.

-No lo se…-

-¿Puedes seguir sus pasos?-

-No lo veo hace mucho-Draco apretaba los dientes- y no sé dónde la sala de planeación, es un secreto-

Le invadía el cansancio.

-Esta…está bien, nos vemos mañana…- y la conexión se perdió.

Cuando Harry despertó esta vez la cabeza le dolía menos, por las cortinas entraba cálidos rayos de sol que no lastimaban sus ojos, su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente descansado y sentía que podía volar todo el día y hacer aquellos ejercicios brutales que le obligaban a hacer los primeros años entrenando para Quidditch.

Se levantó de un salto y empezó a cambiarse.

Lilian entro por la puerta con una bandeja con frutas.

-Harry tardaste un poco más en despertar hoy, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Puso la bandeja en una pequeña mesa.

-Bien, mas…fresco y con energía-tomo una manzana y la mordió- ¿es extraño?

-Uhmm… un poco, recuerda que apenas ayer te levantaste muy mal y hoy… ¿Paso algo diferente en tu encuentro de hoy?-Harry negó- algo diferente de lo obvio-dijo mientras levantaba la mano izquierda de Harry y la tomaba como el rubio lo había hecho antes vio su anillo con la piedra de un color azul claro con una insinuación del rojo en uno de sus bordes.

Lilian rio. Harry frunció el ceño y se sonrojo. Sacudió su mano y miro a la ventana.

-Malfoy solo quería ver mi anillo- dijo Harry.

-Si, es una preciosidad de plata, hasta yo me tomaría como cinco minutos para admirarlo- ironizo

Harry gruño. Lilian dejo el asunto de lado.

-Ya pensare lo de tus energías más tarde, por ahora come y baja Sirius te estaba buscando, algo de la señorita Parkinson-

-Iré enseguida, seguro quiere que hable con ella- Harry se puso una chaqueta. Lilian lo detuvo antes de salir.

-Se amable con ella Harry-dijo cautelosa- ella ha sufrido mucho, su mente es caótica y oscura, está llena de tristeza.

Harry tomo la mano de Lilian y la apretó suavemente.

-No te preocupes yo lo sé. Nunca la trataría mal, ni permitiría que le hicieran daño-sonrió- sino Malfoy me mataría.

Salió de la habitación, mordiendo su manzana.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

-¿Esta Remus en casa?- pregunto Harry al entrar a la sala donde Sirius tomaba un café.

Él lo miro extrañado por la repentina pregunta.

-Sí, está en su habitación Harry- respondió-¿Quieres un café?

-No gracias. ¿Me buscabas Sirius?-

-Sí, es sobre la señorita Parkinson, últimamente no ha querido comer y ha intentado escapar una vez, ¿podrías hablar con ella?-Harry asintió-Estoy seguro que nos puede dar datos para entrar al castillo y de los que financian su movimiento. Que planean o lo movimientos de Voldemort. Debes sacarle lo que puedas Harry.- Sirius sonó ansioso.

Harry no quiso agregar nada y solo asintió.

Aquella mujer se merecía el título Slytherin, escapar estando tan herida y renegar de la comida que seguro pensaría estaría con vasitaserum, -mujer desconfiada- y no podía culparla, seguro el haría lo mismo.

 _Debe ser esa beta Slytherin que menciono el sombrero._

Se pasó una mano por la cara, algo cansado, a pesar de que se sentía saltar murallas.

-Lo hare, bajare ahora…-

-Harry –lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación- el grupo saldrá mañana en la madrugada, tenemos la confirmación de un nuevo campamento cerca de Worcestershire.-

-Estaré listo- _tendría menos tiempo esta noche._

Antes de bajar a la enfermería entro en un cuarto vacío.

-Nose- llamo y después de un momento el elfo se apareció frente a él, ya no tenía vendado nada del cuerpo, tan solo vestía sus ropas viejas.-Nose, ¿sabes quién soy?-pregunto Harry

-Si, Nose conoce al joven Potter-

-Bien, sé que estas a cargo de Parkinson, podrías decirme ¿porque no quiere comer?-

-La señorita teme que la comida este envenenada o tenga vasitaserum-

 _Lo sabía_

-Pero Nose le lleva comida, que consigue de la mansión Malfoy- el elfo bajo la vista.

-¿Puedes encontrar la mansión Malfoy?- el elfo asintió. Harry estaba seguro que no obtendría más información que aquella.

-Gracias, iré a ver a Parkinson ahora-el elfo desapareció.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces en un cuarto vacío?- Harry escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-Ehm….nada Neville, solo pensaba-

-¿Seguro?, no te sientes mal-

Harry sonrió, quizá de toda la casa Neville era el que más se preocupaba por el-o del que era más evidente- siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo, la primera vez que había tratado de crear un puente con Malfoy, accidentalmente había entrado en el territorio de Neville y había visto unos flashes de imágenes de su vida, cosas que había hecho, personas que conocía, todas asociadas a un sentimiento especifico, rencor, odio, pena e incluso amor-sonrió- nunca se había imaginado a el objeto del aprecio de su pacifico amigo, se había enojado, al principio, pero pronto comprendió que el corazón no puede mandarse y lo acepto, incluso se prometió ayudarlo en la pesca de cierto Slytherin cuando acabara la guerra.

-Estoy bien, tengo que bajar a la enfermería, nos vemos-

Sintió las defensas de la enfermería doblarse a su paso de nuevo y se recordó a si mismo decirle a Sirius que las cambiara, él ni siquiera había dicho la palabra clave para abrirlas.

-Parkinson-saludo al verla. Tenía mejor aspecto, pero seguía vendada.

-Potter-dijo ella y frunció el ceño, estaba claro que no quería que este allí.

-He visto a Malfoy-dijo Harry y arrastro una silla desde la pared hasta la cama de la Slytherin. Ella ya se había sentado.

-¿Le has visto?, ¿Donde? ¿Cuándo?, ¿Esta bien?-

Harry levanto las palmas.

-Tranquila- Harry levanto su varita y puso un hechizo de silencio.-Ahora, lo vi ayer, no puedo darte más detalles, pero él me dijo que te extraña, que esta guerra se acaba pronto y que luego te llevaría a las montañas y convertiría un colchón en gelatina para ti.

Pansy puso sus manos doloridas al pecho y suspiro aliviada y feliz.

-¿El está bien?- pregunto

-Si, bien- muy enojado, triste a veces y completamente irritante. Pero no lo menciono- ha cumplido su palabra, pero sigue odiándome.

Pansy rio suavemente y con ganas, como si hubiera reprimido ese sentimiento mucho tiempo, Harry no había visto una sonrisa en ella…nunca, y se contagió, rio también.

Un suave ambiente de entendimiento los envolvió.

-Si –dijo calmada- lo seguirá haciendo, Draco es muy apasionado con sus decisiones y odiarte es una de ellas. Así que no esperes librarte fácil de el-

-No lo hago, siempre pienso que Malfoy está espiándome tras las esquinas, esperando que cometa un error para decirle al profesor Snape, y me baje puntos- la pelinegra rio suavemente y se tapó la boca.

-No digas eso, Draco no es un soplón, a menos no con los suyos –aclaro en voz baja- Por eso es un Slytherin haría cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, incluso su padre le enseño a serlo desde niño-

 _Le habían enseñado a serlo._

 _Su corazón se sintió un poco más ligero, siempre se podría aprender nuevos trucos_

-Ya veo, hay algo que nos preocupa, no has estado comiendo y has tratado de escapar, en tu estado.- reprocho-¿No te has hecho daño?

-Calla Potter, "nos preocupa" has dicho ¡Y un rábano!, todas las comidas que me han traído han sido con Vasitaserum, y más de una vez ese medico de cuarta ha tratado de pincharme sin razón, quiere una muestra de sangre que no le pienso dar, te lo digo ahora, ¡ya no seré un conejillo de indias Potter!.

Harry estaba sorprendido por la revelación, se recordó hablar con aquel hombre cuando saliera.

-Está bien Parkinson, sigue usando a Nose para atender tus necesidades, averiguare quien te esta dado Vasitaserum, mientras, mantente en cama y no te muevas, si tratas de escapar de nuevo Sirius puede que decida ponerte en una celda en vez de una enfermería y eso no ayudara en tu recuperación.-Harry hablo con dureza y se paró.

-Es…está bien Potter- Pansy no dijo nada más.

-Bien, cuídate y si pasa algo inesperado manda a Nose a avisarme, me hare cargo-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Harry golpeo la puerta dos veces con suavidad- al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta.

-¿Remus? ¿Puedo pasar?

Harry fijo su vista en la silueta que se encontraba en la ventana al parecer leía, sostenía un libro abierto cerca de él, un aura tranquila y melancólica lo rodeaba.

 _¿Sería un mal momento?_

La vista color miel se posó en Harry.

-Adelante Harry-

-Se que estas ocupado Remus, pero quería preguntarte algo- Harry se apoyó la cadera delante del escritorio improvisado del Licano

-Adelante- Remus cerro su libro y camino despacio hacia su buro.

-¿Podrías hablarme de Lucius Malfoy?-

El libro resbalo de las manos de Remus cayendo en el suelo de madera en un estrepito

-¿Q-Que?- de inmediato se agacho a recoger el libro y lo presiono en su pecho, como temiendo su daño.

Paso un momento

-¿Remus?- Harry lo tomo del hombro.

-Ahhm…Disculpa Harry fue un…lapsus, toma asiento, hablemos-

Ambos hombres se acomodaron en un pequeño escritorio improvisado, donde libros y pergaminos estaban desperdigados por todas partes, digno de un hombre que trabaja casi todo el tiempo y dispone de poco para ordenarse en todo, el rostro cansado y algo pálido de su ex profesor le daba la afirmación.

-¿Querías saber sobre Lu-lucios Malfoy?- Remus dijo y su codo había empujado un tintero.-Ahj…

Harry se paró y tomo un pedazo de pergamino y lo puso sobre la tinta. Remus se había levantado y sacudía su brazo, tomo su varita y quito la tinta con un hechizo.

-Gracias Harry- desapareció la tinta de la mesa. Movió su varita y despejo la mesa de todo. Ya vacía se volvió a sentar.

Harry arqueo una ceja, ante la actitud descuidada de su mayor. Carraspeo.

-Si, me preguntada ya que Sirius y tu fueron a Hogwarts juntos, debieron de conocer al padre de Draco, en algún momento son más o menos de la misma edad ¿verdad?

-Hay alguna razón para que quieras saber de… ¿este hombre en particular?-

Harry mordió su labio, no había pensado en eso realmente, se obligó a maquinar algo convincente-eso le estaba funcionando últimamente-

-Remus, siempre he pensado que Lucius Malfoy es un ser malo-por ser amable- pero últimamente he conocido a un Slytherin y me he dado cuenta que a pesar de que "esa" persona siempre ha sido molesta conmigo, es una persona también, que fue niño también, que tuvo miedo, que fue feliz, que se esforzó para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, que se ensucio la cara y la ropa por ser travieso…- Harry sonrió de forma honesta al recordar al pequeño Malfoy.

-Harry hablas de…-

Harry se tensó y era claro que Remus se había dado cuenta de quien hablaba, no hacía falta sumar: Interés mas Lucios Malfoy igual a….

-¡De nadie! Remus solo se me ocurrió. Lucius Malfoy es malvado pero no pudo serlo siempre ¿no?, debió ser diferente en algún momento de su vida y debió ser en el colegio, yo pienso que tal vez…fue menos mezquino en ese entonces, y es solo curiosidad. ¡Lo juro!- Se tocó el lóbulo de la oreja.

Remus rio suavemente aligerando el ambiente.

-Bien ¿qué quieres saber?- pregunto Remus

 _Oh! Oh! Es la frase que siempre dice Remus cuando no quiere dar detalles de un tema._

Harry dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Lucios Malfoy es Humano?- _¿En serio había preguntado eso?,_ su parte oscura lo golpearía.

-Si-rio- es un ser humano y tiene un corazón cálido también…- Y fue como si Remus se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojo y fingió una tos.

 _¿Corazón cálido?-_ En realidad Remus Lupin, Gryffindor, miembro de la Orden, había dicho que Lucius Malfoy ¿tenía un corazón cálido?

Remus siguió tosiendo, y era claro que lo había dicho sin pensar, decidió dejar el asunto de lado, por el momento.

-¿Estas bien Remus?- pregunto Harry y este asintió, aclarando la voz- Y ¿Cómo conociste a Lucius Malfoy? Pregunto en cambio, el color de Remus había cambiado a uno saludable.

-Bien Harry te contare-apoyo su mentón en sus manos- Cuando entre a Hogwarts, era muy tímido, no pude hacer amigos hasta que conocí a tu padre y a Sirius, ya lo sabes. En segundo año Descubrieron a Sirius haciéndole una broma pesada a Kelly Nortman…-

-¿Qué clase de Broma?- pregunto Harry sin poder evitarlo, escuchar de las viejas bromas que hacían los merodeadores era una afición y pasatiempo que compartía con los gemelos Weasley.

-Uhm…Según recuerdo Sirius soltó un murciélago en la habitación de la chica y ella salió gritando.-

-Pensé que Sirius nunca hacia bromas a chicas.

-En realidad fue el primero que hizo. Pero tal vez ella le gustaba a pesar de ser una Slytherin y trato de llamar su atención haciendo eso, en realidad no lo se.- Remus acaricio su mentón.

-¿Y ella era Slytherin y bonita?-

Debió ser una "belleza oscura", de aquella que siempre hablaba su padrino.

-En realidad no la recuerdo muy bien, solo que tenía el pelo negro y corto, aquella ocasión lo pillo el prefecto que resulto ser Lucios Malfoy dos años mayor que nosotros, le puso el castigo de limpiar la vajilla de la escuela por un día y sin magia-rio-ahora que lo recuerdo me parece gracioso, pero a partir de ahí solo nos tratamos con insultos y de parte de Sirius bromas y más bromas. A mi siempre me pareció una persona seria y altiva, pero- Remus bajo un tono de su voz- si te soy sincero nunca pensé que se convertiría en un mortifago fanático como lo es hoy, no daba el estilo, a pesar de ser un Slytherin y un heredero sangre pura-suspiro.

Remus desvió su silla a la ventana que mostraba la luz del fin de la tarde.

-No trate mucho con él, pero a Sirius lo castigo muchas veces, quizá él pueda decirte más-

Harry no le preguntaría nada del hombre a su padrino, era demasiado explosivo y no pararía hasta sacarle todas las razones de su curiosidad a Harry, era la primera razón que tuvo para no preguntarle y optar por el comprensivo Remus.

-Lo hare, Remus.-mintió- Gracias por contármelo. ¿Sabes que partiremos en la mañana?-

-Oh si lo decidimos en una reunión, nos llegó un dato de las nuevas locaciones de los campamentos, desde que Voldemort los cambio tememos de alguna emboscaba pero por ahora iremos a investigar al más cercano, ¿estarás listo?-

-Si empacare algunas cosas y estaré listo- Y conseguiré información-Pensó

Harry debía de entrar en materia sobre los pasos del lord, lo poco que Malfoy sabia le sería de gran ayuda, pero debía haber una forma de que el consiguiera información más fuerte para ellos, sin correr mucho riesgo.-Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta con una idea y sonrió-

-Adiós Remus-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Remus Lupin soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo desde que había empezado la entrevista con Harry Potter el hijo de sus buenos amigos James y Lili.

Se paró a servirse un pequeño trago de Whisky –era de los baratos- lo único que podía permitirse y en realidad varias cosas de su propiedad tenían ese factor común, no le molestaba y no tenía la ambición suficiente como para remplazarlos. Lo único que poseía del cual tenía un alto precio económico y –en su caso- emocional, era un libro de encantamientos básicos, comúnmente usados en el colegio, pero el que poseía era único, de cubierta de cuero suave, lomo con letras doradas que daban a conocer su editorial, el título y el autor, páginas del más fino papel y lo más importante en la guarda al principio del libro se podía leer con fina escritura "Propiedad de L.M"

"Corazón cálido"- había dicho. Remus se puso la mano en la cara con vergüenza- Eres un idiota Lupin- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Las cosas ya no son como antes, debes recordarlo- se dijo. Tomo el libro de su buro- Deberías deshacerte de esto. No va contigo y te trae malos recuerdos- Levanto su brazo con el libro e hizo ademan para lanzarlo, paso un momento, no pudo y lo dejo en el buro de nuevo.

-Idiota, idiota- se recrimino- Pero él te salvo y debes pagar tus deudas Remus,- se sentó pesadamente en su cama y se hecho de lado, hundió su rostro en su almohada.-Todo eso es un recuerdo ahora.

()

 _Remus se encontraba en el suelo, la ropa sucia y el rostro con suaves lágrimas._

 _Cuando volvía de la biblioteca unos chicos Slytherin lo habían interceptado y habían aprovechado para molestarlo, lo insultaron y empujaron. Remus se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, cuando ello resulto ser más molesto para sus agresores habían tomado su libro de encantamientos de sus brazos y lo habían roto en pedazos frente a él._

 _Remus sintió que la vista se le nublaba con lágrimas y se obligó a tragar para no ceder a la tristeza de perder el libro que apenas había conseguido de segunda mano para el curso que empezaba._

 _Cuando se encontraba en el suelo, escucho la voz de los otros que discutían que hechizo hacerle._

 _Ya resignado, escucho una voz dura y severa._

 _-¿Que pasa aquí?-dijo pero Remus no levanto la vista._

 _-Solo nos encargamos de una molestia Gryffindor Malfoy, nada de qué preocuparse- lo chicos rieron._

 _-¿Solo eso?, bien, pero ya paso el toque de queda y si otro prefecto los ve, me informara y tendré que castigarlos, no quisiera eso para miembros de mi casa. Así que déjenlo hasta allí.-_

 _Murmullos y luego una asentimiento grupal._

 _Remus lloraba en silencio, como siempre lo hacía, mordiéndose los labios._

 _-He tu- dijo la voz. Remus no quiso escuchar._

 _-Te hablo a ti Gryffindor-dijo con enfado y Remus sintió que lo tomaban del brazo y lo levantaban, enfoco la vista a quien lo sostenía._

 _El silencio se sostuvo entre los dos personajes. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer_

 _Remus estudio el rostro del otro, tenía un cabello rubio que casi llegaba al blanco, sobrepasaba los hombros y lo tenía atado en una coleta baja, aun así algunos mechones de pelo le caían en la cara marcándole el rostro blanco, de inmediato los ojos grises llamaron su atención y se entregó a estudiarlos a fondo, poseían un extraño y misterioso brillo, la seriedad estaba marcada, como en la de un hombre mayor y de muchas responsabilidades y no el de un adolecente._

 _Era aquel que había visto tantas veces de lejos. Lucius Malfoy_

 _-Gryffindor, ¿te hechizaron o algo?- pregunto el rubio_ _agitándolo, Remus no pudo evitar seguir los movimientos de sus labios._

 _-No- respondió en un susurro._

 _El contacto se perdió, entonces Remus se dio cuenta que lo había levantado del suelo y que Malfoy le llevaba una cabeza en altura._

 _Cuando puso los pies en la tierra, Remus se dirigió a juntar los pedazos de su libro que estaba esparcidos a su alrededor, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y cayeron en sus mejillas nuevamente, se las limpio rápidamente._

 _Un sonido atronador sonó a su lado, Remus busco con la vista y encontró un libro a su lado, que había levantado algo de polvo al caer._

 _-Puedes quedarte con ese libro Gryffindor, ya no lo necesito, esa materia es insulsa.- dijo la voz a sus espaldas._

 _Sorprendido Remus se giró a ver al prefecto Slytherin que pensaba ya se había marchado._

 _-No puedo…- Trato de declinar y el otro lo interrumpió._

 _-Me da igual, de todas formas lo llevaba al basurero- el platino se giró y Remus levanto el libro rápidamente, para protegerlo._

 _-No deberías tirar los libros-regaño_

 _-Si los necesito de nuevo, solo compro otro- excuso, Remus no cabía del asombro.-¿Lo quieres o no?._

 _()_

 _-_ Todo eso es un recuerdo ahora- Se repitió Remus y decidió descansar hasta la cena.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Harry entro en su habitación con una idea en la cabeza, que había reflexionado en la cena y que le había costado varios regaños por no haber comido más que una papa en media hora.

Ahora con la mente determinada decidió arriesgar uno de sus mayores recursos por el bien de la información que recibiría y por el informante.

Toques gentiles tocaron a su puerta.

-Hola Lilian-

-Hola Harry, estuviste muy ausente en la cena, incluso me preguntaron si te había medicado-

 _¡Los gemelos sin duda!_ –

-No, tengo una idea, pero quise pensarlo muy bien para llevarlo a cabo y decidí que es viable-

-¿Te vas ya?-Harry asintió- bien dale un gran beso y un abrazo a Draco de mi parte- guiño el ojo

Harry fingió no haberla oído.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, tengo que salir en la madrugada- Harry sonrojado se cambió a su pijama y se puso en su cama y cerro lo ojos para empezar su concentración, cada vez se le hacía menos complicado y lo hacía más rápido. La mano de Lilian se posó en su hombro y sintió la energía que transmita.-

-Llámalo- le dijo

Harry empezó la levantar sus manos mentales para ubicar al Malfoy, como dueño de su territorio ahora podía entrar en el a placer, la ayuda de Lilian para hacerlo había disminuido considerablemente.

Vio en su mente un rastro de su energía y jalo sus brazos imaginarios hasta un cuerpo cálido que permanecía inerte, lo sacudió como otras veces y este reacciono dándole una palma fuerte en sus manos-eso había dolido-

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, se encontró en la misma sala que en sus anteriores reuniones, estaba en el mismo sillón frente a la chimenea, pero este se encontraba cerrando un ángulo más cercano con el sillón contrario-noto-, además llevaba su uniforme Gryffindor. Vio a su anfitrión con las ropas de su casa.

-Malfoy- saludo como otras veces.

-Potter- respondió este

-¿Porque estamos en uniforme?

-Note que no tenías un pijama decente y pensé ahorrarte la vergüenza- respondió Draco con una sonrisilla que hacía que a Harry le picaran las palmas para tocarlo-gruño-para golpearlo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo Malfoy, he decidido confiarte un secreto mío, que te brindara la capacidad de vagar por el castillo sin que seas visto.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo oh gran _niño-que-vivió?_ \- ironizo y nuevamente Harry gruño.

-Lo digo en serio Malfoy, con esto puedes entrar sin ser visto e incluso saber dónde está tu padre o Voldemort en todo momento y averiguar donde es la sala de planeación.- el otro no hablo-hablo de obtener información valiosa ¡Malfoy!

-Potter creo que por fin se te ha ido la cabeza, para pesar que algo así existe y que mejor, tu puedes hacerlo y confiármelo- Draco rio con mordacidad.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y se paró frente al otro, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados

 _¿Si golpeo a Malfoy le dolerá?_ – tenía la firme intención de averiguarlo- _el tiempo Harry, el tiempo –_ se recordó.

Se pasó una mano por la cara para calmarse. Draco lo veía divertido.

-Mira Malfoy, sé que no nos llevamos bien desde siempre- Draco pareció querer rebatir- no creo que lleguemos a ser amigos, ni aliados, porque simplemente no somos compatibles. Pero al menos por ahora tenemos de tratarnos de manera correcta, estamos juntos en esto y depende de nosotros que esto salga adelante.-Harry extendió la mano- te ofrezco una tregua momentánea hasta que esto acabe, ya después podemos vernos las caras o tratarnos como siempre, pero ahora no-

La tensión ocupó la sala, la chimenea quemaba la espalda de Harry, que lo aguanto en silencio.

Mientras tanto Draco miraba la mano extendida de su némesis, recordando que una vez hace mucho el mismo había extendido su mano de la misma manera ofreciéndole su amistad y este lo había rechazado. Eso había sido un duro golpe a su joven corazón que ansiaba una amistad con cualquiera que no trajera la palabra "conveniencia" escrita en la espalda, aun recordaba la pena de una mano vacía que se cerraba y el dolor al aflojarla horas después, lagrimas que derramo a solas en su habitación, al final de la noche cuando la cena de bienvenida había acabado.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad única de hacer lo mismo que Potter había hecho tiempo atrás, de herirlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho el, de tirar sus esperanzas de "tregua" por un hoyo profundo y negro de donde nadie lo ayudaría a subir, donde sentiría que se ahogaba con la pena y sintiendo rencor. El rencor más puro que existe ahogándole el corazón.

Levanto la mano para golpear la contraria.

-Por favor Draco…-la voz de Harry había salido en un susurro suave y esperanzado.

Draco levanto la mano-suspiro- y tomo la que le ofrecía el pelinegro.

Harry emocionado lo jalo de la mano, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, acercándolo a él y abrazándolo.

-Gracias en verdad, por no rechazar mi mano Draco-Harry apoyo su frente en el hombro contrario apenado en extremo y con el pulso acelerado-Imagine lo que se sentiría que no tomes mi mano y el corazón casi se me detuvo…yo…en serio lamento no tomar tu mano en primer año. Lo lamento-

Harry afirmo sus brazos en la cintura contrario acercándolo en un contacto más íntimo y estrecho, casi de manera que sentía que el corazón que había roto se volvería a unir si lo hacía.

Draco puso las manos en los hombros de su némesis para alejarlo-

 _¡Que desagradable!-se dijo-me está abrazando._

Sus manos obedecieron pero no lo alejaron.

 _Solo un ratito mas_.-decía una voz en su mente- _nadie te ha abrazado en muchos años._

Draco negó, el calor ajeno ya corría por sus venas y aceleraba su corazón.

-¿C-cuál es tu secreto Potter?- pregunto en voz baja por la cercanía, tenía la boca a nivel del oído contrario.

-Uhm… ¿Mi secreto?-Harry se distrajo por el golpeteo del corazón de Draco que sonaba en su oído-Pasaron tres latidos.

.-..¡Ah sí!- se negó a moverse- en el séptimo piso del castillo al lado del cuadro de Barnabas el chiflado encontraras una puerta secreta que aparecerá ante ti cuando necesitas algo, se llama la sala de los menesteres-

-Se algo de eso-dijo Draco.

-Bien, cuando estés enfrente de la puerta tienes que pensar "Deposito de Hogwarts" y entrar, allí escondí mi baúl el día que tomaron el castillo, encontraras un pergamino desplegable y de gran tamaño, estará en blanco- Harry se separó de Draco lentamente- lo que tienes que hacer es tomar tu varita y ponerlo frente del pergamino-la varita de Harry apareció en su mano-y debes decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" aparecerán los planos de Hogwarts y te mostrara las personas que están en el castillo y donde están en cada momento, cuando termines debes decir "travesura realizada" o alguien podría leerlo…-

Harry vio la sospecha en los ojos grises.

-¡Es en serio!- afirmo- más al fondo encontraras una capa de invisibilidad…-

-¡Tienes una!- reclamo Malfoy- ¿Cómo? si incluso yo….-

-Era de mi padre Malfoy, así que te pediría de favor que lo cuides mucho ¿de acuerdo?. Con el podrás andar sin que te vean y con el mapa saber dónde pasa Voldemort más tiempo y encontrar su cuarto de planeación.

Draco sonrió con sus maquinaciones internas.

-Harry, es hora- aviso Lilian

Harry chaqueo la lengua. _Maldito tiempo._

-Ve con cuidado Malfoy,- Harry retrocedió- debo irme-se giro

Una mano lo detuvo de la túnica. Volteo.

-¿Te vas?, el amanecer aun no llega- pregunto el rubio con un voz suave y angustiada. Harry sonrió complacido.

-Debo irme, si sobrevivo nos veremos mañana- agrego con dramatismo. Draco lo soltó- Recuerda lo que he dicho. Adiós Malfoy…-

-Hace rato te atreviste a decirme por mi nombre-reclamo-no te hagas el formal ahora.

Confundido Harry dijo- Adiós Draco.

Y la conexión se perdió.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Un nuevo cap.

Cosas nuevas empiezan a surgir

Pryre-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es Mi Familia**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de** **J.K. Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **-o-**

Draco se sentía dichoso, miles de planes que tenía en mente habían encajado abruptamente.

- _Invisible-_

Oh, si Draco seria invisible y se movería como una sombra entre el castillo a voluntad.

Sonrió y palpo con ansiedad el pequeño frasco que llevaba en el bolsillo. Abrió las puertas de la habitación de los gemelos, estos voltearon a verlo.

-Draco ¿ha pasado algo?, Tienes una sonrisa que da miedo- dijo Zachary.

-Si pasó algo, pero necesito ayuda y cuento con ustedes- Draco se sentó en la mesa de estudio.

-Claro, pero antes mira esto- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y señalaron a sus orejas a nivel del hélix, zarcillos con piedras de color azul y verde respectivamente –Siempre pensamos que se ve genial en ti y te imitamos- chocaron palmas.

-Se ven bien en realidad. Pero ¿Qué dirá su padre?-

-No se dará cuenta… -

Unos golpeteos sonaron en la puerta. Se pusieron de pie.

-¡Mis muchachos!-

Octavio Loffer entro en la habitación directo a sus hijos, abrazándolos a su cuerpo, deshaciendo sus cabellos de manera torpe. Una total actuación.

-¿Cómo han estado?, ¿se están cuidando?-

-Si, padre- Respondió Alvand, de manera plana. El hombre rio

-Mis valiosos muchachos.-

Draco carraspeo llamando la atención del hombre, que quito las manos de los niños y se acercó a tomarlo de la mano.

-Joven Malfoy, muchas gracias por cuidar a mis muchachos- sonrió

Draco asintió en silencio y vio detrás del hombre rechoncho que ambos gemelos se tomaban la mano y se miraban fijamente y se comunicaban en silencio.

-Señor Loffer ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- solo lo he _visto dos veces en estos meses y todas en las entretenciones de la tarde._ -pensó.

 _-_ Quise venir a ver a mis muchachos ya que el lord- dijo el nombre con reverencia- estará fuera un par de días, por un asunto que no puedo confiarle. Ya sabe. Algo que solo sabemos él y yo- alardeo.

-Ya veo, no insistiré-

El hombre volteo a sus hijos y los tomo del hombro- Yo y mis muchachos iremos a ver algunos de mis amigos que no me creen que son así de atractivos. Pero que puedo decir se parecen a mi.-El apretón se volvió más fuerte.

Ambos niños giraron a ver a Draco con gestos de dolor y auxilio.

-Señor Loffer me temo que su salida tendrá que esperar, hoy tengo pendiente un pequeño curso de pociones básicas que les prometí…-

-Pero si esos niños no necesitan aprender nada, se valdrán con su apariencia- el hombre replico rápidamente y cerro la boca rápidamente, se había dado cuenta que fue un error.

-Me temo que aun así no será posible-

Octavio frunció el ceño.

-Son el padre de estoy niños joven Malfoy y si quiero…-

-Y yo soy el encargado de ellos, no recuerda, el mismo lord me lo ordeno de manera clara- Loffer enrojeció de enojo, su gorda faz se arrugo y sudor perlo su ancha frente, claramente lo recordaba

-Pero…- Draco llamo a ambos hermanos con las manos y de inmediato se pusieron a sus espaldas.

-¡Vuelvan acá!- grito y los gemelos se aferraron más a Draco.

-Ahora si nos disculpa-insinuó.

-Joven Malfoy esto no se quedara así- amenazo- Draco hizo aspavientos con las manos.

-Se por el lord que a su regreso "usted" tomara otras funciones y que los niños volverán a mí, ¡su padre!, donde deben estar y entonces servirán a mis propósitos.- El giro y salió dando un portazo, haciendo que los cuadros se movieran y se quejaran.

-Zulu- llamo Draco, la elfina apareció- Pon barreras de protección, no quiero que nadie entre a esta habitación- enseguida una fuerza chisporroteo a su alrededor.

Draco volteo a ver a sus menores y los abrazo un instante sin decir nada.

-El no volverá sin que yo lo sepa- aviso –por ahora debo dejarlos, Zulú se quedara con ustedes.

Saco la pequeña botella de su túnica.

-Esta es una pócima de señuelo, si la tomo una réplica mía aparecerá, pero será inmóvil, como un muñeco. Necesito que ambos hagan parecer que sigo aquí con ustedes, debo ir a otro sitio y nadie debe enterarse. ¿Entienden?-

-Si-dijeron ambos.

Draco se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa y tomo la poción, luego de un momento y algo de dolor, se puso de pie y tras él una réplica exacta suya, con los ojos cerrados y sentado en la silla que antes ocupaba. Los gemelos jadearon asombrados.

-Debo irme ahora- Draco agito ambas cabelleras y salió al corredor.

-El hombre está en la esquina amo- aviso Zulú apareciendo a su lado.

-Distráelo- ordeno. Dos latidos después la elfa volvió a aparecer.

-Es momento amo, Zulú incendio su ropa-

Draco hecho a correr por el pasillo, directo al séptimo piso. Cuando llego estaba cansado, busco el cuadro de Barnabas el chiflado y por las paredes la puerta indicada, pero solo un muro de piedra estaba frente a él.

-¡Maldito Potter!- ¡ _Fue una treta!-_

 _Maldito él y su depósito de Hogwarts_

Frente a él una puerta de madera oscura apareció. ¡ _Debe ser una broma!_

Empujo las puertas y una estancia oscura iluminada tenuemente por la luz que entraba por unas ventanas cubiertas con telas raídas lo saludo. Grandes cantidades de objetos rodeaban un pequeño sendero que se adentraba en la habitación abarrotada. Draco entro con cuidado viendo a su alrededor abrazándose con sus brazos por el repentino frio, respiro profundamente y un vaho blanco abandono su boca.

-Maldito Potter- repitió

Ya había dado un par de vueltas por el largo camino y había visto de todo, plantas, sarcófagos, animales disecados, cajas y más cajas y ¡ningún maldito baúl!

Se tocó las sienes por un repentino dolor pulsátil, castañeo los dientes.

Cuando paso la misma silla por tercera vez, Draco perdió la paciencia y pateo la madera.

-Donde estas, ¡maldito baúl de Potter!-

Tras un parpadeo, un baúl de madera café envejecida apareció frente a él, de la impresión se sentó en la silla que había pateado. Se desordeno el pelo con frustración.

 _Todo lo que necesitas ¿Eh?_

-Bien al diablo, empecemos a buscar- se arrodillo en el suelo y abrió el baúl, en la tapa interna las iniciales talladas "H.J.P.E"- idiota quien robaría una baúl tan descuidado.

Empezó a rebuscar, un uniforme Gryffindor, una bufanda, tinta y pergaminos usados. Movió todo con frustración- se congelaba- estornudo.

-Maldito…chist…Potter-

Se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo-Voy a enfermarme- aseguro y vio la bufanda rojo y oro.

 _Nadie va a saberlo_

La recogió y la enrosco en su cuello, el tibio calor fue inmediato y el frio se volvió tenue, siguió buscando.

-¿Es este papel viejo?- se preguntó Draco agitando el pergamino, trato de recordar la invocación. Tomo su varita.

-Juro totalmente que mis intenciones son terribles- toco pergamino. Nada.

 _¿No era así?_

-Juro…solemnemente que mis intenciones son traviesas- Se sintió avergonzado por las implicaciones de la palabra "traviesas" y recordó los flashes que había tenido las últimas veces que se había encontrado con Potter, eran cortos, claro, como ver una fotografía por un instante, en ellos eran Potter y el en diferentes…situaciones, besándose, riendo juntos, tomándose de las manos y teniendo relaciones sexuales juntos.

Totalmente traumatizado Draco se había enfriado en su sitio mientras Potter farfullaba sobre un compañero. ¿Hablaría de el?-No-

No. No

La corriente de imágenes había venido de una fuente lejana. Fuera de su territorio lo había sentido.

Se acordó.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- _Y no lo eran._

El pergamino empezó a revelar su contenido, al frente una caratula rezaba "Lunático, Coludo y Cornamenta presenta: El mapa del merodeador"

Draco no se lo podía creer y empezó a examinarlo, parte por parte mostraba el castillo, con pequeños nombres que se movían, ubico a Alvand y Zachary en su habitación, paseando a su alrededor ¿De impaciencia?

Lo guardo en su túnica con cuidado y siguió buscando la famosa capa, se manchó los dedos con tinta cuando volteo un tintero-renegó-

-Esta es- saco el pedazo de tela y lo extendió, tomándolo de las solapas se lo puso. Enseguida su cuerpo desapareció. Draco rio. Lo doblo con cuidado y lo guardo-Puso el resto del baúl en orden.

Giro para irse. Pero se encontró con Harry Potter de frente.

-¡Pero que!- soltó la capa, retrocedió dos pasos. Pasada la primera impresión vio con cautela la figura frente a él. Vio el marco y el reflejo propio.- ¿Un espejo?.

Suspiro y el corazón volvió a latirle.

-Juraría que la figura de Potter estaba en el- Repaso el marco con los dedos " Oesed" -¿Qué significaba aquello? -Acaricio la superficie que lo reflejaba.

-Debió ser mi imaginación…- Se alejó un paso- Si e…- Harry Potter le devolvía la mirada.

Draco dio un salto.

-¡Potter!- vio a sus espaldas. No había nadie.-Es un espejo de broma o algo-

El Harry del espejo trato de tomar la mano de su reflejo.

-No me toques- alejo su mano- ¿Qué haces?-

La figura sonrió y se puso a las espaldas de Draco, lo abrazo y apoyo su mentón en su hombro, sonreía.

-No se quien seas, ¡pero es la peor broma que me han hecho nunca!- se giró, pero no pudo dar ni un paso, volteo la vista para ver el espejo, el "Harry" seguía allí, y doblaba el cuello buscando ver su rostro.

Draco se sonrojo _Esto no es real. Potter no me sonreiría asi._

 _Pero te abrazo-_ dijo una voz en el fondo de su cabeza

 _Un sentimental momento Gryffindor-_ Razono- _No significa nada_

Draco se volteo con los brazos cruzados, desafiante y encaro a la figura –¿Quién eres? ¿O que eres?.

La figura no respondió solo se acercó a él para abrazarlo de nuevo. Draco no se movió. La figura puso sus manos en los brazos cerrados de Draco, movió los labios y aunque no emitió palabra Draco alcanzo a entender.

"Estoy aquí" –Apretó su agarre- "Para ti"

Draco se sonrojo. Maldito espejo.

-No es cierto- rebatió- Estoy solo y tú solo me necesitas para ganar esta guerra-

La figura negó.

"Estoy aquí, para ti"

-Mentiroso- mascullo Draco

La figura puso una de sus manos en su labios por un momento, luego la puso sobre la boca de Draco.

"Estoy aquí" "Para ti"

Draco se sonrojo, tomo la capa de invisibilidad y se puso rápidamente en marcha hacia la puerta. Antes de salir toco sus labios.

-Maldito Potter-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco había llegado a la habitación de los gemelos justo un momento después de que su señuelo había desaparecido, se sentó en su sitio y ordeno la cena para todos.

Poco después ambos gemelos se codearon entre ellos.

-¿Vamos bajando ya Hermano?- dijeron en voz dulce y sospechosa.

Draco se mostró cauteloso.

-Si-

-Bien- se pararon en la puerta- A Frida le va a encantar tu bufanda- dijeron y salieron.

Draco puso sus manos en el cuello, el tibio material rozo sus dedos.

 _¡La bufanda Gryffindor!_

Draco se la quito de inmediato con el rostro encendido, la tiro en una silla y salió de la habitación. Poco después volvió a entrar y se la guardo con enfado en la túnica.

 _Maldita bufanda caliente_

-Un hombre vigila la puerta de la enfermería.- informo Zachary cuando los alcanzo- Te esperamos.

Draco se puso delante de ellos con el porte altivo y despreocupado. Avanzaron. El hombre les dio paso sin decir una palabra.

Frida estaba parada en medio de la habitación. Empezó con su examen.

-Esta noche- Dijo Draco, cuando Frida estuvo cerca de él. Ella asintió.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Más tarde en la noche Draco se había puesto la capa de invisibilidad, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Jerina?- dijo Draco y el cuadro se abrió suavemente, guiñándole un ojo cuando pasaba.

Con los pasillos de piedra vacíos, cuido sus pasos para silenciarlos, paso a los guardias de turno más de una vez y se ubicó en la enfermería, el hombre que cuidaba sus puertas seguía allí. Lo evito fácilmente.

Draco sorteo las camas vacías a su paso en la oscura habitación. Una tenue luz de una lámpara brillaba al fondo, cuidadoso se acercó y vio a una mujer leyendo un libro sobre un pequeño escritorio.

-Buenas noches Medica Reuter- saludo Draco y vio a la mujer saltar de la sorpresa y rio un poco. Se quitó la capa.

-Dra-Draco, que querías ¡darme un infarto! -

Draco puso su dedo índice en los labios.

-Calma puedes escucharnos- aviso. Frida guardo silencio, pero siguió mirándolo con reproche.

-Vengo por respuestas Frida, quiero saber que está pasando y que tengo que ver yo en esto-

Draco se sentó en una pequeña silla frente a la mujer, ansioso doblo la capa en su regazo, y espero en silencio.

-Para que comprendas mejor mis motivos Draco debo explicarte unas cosas de mi primero...- Frida suspiro.

-Yo tenía un hermano mayor, se llamaba Alexander, estudiábamos juntos aquí en Hogwarts, él fue un orgulloso Gryffindor y yo una Ravenclaw. Cuando termine mis estudios entre a la capacitación de San Mungo. Cuando iba en segundo año, mi hermano enfermo y fue internado, luego de varios exámenes descubrieron que mi hermano tenía una "rara" anomalía genética…-Frida apretó sus manos- Él tenía un vientre fértil, gracias a un útero primitivo que desarrollo desde su infancia hasta su madurez.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Frida mostro su palma para que no la interrumpiera.

-Sé que has escuchado de magos fértiles en historia de la magia y que muchos creen que son solo historias. Por eso muchos médicos se sorprendieron de que mi hermano estuviera embarazado. Cuando se enteró, mi hermano salto de alegría -cuando logramos sácalo del Shock-aclaro y soltó una risa melancólica- Mis padres lo apoyaron y poco después conocimos al padre, un compañero de casa que había conocido en el colegio, se casaron poco después.

Frida guardo un largo silencio y se puso de pie, camino por la habitación.

-Mientras su embarazo avanzaba mi hermano, ilusionado, leyó muchos libros, compro mucha ropa e incluso dejo su trabajo en el ministerio, siempre decía que tenía que estar al lado de su hijo cuando lo necesitara. Por esos tiempos muchos médicos trataron de estudiarlo y examinarle ¡Como si fuera un fenómeno!. Simón, el esposo de mi hermano- los echaba siempre.

El caminar de Frida se detuvo se sostuvo la frente como si sintiera un terrible dolor.

-Cuando llego el momento del parto, lo llevamos a San Mungo, yo estaba allí para apoyarlo. Pero con el tiempo se complicó y nadie supo que hacer. Casi me volví loca ese día, ¡Mi hermano moría frente a mí!- respiro varias veces- Mi sobrino se salvó por poco. En ese momento entendí que no quería ver morir a alguien así de nuevo y que obviamente la medicina mágica no tenía la respuesta. Cuando termine mi entrenamiento fui al mundo Muggle y me inscribí en una escuela de medicina, con los años aprendí técnicas y maneras que podrían a ayudar a personas como mi hermano, cambie los métodos Muggles para usarlos con magia e inicie una investigación sobre la anomalía de mi hermano, descubrí que es bastante común en realidad…- Limpio una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla- se da en uno de cada doscientos nacimientos masculinos y que no es advertido por que la mayoría de esos hombres eligen de pareja una mujer, en el caso de mi hermano no lo habrían descubierto si no se hubiera embarazado.

Frida volvió a sentarse.

-Cuando volví a la casa de mis padres, mi sobrino tenía ya diez años y era la pequeña copia de mi hermano. También supe que su otro padre Simón había enfermado y muerto en el quinto cumpleaños de mi sobrino- Tomo aire de repente pálida- Una noche un extraño llamo a la puerta y mi madre abrió. La mataron de inmediato, mi padre que estaba en la sala salió a defenderla y mato a un intruso, pero el resto lo mato también. Cuando escuche el ruido corrí a la habitación de mi sobrino y tratamos de salir por su ventana. ¡Y la maldita ventana no se abría!, hice todo pero ¡no abría!- Frida golpeo la mesa- Cinco hombres entraron y uno se acercó a mí y fue la primera vez que vi al llamado Voldemort. "Hay algo que quiero que hagas"- me dijo - "Hay alguien que quiero de que te encargues"- Me ofreció oro y propiedades por ayudarle, un lugar en el nuevo mundo. Pero le rechace. Le dije las palabras más groseras que aprendí en el mundo muggle. El solo se rio y arranco a mi sobrino de mis manos, me lanzo un _Crucio_ y mientras reía, volvió a sus ofertas, esta vez por la vida de mi sobrino. Acepte. En medio del dolor acepte y me desmaye. Cuando desperté estaba aquí, un hombre me llevo con el lord y me explico mis funciones.

-"Hay un muchacho. Un muchacho muy especial para mi"- dijo- "Él tiene un papel importante en mi legado, traerá al mundo a mi heredero que continuara mi labor"

-Me obligo a jurarle lealtad y prometió devolverme a mi sobrino cuando su heredero nazca sano y bien. –Frida callo. Draco sentía que su corazón bombeaba hielo, se estremeció.

-Por favor no sigas- Draco se levantó-No puedo escucharlo.

-Draco…Poco tiempo después te conocí y empecé a llevar tu caso. Tú eres una persona muy especial Draco…-

-¡Para quien!- grito- Para ese maldito que quiere usarme para…-se tapó la cara con las manos- No puede hacerlo, no puede hacerme esto.

Draco tiro un estante de libros cercanos.

Frida se paró y se acercó a abrazarlo

-Lo siento de verdad Draco, pero debes calmarte, pueden oírnos. Siéntate por favor, debo decirte más.-

-¿Que puede ser peor que esto?- El cuerpo de Draco temblaba por el enojo.

-Hay una esperanza Draco. El lord quiere un heredero porque teme a una antigua profecía, que dice que hay una persona que puede detenerlo y que él puede morir. Él ha contemplado la posibilidad y quiere que alguien de su propia sangre siga con su tarea de "limpiar" al mundo mágico. ¿Entiendes?. Hay alguien que puede detener sus locuras y lograr por fin un poco de paz. El nombre del chico es Harry Potter, debe ser de tu edad, me dijeron que vino a Hogwarts, ¿lo conoces?-

Draco no respondió

-Sé que es poco probable pero ¿sabes cómo contactarlo?, debemos decirle todo lo que trama el lord. El tiempo se nos acaba, cuando el lord vuelva…-

-Dilo Frida, créeme que nada puede afectarme ahora-

-Me informaron que el lord quiere un informe de tu progreso cuando vuelva y ¡Oh! Draco no podre mentir, siempre que hablo con él usa un _Imperius_ y ¡me obliga a decirle la verdad! Tu vientre está maduro ahora.-

Draco se sentó y puso sus manos en su rubio cabello con fuerza.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-No lo se Draco alguien debió decirle que tú eres un mago fértil- un sollozo- Eres hermoso Draco y por tus venas corre la sangre pura que tanto pregona, puede ser…-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunto Draco- ¿Cómo puedo sacármelo?-

Frida jadeo. Se apura a llegar al lado de Draco.

-No Draco- le dijo dulcemente- No culpes a tu cuerpo por ser fértil, es una bendición de muchas formas. Solo hay un hombre malvado y ansioso de poder que quiere apoderarse de esa bendición para obtener sus propósitos.- Draco gimió.

-Debe haber una forma. Yo tenía planes, para entregarme, para formar una familia- dijo entre dientes.

-Lo siento Draco. Pero no eres el único. Al y Zachary necesitan tu apoyo. Su padre, ese hombre despreciable, descubrió que ellos son fértiles también y se los ofreció al lord a cambio de poder y dinero.-

-¿Les hará lo mismo que a mí?- gruño

-No ellos son unos niños aun, pero el lord quiso tener otras "opciones" a su alcance. Es un cabròn...-

-Sacare a los gemelos de aquí Frida, te lo aseguro y en mi caso contactare con un viejo conocido- Draco se irguió en toda su altura, determinado, se limpió unas lágrimas de enojo con una mano.-Debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer.- Se puso la capa de invisibilidad y Frida no lo vio más. El leve sonido de una puerta al cerrarse le dio la afirmación de que se había marchado.

Frida apago la lámpara y cerro su libro de Cirugía de Michans Muggle.

-Alex-dijo al cielo- por favor ayúdame no quiero que estos chicos sufran.-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Draco se paró en medio de su habitación sin ánimos de seguir o de sentarse o echarse, se dedicó a recordar cada palabra que le había dicho Frida. Lágrimas de rabia se acumulaban en sus ojos. Arrojo su túnica y se quitó la camisa con furia, rompiendo sus botones al momento, aprecio la pálida piel que cubría su vientre. Puso una mano en el con rabia.

-¿Por qué yo? Merlín. De todas las personas.-Se jalo el pelo y cayó en su cama, agarro su almohada. El sueño le ataco de pronto, los ojos que le picaban amenazaba con cerrarse. Sintió el familiar jalón.

Se levantó de golpe, fue al baño a mojarse el rostro.

 _No puedo ver a Potter ahora, no con mis sentimientos revueltos_

Draco quería reír con ironía y llorar con amargura. Encendió las luces, tomo una copa de vino, camino por su habitación para alejar el sueño. No funciono.

-Debo tomar algo- busco en su baúl un frasquito de color rosa y tomo su contenido. El sueño se iría si caminaba un rato. Se puso su túnica, el mapa del merodeador cayo a sus pies.

-Olvide su contra hechizo- empezó a hojearlo de pronto un nombre llamo su atención, en la parte más alejada de las mazmorras un pequeño cuadro decía "Severus Snape".

Draco tomo la capa de invisibilidad- Un objeto que se estaba ganando su afecto- y se lo puso.

Esta vez no fue cuidadoso, prácticamente corrió por los pasillos y abrió las rejas que le evitaban el camino, cuando llegó a la parte de las mazmorras que conocía se detuvo, con cuidado vigilo el mapa que aseguraba que se encontraba cerca de su destino, el frio aumento y la humedad.

Abrió una reja y sintió el chisporroteo de una barrera mágica, la analizo y tras tres intentos logro abrirse campo. Con cuidado recorrió un frio pasillo en total oscuridad ayudado por un tenue _Lumus_ , vio el mapa, ambas señas se interponían cercanas. Una puerta de madera y metal se interponía.

Draco respiro profundo y con sospecha elevo su varita un hechizo en los labios. Abrió la puerta.

Una habitación abarrotada de estantes en cada pared, cada una de ellas con miles de frascos de contenido blanco, al fondo un figura alta y oscura se movía de un lado a otro, sin alterase o mostrase interesado en el chirriante ruido que había hecho la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Severus?- Pregunto Draco suavemente. La figura no se volteo. Draco se acercó más, afirmando la capa de invisibilidad y su varita. - ¿Padrino?- pregunto de nuevo y vio el rostro del hombre que continuaba moviendo sin percatarse de él.

Draco se quitó la capa y lo tomo del hombro-¿Severus?- tenía los ojos cerrados y unas ojeras visibles, el rostro pálido y demacrado, el pelo le caía en la cara de manera descuidada- continuaba moviéndose.

Draco vigilo sus movimientos que cortaban raíces y los echaba en un caldero que hervía frente a él. _¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin abrir los ojos?,_ nervioso Draco detuvo sus manos que se disponían a cortar una raíz.

El pelinegro gimió de dolor y abrió los ojos. Draco lo soltó.

-¿Severus que sucede?, le zarandeo el hombro.-

-Draco…-un susurro- no debes estar aquí-

-Hace semanas que desapareciste, ¿creías que no iba a buscarte?-

-No debes…- la voz sonada extremadamente cansada.-seguía moviéndose-

-¿Puedes detenerte un momento?, tienes que escucharme- _Solo tú puedes darme respuestas._

-No…puedo, el lord me lanzo un hechizo-

-¿No puedes detenerte?, dime que hechizo fue para que lo anule-

-No…-suspiro-hacerlo, estoy controlado-

La cansada vista se posó en una pequeña esfera roja. La conocía era una captadora de magia. Si hacia algo se rompería y avisaría al dueño. En momentos se encontrarían rodeados de fieles al lord.

-¿Que te obliga a hacer?-

-Luz de lobo-

Draco miro por toda la habitación y los miles de frasquitos brillaron.

-Debes ir con tu padre…el….-

Draco no puso soportar que su padrino lo mencionara.

-"El"- dijo con ironía- ¿qué? ¿me protegerá? Por si no lo sabes mi padre ¡Me entrego como la puta personal del lord!-

-El nunca haría…-

-¡Oh! sí que lo haría y lo hizo, todo porque soy un mago fértil ¿lo sabias?- silencio- No importa, estoy seguro de que se lo dijo a cambio de ser un mortifago del circulo interno.

-No Draco, escucha…-

-Severus no lo disculpes-

El pocionista movió su mano con dificultad y tomo la de Draco por un instante, un gran dolor lo recorrió.

-…Agh…Draco, tu padre supo que…eras fértil desde que naciste, pero el guardo el secreto- respiro rápidamente. Estaba tan cansado- Incluso de tu madre…Pago al mago de la familia para que no lo dijera…y cumplió….-

-Entonces como lo supo el lord, si solo mi padre y tú lo sabían ¿Quién lo dijo entonces?-

-No…se…-

-No hay que darle muchas vueltas Severus, fue el, ahora por su culpa tendré que entregarme al lord cuando vuelva…- Draco sintió arcadas.

-No…-

-No pasara Severus, encontrare la forma, de que el lord me encuentre desagradable, que no quiera tocarme, que…- Draco se detuvo en seco una idea aflorando en su mente.

 _Que me encuentre desagradable… ¿Que tan desagradable puede ser tomar algo que alguien más haya tomado? Que ese alguien sea su peor enemigo y que haya dejado su marca…_

Draco suspiro y se estremeció en partes iguales, un calor subió su columna.

 _¿Debía entregarse al enemigo del lord? ¿Debía dejar que marque su cuerpo para que cuando vea su cuerpo sepa que fue reclamado por otro?...Moriría sin duda, el lord tomaría su vida…Pero no lo tocaría, no profanaría su cuerpo. Era mejor que sentir esas manos reptileanas tocarle._

-Severus encontrare la forma de liberarte, lo prometo- fue a la puerta- Aguanta-Tomo un par de frascos de un estante cercano. Se puso la capa y salió.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Ya era de madrugada cuando Draco salió de las mazmorras, ya en su habitación tomo una ducha y se libró del tenue olor de la poción que se había adherido a su piel, tomo una taza de café y uso un Glamour para esconder sus ojos ligeramente hinchados.

Como siempre fue a la oficina del encargado y como siempre le fue dado el día libre. No mostro ninguna emoción en particular.

Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente, usando la capa y el mapa recorrió todo el castillo, siguiendo a algunos mortifagos y entrando a los salones a los que se le había prohibido entrar. No encontró mucho más que planos y libros irrelevantes, ahora se encontraba frente a una puerta de roble que había visto una par de veces y detrás de ella la oficina y dormitorio que usaba el lord.

Abrió las puertas con facilidad, como en un dormitorio cualquiera, la oscura estancia adornada con algunos cuadros de Magos de la era oscura y otros que representaban la tortura a Muggles llenaban las oscuras piedras, al fondo un escritorio grande y de pesada madera y una silla detrás de el que asemejaba a un trono. Se puso a buscar sus papeles. Cheques y notas de misiones cumplidas, la muerte de tal, la tortura de aquel. Busco los cajones con calma para no despertar a los cuadros. Nada. Busco los libros y los estantes. Nada.

Se aventuró a subir por las escaleras hacia el piso superior, que- suponía- usaba como dormitorio. Había una cama de gran tamaño cubierta con seda negra. Draco se enfermó con la visión del lord y el entre las sabanas. Tomo su estómago que empezó a doler. Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

-Solo un par de días más- Se dijo Draco mientras se ponía su pijama, había limpiado su cuerpo con inusual detalle y se había tomado unas copas de vino para tomar valor para llevar a cabo su plan.

Se hecho en la suave cama y de inmediato sintió el tirón acostumbrado, pero en este caso era más insistente y casi desesperado. Cuando abrió los ojos la sala común de Slytherin lo esperaba, pero noto que había una ventana de la cual se observaba un paisaje nevado-extraño- Los sillones en la misma forma de siempre, la chimenea encendida, el _niño-que-vivió_ apareció sentado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados.

Draco suspiro inseguro, pero se negó a dar un paso atrás en su decisión, se quitó la corbata y la túnica, abrió su camisa.

-No se atreverá a rechazarte – se dijo para darse animo- nadie puede- paso una mano por su cabello- Ni siquiera un Gryffindor- miro a Harry- ni siquiera _el-niño-que-vivió_.

Con paso seguro subió en el sillón colocando ambas piernas a los lados de las de Harry. Noto que se movía para despertar.

Draco no perdió tiempo, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y la cara caliente, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso.

-…Uhm…-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Harry había iniciado su sesión con preocupación, la noche antes no había podido establecer una conexión con Malfoy, sus manos solo habían encontrado un aire frio y no había importado sus esfuerzos la figura no se solidificaba. Miles de escenarios se le habían presentado –ninguno bueno- y le había preguntado mil veces a Lilian si el territorio seguía vigente, si no lo estaba significaría que Malfoy estaba muerto.

Lilian lo había golpeado para que la dejase en paz y para que deje de exagerar "Tal vez no pudo dormir por alguna razón. Todos nos desvelamos alguna vez"

Y una pequeña voz, en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo "Tal vez este entretenido con el otro".

 _No puede su territorio ahora es mío-_ Se respondió

"Seguro encontró una manera…"

 _\- Su territorio es mío ¡MIO!-_ acallo la voz

Pero luego susurro "Pero no todo"

Cuando por fin toco la forma de Malfoy y lo sacudió, sintió una clara satisfacción y vergüenza

 _Te has preocupado por nada-_ se dijo

Sintió el tibio calor de las llamas de la chimenea y supo que se encontraba en el Draco-mundo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de cerca con unos grises. Grito de asombro, pero solo sirvió para que un apéndice húmedo y caliente le recorriera la boca, Harry retrajo su lengua hasta el fondo de su boca.

-Malfoy…uhm…detente- dijo entre besos.

-No-

-Mal…foy….Ahh- Lo soltó para respirar-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Cállate Potter, no hagas que me arrepienta- Forzó su rostro y metió su lengua en su boca.

-Uhmm…Bas…ta- Harry puso sus brazos en los hombros contrarios y lo obligo a alejarse- Mas te vale decirme- inspiro- ¡de que va esta broma!

Harry se removió incomodo, su sangre caliente había empezado a hinchar su anatomía.

-No es una Broma Potter y mejor ve entrando en materia-

El aire caliente le choco el rostro y se obligó a respirar como si aquel aire fuera el único que le sirviera para sobrevivir. Draco le quito los lentes y extrañamente su clara visión no había cambiado, luego unas manos temblorosas se dirigieron a su corbata y tardaron un rato e aflojar el nudo.

Harry sonrió con ternura y complicidad, "el seguro y experimentado Draco Malfoy", que se decía que había experimentado todo tipo de placeres carnales y además que suponía su experiencia era tal que con una mirada y un beso te hacia tocar el cielo- o eso había escuchado- temblaba y peleaba con un nudo de corbata.

 _¡Qué tierno! Se dijo_

Harry tomo las manos pálidas.

-Basta Malfoy, no sé qué planeas, pero si te fuerzas…no cuenta- Harry lo alejo. Draco se sonrojo aún más dándole un aspecto comestible

 _No pienses en eso Harry_ \- se movió para hacer su erección sea menos dolorosa- _Que no te tiente Harry_

-¿No te dije que te callaras?- dijo Draco con voz dura – Cállate y déjate hacer- lo beso de nuevo suavemente

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- pregunto Harry- ¿Conmigo?-

-¡Si Potter! Como tengo que decírtelo. Quiero que me beses. Quiero que me toques. Quiero que me folles. ¿Quedo claro?- Draco aprovecho su sorpresa para meter su lengua en la boca contraria. Bajo a su cuello

-…Ah….uhmm…-

-…Uhm…..-

¡Oh Merlín! ¿Cómo llegue a esto?- Harry apretó los labios mientras Draco descubría su hombro- hemos sido enemigo por años, cómplices hace unas semanas, hicimos una tregua hace un par de días y ahora…seremos ¿amantes?

-Ah…Draco no te muevas…- advirtió Harry cuando las piernas dejaron su peso sobre su erección apretándola.

-Uhm… que es esto Potter- palpo su erección en círculos- parece que también te ponen los chicos- movió su mano hacia sus testículos.

-Oh...Merlín Draco…-

-Eso es bueno- beso- mis esfuerzos son recompensados- lamida.

Draco abrió la camisa contraria rompiendo los botones y Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Mi camisa es cara Potter- deslizo su cuerpo hasta su pecho donde el corazón latía casi palpable y empezó a chupar uno de los oscuros pezones, con la otra mano empezó a pellizcar la otra. –Tendrás...uhm...que pagármela…uhmm…- Harry tomo los platinos cabellos en sus manos impulsándolo entre jadeos. Draco se aventuró a tocar la erección con la boca y bajo la cremallera con sus dientes.

-¡Espera!...Draco- Harry junto las piernas, pero Draco se había deslizado entre ellas. Lamio la erección sobre la ropa y Harry gimió.

Después Draco palpo la hincada carne con curiosidad y algo temeroso, como hombre sabía qué hacer para sentir placer, espero que el Gryffindor compartiera sus gustos.

Descubrió la caliente carne que salto cuando se vio liberada, en su punta una pequeña gota de líquido reclamaba atención, una gruesa vena palpitaba.

Draco acaricio la hinchada carne en contra de sus mejillas y luego con la punta de su nariz, captando un olor almizclado y masculino, del tipo de que se deja cuando se llega al orgasmo.

Draco sonrió.

-¿Has pensado en mí Potter?, ¿Gritaste mi nombre cuando te corriste?-metió la polla en su boca y empezó su vaivén.

-Uhmm…fue culpa de Lilian y sus malditas….¡ah!...proyecciones tuyas-

Un pequeño Plop sonó en la habitación.

-Y te hacia esto Potter, la metía toda en mi boca, ¿te corrías?-

Harry apretó los dientes se sentía llegar, el primer orgasmo que no se había causado a si mismo iba a trastornarlo, lo sentía venir en grande. Draco dejo de chupar.

-No pares…No pares-

 _¿Acaso quiere que suplique?, no me extrañaría, pero incluso si tengo que pedírselo de rodillas ¡lo hare!._

Hubo un silencio repentino que ha Harry se le antojo a arrepentimiento.

 _No te dejare, tu empezaste esto, no te dejare ir hasta que me satisfaga-_ pensó con resolución.

Draco se alejó un paso. Dos.

-Draco-llamo, este elevo la vista y rápidamente Harry atrapo su nuca y lo jalo hacia él para un beso húmedo, que sonada en la habitación uniéndose a los jadeos, le quito la camisa y llevo sus manos para deshacer el cinturón, al no encontrar resistencia los bajo junto a la ropa interior.

Harry apreso la cintura del otro en un cálido abrazo que rozaba sus erecciones. Era tan caliente y la sensación de suavidad con suavidad pudo con él. Se quitó sus pantalones y salió de ellos mientras Draco hacia lo mismo, en medio de la sensación de ambas erecciones frotándose lascivamente, Harry logro derrotar la fuerza del otro hombre logrando que se echara sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, no paso por alto que aquella había cambiado a una blanca y acolchonada.

Los brazos de Draco cruzaron el cuello de Harry acercándolo a más besos húmedos y calientes de los que ambos iban aprendiendo puntos buenos. Harry apoyaba su peso en una mano mientras con la otra se dedicaba a acariciar ambos miembros que lloraban de necesidad de liberación. Fue más rápido.

-Ahh….Harry- soltó en un suspiro Draco cuando se vino

-Uhm…oh Merlín se siente…

Harry miro en cuerpo frente a él, desnudo y dispuesto con los matices de las llamas de la chimenea jugando en su pálido cuerpo. Era tan hermoso que le quito el aliento.

Empezaron de nuevo los besos esta vez suaves y Harry tomo el control, beso los labios, la mandíbula y el cuello, cada pequeño territorio conquistado por el deseo. Bajo a sus hombros y sintió una extraña necesidad que lo confundió y que no pudo detener, lamio la zona y la mordió con fuerza.

Draco gimió de dolor y en seguida Harry se apartó.

-¿Dejara…marca?- pregunto Draco.

-Yo…. Lo siento fue sin querer-

-No, está bien.-tomo la cabeza pelinegra con una mano y lo impulso a su cuello- Hazlo, muerde, márcame- le dijo.

-Draco…- volvieron a besarse y la temperatura subió, Harry lo mordió una par de veces más suavemente de forma juguetona y bajo por su cuerpo, sus manos acariciando todo lo que podían, su pene duro y dispuesto de nuevo. Empezó a mover las caderas automáticamente, empujando entre la raja del trasero de Draco que gemía en cada embestida.

-Oh…por Salazar…sigue…no pares-

Las manos de Harry serpentearon hasta la entrada apretada del rubio, acariciándola con vehemencia.

-Draco…yo…-le dijo entre besos.

Se separaron.

-Hazlo- le dijo Draco y abrió lascivamente sus piernas que dejaban ver su agujero rosado- Tómame- le dijo y acaricio su rostro.

Harry recibió una gota de autocontrol y se cuestionó muchas cosas.

¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque yo? Draco es un hombre hermoso y de buena familia, puede tener a cualquier persona hombre o mujer a sus pies, estoy seguro que incluso los ojos de los mayores lo siguen.

No puedo ser un compañero adecuado. Harry trato de alejarse pero los brazos en su cuello lo detuvieron.

-Escucha Potter, justo ahora y en este momento he decidido dejarte ser mi primero, debes sentirte afortunado- rodeo sus caderas con las piernas impidiéndole alejarse.

-¿Q-que?, tu…tu…pri…¿que?.

Draco frunció el ceño claramente molesto.

-Escucha Potter si no me tomas tú, encontrare a otro dispuesto y no será difícil encontrar a alguien incluso en el castillo…-

Harry analizo las palabras en cámara lenta, se imaginó la cara de Draco llegando al éxtasis y gritando otro nombre que no fuera el suyo, eso le causo un apretón en el estómago y un dolor de tironeo en el pecho.

Metió un dedo en el interior del rubio. Draco jadeo y se removió.

-Es extraño, esta húmedo allá abajo, ¿es siempre así?- pregunto acariciando sus muslos.

-No se, preguntare al "otro"- dijo con mordacidad

 _Lo ha dicho para molestarme-se dijo Harry -pero debe aprender que no habrá el "otro" nunca más._

Metió dos dedos.

-Oh...mierda…-jadeo

-¿Te duele?- Draco no respondió y Harry supo que sí y empezó a besar a Draco como si no hubiera mañana.

Metió el tercer dedo.

-No lo soporto más…Harry tómame…oh….bendito Salazar…tómame ahora- Draco gimió totalmente desinhibido y Harry quito lo dedos de su interior.

Tomo la base de su pene y lo guio a la abierta entrada.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto nervioso.

-Si...si-

 _¡¿Harry?!-_ escucho una voz lejana- ¡D _espierta!_

 _Sintió que su mente perdía el control del puente_

 _¡No! Trataban de despertarlo. La conexión se perdía._

 _-¡Draco!- dijo y logro robarle un beso antes de desaparecer._

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Cuando Harry despertó sentía que una arteria de su sien iba a reventarle por la pura molestia y los dientes le dolían por apretar la quijada. Enfoco y vio a su amiga Hermione a su lado con ojos de preocupación.

-Harry, temí lo peor, no despertabas- dijo con preocupación

Harry apartó su agarre con brusquedad

-Y dime porque me despiertas a media noche Hermione, ¡Y más te vale que sea importante!-

Hermione retrocedió

-No te atrevas a levantarme la voz Harry Potter, no cuando casi me matas del susto. Vine a despertarte para avisarte que Dumbledore llamo a todos a reunirse y como no respondías a la puerta entre y te encontré dormido, pero respirabas agitadamente y no respondías, tuve que agitarte diez minutos ¡Harry!-

Harry tomo su rostro con enojo reprimido. ¡ _Tranquilo! ¡Respira!_

-Gracias por venir Hermione, pero estaba en transe por eso no respondía- quiso ponerse de pie pero le resulto doloroso entre las piernas. Se sonrojo. –Herm ya me avisaste así que ¿porque no me esperas afuera?

-Estás bromeando ¡es urgente! hemos perdido mucho tiempo-

Harry no estaba de humor para inventar escusas. Pateo las sabanas.

-Debo encargarme de esto Hermione –señalo su erección -y si quieres quedarte bien.

Hermione salto en su lugar.

-Eres un… ¡Bien!- grito y azoto la fuerza al salir.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Harry tomo una corta-muy corta- ducha fría que ayudo con su "situación" y bajo al comedor que servía de sala de reuniones para estos casos.

Cuando entro se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre las pocas personas del salón, la mayoría de importancia para la orden con Dumbledore a la cabeza.

-No es viable Albus, puede ser una trampa- decía su profesora de transformaciones.

-Esta es una oportunidad única- dijo Alastor Moody golpeando su báculo en el suelo con impaciencia.

Un barrullo de voces se armó. Harry se sentó en un sillón alejado para escuchar.

-Amigos míos, la información debe ser verificada, luego podremos decidir nuestras acciones- dijo Dumbledore.

-Albus no perdamos más tiempo, Voldemort está fuera de Hogwarts podemos recuperarla- Sirius insistió.

-Debemos estar seguros Sirius- aclaro

-Pero el tiempo…-

-Sirius aunque Voldemort no esté en el castillo no sabemos cuántos mortifagos hay, podríamos caer en número si iniciamos nuestro ataque.-

Harry se acercó a Ron que estaba cerca de el sentado en un sofá junto a su padres, le toco el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Ron que rayos sucede- pregunto en voz baja.

-Remus recibió un mensaje anónimo que dice que el Voldemort salió del castillo y que estará fuera un par de días. Discuten si debemos aprovechar para recuperar el colegio o no. Yo digo que lo hagamos. Pero Dumbledore piensa que es mejor obtener una confirmación, pero ¿Cómo?-

Maldición era el momento de recuperar el castillo, recuperar un pedazo estratégico importante para todos, además Draco estaba allí y podía quitarlo de las manos negras del lord y quedárselo.

 _No hablas de una mascota Harry-_ se recrimino a si mismo

El silencio reino en la habitación, al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo, todos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación en solemne silencio. Sirius se quedó sentado en una silla pensativo y con el ceño fruncido.

Harry movió la mano para dar a entender a Ron que se quedaría con su padrino. Cuando la última persona salió y se cerró la puerta, Harry se acercó a su padrino y le toco el hombro.

-Sirius-

-Ahm…Harry ¿Estabas en la reunión?- pregunto distraído.

-Sirius hay que retomar el castillo y…-

-Lo se Harry pero Dumbledore no quiere arriesgarse sin que estemos seguros, pero- choco sus puños- estoy seguro de que si recuperamos Hogwarts, Voldemort se verá forzado a retirarse a su escondite secreto y podremos encontrarlo …debemos confirmar nuestras sospechas- se pasó sus manos por su negro cabello- Pero ¿cómo?

Harry vio a su padrino con una determinación inconclusa en el rostro, y sintió su depresión.

-Sirius, si la información se confirmara ¿se planearía el recuperar Hogwarts?-

-Sí, sé que estaríamos listos antes de que Voldemort vuelva…pero no se como-

-Sirius yo conseguiré la confirmación- aseguro Harry y Sirius volteo a verlo curioso.

-¿Como?-

-Lo hare Sirius y averiguare cuantos mortifagos estarán en el castillo. No te preocupes.- Harry se volteo

-Harry- lo detuvo- no corras ningún riesgo innecesario ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Harry camino despacio y en silencio hacia su habitación, nadie estaba allí luego de la reunión y sus pasos hacían eco, escucho un sollozo que le llamo la atención, era tan tenue que en un principio creyó que era su imaginación.

Con pasos suaves bajo el poco trecho que le quedaba a la enfermería y se asomó por la puerta. Sobre su cama Pansy se abrazaba las rodillas con fuerza y escondía su rostro, unos pequeños y suaves gimoteos se escuchaban y a Harry se le estrujo el corazón. Pero sabía que no podía darle consuelo porque ella lo rechazaría-Mujer orgullosa y Slytherin-

Se alejó en silencio y subió a su habitación de pronto con una sensación de impotencia.

 _De todas formas Parkinson ha estado colaborando-_ se dijo.

Sin saber qué hacer y con un tironeo en el pecho, decidió actuar, tal vez todo le saldría mal, pero como diría Hermione "no lo sabrás si no lo intentas"

-Nose- llamo, el elfo apareció a su llamado- Nose, Vi a Parkinson llorando ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿No se está recuperando?-

Harry pensó seriamente que la Slytherin no diría nada si le dolía algo o cualquier cosa en general.

-Nose no está seguro pero la señorita comento que extraña mucho a sus amigos joven Harry-

Pensó la situación y se identificó, si la situación fuera al revés, extrañaría enormemente a sus amigos, la única familia que había conocido.

Harry se tomó la oreja de impaciencia y pensó un momento la situación. Camino a su cómoda y tomo unos cuantos galeones.

-Nose yo sé que no soy tu amo para ordenarte algo, pero quiero darle algo a Parkinson y no puedo salir de la casa, por eso quisiera que me hicieras el favor de comprar un ramo de flores para ella y llevárselo a la enfermería. Por favor.-

-¡Nose lo hará! Nose le agradece-

-No tengo idea de tratar con mujeres, así que espero que funcione y mejore su ánimo.- sonrió. Y extendió unas cuantas monedas en la palma del elfo.-Gracias.

El elfo desapareció.

Harry suspiro recordando las veces que había tratado de consolar mujeres y en desastroso que había resultado, espero estar haciendo lo correcto, pero dejo eso de lado ya se vería. Inspiro.

-Ya veremos- utilizo un hechizo para tender su cama y sacar ropa limpia. Fue al baño. Con más cuidado de lo usual se quitó la ropa que se le había pegado en la piel por el sudor. Palpo su cuello y su nuca, con un extraño presentimiento y eso nunca era nada bueno, no hubo que pensar mucho por la razón.

 _-Draco va a matarme-_

Pero no es del todo malo- se dijo- tal vez hubieras cometido un error- se gruño a si mismo

Entro a la ducha y dejo su mente vagar el vacío. De manera automática froto su cuerpo y su cabello.

-¿UH?- Harry revolvió sus cabellos, pero encontró una resistencia dura, palpo con cuidado y sentía su toque como una extensión de sí mismo.

 _¿Me golpee? ¿Donde?_

Continuo su toque pero no dolía, o se sentía suave como una inflamación, era rugoso y se alternada con formas lisas. Preocupado salió de su baño y se acercó al espejo. Movió sus cabellos para descubrir esas formas. Harry grito.

-¡Cuernos!-

Se las jalo y removió. En ambas ocasiones un dolor lo recorrió.

 _Esto no está pasado._

-¡Lilian!- grito-¡Lilian!

Quizá toda la casa lo hubiera escuchado, pero lo que menos le importaba, quería saber porque tenía cuernos en la cabeza.

Casi al instante tocaron a la puerta, Harry se apresuró a abrirla. Se vio de frente con su mejor amigo, que traía el pijama puesto y preocupación en el rostro. No espero a que Harry hablara entro en la habitación, luego Hermione y Neville evitaron que cerrara la puerta y entraron también, el sonido de la escalera con varios pasos determino a Harry a cerrar la puerta.

Golpearon de inmediato. Los mayores Weasley hablaron a través de la puerta.

-¿Harry te encuentras bien?- preguntaron.

-Si estoy bien solo fue…una araña. Lamento haberlos preocupado- espero hasta que los pasos se alejaron.

Harry volteo a sus amigos. Que lo veían preocupados-menos Hermione- que estaba de espaldas.

-Harry ¿qué pasa? tu grito estremeció mi habitación- pregunto Ron.

-Yo solo…uh…- Harry se sonrojo y quiso meterse en un hoyo para evitar esa situación.

-Harry- llamo la voz amortiguada de Hermione que estaba de espaldas-¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa?-

Entonces Harry vio hacia abajo, y la corta toalla que había podido ponerse estaba deshaciendo nudo en su cintura. Se cubrió con las manos enseguida y escapo al baño rápidamente y agradeció el ínterin para aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Que ha pasado?- escucho la voz de Lilian preguntar. Harry se puso la ropa.

-Lilian – dijo con seriedad- Debemos hablar-

Harry vio a sus amigos para decirles con la mirada que se retiraran. No lo hicieron.

-Harry últimamente no has estado alejando. ¿Qué pasa? Quiero ayudarte- Ron se afirmó en un sofá.

Neville y Hermione asintieron.

-No puedo decirles Ron debes entender-

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas Harry-

-Ron...-

-Pierdes tu tiempo- afirmo y los demás se sentaron también.

Harry bufo con frustración pero pensaba que sus amigos no habían cambiado y que apreciaba –mucho- su preocupación. Oculto su sonrisa.

-Bien les diré-acoto-pero primero debe hablar contigo Lilian- señalo a la que creía culpable.

La tomo de las manos y las guio hasta sus cuernos. Sorprendida Lilian lo tomo de la cabeza y la bajo hasta sus ojos donde podía verlas.

-Oh, Nimue bendita-dijo- ¿Como paso?-

-Eso es lo que quería preguntarte ¡¿Que paso?!-

Lilian lo hecho en la cama y subió encima de Harry, sus manos recorrieron su abdomen buscando su centro mágico. Cuando lo encontró, puso su frente sobre él.

-Oh Oh…- dijo con preocupación.

 _No me gusta ese tono._

-Harry- dijo Lilian conciliadora- Parece que tu núcleo mágico ha cambiado un poco…como decirlo, la energía que emana es diferente, un poco parecida a la mía. No se cómo paso pero me parece ¡Casi imposible! Eres un mago no pudiste volverte un Incubo así por asi. Debo estudiar un poco- dijo y se sostuvo la cabeza como si le doliera.

Un carraspeo. Silencio.

-¡¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando?!- La voz de Ron sonó en la habitación. Harry tapo un oído con un dedo- ¿Íncubo? ¿Qué está pasando?, Harry.

 _Ah…Merlín, recuerda Harry como un rayo_

-Veras Ron Lilian es un súcubo que me ayuda a mantener contacto con alguien del castillo que puede facilitarme la información que Sirius necesita. Pero al parecer hubo una "situación" y de alguna manera me estoy convirtiendo en un Incubo-señalo su cabeza-me salieron cuernos.

En un instante vio su cabeza bambolear de un lado a otro, sus amigos jaloneándolo para ver con claridad ambos esbozos.

-Harry…Wow, son negros y todo, pero son pequeños- dijo con pena Ron

-Te duelen- Neville los jalo-

-¡Merlín Neville! ¡Si me duelen!-

-Quizá podamos sacarlos- fue el análisis de Hermione.

 _Oh no, no quería ser blanco de ¡Hechizos de extirpación!_

-Calma todo el mundo- dijo Lilian llamando la atención-Nadie extirpara nada…-

 _¡Te amo Lilian!_

-Esta situación merece estudio, no se las razones de la conversión, pero hasta ahora son leves…-

-¡Leves!- bramo Harry.

-Harry escucha tus cuernos marcan el desarrollo de tu poder "demoniaco" por así decirlo. Ahora son pequeños e infantiles, aun no tienes cola o te salieron alas, así que no dejo de lado que esta situación puede resolverse, solo debo averiguar como-

-Pero todo el mundo se dará cuenta- reclamo Hermione.- ¿Que haremos hasta entonces?-

-Puede ocultarlo en su pelo o con un Glamour-

-Espera-dijo Harry- tendré cola y alas, pero ¿cómo? si tú no las tienes-

-Que no las veas no quiere decir que no las tenga- Lilian sonrió.

Paso un momento.

-Y bien ¿No vas a mostrarnos?- pregunto Ron

-Nop-

-¡Por favor! todos queremos verlos ¿verdad?-

-Yo me siento curiosa de cierta forma-dijo Hermione y Neville asintió.

-Bien- Lilian hizo un movimiento y unos cuernos de tenue café oscuro coronaron sus parietales hasta sus orejas, unas alas pequeñas de murciélago aparecieron en su espalda y una cola oscura en punta de flecha se movió entre ellos.

-Wow, tus alas son muy lindas-

-Lo sé, pero ahora están cortas, cuando tengo toda mi energía mágica al límite se agrandan y son capaces de elevar mi cuerpo y volar- dijo orgullosa.

-Wow-

-Chicos-

-Y ¿Que puedes hacer con tu cola?-

-Muchas cosas…..-

-Chicos-

-Y tus cuernos, con muy grandes-

-Soy una Súcubo madura, es natural, aunque las he visto más grandes-

-Wow-

-¡Chicos!- grito Harry-Concentrémonos un poco. No puedo andar con cuernos toda la vida-

Lilian carraspeo y oculto su cola y sus alas.

-Es cierto Harry, permíteme examinarte de nuevo- Lilian vio significativamente a Harry y le indico claro "a solas".

-De acuerdo. Chicos ya es hora del desayuno, porque no bajan y nos guardan un lugar a Lilian y a mí, iremos enseguida-

Ron quiso reclamar pero Hermione lo empujo a la puerta con Neville a sus espaldas.

-Esperamos a bajo- dijo y se cerró la puerta. Harry puso un hechizo de silencio.

-Ahora dime el resto Lilian- dijo Harry y se sentó seguro de recibir un gran choque.

-Harry tengo idea del porqué de tus cuernos…-

-Dime Lilian-

-Recuerdas que últimamente se te hizo más fácil entrar al territorio de Draco y que incluso ¿Lo hiciste tú mismo?-asintió- bueno mi teoría es que de alguna manera las primeras veces mi energía estímulo a tu centro mágico y se adaptó a la mía para que pudieras hacer lo mismo.-

-Pero aun necesito tu ayuda-

-Lo sé pero dejaste de cansarte cuando empezaste a absorber la energía de Draco…-

-Yo no hice eso, los íncubos lo hacen haciendo….eso- _sexo_

-No necesariamente, los toques y el contacto transmiten energía, no mucha pero lo hacen en ese momento mi energía dentro de ti causo que tu propia magia hiciera lo mismo y te adaptaste. Se manifestó porque casi tienes relaciones con Draco…-

Harry se atraganto.- Como…-

-Me preocupe de que iniciaras solo y fui tras de ti, cuando las cosas se pusieron calientes- casi de inmediato- los deje.-

Rojo como un tomate Harry asintió y trato de parecer indiferente.

-Así que eso paso. Ya veo-

-Oh Harry siempre tan tierno. Me encanto la forma en que se puso sobre ti y empezó a besarte y a….-

-¡Lilian por favor!-

 _Esos recuerdos lo mortificarían-en el buen sentido-toda la vida_

Lilian rio

-Está bien. Pero averiguare como revertir esta situación. Hasta mientras sugiero que cualquier contacto se postergue hasta nuevo aviso.-

-No puedo Lilian, tengo que conseguir la información que necesitamos para recuperar el castillo y Draco es el único que puede dármelos- argumento.

-Bueno entonces sugiero nada de toques por debajo de la cintura por ahora ¿Que dices? Deja las cosas traviesas para cuando estén frente a frente, de acuerdo Harry querido.-

-¿Harry?, Harry respira querido, fue una broma-

-Lilian- dijo Harry con voz cansada –Vayamos a desayunar-

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Casi media hora después Harry se encontraba encerrado en su habitación nuevamente con sus tres amigos al acecho de más información y detalles.- Que Harry no diría ni con Vasitaserum-

-¡Harry por favor!-

-No Ron, no diré más de lo que he dicho, arriesgo la identidad de mi informante al que prometí no desvelar su nombre y sus motivos…-

-Solo entre nosotros Harry….-

-Y entre nosotros- dijeron los gemelos Weasley que se habían enterado de la situación. Y estaban más que contentos por las teorías de conspiración.

-No- Harry se puso de pie, decidido, empezó a caminar pero el resto seguía sus pasos, fue a la biblioteca donde estaba Lilian buscando un par de libros entre los muchos que habían en los estantes, cuando entraron el ruido la hizo voltear y frunció el ceño.

-Si no pueden estar en silencio señores les aconsejo que se marchen.- la voz de hielo los congelo y antes de darse cuenta estaban fuera de la habitación.

Entonces Harry bajo a la sala que estaba vacía y tomo un libro que alguien se habría olvidado en la mesa, empezó a hojearlo fingiendo interés.

-Harry Por favor Por favor Por favor-

-No se lo diremos a nadie- susurraron.

Harry cerro el libro aparentemente derrotado, pero al momento sonrió.

-¿Les conté cuando a Sirius lo castigaron para limpiar toda la loza de Hogwarts, sin varita, por haberle hecho una broma a una chica?-

El silencio, Ron quiso preguntar, pero sus hermanos taparon su boca.

-Es para distraernos- dijeron ambos.

-Era una Slytherin y había un murciélago incluido-

Ahora todos mostraron interés, incluso Neville que los había estado siguiendo silenciosamente.

Harry se hizo rogar un poco más y conto la historia. Las risas llenaron el ambiente. La puerta se abrió y entraron Remus y Sirius aparentemente discutían de algo, pero guardaron silencio cuando los vieron.

-¿Que hacen aquí chicos? ¿Qué es lo divertido?- dijo Remus y fue como si lo hubieran electrificado, se quedó estático viendo el libro que Harry tenía en su regazo.

Harry lo noto.

-Sirius- dijeron los gemelos

-¿Qué?- respondió el pelinegro

-No, decimos que tú eres el gracioso- las voces esbozaron sonrisas.

-Ha pasado algo y no me he enterado- su gesto se relajó.

-Solo que soltaste un murciélago en el dormitorio femenino de Slytherin- Sirius se quedó quieto con un rojo raro en el en las mejillas- Como entraste dinos- dijeron los gemelos.

-Quien les dijo eso…Moony- dijo con advertencia.

Remus reacciono.

-Solo era una pequeña historia de colegio Sirius, aunque en ese entonces no me dijiste los detalles-

Todos se arremolinaron en torno a la pareja de mayores preguntando. Harry aprovecho en escapar, aun con el libro en manos, le daba curiosidad, llego a su cuarto y se encerró. Abrió el libro y lo estudio, nada fuera de lo común, incluso el tenia uno igual, lo cerro pero vio una sombra oscura en la guarda, lo busco en una fina y elegante letra había el escrito "Propiedad de L.M".

Harry lo pensó el libro era de Remus y obviamente esas no eran sus iniciales

Más abajo sin embargo se podían distinguir otras letras, pequeñas y que se notaban habían pasado muchas veces un borrador para quitarlos, apenas legibles "R y L", no se distinguía mas. Esas si eran las iniciales de Remus Lupin, pero que necesidad había de poner la "Y", eso solo lo hacían para asociar…

Un golpeteo suave y apresurado lo levanto de su cama. Abrió la puerta-

-¿Remus?-

-Hola Harry, veras note que subiste mi libro que había dejado en la sala y pues…-

-La traeré- Harry la recogió y la entrego a su propietario.

-Gracias- dijo Remus y Harry sintió que ese gracias era demasiado sincero por devolver solo un libro casual.

-De nada- la puerta se cerró.

La "Y" era para asociar a una pareja que compartía una relación romántica ¿verdad? Se preguntó así mismo, pero ¿quién?.

Noto que Remus guardaba muchos secretos de sí mismo, al más grande la de su licantropía, pero ¿Y el resto?, habría alguien a quien habría amado o relacionado, entonces porque avergonzarse, sería ¿Que no funciono? o ¿Que no fue correspondido?, o que fue tal vez ¿Un amor platónico?- Harry sabia de eso, al menos empezaba a comprender lo complicado que era.

"R y L"- debió ser una chica muy linda- o un chico- se dijo.

Loren

Laura

Lucius.

¡Un momento!. ¡Un corazón cálido!

¡Merlín!, Remus estaba enamorado de ¡Lucius Malfoy!...

-No Harry que piensas- se dijo- Pero si fuera verdad sería algo más en lo que nos parecemos.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Harry no se arriesgó a intentar un contacto sin Lilian, en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, se juntaron en su habitación a puerta cerrada, mecánicamente y mágicamente.

-Empieza Harry-

Harry extendió sus manos mentales y su mente se trasladó con facilidad a la mente conocida-Espero tener un despertar como el anterior- rápidamente se ubicó en su sillón, abrió los ojos y vio la chimenea-maldijo. En realidad si quería un despertar como aquel, pero sabía que muchas "muchas" de las probabilidades eran que Draco estaba enojado- por decirlo suavemente con el- con despacio volteo a ver a su anfitrión que lo miraba con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios y deseo en la mirada.

Harry pidió un pellizco mental que Lilian le dio con una risa.

 _¡Draco no está molesto!-_ celebro.

Con calma se paró, su anfitrión lo imito y se encontraron en el medio, de inmediato Harry tomo su rostro y lo beso, el otro respondió. Se acercaron más de lo posible y ambas manos empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo ajeno.

-Pensé que estarías enojado- dijo Harry cuando se separaron por aire.

-¿Enojado? Potter…- dijo Draco y comenzó una nueva ronda de besos, las manos del rubio bajaron a acariciar la extensión del otro mientras esta se hacía más grande.

-….Uhmm…-

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el rubio. Harry respondió con un gemido áspero.

Draco movió la mano e intensifico los besos, cuando Harry anuncio su conclusión, lo empujo a su sillón y se subió sobre él.

-Potter…-dijo Draco a su oído- espero que disfrutes esto.-Apretó su pene-Porque hasta aquí queda- Se paró y se alejó del cuerpo tembloroso que pedía liberación pronta, empezaba a doler.

-¡Que! Draco, espera como que "hasta aquí queda"-

-Escuchaste o no Potter o aparte de ser un cuatro ojos y un "calentador" eres sordo-

Draco se sentó en su sillón y en la mesa de al lado apareció una botella de vino y una copa servida, se adelantó a tomarla.

Harry no se lo creía.

 _¡Malditos Slytherin vengativos!_ Harry maldijo toda la estirpe, pensando que todo estaba bien entre ellos había caído en una trampa por ¿"calentador"?.

-Escucha Draco, lo de la otra vez no fue mi culpa-se apresuró a explicar, sentía dolor- Hermione me forzó a despertar.-

-Así ¿Que esa sangre sucia merecía tu atención más que la mía?. Nada bueno Potter-

Harry sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía y se pegaba a la silla.

-¿Draco?-

-No te dejare darte placer a ti mismo Potter, el hecho que te duela será mi venganza por alejarte cuando estaba en tu misma situación- Rio burlón y resentido.

 _¡Maldito Malfoy!_

-Lilian ayúdame- mando por su mente.

-Lo siento Harry no puedo entrar en ese territorio, solo puedo mandar alguna sugestión a tu anfitrión-

-Inténtalo, por favor, duele-

Sintió la vibra del poder de la súcubo entrando en suaves líneas al territorio del Draco-mundo.

En ese momento a Draco se le había enrojecido todo el rostro, como hacia cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, empezó a jadear.

-¿Potter quien hace esto?, estas proyecciones no son mías- jadeo y sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo como siguiendo a otras.- Bas…ta-

Harry sonrió, Lilian le estaba dando de su propia medicina. Draco puso una mano entre sus piernas.

-Escucha Draco, libérame y te ayudare a terminar.- el rubio no respondió.-¿Duele verdad?, yo puedo calmar tu dolor y tú el mío, solo libérame.

Draco seguía retorciéndose.

-Te tocare como antes, te quitare la ropa y te morderé como querías, pero esta vez en todo el cuerpo, ¿Te gustaría?-Jadeo- _un poco más_ -se dijo. La imagen frente a él lo estaba matando.

Luego de agonizantes momento Draco al fin cedió, no parecía feliz, pero a Harry no se preocupó, sonreiría después de lo que tenía planeado.

Con la libertad de movimiento se levantó de un golpe y llego hasta su compañero lo levanto con desesperación y planto sus labios en los ajenos, con fuerza y resolución, sus manos abrieron con maestría sus ropas y empezaron a frotarse. Las emociones tan intensas hacia que Draco solo mantuvieran sus manos en los hombros, sosteniéndose para no caerse y avergonzarse de las piernas que no lo sostenían.

-Ahmm…-

Cuando la pasión retenida bullía en sus pieles por una culminación, Harry despejo el hombro del rubio mordiéndolo y haciéndole algo de sangre, ese fue el empujón final y terminaron juntos con la sensación éxtasis que barrio sus mentes, el mundo literalmente se tambaleo por un momento y tuvieron que sentarse en un sofá que habia aparecido reemplazando ambos sillones individuales.

Jadeando se forzaron a tomar los roles de antes. Draco se puso su máscara de indiferencia, aunque su piel estuviera brillante y sonrosada.

-¡Eres un maldito embaucador Potter!- chillo

-Ya te explique Draco-

-¡Como si me importara! Y más te vale haber guardado este momento en tu mente porque ya no te pienso ver en mi territorio ¡Nunca mas!- aseguro

-¡Que!, ¡No puedes hacer esto!-

-Si puedo y lo hare, ya te dije todo de la poción y los campamentos-

Era una mentira y los dos lo sabían

-¡No me harás esto Malfoy!-

Draco lo miro con desdén y superioridad, arrugo el rostro con desprecio. A Harry que había visto ese gesto miles de veces sabía lo que significaba y siempre se la había querido quitar con un hechizo de picadura o un puñetazo, pero ahora…

Se inclinó y tomo de la cintura a Draco para que se acercara, este desprevenido no supo lo que pasaba hasta que sintió unos labios en su mejilla. Jadeo.

-¡Pe-pero que haces Potter!, ¡Maldito degenerado!-

-¿Degenerado? ¿Yo?- pregunto con inocencia- siempre he querido borrar ese gesto de tu cara desde que estábamos en primero, me alegra haber encontrado el modo para hacerlo, al menos un método que es agradable para ambos.

Draco abrió la boca indignado.

-No me vengas con estupideces- lo empujo y se acomodó en el espacio del sofá más alejado.-¡No te atrevas a tocarme, ni a besarme!-

-No eras tú el que me decía _"Quiero que me beses. Quiero que me toques. Quiero que me folles."_ \- imito la voz Draco, este lo miro a punto de colapso.

-Un momento de locura- dijo y oculto su mirada. Harry enfurecido lo tomo del rostro y lo beso.

-¡Pues ese momento de locura te acaba de condenar Slytherin!—lo ataco con sus labios dando a entender la firmeza de su declaración y su posesión. El cuerpo de Draco dejo de presentar resistencia y se entregó al beso, al notarlo Harry bajo de intensidad su besos hasta dejarlos solo en un toque suave.

 _Pellizco mental. Doble pellizco mental._

-H-a-r-r-y- -P-o-t-t-e-r- dijo la voz de Lilian en tono enfadado.

-¡Ah!...si, esto Draco- su rostro se tornó serio- Llego un informe anónimo que dice que Voldemort salió de Hogwarts ¿Es cierto?- Se apresuró a explicar.

Para Draco fue como salir de un ensoñación, se sacudió la cabeza y llevo el dorso de su mano a su boca. Se alejó.

-Sí- respondió- No se los detalles pero se dice que regresara en un par de días- desvió la vista- ¿Porque quieres saberlo Potter? ¿Acaso piensas en recuperar el castillo para tu orden? – dijo con desagrado.

 _Volvemos a lo mismo_

-Si es exacto Malfoy-dijo seriamente- Y tú vas a ayudarnos.

Una risa irónica se escuchó. Draco tomo nuevamente una copa de vino y fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que ya no habían sillones en la sala, se removió inquieto.

-No se en que piensas Potter. Pero ¿Ayudarlos? ¿No lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora?-

-Asi es, con tu ayuda recuperaremos el castillo y tu…necesitamos saber cuántos mortifagos estarán ese día y si hay alguna barrera en la seguridad, cualquier cosa que sepas.-

Draco reflexiono en silencio un momento. Si la orden tomaba el castillo y el "accidentalmente" no habría podido escapar y estaba de rehén, el lord no podría reclamarlo- Draco tembló e hizo un gesto de asco.

No permitiré que eso pase.

Un beso.

-¡Pero que haces Potter!- dijo con enfado

-Hacías esa cara de nuevo- respondió-¿Que has decidido?

-Está bien, lo diré solo que tengo algo que pedir a cambio-

-Veré…-

-Es sí o no Potter-

-Sí, pide cualquier cosa- Draco sonrió muy a su modo.

-Mi padrino está atrapado en las mazmorras del castillo bajo un encantamiento, quiero que se le libere y ponga a salvo y también a un par de amigos míos, en un lugar donde el lord no pueda encontrarles.

-¿Tu padrino?-

-¿Creías que eres el único que tiene uno? –

-Está bien, puedo concederte eso, pero ¿Quién es? Como podre reconocerlo-

-Severus Snape- dijo Draco y Harry se estremeció.

-Es…es…-

-Si Potter es o creías que Snape solo era un mediocre maestro de pociones…-

-Malfoy estás haciendo esa cara de nuevo- advirtió Harry.

Draco se calló y vacío su copa de vino al ordenar más ofreció una al pelinegro.

-Gracias-

-Bien escucha, en el castillo hay como doscientas personas cada día, más de la mitad solo está de tránsito, por documentos y eso, de los otros cien casi a todos se le reparte una tarea específica para el día, puedo disminuir su número a sesenta para el día del ataque. Las barreras no son iguales, se dice que como Voldemort-se estremeció- no es el verdadero director del colegio no lo obedecen y sin magia que las sustente se han vuelto débiles, será fácil para cualquier mago con una varita de frente, su mayor preocupación son los hombres lobo que custodian los patios, de alguna manera obedecen esas órdenes y vigilan en las noche. Si el ataque es de noche, puedo asegurarme que los más pusilánimes estén de guardia.-

Harry memorizo todo cada detalle, hablaría con Sirius y planearían el ataque, con tal ayuda estaba seguro que lo lograban. Sonrió.

-Potter estás haciendo esa cara-dijo Draco

-¿Cual cara?-

-La de idiota-

Harry arrugo el señor-La voz de Lilian a sus espaldas.

-Mañana te informare en qué quedamos, pero para lo del profesor Snape, ¿Podrías preparar un mapa o algo?, no quisiera perderme.

-Seguro- dijo irónico.

-Ah, y ¿Tu madre estará en el castillo? Podría venir con nosotros.-Dijo casualmente Harry –Es prima de Sirius ¿Lo sabias?, quizá no les agrade la casa de la orden, pero sería por un tiempo…-Harry se puso de pie. al no haber respuesta vio a su anfitrión. No estaba preparado para la oleada de imágenes que le impactaron, cayó al suelo de rodillas, con el color de la sangre y la muerte tras sus ojos.

-Oh…Draco- jadeo cuando pudo ponerse de pie- Lo…Lo siento, no sabía-

Draco se paró de golpe tirando la mesa donde estaban el vino, pero no le importó, se alejó lo mas que pudo de Harry dándole la espalda. Empezaba a sollozar. "Mierda no puedo controlarme" se recrimino.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándole.

-Draco-

-No te atrevas a tocarme- dijo y volteo puño en alto impactando de lleno en la mejilla de Harry. Este no retrocedió, tomo en puño que le había golpeado y lo uso para estrechar el contacto.

-Lo siento, prometo Voldemort pagara. –

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Draco libremente. Lilian se quejó.

-Debo irme ahora. Harry busco el rostro del rubio con las manos cuando lo encontró lo puso a su altura y lo beso- Hasta mañana. –Y desapareció.

o-o-o-OOO-o-o-o

Un nuevo capítulo.

Me encantan los fics donde Severus Snape hace rol paterno de Harry, si me aconsejan alguna se los agradeceré mucho.

Saludos.

 **Pryre-chan**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta es Mi Familia**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **-o-**

Draco cayo de rodillas sobre la alfombra una vez que Harry había desaparecido y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos tratando de opacar sus gemidos y las lágrimas de impotencia. Maldijo al lord oscuro en todos los idiomas que conocía, se recrimino más de una vez a si mismo por su debilidad más de una vez al haberse mostrado vulnerable y más aún necesitado del toque de cualquier persona y aun mas de la del héroe del mundo mágico.

Golpeo el piso con el puño un par de veces y se obligó a ponerse de pie para recobrar la compostura. Limpio sus lágrimas y se sentó en el sofá que había formado su mente, se abrazó a sí mismo y procuro calentarse en el tibio calor de la chimenea frente a él. Suspiro una y otra vez.

-Maldito Potter- dijo suavemente y en desgana sin ánimo de dejar salir su acostumbrada mordacidad. Entro en un tibio calor proporcionado por la chimenea.

Su corazón estaba revuelto de muchas maneras, Potter, sus amigos, su familia, los gemelos, Voldemort.

Todas sus malditas preocupaciones se galopaban frente a sus ojos y Draco no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a todo aquello. Odiaba admitirlo, incluso considerarlo, pero quería-en verdad deseaba- un apoyo real con él, no una sombra de sueños que le hacía olvidar y adquirir cierto grato de estabilidad fugaz y olvidar sus preocupaciones por un par de horas para luego despertar y enfrentarse a su mundo revuelto y oscuro.

Un simple apretón en su mano hacía que se creyera que Voldemort perdería. Que por fin el mundo mágico se libraría de su cruenta presencia. Sonrío con ironía por sus deseos. Draco Malfoy nunca _-¡Nunca!-_ admitiría que necesitaba a alguien, especialmente a alguien que solo le ofreciera un lugar pacífico y común, hasta el punto de lo cotidiano, en su mente.

Como había añorado secretamente el caos de las discusiones y temple de su mente buscando contestaciones rápidas e ingeniosas a insultos espontáneos. Le hacía sentir normal- sangre pura, millonario y atractivo- pero normal.

Daba la sensación de que todo en el mundo giraba e iba bien.

 _-Potter solo me usa por información-_ pensó con seguridad y su ánimo cayo aún más, el fuego de la chimenea se empezaba a extinguir dando un espectáculo de luces que brillaban con fuerza antes de desaparecer, señal de que su tiempo consiente en su inconsciente- _si tenía sentido_ \- se estaba acabando.

Y Draco de verdad solo quería ese pequeño pedazo de tranquilidad que obtenía cada que dormía, los abrazos y los besos habían estado bien y se había engañado a si mismo que aquello significaba algo más que "desahogo y experimentación" . La decisión de entregarse en el sentido físico le había causado en un principio un sentimiento de asco y obligación se había vuelto en un instante la mejor idea del mundo aun entre la bruma de placer y liberación.

Se había dejado dominar por esa parte de sí mismo que le habían enseñado a controlar desde un inicio de su vida. Podía admitirlo con sinceridad y no podría estar más contento por haberlo hecho, al menos en un rincón de su mente.

 _-¡Que pensamientos tan estúpidos!-_ Se reprendió con severidad, pero no por ello se negó a reconocer que es verdad.

La amistad.

Una vez la suya había sido rechazada de la forma más dolorosa, al menos para un niño, pero que Potter se halla disculpado era un peso menos de sus hombros, uno que no recordaba que pesara tanto, se volvió ligero aunque aquello le confundía y le hacía preguntarse con que llenaría de pronto el hueco que había dejado aquel resentimiento, el espacio vacío en su pecho le incomodaba, picaba y se revolvía buscando con que llenarse aunque eso le costara admitirlo

Su corazón confundido no le daba más que respuestas cruzadas.

Lo odio

No lo odio

Quiero besarlo

Quiero golpearlo

Además estaba el hecho de caer en manos de la orden –para salvarse ciertamente- y juntarse cara a cara al salvador del mundo mágico. El simple hecho de pensarlo le causaba el instinto de correr y esconderse en el sub suelo.

Estaba seguro de que cuando llegara el momento solo recibiría indiferencia, una burla o dos de parte de la comadreja, pena por parte de la sabelotodo. O tal vez llevado por la nobleza que regía su casa solo recibiría un breve agradecimiento y seria guiado con amabilidad hasta la puerta de su celda en Azkaban.

Respiro profundamente.

Había más cosas en juego que un corazón ya de por si con muchas fisuras. Los gemelos, su padrino y los demás Slytherins contaban con su sacrificio. Un corazón roto y la humillación podrían sanar con el tiempo.

A menos eso es lo que Draco pensaba. El fuego se extinguió y las formas oscuras lo rodearon señal inequívoca de su despertar.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Draco termino de falsificar cientos de pergaminos con designaciones falsas que incluían misiones de vigilancia y inspecciones a propiedades lejanas e inexistentes llenaban el contenido, un simple hechizo de copia y un par de sobres habían hecho el truco. Solo faltaba repartirlos.

Ya había hablado con los gemelos de sus planes y la situación en general sin repartir detalles, ellos se habían mostrado entusiastas y tras una larga charla habían decidido preparar un pequeño equipaje de emergencia por si las cosas no marchaban bien y tendrían que irse aprovechando la conmoción.

Le siguió Severus que lo reprendió o que trato de hacerlo a susurros cargados de enojo que casi no llegaban a sus oídos. Draco no hizo caso y preparo un mapa detallado-muy detallado- para el salvador.

Le siguieron más planes para todo tipo de contratiempos que se imaginó, todos basados en la premisa de tener que salir del castillo con los gemelos y su padrino si toda la misión de la orden para recuperar el castillo resultaba infructuosa.

Aquella noche memorizo el mapa y algunos apuntes que había hecho. Se paró frente al espejo y descubrió su hombro una marca dentada le rodeaba el hombro con tonos oscuros, lo toco con los dedos y recorrió sus contornos. Dolía. Y eso le hizo escapar una sonrisa "Si la mente lo cree el cuerpo lo manifiesta" había leído en un libro y lo comprobo.

Pasaba la medianoche cuando Draco salió de su habitación con la muy útil capa de invisibilidad puesta, se dirigió la torre que albergaba a los habitantes residentes del castillo, evito con facilidad los guardias y algunas trampas, se paró frente a una puerta de madera y metal, se quitó la capa y oculto con ella un folio que llevaba, se abrió los primeros botones de su camisa.

Inspiro y espiro para calmar su corazón temeroso y acelerado.

Toco la puerta.

Al segundo toque una rejilla de observación se abrió con un chirrido metálico unos ojos cafés envejecidos le devolvieron la vista, inspeccionándolo.

-¿Que desea a estas horas joven Malfoy?- pregunto una voz amortiguada

-Señor Sanders- saludo Draco- lamento las altas horas, pero necesito su ayuda.

Draco se pasó una mano por la nuca con gesto de preocupación, sabiendo que afectaba al encargado de asignación de esa forma.

 _-Vulnerable y tentador –_ había comentado ese hombre de Draco una vez que fingió estar demasiado ocupado para escuchar.

Draco pensaba provechar la insana fijación de ese hombre por él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- le dijo el hombre con un tono ronco y ridículo.

 _¿Se supone que tendría que encontrar ese tono provocador?_

Draco había escuchado palabras con tintes más profundos y ricos, se estremeció con el recuerdo y se sonrojo sin querer, pero al parecer el hombre que lo observaba pensó que se debía a su burda voz y abrió la puerta.

El hombre se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta en pose falsamente seductora, ahogo una burla, el hombre se hizo a un lado y dejo de Draco pasara, las barreras se doblaron cuando el paso, la estancia olía a alcohol barato, Draco arrugo la nariz y se obligó a volver a su papel de chico _Vulnerable._ Volteo

 _-_ Señor Sanders me temo que hace poco me asignaron a ser vigilante de cierta parte del castillo- dijo y se cruzó de brazos en signo de miedo- y… sé que está en poder suyo cambiar mi asignación.

Draco prácticamente se palmeo la espalda por su actuación, aun más cuando el hombre cerró la puerta y se acercó a él tocando su hombro para reconfortarlo. Draco casi bufo del asco, pero se obligó a mantenerse estoico.

-Hablemos Joven Malfoy- dijo el hombre e hizo un gesto invitándolo a sentase.

Fue entonces que Draco observo el andar inestable del hombre y no pudo más que sonreír por su suerte. Sanders se acercó a una mesa donde descansaba una pequeña caja de madera, saco de ella un monóculo y lo acomodo en el ojo derecho, vio a Draco y sonrió.

Draco miro al hombre a los ojos profundamente tratando de transmitirle deseo y vergüenza a partes iguales, quito un mechón de pelo que cubría su ojo y sin dejar de verlo paseo lentamente por la estancia hasta un sillón alejado del fuego, se sentó delicadamente.

Luego de un momento el otro hombre se agito como despertando de un sueño, sonrió lascivamente y se apuró con pasos torpes a sentarse en su lugar.

-¿Desea algo de tomar?- pregunto sonriendo mientras servía una copa de lo que sea que quemaba la nariz de Draco .

-No gracias- dijo y un botón de su camisa se había abierto mostrando la punta de su esternón. El hombre apuro el trago de la copa que había servido y se relamió los labios. Se paró y camino hacia Draco, pero tan pronto como dio dos pasos cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo.

 _Maldito_

Draco se puso de pie y acomodo sus botones, camino a la puerta y descubrió el folio que oculto y extrajo los sobres de asignación con algunas notas personales que había preparado para adjuntar a algunos sobres, los puso en la mesa y con un sencillo hechizo empezaron a reemplazar a los anteriores.

En la mesa un pergamino mágico mostraba la lista de habitantes del castillo, muchos nombres grabados en fina letra y tinta negra. Draco la repaso rápidamente y reconoció muchos de aquellos, su nombre incluso.

El nombre de su padre no estaba en la lista, noto, pero le restó importancia.

El hechizo había terminado.

 _Hecho_

Draco levito el cuerpo inerte del hombre a su silla, arrojo el contenido del alcohol a la chimenea borrando evidencias. El hombre ni siquiera había notado que había deslizado unas gotas de una poción somnífera en la botella mientras lo distraía mirándolo.

 _Pervertido_

Draco borro cualquier signo de que hubiera estado en la habitación y el hombre creería que solo había sido un "buen" e "increíble" sueño con el heredero Malfoy, como si Draco se degradaría a buscar favores de tipejos así, solo había necesitado pasar las –extrañamente- fortificadas barreras de la habitación. Draco cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y se puso la capa de invisibilidad.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Cuando Draco se encontró así mismo dentro de su mente se forzó a acomodar los conocidos sillones lo más lejanos posibles y a mantener un escudo invisible entre él y su "invitado" que lo mantendría alejado. Se forzó a mostrar un rostro impasible a pesar de que el pecho le palpitaba con una mezcla de dolor y ansia difícil de ignorar, respiro un par de veces profundamente una imagen formándose frente a él.

-Draco- saludo la voz de su invitado en tono familiar cuando abrió los ojos, sonriendo tímidamente.

Draco se negó a dejar que aquella imagen lo afectara, quería mantener todo aspecto emocional lo más lejos de aquella persona, uso el tono de voz plano y descorazonado que había aprendido de su padre y que solo usaba cuando hacia negocios.

-Potter- respondió y se acomodó en su propia mueble. El pelinegro lo miro con curiosidad y Draco solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, con miedo de que aquellos ojos verdes pudieran ver dentro de su inseguridad y descubrir sus dudas, su pecho tironeo y se obligó a volver al presente con cuidado de no mostrar las emociones que se le hacían fácil que se escaparan en el mundo de su mente.

-¿Draco?-

-Potter, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- interrumpió rápidamente

El silencio respondió, pero Draco se negó a que el insistente estudio del otro lo molestara.

-Si- dijo luego de un rato- He hablado con Sirius y se ha organizado lo necesario, mañana en la noche se llevara a cabo el ataque, no puedo contarte muchos detalles porque yo mismo los desconozco, pero hasta que termine todo, deberías esconderte en la sala de los menesteres, puedes llevar a los amigos que mencionaste, al final de la pelea iré a buscarte.-

A Draco le invadió una sensación de enojo y alivio a partes iguales, enojo por querer que se esconda como un cobarde- tenia orgullo de mago de todas formas- y alivio inequívoco porque sabía que era cierto, había programado su mente para sentir las mentiras, una habilidad avanzada que podía utilizar por ser el anfitrión y sus destrezas en la magia mental.

-¿Quieres decir que me esconda como un cobarde?- Dijo molesto.

-¿Quieres pelear?- fue la respuesta.

Draco arrugo el rostro y la respuesta fue clara, no, no quería, pero tampoco quería que Harry pensara que era un cobarde y aprovechado o que era débil y necesitaba protección. Había evitado el conflicto miles de veces y de miles de maneras en el pasado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano aquello era inevitable, frente a quien sea, se enfrentaría a un enemigo por sus amigos y por sus hermanos.

Un sentimiento cálido de cariño y orgullo floreció en su pecho uno que no había pensado sentir de manera tan honesta y asomo una sonrisa grande y sincera que no pudo contener, miro su regazo queriendo ocultar su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto una voz de la cual se podía distinguir una sonrisa.

Draco se obligó a ponerse serio.

-No, pero tienes razón no peleare si no es necesario. En ese caso he preparado asignaciones para las personas del castillo, la mayoría estará fuera y la guardia estará dada por magos débiles y mediocres. No logre dar con los hombres lobo, ese es un cabo suelto.-

-No importa.- dijo Harry y Draco estuvo seguro de que no se refería a sus declaraciones- Remus trabajo en eso.-

El crepitar del fuego se acrecentó y Draco sintió la perturbación de su acompañante, sentía que había algo más que quería decirle, Harry abrió la boca y Draco se levantó rápidamente.

-Bien, tengo cosas que preparar- movió sus manos y un pergamino que trazaba en el camino de las mazmorras hasta su padrino apareció frente a Harry que empezó estudiándolo lentamente y memorizándolo.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió y trato de cortar el puente pero una fuerza lo retenía. Nervioso, trato de nuevo, no quería escuchar lo que el otro quería decirle, no quería, ni permitiría que haya más interacción de la necesaria entre ellos.

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a Draco, levanto la mano para tocarlo pero su tacto choco contra un muro invisible, lo golpeo con el puño.

-Draco levanta el muro- dijo suavemente.

No obedeció, agito una de sus pálidas manos y lo observo en silencio y a pesar de su controlada voz su mirada verde transmitía enojo y más al fondo rechazo.

El pergamino desapareció en cuanto Harry lo soltó.

-Draco…-

-No- declaro- no hay más que quiera decir…rompe el puente.-

-No- respondió el otro.- Quiero…-

-No habrá más toques ni acercamientos Potter- dijo fríamente. No quería hacerse de falsos sentimientos que sabia –que debían- se formaban por su necesidad de estabilidad y seguridad, desterró al fondo de su mente el consuelo del tacto ajeno, ya había subido lo suficiente para que le doliera para siempre cuando cayera.

Paso un momento y Harry dejo de insistir.

-Bien- dijo entre dientes y el puente tambaleo.

Draco suspiro y se preparó para su despertar y si calculaba bien seria ya de madrugada, dejo de lado su barrera y de pronto sintió el toque suave en su mejilla. Sorprendido solo alcanzo a vez unos ojos verdes que se perdieron en la bruma de su despertar.

Agitado se levantó de su cama y toco sus mejillas, el muy maldito se había atrevido a tocarlo a pesar de su advertencia, un sentimiento de alegría lo toco, sonrió tontamente.

-A pesar de todo…- de sus advertencias y rechazo, lo había tocado, eso ¿debía de significar algo? ¿No?. Algo más que terquedad y orgullo Gryffindor.

Se permitió divagar entre pesquisas y fantasías hasta que amaneció, pidió su desayuno a su elfa que había sonreído por el cambio de su estado de ánimo y comió con gusto pero lentamente aun hundido en sus pensamientos, aun en la luz tenue de su habitación rio y se sonrojo por algunos de sus ocurrencias.

-Eres tan penoso Malfoy- se recrimino más de una vez, pero no le importo.

Por hoy se permitió ser solo un adolecente normal que fantaseaba y se permitía ser positivo y soñador

Rio. No había sentido esa tranquilidad desde que tenía cinco años y imaginaba con volar por las nubes algodonadas en su primera escoba.

Antes que su padre empezara a cambiar.

Casi al medio día Jerina le informo de un visitante, tan calmo que estaba no dudo en caminar livianamente hacia la puerta y responder. Una joven mujer le sonrió.

-¿Desea algo?- dijo sin detener su tono complacido. La mujer se sonrojo y paseo la vista.

-Joven Malfoy, mi señor Voldemort ha solicitado su compañía para el almuerzo- le informo.

El alma de Draco se fue a los pies y la sangre se le helo

 _¡Voldemort aquí!_

Al no responder la mujer lo toco del hombro sintiendo su rigidez. Draco volvió en si.

-Estaré ahí- dijo y con fuerzas que no tenía entro a su habitación y dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, el miedo susurrante en sus oídos, el miedo recorriéndole en las venas, el miedo entumeciendo su corazón, el miedo en todas partes.

Draco tomo sus cabeza entre en sus manos afligido, empezó a temblar.

 _¡Ha vuelto un día antes!_

Se repitió más de una vez a gritos, el mundo y sus planes desmoronándose a sus pies.

 _Ha solicitado mi presencia._

Draco sabía el significado de aquel llamado

 _Me ha descubierto_

Pensó de pronto y temió por todo y todos.

 _Debo…debo…_

Tomar acciones, enfrentarse, rendirse, confesar, vivir, reir o tal vez morir.

 _Debo…_

-Debo hacer lo posible para que Voldemort no interfiera-

 _¿Cómo?...Como?_

-Debo sacar a los otros del castillo o ganar el suficiente tiempo para los de la orden lo hagan-

Tembló.

 _Debo…_

-Avisar a los demás del cambio, pero…-

 _¿Cómo?...Debo_

-Debo prepararme-

Draco se dio un baño y se puso un traje formal y fino para la ocasión, peino sus cabellos. Poco después Jerina le informo de una escolta que lo esperaba en la puerta. Draco gimió con disgusto, pero se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo y inexpresivo, respiro varias veces antes de ordenar a Jerina que se abra para salir y encontrarse con la figura dos viejos conocidos.

-Señores- los saludo con voz forzada a los padres de dos de sus compañeros de casa. Ellos solo asintieron moviendo sus anchos hombros. El camino fue guiado por ambos hombres y Draco agradeció el gesto aun así fuera inconsciente, a medida que avanzaba las palmas de sus manos sudaban fríamente y temblaban Draco sostuvo sus manos con fuerza para detenerlos y tuvo éxito hasta que ambos hombres pararon frente a una imponente puerta y volvieron a verlo. Inexpresivos abrieron las puertas para que entrara, Draco podía jurar que al pasar el dintel ambos mortifagos habían dirigido una mirada de lastima.

Con el corazón bombeándole hielo se obligó a caminar el estrecho que lo separaba de una gran mesa, donde la figura de un hombre lo esperaba sentado en la cabecera, dio un par de pasos vacilantes y sus rodillas fallaron haciéndolo trastabillar, se recompuso de inmediato, soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Camino el resto de camino con la sensación de que unos ojos malignos y divertidos lo seguían, cuando llego frente al lord hinco una rodilla en el suelo he hizo una reverencia.

-Mi lord- saludo y el peso de la vista maligna incremento su peso.

-Draco- contesto sin formalidades- Porque no te sientas pequeño.

Draco apenas encontró la fuerza para levantarse y acomodarse en una silla que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa y frente a lord.

Enseguida la comida apareció, una entrada de fina ensalada con algún tipo de aderezo, una copa de vino flagrante perfumo la habitación acompañada del olor de pan recién horneado, a Draco lo que en otras ocasiones le había ensalivado la boca ahora solo le causaba una sabor amargo y venenoso que inundo su boca y volteo su estómago.

-Supe que estos platillos son de tus favoritos Draco- dijo con reptileana voz desde el otro lado de la mesa- Espero lo disfrutes.

La voz del lord tenía un cadencial tono salpicado de oscuridad y malos presagios, Draco se estremeció tras la promesas de sus palabras.

-Gracias señor- contesto con voz ronca y se apuró a tomar un trago de vino que le quito un poco el mal sabor.

Una risa le helo los huesos.

Por un tiempo reino el silencio sofocado esporádicamente por el sonido de algún cubierto o siseo de la gran serpiente que se mantenía a los pies del lord, con la bilis en la garganta Draco solo logro dar unos mordiscos amargos a cada plato que se presentaba con la vista perdida y el corazón encogido.

-De seguro te preguntas la razón por la cual he solicitado tu presencia- el lord limpio su boca sin labios con una fina servilleta.

-Así es señor- respondió apenas encontrando su voz.

-Eres especial Draco, un milagro mágico-dijo - Y tienes una tarea muy importante que realizar.

El lord aguardo con rostro de satisfacción casi saboreando sus próximas palabras. En cambio Draco tembló y el frio hueco de su estómago se agito, a pesar de que ya lo sabía no pudo evitar que lo trastornara como la primera vez.

Para su sorpresa el lord se puso de pie, Nagini sobre sus pasos, se detuvo cerca de Draco, tan cerca que el pútrido olor de muerte y sangre le lleno las fosas nasales. La mirada oscura fijamente sobre él y supo que deseaba una respuesta.

Trago duramente.

-Lo que desee mi lord- Draco quiso hacer una reverencia de rigor pero se dio cuenta que chocaría con el pecho del lord, así que descarto la idea rápidamente, esperando que solo su voz sumisa y su mirada baja fuera suficiente.

El toque de una mano fría y húmeda lo tomo del mentón y rebelo sus ojos .

-Una respuesta satisfactoria Draco- el lord acaricio sus pómulos- Igual que todo de ti.

Draco sintió que su pecho se oprimía en busca de expandirse y tomar aire, pero se negó, el aire pútrido que le llegaba parecía querer infectar sus pulmones.

-Tu tienes un regalo de magia- explico y repto sus manos hacia su vientre- un regalo que te permite engendrar…- Draco salto en su sitio, las manos presionaron su vientre- engendrar a un nuevo gobernante que comparta tu sangre pura y tu ancestral magia, un gobernante que domine el mundo mágico y la libre de la peste que lo está consumiendo y la corrompe. Un gobernante que comparta nuestra sangre. Un hijo mio.

Draco supo en ese momento que estaba perdido, más perdido de que estaría nunca, cerró los ojos casi esperando que aquel ser lo tomara en ese lugar, lágrimas de impotencia y rabia le llenaron los ojos.

El toque de su bardilla cedió. Su rostro pesado cayo y se encontró mirando su regazo.

-Yo…-

-Fuiste elegido cuidadosamente Draco, tu sangre, tu magia y tu belleza, se perpetuaran a mi heredero. Lo harán grande.-

Un tenso silencio reino. Draco enderezo la cabeza.

-Sera un honor-respondió planamente

Las manos del lord acariciaron sus brazos y se alejaron

-Recientemente estuve de viaje arreglando unos asuntos- dijo calmadamente el lord- y me di la molestia de traerte un presente.

En el momento un paquete de negro terciopelo apareció frente a él, Draco dudo pero estiro las manos temblorosas para abrirlo, un colgante de oro pesado y un dije de serpiente hecho de diamante lo saludaron, se hubiera sentido sorprendido, si el colgante no viniera de la persona que más odiara y que había transmitido una esencia de su negra magia para marcar el metal que había adquirido un aura oscura.

-Póntelo- fue la orden del lord que había recuperado su puesto en la mesa. Con manos temblorosas Draco obedeció y rodeo su cuello con la pesada cadena de inmediato la magia oscura que la rodeaba apretó sofocándolo, anunciaba posesión y exclusividad.

 _Marcándolo como un objeto valioso y de entera posesión del lord._

Draco gimió levemente pero mantuvo el cuello erguido al igual que la mirada miro al lord que estiraba la abertura de su boca formando una tosca sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes.

-Gracias mi lord- dijo Draco y se obligó a formar una sonrisa convincente.

Cuando la comida termino y cada trozo de alimento había caída como una piedra al estómago de Draco el lord anuncio el final de la merienda y cito a Draco a acompañarlo a la hora de le cena insinuándole que se arreglara y se "prepararse" para acompañarlo.

A pesar de todo Draco entendió el mensaje y tras una leve despedida salió de la habitación con aplomo que no sentía y se dirigió a su habitación donde tomo una ducha rápida. Barajo rápidamente sus opciones tanto las que tenían algún sentido como las que no. Todas descartadas en un instante con una verdad que asomaba entre la bruma de malas ideas, con una certeza que pesaba.

 _Pasará lo que pasara_

 _Hiciera lo que hiciera_

 _Debería distraer al lord o por lo menos detenerlo hasta que la orden superara las barreras del castillo_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-_

El lord miro con hambruna insatisfecha el esbelto cuerpo que desaparecía tras la puerta de roble oscuro, relamió sus dienten afilados con dulce dolor anticipando, planeando y disfrutando cada momento.

Desde hace un par de años había tenido la vista puesta en el menor de los Malfoy y había sentido una gran lástima en aquel entonces porque aún era muy pequeño y por ende su débil cuerpo no soportaría sus "aficiones" y era- se repetía varias veces- un cuerpo que valía la pena mantener por largo tiempo. Había otros y otras claro prescindibles a lo largo de los años, solo esperando con el gusto en la garganta.

Luego la profecía – _absurda basura-_ había revelado su "posible" derrota. Cosa que nunca ocurriría. Pero la duda "cosa" humana que casi había dejado atrás, le había estado punzando la nuca. Buscando una solución había descartado de inmediato aquellos de sus más allegados y fieles, en definitiva ningún miembro de su círculo interno merecía sustituirlo, ni su mano derecha – ese sucio traidor- había logrado convencerlo de lo contrario.

Fácilmente había decidido que nadie excepto él podía cambiar al mundo mágico, era el único ser capaz de gobernar a los magos y traerlos de nuevo a la gloria de la pureza.

Era un mestizo, información que solo conocían un par de personas, pero ya se encargaría de eso con el tiempo, el tiempo era un enemigo despiadado y la paciencia una virtud que cobraba recompensas, como heredero de Slytherin había explotado sus virtudes de muchas maneras, que no se arrepentía de utilizar más veces, astutamente había planeado crear un nuevo cuerpo para él, ya que el mero pensamiento de su propia sangre gobernara no calmaba sus ansias, debería ser él. Voldemort, ningún otro.

Su hijo, era una cuestión incompleta, había tratado formar un cuerpo nuevo para el en varias veces y de miles de maneras, ninguna exitosa, los engendros de sus intentos había perecido antes de nacer o antes de formarse, las madres habían muerto con ellos, la magia inestable había absorbido y destruido.

Casi renunciando a la idea había oído de los magos fértiles, hombres con el don de traer vida al mundo. Pero nada garantizaba que solo por ser hombres sobrevivirían, pero entonces una revelación vino a su mente cuando el más joven de los Malfoy había tenido una pelea con Harry Potter que trataba de evitar que sus mortifagos tomaran el castillo que consideraba su hogar, la magia pura de los Malfoy le había golpeado a distancia con un toque tibio y insinuante, lo estremeció, con el deseo renovado y casi olvidado hasta ese momento, su fuerza chocaba con otra que contenía una esencia más ruda y acida, ambas fuertes pero contenidas, ninguno quería matar al otro, era evidente, pero había decidido pasar esa ofensa por alto alegando a la juventud e inexperiencia. La fuerza era lo que le interesaba en ese momento, una fuerza tan ancestral y poderosa que había despertado en el la esperanza de lograr su objetivo cumplido, un cuerpo nuevo, pero que además por sus venas correría la sangre más pura y poderosa del mundo mágico.

Habían tomado el castillo de Hogwarts. De inmediato había mandado a investigar a la familia, sin resultado, nadie en generaciones había sido considerado fértil desde el su inicio hace más de mil años, pero si el desconfiaba de algo era de los archivos familiares, que se podían modificar a través de las eras para hacer parecer a la familia intachable e invencible, un pequeño obstáculo que había resuelto fácilmente.

Había interrogado al mayor de los Malfoy, su fiel vasallo y mano derecha había escondido muy bien los pensamientos relacionados íntimamente con la familia, los mostraba dócilmente cuando lo ordeno, pero había un resquicio pequeño de su mente que se resistía a sus órdenes y se mantenía cerrada, el castigo físico y mental intenso había logrado cansar las barreras revelando su secreto, el heredero e hijo único de los Malfoy era reconocido como un mago fértil desde el nacimiento.

De inmediato había puesto bajo su "tutelaje" al joven Malfoy, esperando, planificando y estudiando, conocedor de los peligros de aquellas concepciones y las extrañezas de los casos, le habían informado de una medimaga que estudiaba los casos de magos fértiles y había conseguido su "cooperación". Y más de cuidados e instalaciones que habia podido conseguir, ciertamente no sobrepasaba al riesgo de su cuerpo nuevo.

Nagini siseo a sus pies y acaricio sus tobillos.

-Lo sé, ¿tú también los notas?- hablo en parsel. No había pasado por alto, el nerviosismo de su joven- pronto- amante. Sonrió. Quizá el más joven estaba atraído hacia él. Era más que sabido que los Malfoy adoraban, buscaban y se entregaban al poder, razón por la que a medida de sus generaciones sus uniones siempre habían sido con magos y brujas poderosos e influyentes. Como el mismo.

La idea lo acariciaba como un siseo en el oído, sería un cambio que uno de sus amantes se entrega a la pasión en sus brazos y no solo se quedara quieta y asustadiza en sus toques.

Ya lo ansiaba.

o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o

Distraídamente Draco se acomodó en su escritorio donde varios libros de diferentes títulos se agrupaban: Magia de sueños métodos para conquistar mentes, pociones avanzadas de influencia mental, maldiciones metamorfas. Puestos de manera desordenada, con sus páginas abiertas y otras marcadas sin haberse movido desde su salida de la habitación, como si el Draco que había ido con el lord hubiera sido el mismo que volvió.

Draco era otro.

Tomo el primer pergamino que tuvo en la mano y escribió una nota rápida y concisa que describía la llegada del lord, escrito en tono de advertencia. Lo doblo con cuidado y dedicación con detalle en sus formas formando las alas y el cuerpo. Un pequeño dragón de papel. Draco busco con calma la bufanda Gryffindor que había escondido cuidadosamente, encontró en sus fibras una pequeña hebra de cabello negro, lo tomo y lo acomodo en el cuerpo del pequeño dragón para que solo el dueño de la hebra lo abriera dijo un rápido hechizo llenándolo de vida y su propia magia con la esperanza de que su firma mágica ayudara a cruzar la barrera del castillo. La pequeña figura cobro vida moviendo sus alas y su pequeño cuello.

-Ve con Potter y entrega mi mensaje- le dijo y la figura abandono la estancia por la ventana. Draco la siguió con la vista, esperando que la barrera que el lord había puesto no destrozara su pequeño intento, cruzo los dedos en una señal muggle y espero, la figura llegaba hasta un árbol, el límite de la barrera del señor oscuro y la cruzo.

Draco respiro y se despidió del pequeño dragón que se perdía a la distancia, se despidió también del remitente de la nota y de la esperanza…

Draco acaricio inconscientemente su vientre.

o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o

Harry dibujaba rápidamente sobre un pergamino todo aquello que recordaba del mapa que le había dado Draco, las diferentes sendas y breves advertencias que venían al filo de la página. Enrollo el pergamino y la guardo en su bolsillo, entre una mezcla de ansiedad y fiera determinación.

Palpo su varita en su bolsillo por tercera vez y aseguro su mochila al hombro.

Sirius lo llamo desde la entrada.

-Aquí vamos-

o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o

Cuando por la noche Jerina le aviso que sus escoltas habían llegado, Draco sintió que su estómago caía dolorosamente a sus pies mientras daba tumbos y se retorcía de anticipación y unos cuantos temblores lo hacían tiritar como en el más crudo de los inviernos .

Se afirmó a si mismo en su puesto viéndose de reojo en el espejo admirando lastimeramente el conjunto que había elegido para la cena, negro, como le gusta al lord, pero con detalles bordados de tonos profundos en sus puños y su pecho, carraspeo tratando de que la bilis que amenazaba por su garganta retrocediera y dejara de asfixiarle, con determinación se puso su túnica negra de hilo fino y oculto en ella su varita, también un par de pociones que servirían para cualquier contingencia que su mente había imaginado durante todo el día , dos para el dolor, uno para hemorragias y una crema para sellar heridas, también había alistado el par de botellas que había sacado del laboratorios de Severus, con la esperanza de poder pasárselo a algún miembro de la orden en algún momento, si todo salía bien.

 _-Nada saldrá bien-_ recrimino su mente, iba a entregarse físicamente al ser más oscuro que conocía y sabia casi como si hubiera desarrollado dotes de adivinación que no sería agradable o placentero, dolería y lloraría de eso estaba seguro, pero mantendría su rostro impasible y ningún gimoteo dejaría sus labios, era lo menos que merecía el honor de su apellido.

Camino hasta la puerta. Paro. Metió la mano en su túnica y saco las dos pociones analgésicas y se las tomo, tal vez no tendría oportunidad de tomarlas después.

A Draco le había caído como una piedra cada bocado de los finos platos que se había forzado a comer y retener, con la mirada clavada en su plato durante la hora que había durado la cena y saltando a cada sonido de choche contra la porcelana, Draco maldijo su nerviosismo y tomo un par de copas de vino fino que no disfruto por su lengua de trapo que tenía gracias a las pociones que había tomado, pero que había arrasado con fuego sus venas.

-¿Te gusto la cena Draco?- pregunto el lord cuando terminaron.

Draco puso la servilleta en su boca para detener una arcada. Levanto la mirada.

-Deliciosa mi lord- dijo en un susurro y la figura oscura rio con ganas mientras lo evaluaba deprecatoriamente con la mirada, Draco sintió correr el miedo por sus venas pero su cuerpo adormecido no se estremeció visiblemente lo cual agradeció, luego de que parecía ser los minutos más tensos de su vida Draco termino su tercera copa de vino, de inmediato sintió la presencia oscura de su anfitrión acercársele ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo acompañase, quiso negarse y salir corriendo, ese fue su primer impulso pero se reprimió y tomo lo que le ofrecían, aun si el tacto de esa piel fría lo hacía tiritar incluso por debajo de la fina tela que lo cubría.

-Acompáñame Draco- le dijo en susurros silbantes y lo llevo a su habitación a paso tranquilo, mientras Draco dejaba su alma a cada paso.

Atravesó la puertas de roble que ya conocía, directamente hacia las escaleras que subían a la habitación, las velas estaban ya encendidas dándole un aspecto etéreo sobres las sabanas de seda negra que brillaban con las flamas y una botella de vino dispuesta con dos copas en una mesilla cercana.

Como si Draco no hubiera bebido lo suficiente ya, el lord le ofreció una copa y lo acomodo en el filo de la cama. Draco casi deseaba que lo tomara rápidamente y así poder retirarse a su propia alcoba y lanzarse a si mismo un Obliviate o beber hasta la inconciencia, cualquiera le venía bien en esos momentos estaba harto de tanto "cortejo" innecesario, simplemente tenía que abrir las piernas y … no podía pensarlo sin asquearse, pero sería necesario ya que el tiempo era oro y cada minuto y segundo que pasaba distrayendo el lord era un segundo que la orden ganaba para adentrarse a los terrenos del castillo y de salvar a su padrino y a los gemelos que consideraba ya sus hermanos.

Termino la copa y la apoyo en la mesa con un sonido que sonó en la habitación, el lord se acercó a él ya sin el saco y empezó a acariciar sus mejillas con filosa suavidad mientras esas largas uñas rasgaban su piel.

Noto entonces que era empujado para echarse encima de la cama mientras que capa tras capa de su ropa se perdía y sentía el aire frio en la piel, cerrando los ojos se acomodó en la cama ya con el torso desnudo.

-Sube los brazos Draco- ordeno la oscura voz y Draco obedeció.

De inmediato sintió el tacto metálico en sus muñecas que lo anclaban y de algo frio y húmedo sobre su pecho y aunque Draco cerraba los ojos supo que el lord estaba lamiendo su pecho con gula, las manos frías como la muerta le rodeaban el torso y acariciaban su espalda su rostro y sus piernas.

Sintió las lágrimas juntarse tras sus parpados pero se negó a derramar alguna y trago copiosamente.

Cuando las frías manos empezaron a sacarle el pantalón Draco se resignó y apretó los puños dolorosamente, su miembro flácido no pareció decepcionar al lord y continuo con su examen tocando todo y forzando a besarlo dolorosamente de vez en cuando, Draco agradeció su tacto adormecido.

El lord separo sus piernas desnudas y no pudo contener más una par de lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaban de sus ojos a la almohada, entonces perdido y sintiéndose sucio forzó a su mente a viajar a un lugar fuera de esa habitación y sus duras paredes, a un lugar como la mansión de su familia donde todo era conocido y seguro donde su madre golpeaba su puerta en las mañanas para que se levantara, donde su padre sacaba tiempo en las tardes para enseñarle de etiqueta, sociedad y de los negocios de los cuales se haría cargo en el tiempo, donde los elfos domésticos pasaban de contrabando algunos chocolates de licor que su padre guardaba en un cajón en su estudio. O en su sala común frente a la chimenea que había visualizado miles de veces, con sus amigos hablando de alguna tontería de la sociedad o chisme local mientras bebían cerveza de mantequilla, a pesar de todo no pudo evitar el torrente de lágrimas que salían silenciosas de sus ojos, ni el aire que se trancaba en el pecho ocultando sus gimoteos.

Fue el momento en que se escucharon frenéticos golpeteos en la puerta.

Draco escucho entonces una maldición y unos pasos apresurados, una puerta que se abría.

-Mi señor…-decía la voz agitada- atacan el castillo.

Entonces Draco abrió los ojos y formo una sonrisa estúpida acompañado de un gorgoteo hizo mella en su pecho, los pasos del lord se detuvieron frente a él.

-Vístete-ordeno la furia voz y sus brazos se vieron sueltos de la cabecera de la cama. Draco se levantó agarrotado pero forzando a sus músculos tomo su ropa y se forzó a vestirse, tomo sus capa y aseguro sus varita, cuando salió de la habitación un hombre lo esperaba para escoltar lejos del castillo. Draco lejano a aquel deseo, lo desmayo y corrió a la habitación de los gemelos, que se encontraban agazapados en su habitación con el sonido de explosiones de fondo, los tomo a ambos y los llevo al tercer piso con la firme intención de encontrar alguna vía de escape de aquel castillo, todo el revuelo era mala señal.

-Draco- gimió Alvand desconcertado cuando vieron correr una par de encapuchados a lo lejos.

-No se preocupen- afirmo- saldremos de aquí.

Draco los condujo a un aula vacía y se acercó al gran ventanal viendo a sus pies la función de luces de colores que advertían de hechizos imperdonables, la negra noche solo disfrazaba la identidad de los combatientes, el fuego consumía partes del bosque prohibido.

-Debemos irnos-

-Me temo que no será posible- respondió una voz a sus espaldas, rápidamente Draco volteo con el corazón batiendo en su pecho.

Entonces solo capto vestigios de su alrededor en una velocidad exorbitante, la primera era Octavius Loffer apuntándole con su varita y lazando un hechizo, el jadeo de Alvand y Zachary acompañado de un sollozo, su cuerpo atravesando el cristal y los pequeños pedazos que se le incrustaban en la piel, el ardor del maleficio quemándole el pecho, se vio de pronto contemplando las estrellas que brillaban paralelas a su vista y las admiro mientras se hacían más lejanas y su cuerpo caía y caía en la negrura con los gritos de dos niños tronándole en los oídos.

Su cuerpo choco contra la superficie dura, primero sus espalda y luego sus extremidades que rebotaron.

Las estrellas eran tan hermosas esta noche.

o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o

Harry jadeo y se llevó una mano al pecho por un súbito y corto dolor que de pronto lo lleno con angustia, giro sobre sus talones y observo a lo lejos el gran castillo que se alzaba entre luces de colores y humo de las explosiones.

Observo a los miembros de la orden a su alrededor dispersados en el calor de la batalla mientras avanzaban a la puerta principal rápidamente y como se le había prometido había pocos guardias y con los que se encontraban eran inexpertos y torpes en algunos casos.

Harry corrió y alcanzo al grupo principal de la avanzada que estaba dirigida por un auror, a lo lejos vio a su padrino y a Remus luchar contra unos mortifagos de forma eficiente, hasta ahora la avanzada corría bien y no había rastros de los hombres lobo que Draco le había advertido.

Dentro del castillo Harry recorrió los conocidos pasillos con una sensación pesada, la cicatriz ardiendo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Voldemort estaba en el castillo, lejos de estar asustado afirmo su varita y siguio su rastro, enfrentando a enemigos casuales, los cuales caian rápidamente, la angustia aumentaba, entre el estribillo de la lucha escucho un grito fino, corrió a su busca hacia las afueras del castillo llego justo al ver a un hombre desaparecer junto con otros dos. Harry corrió entre pasillos y escaleras buscando en habitaciones y pasadizos sin señales del Slytherin, llego al séptimo piso y en la sala de los menesteres no encontró a nadie, un par de compañeros lo llamaron y se dirigieron a las afueres donde se llevaban a cabo más de un combate, ayudo a los más cercanos y se alejó viendo a sus compañeros combatir incansablemente, su cuerpo que resentía su esfuerzo se quejó y se amilano, pero Harry continuo en medio de la refriega, persiguiendo a los que huían.

Terminando con un mortifago Harry se vio solo a las afueras del bosque prohibido con un cadáver de compañía, cayó al suelo de rodillas cansado y respirando agitadamente.

-Al fin nos vemos Harry Potter- siseo la voz

A Harry le empezó a doler la cicatriz.

o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o

Draco gemía y se agitaba tratando de despejar su boca del metálico sabor de su propia sangre que amenazaba con ahogarle. Sus miembros no se movían y podía deslumbrar un ángulo extraño en su brazo derecho y un dolor pungitivo cuando lo movía disminuido gracias a las pociones que se había tomado, sin ello estaba seguro de que estaría gimiendo de dolor y en agonía, trato de girarse pero el sonido crepitante de huesos rotos lo alerto y un dolor amortiguado llego desde su espalda.

¿Se habría roto también la columna?

Los pequeños cortes de la cara parecían sangrar profusamente y le nublaban la vista un tinitus sonaba en sus oídos y sentía su corazón latir lentamente bombeando con esfuerzo vida entre sus venas. Gimió. Draco no quería morir, no sin vengar a su madre, a Alvand y Zachary, a Frida y a los Slytherin.

Gimió de nuevo por el pensamiento tan...Gryffindor.

Lo intento de nuevo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y se giró con el pecho a tierra ignorando ciertos crujidos molestos, ya con la cara sobre la hierba se impulsó con las manos para ponerse de pie, pero las fuerza lo traicionaron y cayo dolorosamente incluso con la poción rondándole el cuerpo. No se movió ni lo intento de nuevo, el cuerpo mal trecho se lo impidió. Draco suspiro en un gorgoteo de sangre y ya resignado se dejo estar, el tiempo no le importó, el frio suelo lo recibió y le contagio calando hasta lo más profundo, se preguntó vagamente si eso significaba el inicio del invierno.

-Es…mi…fin…- dijo no muy seguro si su voz realmente había salido de su garganta, una lagrima cayo.

Eres tan débil, se retó a si mismo.

¿Ahora que será de los gemelos?

¿De Frida?

Ese hombre horrible, Octavius Loffer, lo había atacado y…¿matado?, sin grima, ni asco. Era un ejemplo de mortifago.

-Mal…dito- gimió. Casi era imposible de creer Draco Malfoy fuera derrotado por tal…basura, si no había otra definición, pero se vengaría y disfrutaría cada momento. Por lo tanto no podría quedarse ahí en medio de la noche, muriendo lentamente, tenía que levantarse encontrar a los gemelos y salir del castillo. Pero la fuerza no le daba ventaja y tenía la columna rota, trato de alcanzar su varita dentro de su túnica y noto que un par de dedos no le respondían aun así hurgo sus bolsillos con pulso tembloroso chocando con los frascos de pociones las saco cuidadosamente, la poción contra hemorragias estaba rota y su contenido se deslizaba entre los dedos, la pomada no le servía en este momento y la puso a un lado, jadeando por el esfuerzo paro un momento antes de sacar las otras dos botellas que tenía. "luz de lobo", gimió por la ironía.

A caso estaba destinado a morir allí, solo y destrozado, que dirían sus ancestros cuando lo vieran llegar vencido, su apellido por los suelos, seria repudiado por aquellos que habían vivido antes que él y habían enfrentado mayores riesgos saliendo airosos- usando triquiñuelas e influencias- pero era lo de menos, el resultado era indiscutible.

Maldijo su mal trecho cuerpo y apretó sus manos con la poción de lobo entre ellas.

Los lobos sanaban rápidamente ¿verdad?, gruño y con enfado trato de destapar la pócima, fallando estrepitosamente, al tercer intento lo movió y lo zafo, acerco a sus labios el contenido y apuro en contenido tratando de tragar y sobrepasar el sabor de su propia sangre en su garganta.

Que hice

No pudo responderse, al momento empezaron las convulsiones de la transformación, su cuerpo empezó a agitarse, el dolor lo atravesó como un millón de cuchillos que la poción para el dolor no puso contener, grito o creyó gritar hasta quedarse afónico, se agito, sus brazos y piernas rompiéndose aún más para aumentar de tamaño, sus músculos y su piel estirándose hasta lo indecible. El dolor no remitía a pesar de las horas que llevaba o eso le parecía, cuando por fin puso respirar sin dolor, se apoyó en el piso y se puso de pie sorprendiéndose por la altura y mareándose, cayendo al piso de nuevo, al nuevo intento se tambaleo pero no cayo. La cabeza le pulsaba horrores y el cuerpo le picaba y estaba seguro que la calidez de su espalda era su propia sangre tibia. Dio un par de pasos vacilantes, contento con no caer estudio sus manos ahora grandes cubiertas de pelo color de luna, tenía garras negras grandes y afiladas.

El olor de sangre pico su nariz sensible y de su pecho broto un gruñido.

Conocía el olor metálico de la sangre, el olor de piel chamuscada y del miedo.

Debía defender su territorio.

El pensamiento lo tomo por sorpresa y un nuevo mareo lo invadió, la mentalidad salvaje se hizo presente y lo rezago, peleo y peleo por cada gramo de conciencia, pero perdía en cada oportunidad.

 _Eres Draco Malfoy. Eres Draco Malfoy. Eres Draco Malfoy._

Se repitió miles de veces, antes de que el "lobo" decidiera caminar y buscar a los que llenaban de miedo y muerte el aire de su territorio. Salió corriendo, con los huesos crujiéndole y la sed de sangre.

o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o

Harry tenía ya muchas heridas en el cuerpo por esquivar maldiciones, la cabeza le dolía y no lo dejaba concentrarse. Voldemort rio con ganas y lanzo otra maldición que esquivo a penas. Su cuerpo colapso.

-Nadie va a ayudarte ahora Harry- dijo Voldemort con tono feliz- terminare con esa estúpida profecía ahora.

Voldemort se acercó lentamente a Harry que se sentía terriblemente débil, maldijo mientras dos mortifagos salidos de la nada lo tomaban de ambos brazos y lo ponían de rodillas frente al lord.

-Adiós niño-que-vivio- Voldemort levanto su varita. Un gruñido rompió el aire. Los rostros voltearon a espaldas del lord, antes de ver un zarpazo atravesar el aire y chocar contra el pecho Voldemort que aulló de dolor y retrocedió rápidamente con la ropa del pecho hecha jirones y trazos de sangre negra salir de sus heridas. Voldemort lanzo un hechizo que reboto en el pecho del hombre lobo que siguió avanzando gruñendo y mostrando sus filosos dientes bajo su gran hocico, Harry fue liberado y aprovecho para alejarse. El hombro lobo volvió a lazar zarpazos, que los mortifagos esquivaron, pronto el sonido de pasos alerto a todos y los mortifagos tomaron a Voldemort de los brazos y susurraron en su oído un par de palabras y desaparecieron, no sin antes que el lord oscuro lanzara su última mirada de furia a Harry a la distancia.

Harry respiro tranquilo unos segundos antes de que un gruñido letal lo alertara, se puso de pie y convoco su varita, tan pronto sintió el familiar toque de la madera la apunto hasta el hombre lobo, que parecía caminar directamente hacia el. Harry mantuvo un hechizo en su mente pero no lo verbalizo, casi sorprendido de lo que tenía en frente, nunca había visto un hombre lobo tan…inusual. El pelo común café o negro había sido relegado por un color blanco, que brillaba con tono plateado bajo la tenue luz de luna de la noche, era alto mas no tanto como Remus, parecía casi un adolecente en desarrollo. Sus ojos grises hasta lo impensable brillaban con ferocidad y casi locura lo cual le daban un brillo siniestro y atrayente, por lo cual Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

Cuando casi se encontraban a un par de metros, mas gruñidos empezaron a formarse en la noche y más hombres lobo salieron de entre los árboles, amenazantes y mortíferos con los dientes desnudos. Harry se sintió acorralado por ambos flacos, temeroso puso atención a ambos bandos esperando el primer ataque, un mayor gruñido silencio al resto pero no al peliblanco, de entre las sombras más pesadas salió un hombre lobo de pelaje oscuro, más alto que el resto, se posiciono al frente en situación favorecida y dominante frente a los otros, dando a entender su rango superior, gruño de nuevo, pero esta iba dirigido al peliblanco que se movió ágilmente hasta quedar frente al más alto y lo confronto con una guerra de gruñidos y miradas. Al final Harry no supo como pero ya tenía a Remus a su lado mientras otros magos conjuraban hechizos para alejar a los hombre lobo.

Viéndose atacados todos corrieron al interior del bosque, fue por un momento pero Harry atisbo un reflejo casi mágico en el lóbulo de una gran oreja del lobo peliblanco, se le tranco e aire en el pecho al atar cabos. Se zafo del agarre de Remus y emprendió carrera siguiendo a la manada de hombres lobo sin escuchar los llamados y gritos a sus espaldas.

Esquivando ramas y árboles se internó más y más en el oscuro paraje, sentía un par de pisadas rápidas a sus espaldas pero no le dio importancia, siguió el rastro hasta lo profundo, cundo se detuvo detrás de un árbol, agotado, se apoyó y observo al grupo, tratando de pasar desapercibido, y lo que vio le hizo cuestionar muchas cosas. El grupo numeroso rodeaba al peliblanco y le gruñían, pero no le acercaban a él, solo el más alto lo tenía de frente, siguiendo el confronta miento, pero parecía ser más…civilizado desde la perspectiva de Harry.

-¡Harry!- grito una voz.

El grupo frente a él se dispersó rápidamente a un gruñido del más alto perdiéndose a lo lejos, dejando atrás al peliblanco que se acercó a Harry y empezó a gruñirle y a amenazarle, entonces de nuevo el brillo en la oreja puntiaguda.

Harry paso saliva y salió detrás del árbol.

-Mal…¿Malfoy?- pregunto en voz baja, el gruñido aumento. Harry vio su anillo en un tono rojizo.

El hombre lobo lanzo un zarpazo, que esquivo.

Alguien lanzo un hechizo que hizo retroceder al peliblanco y a Harry lo tomaron de los hombros.

-Harry, vamos- lo jaloneo Remus

-No espera- le dijo luchando en sus brazos- le conozco-

Se acercó nuevamente y el peliblanco gruño.

-Malfoy. Eres Draco Malfoy- le dijo- Tu padre es Lucius Malfoy, tu madre se llama Narcisa.

El hombre lobo retrocedió como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

-Debes volver a ser tu mismo Draco. Tienes que recordar.- avanzo un paso.

-Tu estudias en Hogwarts, eres de la casa de Slytherin, eres de "sangre pura" y eres insoportable y pedante por eso…-

El hombre lobo gruño. Harry rio pero no bajo la guardia

-Tus amigos se llaman Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaize Zabinni. – el hombro lobo agacho la cabeza y paso sus garras por su cabeza como si esta doliera. Harry por reflejo se acercó y tomo en sus manos la cabeza del más alto.

-Eres Draco Malfoy-susurro- quieres ayudar a los Slytherin después de la guerra, deseas salvar a tu padrino Severus Snape y… hace un par de semanas tu y yo…-

El hombre lobo se puso de cuclillas y apoyo su pecho en el de Harry , este lo abrazo.

-Draco…-susurro

El hombre lobo empezó a convulsionar y a cambiar de forma lentamente, de un momento a otro Harry sostenía a un rubio desnudo entre brazos, inconsciente y con un par de heridas en el cuerpo. Lo miro embelesado como si fuera la primera vez que posaba su vista en el, su piel brillaba y noto que expelía un olor suave y atrayente. Lo acomodo mejor en sus brazos.

-Es Malfoy. No puedo creerlo- dijo Remus a sus espaldas y Harry salto.

-Si, lo reconocí por el pendiente en su lóbulo- Se puso de pie y lo levanto en brazos- Voldemort está herido- anuncio- huyo y no creo que vuelva al colegio, llevare a Draco al cuartel para que lo vea un medico.

Harry empezó la marcha a un lugar más estable.

-Si vez a Sirius dilo que lo veré en el cuartel- y desapareció.

Nada más llegar fue asediado por Hermione y Ginny que se habían quedado para ayudar con los heridos, lo miraron por todas partes y parecieron no dar crédito del chico que llevaba en brazos, porque se detuvieron abruptamente al ver su rostro.

-¡Es Malfoy!- exclamo Ginny escandalizada.

-¿Harry que paso?- Hermione se acerco y examino el cuerpo del rubio tras un leve sobresalto.

-Estaba en el castillo- aclaro- está herido, pero no de gravedad-

A menos eso creía Harry.

-Lo llevare a la enfermería- Harry se giró pero vio interrumpido su paso.

-No lo harás Harry, debes llevarlo a la prisión momentánea, hasta que se lo lleven a Azkaban.- Le dijo Ginny parándose frente a el, con el gesto fruncido.

Harry trago duro ahogando un par de palabras nada amables que se "Harry "oscuro quería gritarle.

-Qui-ta-te- le dijo con voz contenida. Un florero se estrelló sobre la pared.

-¡Harry!- recrimino Hermione- ¡Basta!- se puso frente a Ginny.

Harry sintió una onda mágica reunirse en ciertos lugares de su cuerpo y salir en ondas de el. Las mujeres frente a el se estremecieron visiblemente.

-Harry- dijo Hermione suavemente- Malfoy necesita atención medica llévalo abajo.

-¡Que!. No Hermione, no puedes estar de acuerdo con que ese mortifago…-

Todos los cuadros de la habitación cayeron al suelo, se oyeron réplicas de las mismas.

-Cállate, Ginny lo estás alterando.-

-¿Alterando?, Hermione no entiendes…-

-Tu no entiendes Ginny…- replico Hermione.

La puerta se abrió.

-Oh, ¿estas todos reunidos?- dijo luna acercándose al grupo- Hola Harry, hola Draco, ¿vienen de la escuela?, escuche que los grupos mandaran a sus heridos en cualquier momento- vio a Draco.

-Harry ¿no seria mejor que lleves a Draco a tu cuarto?, no se ve muy herido y en la enfermería todo el mundo lo tratara mal, como a Pansy.-Luna se arregló el pelo.

Harry que se había calmado, escucho apariciones en la habitación contigua y luego voces.

-Subire con Dra…Malfoy a mi habitación, lo cuidare mientras se despierta, luego podrá decirnos lo que sabe.-

Ginny quiso protestar.

-Luego- interrumpió Harry- ya veremos que le sacamos en información.-

Harry cambio de rumbo hacia las escaleras y las subio de dos en dos rumbo a su habitación. La abrió de un puntapié y dejo a Draco en la cama, cansado hasta el límite, se quitó la ropa con olor a humo y se puso ropa limpia, saco un par de pantalones de tela de un cajón y trato de ponérselos al rubio, aunque eso le costó del todo por el cansancio y ni siquiera tuvo energía para avergonzarse del hecho de que el otro estaba desnudo frente a el y en persona.

Se hecho en la cama a un lado del durmiente y lo ultimo que recordó es haber cubierto sus cuerpo con un cobertor antes de caer a la nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como siempre un placer.

Gracias a _**Mary**_ y a _**Guest**_ por sus comentarios

Nos leemos.

 **Pryre-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta es Mi Familia**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **-o-**

Draco abrió los ojos con lentamente sintiendo al momento el daño en sus músculos y tendones, la cabeza empezó a pulsarle y el respirar se le hacía cansado. Miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, la austera habitación solo contaba con una cama, una mesilla, un armario y un sofá verde.

Busco entre sus memorias revueltas y recordó estar en el castillo, caer y oh,… si el dolor, la agonía de aquel recuerdo le indicaba que todavía estaba vivo, con dificultad y quejas punzantes se sentó forzosamente en la cabecera de la cama.

La manija de la puerta giro y se abrió. Draco instintivamente busco su varita, pero no la encontró, expectante espero que la presencia entre en la habitación para saber de quién era prisionero esta vez.

Una cabellera desordenada y rubia se asomó.

-Hola Draco, tardaste mucho tiempo en despertar, debe ser por tu transformación- luna entro cargando una charola de comida.-le dije a Harry que ya despertarías.

La charola fue puesta a su alcance y Draco pudo saber su contenido aunque estuviera cubierta, extrañado cerro los ojos y inhalo suavemente, papas blancas, verduras y carne asada, podía asegurar con certeza por el hilo de aromas que se coló en sus fosas nasales, más lejano un olor a tierra, papel y cubierta de libros y algo que no pudo identificar era dulce y salado a la vez y algo acido también nunca había sentido tal olor. Lo asocio rápidamente a…No podía ser, olía a… ¿Humano?

Draco gimió con desespero cubriendo su nariz de lo que era seguro un efecto secundario de la pócima de "luz de lobo"

-¿Te duelen los músculos Draco? ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?- pregunto Luna suavemente.

Draco no podría haber abierto la boca más grande.

-Eh…No ¿gracias? – respondió con la voz rasposa.

-Bien te dejo la comida, cómela antes que se enfrié- y salió de la habitación.

Draco tenía miles de preguntas que se respondieron automáticamente, cuando la palabra "Harry" se asoció a "Orden" en sus pensamientos. Draco estaba en la sede de la orden del fénix y a manos del mismísimo Harry Potter, las pesadillas de Draco se habían hecho realidad.

Draco estornudo. Malditos efectos secundarios de su transformación.

o-o-o-O-O-o-o-o

Después de una de las tardes más largas y aburridas para Draco su cuerpo empezó a adormilarse, sin ruidos de voces o pasos su mente empezó a divagar. El estómago lleno después de una ración la cual su estómago había agradecido y resentido a partes iguales. Completamente solo en esa habitación agradeció el hecho de haber superado su fase de nariz hipersensible, golpeo su dura almohada para suavizarla un poco, el cuello le dolía y la tela arañaba su piel, golpeo de nuevo y cerró los ojos, un tenue aroma a madera y bosque se elevó desde la almohada le relajo lo suficiente para dormir.

Cuando supo algo de sí mismo ya era de noche, o mejor dicho madrugada, lo sabía por las frías corrientes de aire que lo abrazaron, los ojos le dolían de tanto dormir, pero se sentía por fin descansado, el olor de carne asada le llego desde el otro lado de la habitación y su estómago gruño ruidosamente.

-Vaya sí que tienes hambre Malfoy- dijo una voz que Draco a fuerza no quería registrar a sus espaldas.- Puedes comer está caliente- le dijo.

Draco se enterró aún más en la almohada para desterrar aquella voz de su cabeza. No puede estar pasando me esto ahora, se dijo no estaba mentalmente listo.

-¿Malfoy que pasa?, ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto la voz y un peso hundió la cama del lado contrario, el tenue olor de limpio y agua de ducha golpeo su sensible nariz. Y empezó a olfatear siguiendo el olor.

Curioso. Y estornudo.

-No, estoy bien…Potter- dijo con la voz rasposa.

-Come entonces. ¡Ah! espera- alerto- no gires aun. Yo acabo de…ya sabes, salir de la ducha y tengo que cambiarme. No pensé que despertarías antes de que acabe y yo…-

-Vístete ya Potter, tengo hambre- le advirtió aunque sentía en el estómago un nudo.

El sonido de ropa arrastrada y un par de maldiciones capto el silencio.

-Ya está, puedes voltear- aviso Harry. Draco se incorporó con más facilidad y Harry le paso la charola. Comió con ansias y en silencio y aunque no era la comida a la que estaba acostumbrada, comió y agradeció interiormente, sus últimas cenas en el castillo le habían sabido a tierra.

-Es bueno saber que estas mejor, tu brazo sano- dijo Harry mientras se movía inquieto por la habitación.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-pregunto Draco

-Un par de días- le dijo Harry- No te has perdido nada en realidad.

Entonces una bomba de imágenes atravesó la cabeza de Draco.

-¿Y el castillo?. ¿Encontraron a los gemelos?, ¿A Frida?- Draco se había puesto de pie rápidamente y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en brazos del Gryffindor, de momento y con el corazón detenido en un latido a Draco se le pasaron por la cabeza todas las veces que había estado en brazos de Harry. El rostro se le sonrojo y trato de separarse, pero Harry lo tenía fuertemente anclado a su cuerpo, levanto la vista y sus ojos se juntaron con otros verdes que brillaban misteriosas a los ojos de Draco, tal vez habían pasado una par de segundos cuando sus rostros se acercaron de pronto atraídos y se dieron un beso suave y timido, que tambaleo ambos mundos al saberse "real".

-¿Harry?- llamaron a la puerta, la voz femenina sonada impaciente- ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Es Ginny- mascullo Harry sobre su voz y libero a Draco que se acomodó en la cama con el rostro pálido.

Harry abrió la puerta y antes de cualquier palabra la pelirroja se había arrojado a los brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-No volvamos a pelear Harry- le dijo con voz azucarada- Te apoyare para que mantengamos a Malfoy aquí, amor-

Harry que aún no salía de la sorpresa solo atino a separar a la jovencita de su cuerpo, mientras la sostenía para que no le jalara el rostro para que lo besara.

-Ginny, detente- Harry sintió la familiar mirada a sus espaldas, perforándole y pesándole.

-¿Vuelves a entrar Potter?- sonó una seductora y dura voz al fondo del cuarto.

-¿Malfoy ya despertó Harry?- La pelirroja abrió la puerta de la habitación en su totalidad- ahora podríamos interr…- el cuadro que vio la dejo sin aliento. El rubio estaba sobre la cama con el torso desnudo una sábana blanca le cubría las piernas desde lo más bajo de las caderas dejando ver discretamente un poco de vello púbico rubio, el pelo desordenado le caía en un ojo y dirigía una mirada mezcla de impaciencia y fastidio que quito el aliento de los que lo vieron.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que Draco hablo.

-Puedes cerrar la puerta Weasley, o no te enseñaron a no mirar cuando un hombre esta…-

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Draco sonrió con superioridad, se puso de nuevo la polera vieja y ancha que tenía puesta y se arregló el pantalón subiéndolo hasta la cintura. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban con claridad los reclamos de la Weasley.

"Que hacia Malfoy desnudo en tu cama" o "Porque no dejas que lo interroguen ahora"

Sonrió ladinamente al saber su objetivo cumplido aquella chiquilla no volvería a…. a ¿Qué?, abrazar a su novio, la fría realidad calo hasta los huesos a Draco, "es cierto" se dijo al fin, porque el héroe del mundo mágico no tendría ya una novia con la cual se casaría y tendría pequeños Gryffindors al final de la guerra. Sonrió otra vez, esta vez con melancolía y dolor una incesante punzada se acrecentó en su pecho.

"si ya lo sabias"- se recrimino a si mismo "sabias que esto pasaría", "este Harry no es el "Harry " de tus sueños".

Se hizo un ovillo en la cama por el frio repentino. La puerta se abrió y su –no- Harry entro, sus pasos descuidados se detuvieron frente a él y su respiración se acompaso a la suya antes de hablar.

-Disculpa a Ginny, ella generalmente no …-

Harry se tocaba el lóbulo de la oreja más nervioso que enojado aquella interrupción lo había separado de un acercamiento que había estado temiendo y esperando, después de que lo había traído, lo curo y cuido de él, amenazo al medimago para que le echara un vistazo y había estado pasándole magia para estabilizar su núcleo mágico que estaba hecho un remolino luego de su transformación. Remus había hablado tranquilamente luego escuchar la explicación de sus actos y recomendado un par de cosas para su cuidado, especialmente su núcleo mágico, que era el más afectado después de la primera transformación, según Remus corría el riesgo de que se descontrolara o se mantuviera aun salvaje luego de su despertar. Había sido duro pero Harry aprendió a controlar la magia de Draco con la suya y controlar su violento ajetreo para calmarlo y disuadirlo de correr suavemente como siempre, como un ente que vive y respira, su magia y la suya se habían hecho afines, e aquí el resultado, había despertado un par de días antes de lo que Remus había pensado y hasta ahora parecía bien.

Según luna más que bien.

-Actuaría como una novia entrometida- completo Draco sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos- pues está en todo su derecho ¿no?- Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero Draco sabía que cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle definitivamente no quería escucharlo.

Hablo atropelladamente.

-Pero de ser tu dudaría de su lealtad mira que quedarse perpleja mirando al "enemigo"- hizo énfasis-si ha de ser conmigo, imagínate a otros, esos son rasgos de una puta en potencia sin duda…-

-Oye no te permito…-empezó Harry.

Draco hiso oídos sordos, lo último que necesitaba era escuchar a Harry defender a su noviecita.

-Si no quieres escuchar verdades de tu novia a ya tu "elegido"-

-Ella no …-

La puerta se sacudió de pronto con golpeteos ansiosos, Harry se interrumpió y abrió la puerta, una voz firme y masculina solicitaba a Draco para su interrogatorio, Harry acepto pero dijo que lo escoltaría el mismo, el otro replico, pero Harry se afirmó con tono de voz firme y severa. Cerró la puerta. Harry palpo el frasco vacío en su pantalón con determinación.

Draco algo sorprendido solo se quedó mirando un momento.

-Vamos Malfoy- le dijo- es hora de que digas lo que sabes a todos-

Draco quiso replicar, pero se vio acallado por ademan de Harry que había cambiado su rostro sosegado a uno serio y contenido.

-Solo unos pocos saben de nuestro acuerdo Malfoy, hasta ahora, cuando lo digas deberías evitar mencionar el modo en que nos comunicábamos, no quiero que los demás sepan de esa "cualidad" en particular, porque comprometería a mi maestra, ¿lo entiendes?.-

Draco lo entendía, pero no quería hacerse el dócil o el manejable.

-Que te hace pensar que yo…-

-¡Tu cooperaras Malfoy o se acaba el trato!-Harry elevo la voz en una amenaza se cubrió los ojos con exasperación y suspiro.

Draco se estremeció asediado por la furia verde que lo observaba, decidió ceder, solo por esa ocasión.

-Esta bien-

O-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Draco estaba seguro que no había dicho tantas mentiras juntas en toda su vida, y lo que más le sorprendía era que parecía que todos los de aquella habitación le habían creído y no habían hecho que tome varitaserum o algo parecido para que confiara que no haya mentido, algo que le parecía muy extraño y la razón por la que se había mantenido en guardia todo el tiempo, ignorando discretamente el vaso de agua que le había ofrecido o los panecillos de la señora Weasley.

La fría sala lo hacía tiritar, sus oscuras paredes cubiertas por miembros de la orden. Draco había reconocido rápidamente a Dumbledore, Sirius Black y a Alastoor Moody el auror, en cuanto haba entrado a la habitación y lo había sentado en una silla anti desapariciones y merlín sabría qué otras cosas más, otros dos aurores sin duda se acomodaron a sus espaldas y nueve frente suyo, Dumbledore había iniciado el interrogatorio, con preguntas sencillas dándole tiempo de crear una historia creíble. El "elegido" silencioso y algo nervioso estaba oculto al lado del salón, escuchando.

-Bien creo que ya no hay preguntas para el joven Malfoy- había dicho Dumbledore luego de un breve silencio. La concurrencia asintió.

-Harry porque no llevas al señor Malfoy a tu habitación y lo instalas, seguro que estará cansado- el mago se puso de pie y salió de la habitación seguido de muchos otros que no se habían detenido más que para darle una mirada de advertencia o rencor al pasar por su lado.

Cuando la habitación quedo vacia Harry se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo.

-Vamos Malfoy- lo jalo hasta la puerta, un par de magos a sus espaldas los escoltaron hasta su habitación. Harry cerró la puerta y le soltó el brazo con brusquedad.

-No tienes que tratarme asi Potter- replico- no después de haberme tratado tan dulcemente antes- dijo con voz falsamente herida.

Harry se sonrojo y gruño.

-No hables- replico

-¿Porque no?-

-Porque no quiero oírte mientras te mofas de nuestros momentos juntos- respondió

Draco se quedó quieto con la respuesta y no supo que decir, el silencio se prolongó hasta que un toque en la puerta los sorprendió, Harry abrió y vio a Hermione con una botella de agua, entro rápidamente.

-Traje la cura para el varitaserum- dijo dándole la botella a Harry que la abrió y la tomo casi desesperado. Hermione volteo a verlo.

-Malfoy- saludo con prudencia.

-Granger- repuso Draco, en medio de pensamientos confusos

 _¿Qué hacia Potter con varitaserum corriéndole en las venas?_

La respuesta llego sola, cuando la castaña se giró a él y le apunto.

-Debes estar agradecido Malfoy, ese varitaserum iba dirigido a ti y Harry se lo bebió para que pudieras mentir –

-¿Agradecido yo?- repuso- si yo nunca le dije que se bebiera nada, todo es culpa de ese instinto Gryffindor.

La chica se había puesto de colores por la rabia.

-Como te atreves Malfoy…-

-Me atrevo porque las mentiras que dije fueron para protegerlos a ustedes no a mi, todo el mundo sabe que soy un mortifago , pero nadie sabe de su amiguita súcubo- Draco sonrió con superioridad.

\- Eres un malagradecido…-

-Basta Hermione, lo que dice es cierto- la castaña se congelo- pero también es el hecho de que si hubieras tomado la poción hubieras sacado a flote todos tus secretos y no quisieras que eso ocurra, ¿verdad? Malfoy-

De inmediato el hecho de una verdad lo congelo en su sitio, era fértil, como se tomarían otros magos al saber su condición, seria repudiado, puesto a un lado, tachado de fenómeno, o simplemente seria usado para investigación, como algunas quisieron hacer con el hermano de Frida.

-Ves que deberías ser un poco agradecido Malfoy- replico Harry casi divertido.

Draco dudo, ¿Qué tanto sabría " el elegido" de sus secretos?

-Supongo- dijo simplemente.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Más tarde se había presentado nuevamente un problema para Draco, después de un desayuno inexistente y la ausencia de su anfitrión decidió adormecer su hambre durmiendo, se acurruco en las corrientes sabanas y dejo su mente vagar por los acontecimientos del día, recordó de paso y vagamente que Dumbledore había mencionado que se instalaría en la habitación de Harry.

Se paró de golpe.

 _¡La habitación de Potter!_

Como había sido tan atolondrado, claro estaba en la habitación de su enemigo y en su cama, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el elegido con cara de fastidio.

-Mira Malfoy no se porque actúas tan difícil con nosotros- reclamo- no somos de tu agrado lo se, pero heriste a la señora Weasley por ser tan descortés…-

El tiempo se detuvo para Draco mientras intentaba asimilar las palabras de reproche del otro.

-Quizá te creas de altura por tu apellido o que se pero…-

Draco sintió que escucho suficiente, especialmente al escuchar mencionar su apellido en algo que ni siquiera sabía, levanto las manos.

-Detente Potter- dijo molesto- quizá pueda entender tus reclamos si dejaras de gruñir y hablaras-

-Malfoy eres el ser más…-

-Hermoso lo sé- completo- pero generalmente para que la gente me grite suelen tener una razón-

Harry tomo aire. Draco lo vio venir y hizo el ademan de silencio.

-Está bien- Harry tomo aire- cuando no bajaste a desayunar, la señora Weasley mando a Ginny para llamarte, veinte minutos después ella volvió diciendo que no querías bajar por que creías que la comida no era lo suficiente para ti, que no comerías con pobretones, que…¿cómo pudiste? ¿Sabes siquiera las cosas que dije y jure para que te quedaras aquí y no en una celda?-

Draco se sentó sin notarlo en el sofá verde analizando las palabras de Harry, en serio habían inventado eso de él, ni siquiera recordaba haber sido llamado, mucho menos insultar la comida que su estómago ansiaba, ¿no lo había comido antes?.

Harry ahora se paseaba por la habitación.

-Para ahora mismo tu carrera de reproches Potter, no se de que estas hablando, nadie vino a llamarme, no recuerdo haber insultado a nadie y por supuesto nadie menciono comida.-

Harry había detenido su caminar.

-¿Es en serio?, ¿Ginny no vino?-

-Nadie vino Potter, ¿crees que rechazaría un plato de comida que mi cuerpo necesita para mantenerse fuerte?-

Harry estuvo pensativo

-Pero Ginny dijo frente a todos que no bajarías y que dijiste todas esas cosas, ¿Por qué mentiría?-

Draco sintió enojo al verse difamado y aún más al verse de mentiroso frente al otro

-Pues sus razones tendrá – afirmo Draco

-Pero ella…-

-Porque la defiendes. Tanto cuesta creer que tu novia mintió a todos porque me odia-

-Ella…si te odia- admitió Harry pareciendo recordar algo.

-Y mentiría-afirmo Draco. Harry solo asintió

-¿Y no dijiste nada de le que ella dijo?-

-Lo que ella dijo que yo dije, es cierto. Lo dije en algún momento y lo sabes bien, no cambiare mis palabras, pero no insulte a nadie el día de hoy y menos rechace la buena voluntad Weasley-

Harry se sentó a su lado en el sofá verde, pero no lo miro parecía concentrado.

-¿Entonces quieres comer?- pregunto luego de un momento.

-Si- respondió simplemente-

Harry se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta.

-Hablare con la señora Weasley y le explicare lo de Ginevra, tal vez no me crea del todo, pero veré que te perdone y puedas bajar a almorzar-

Draco no tuvo tiempo de lanzar una respuesta mordaz de que no necesitaba el perdón de nadie, pero para cuando iba a replicar la puerta se había cerrado.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

-Calma, no llores Zach, sabes que él viene si escucha ruidos- Apretó su abrazo escuchando el sonido fantasmal de sus cadenas al moverse y escondió el rostro de su hermano tratando de amortiguar el sollozo de su hermano.

-Lo siento, pero es papa dijo…él dijo…-

Alvand trago varias veces para que la tristeza de sus ojos no se derramara y carraspeo para que la angustia no saliera en su voz y se uniera al de su hermano.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora sabemos que Draco no murió. –

-Pero…-

-Si no encontraron su cuerpo, no está muerto Zach. Draco vendrá por nosotros, no te preocupes, por ahora seremos valientes ¿Si?- el abrazo se intensifico.

-Ojala que papa no lo encuentre nunca-

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Un par de horas después Draco retiro los restos de la pequeña cena que se Harry le había subido satisfecho y aliviado, se propuso descansar, más la cuestión de antes se le hizo presente, la "cama" y el dueño de la misma, pensar en el mero hecho de compartir una estrecha "desde su punto de vista" cama con el salvador del mundo mágico.

Harry que estaba en el mismo predicamento quiso borrar el saturado silencio hablando de lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Mañana te gustaría ir a la enfermería a ver a Parkinson- dijo atropelladamente- ha estado preguntando por ti, especialmente después de que Sirius trajo a Snape-

Draco se acercó a Harry y le agarró del cuello de su ropa.

-Y cuando planeabas decirme lo Potter- reclamo Draco- He estado todo el día metido en esta habitación siendo sometido a interrogatorios y a calumnias. Y me dices que puedo ir a ver a mi amiga y a mi padrino libremente.-

-No eres un prisionero – le dijo Harry algo dudoso- estas aquí con la plena confianza de Dumbledore y la mía, aunque todos no estén de todo contentos, saben que ayudaste a recuperar el castillo y que estas de nuestro lado.-

-No me vengas con eso Potter, crees que me creo que la historia de buena voluntad y que ahora seré libre de irme y usar mi varita si quiero.-

Harry no contesto de inmediato

-Existe la condición de que no puedes ir a ningún lugar sin que yo este contigo, pero a parte de esa petición del profesor Dumbledore puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-¿Es así como me endulzas mi cautiverio?. Tienes muy mala imaginación Potter-

Harry miro los ojos grises de su opresor y le recorrió un escalofrió, si estuvieran dormidos Harry no tardaría en pasar una mano por la nuca contraria para acercarlo a un beso profundo, sus manos le picaban, pero el hecho de saberse "despierto" lo detenía con cadenas pesadas, pensando en el rechazo se deshizo del agarre.

-Es lo que hay Malfoy- dijo con enojo, sin estar muy seguro de que su enojo fuera con Draco o por él y su temor.-Podrías estar en Azkaban.

Draco se silenció indignado, sabía que era cierto. Decidió tragarse un par de palabras.

-Bien, entonces ten la amabilidad de enseñarme mi lugar de descanso- dijo entre dientes.

Por un momento Harry se detuvo, pero con energía aparto a Draco del sillón y lo transformó en una réplica exacta de su cama usando magia sin varita, sorprendido Draco paso por alto el hecho de que había sido jaloneado.

-¿Cómo?...¿puedes hacer magia sin varita?- pregunto pero Harry no respondió, la cama estaba acomodada paralela a la principal.

-Ahí tienes Malfoy, ¡duérmete!- mando Harry

-¿Se puede saber porque estas molesto?- pregunto en cambio.

-¿Molesto yo?, si querías una cama allí esta-señalo- así puedes mantenerte lo más lejos posible de mí.

Harry camino con dirección al baño.

 _Estupido no creerías que quisiera dormir contigo ¿Verdad?._

Paso sus manos por su pelo sintiéndose herido y rechazado, aunque sabía muy bien que no tenía razón para sentirse asi. bufo y su enojo se hizo más palpable.

-Buenas noches Malfoy-

Draco se había quedado parado en medio de la habitación

¿Que había sido todo aquello?

Con calma se cambió de ropa a la holgada y corriente con que había despertado, el tiempo pasaba y el baño no se habría, Draco se planteó ir a golpear para hacer salir a Harry, ya que después de todo el también tenía "necesidades" que atender en el lavabo, se acercó a la puerta y oyó siseos suaves y lastimeros, no eran entendibles. Golpeo.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunto una voz amortiguada.

-No eres el único que debe lavarse los dientes Potter, dijo con cizaña, se oyó una maldición y la puerta se abrió.

-Nunca paras de …-

-No seas grosero sin necesidad Potter, solo atenderé mis asuntos y no sabrás de mi hasta mañana- Draco se adentró en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Cuando oyó los pasos perderse al otro lado de la puerta Draco se apoyó en la fría madera, dormir era un asunto que no prefería tratar, se preguntó si Harry invadiría su mente de nuevo, si lo tomaría en brazos y lo besaría. Aunque dado su comportamiento anterior lo dudaba, y si el caso se daba lo echaría decidió, de todas formas no podía seguir con sus "jueguitos" ahora que sabia que tenia novia, una niña tonta y mentirosa, pero que de alguna manera había capturado el afecto del otro.

El muy idiota, se había dejado engatusar.

Frenético lavo su rostro y sus dientes, cuando salió la luz estaba apagada, agradeció eso, con calma se recostó en su cama que parecía de pronto más cercana que antes a la otra, se cubrió el rostro y se dejó llevar por el sueño, no hubo tirones, ni nada.

En su mente Draco se vio a sí mismo en su sala común, en medio de la oscuridad, sentado y solo, no hubo ninguna presencia, ni influencia, era obvio que Harry no vendría. Draco se sintió decepcionado en partes y molesto en otros, se sintió utilizado.

Pero ¿y qué?

Si Harry lo había utilizado, él también podría hacerlo, con la sensación de venganza renovada Draco se concentró, respiro y trato de enfocarse a su alrededor aparecieron miles de luces de colores, supuestamente de todas las personas de su entorno cercano, varias mentes accesibles a él, busco la de Harry entre el tumulto tratando de encontrar la firma de su magia, cuando una luz brillante lo atravesó con velocidad de vértigo, no pudo verlo con claridad y había desaparecido rápidamente, intrigado siguió su rastro por un momento, encontrándose de frente con una luz verde oscuro, tentativamente estiro su mano y sintió una corriente de magia familiar, tomo aire, acerco la luz a su pecho y trato de proyectarse en esa mente.

Le dolía la cabeza y sentía fatigado, pudo proyectarse pero sabía que no duraría mucho, se vio a si mismo de rodillas en medio de una habitación austera con poca luz, sin color en las paredes y de cuadros en blanco y negro. Era deprimente.

Sin rastros del anfitrión Draco bajo las escaleras y admiro el resto de la casa que no se diferenciaba de la habitación de donde había estado, en la sala vio por los grandes ventanales hacia el patio, que se encontraba totalmente verde y rodeado de flores hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, se preguntó si su anfitrión estaba allí afuera.

Después de dar un par de vueltas por toda la casa unos ronquidos llamaron su atención, busco en sus cercanías y encontró la fuente en un armario bajo la escalera, cauteloso abrió la puerta y se encontró con Harry enroscado en su talla sobre una pequeña cama improvisada.

Por un momento la impresión lo paralizo.

-¡Hey! Potter- lo zarandeo Draco- ¡Potter despierta!

El otro abrió los ojos sorprendido de pronto.

-¿Qué?- dijo somnoliento-¿Tía petunia?

¿Petunia?.

Draco quiso golpear a su anfitrión, pero si lo molestaba, corría el riesgo de que lo expulsara, salió de aquel armario mientras el otro se espabilaba. Se sentó en el sillón de la lúgubre sala y espero, la figura de su anfitrión salió de su armario y se presentó frente a él .

-¿Esto es un sueño?- pregunto Harry

Draco rio a sus adentros.

-Si- respondió con voz misteriosa- dijiste que querías verme para decirme algo Potter.

Harry se vio cauteloso al sentarse en un individual cercano, ¿porque Malfoy estaba allí?, no podría caminar entre sueños como el ¿verdad?, en ese caso solo sería un sueño normal y corriente, pero ¿porque estaban en la casa de sus tíos? y ¿que era aquello que quería decirle?.

Se sonrojo, pero sonrió, preguntarle cosas era lo último que quería hacer.

Abrió la boca.

-¿Que secreto sabes de mi?. Pregunto Draco

-Yo..-

-¿Que es lo que sabes que puedes chantajearme?-

Harry se vio incomodo pero respondió con voz firme

-Es solo que supuse que no querias que nadie se entere lo de tu madre y sobre lo de nuestro arreglo para los otros Slytherins-

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto Draco asombrado –Nada de que soy…diferente- dudo

-Eres raro, si- admitió Harry- pero no creo que eso sea un secreto.-

Draco se rio del comentario francamente aliviado, Potter no sabía nada de nada de él y su situación de mago fértil. Decidido se puso de pie para irse, se sentía cansado.

-Espera Draco- le detuvo Harry apenas dio unos pasos- Yo quiero aclarar lo de la última vez- lo tomo de la cintura- ¿Porque no quieres que te toque?, ¿porque pones un muro entre los dos?-

Draco se callo no sabiendo responder, se zafo del agarre.

-No es nada, vuelve a la cama y duerme- dijo Draco pero Harry lo estrecho de nuevo

-No- dijo Harry- Es mi sueño y harás lo que digo- repuso

A Draco le recorrió un escalofrió

-Duerme conmigo- mando y lo arrastro hasta el armario

-Debes estar bromeando, no dormiré allí-

Harry pareció reflexionar

-Cierra los ojos- le dijo a Draco

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

Harry lo jalo hacia su pecho

-Ciérralos o te besare- amenazo

Draco cerró los ojos de inmediato y sintió un tibio calo en los labios. Abrió los ojos.

-¡Oye!...-

Estaban en su habitación, a Draco casi le pareció que ambos habían despertado y estaban en el mundo real, preocupado miro a su alrededor rápidamente. Harry a su lado lo motivo a moverse a la única cama en medio de la habitación, acostándolos a ambos.

-Buenas noches- se despidió Harry y beso los labios de Draco que se quedó inmóvil hasta que el escenario a su alrededor se borró y solo la sombra de su propia mente estuvo presente.

Sonrió bobamente y se reprochó por eso, pero el resto del tiempo no pudo evitar tocar sus labios.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó temprano desorientado y cansado, su cabeza le palpitaba y sus músculos se quejaban recordándole al día posterior de su primera transformación-gimió- no era algo que quisiera recordar ni pensar demasiado, no volvería a hacerlo.

Un movimiento lo distrajo y de reojo vio contorsiones en la cama contraria, se cubrió con sus sabanas hasta la cabeza con repentino pánico, escucho unos pasos lentos. El choque de una puerta y el correr del agua del lavamanos y el silencio, su respiración se acompaso y el frio de su medio se debilito lo sacudieron del hombro.

-Malfoy levántate, es hora de desayunar- aviso

Draco gimió y se hundió mas en las sabanas.

-Déjame en paz- dijo con voz falsamente adormilada.

-Vamos, mientras más temprano bajemos, mas prontamente iremos a ver a Parkinson y tu padrino-

Lo sacudió de nuevo y Draco no tuvo opción más que sacarse las sabanas de encima y desperezarse, sintió los estirones de su cuerpo, pero los ignoro se puso de pie y sin ver a su compañero de cuarto entro en el pequeño baño y se acicalo lo mejor que pudo, lamentando no tener su varita para quitarse el malestar del cuerpo.

Cuando salió encontró un dormitorio vacío y un cambio de ropa sobre su cama, ropa corriente y usada estaba seguro, pero a pesar de su renuencia a vestir ropa de segunda mano, supo que no tenía opción, además cuanto tomo la ropa y la olio supo que pertenecía a su "por ahora" niñero.

En el comedor Draco se sentó al lado de Harry , sin saber que esperar, seria rechazado, ignorado o tal vez atacado por la "buena" gente de la orden, estoico se aseguró de esconder sus dudas y temores, ya que sea lo que haya concluido de él y su interrogatorio, Draco no veía razón para comportarse diferente, ni fingir ser un corazón noble entre los leones. Sintió un toque suave en su mano que se mantenía cerrada. Volteo a ver a Harry que lo miraba. A Draco se le volteo el corazón y se preguntó si Harry siempre había tenido aquel brillo tranquilizador en la mirada.

Una bonachona mujer de pelo rojo entro por las puertas dobles del salón con bandejas en ambas manos, saludo amablemente a ambos enemigos y dejo frente a ellos platos rellenos de comida, comentando de pasada los delgados que se veían y que si a Draco no estaba acostumbrado a las patas de pollo podía prepararle un poco de caldo o una ensalada. Draco no alcanzo a responder ya que tan rápido como había venido la mujer se había ido, sorprendido volteo a ver a Harry que le sonrió y empezó a comer. La puerta doble se abrió de nuevo pero al contrario, entro una pelirroja joven y furiosa, con ojos azules irradiado puso bruscamente frente a ambos vasos de jugo y salio rápidamente sin dejar de dedicarle una mirada desconfiada al rubio.

-Si las miradas matasen- dijo suavemente Draco.

Harry suspiro.

-Tu novia es un encanto de comadreja- Draco tomo sus cubiertos y pico lo que pensaba eran huevos revueltos.

-No es mi novia- respondió Harry- y no la llames comadreja.

-Pues para no serlo, actúa como tal y tú la defiendes- Draco apuñalo su comida más fuerte.

-Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo- se justificó Harry de inmediato.

-Me da igual-

La puerta del comedor se abrió y esta vez entraron un grupo de gente bulliciosa, encabezado por los gemelos Weasley , los dos faltantes del trio dorado y un par de adultos, el ex profesor y un hombre que Draco identifico como el que aparecía en los anuncios de captura, mucho mejor eso sí, Sirius Black el padrino de Harry.

-Buenos días Harry- saludaron los gemelos al unísono, al notar la presencia de Draco que fingía comer con demasiada atención, se miraron cómplices y sonrieron.-Buenos días Draco- saludaron y se sentaron a su izquierda vacía- ¿Que tal lo llevas?, ¿estas cómodo?-

Los gemelos no esperaron respuesta y siguieron acribillándolo con preguntas que se esforzó en ignorar.

-Ah, y por cierto- dijeron ocurrentes- ¿como pasaste tu primera noche con Harry?- el tono de voz rebosaba picardía, por lo cual Draco se sintió enrojecer y gruño un par de respuestas negativas con un par de insultos que carecían de su normal mordacidad. Los gemelos rieron y continuaron con su desayuno. En un silencio inquietante, solo el sonido de los cubiertos de fondo.

-Y dígame joven Malfoy- pregunto Remus sitiando el silencio-¿seguirá ayudando a nuestra causa?

El sonido de los cubiertos ceso. Draco tomo una servilleta y limpio con elegancia su boca sintiendo el peso de las miradas sobre él. Sonrió.

-Por supuesto- dijo Draco secamente- pero por ahora mis recursos son nulos.-

Ron Weasley estallo en su asiento unos puestos a su izquierda.

-¡Nulos dices! ¡Eres un mortifago!-acuso y golpeo la mesa con los puños- ¡ahora mismo debiste estar diciendo la localización de Voldemort ahogado en Varitaserum! –

Draco carraspeo.

-Vaya Weasley, nunca pensé que dirías el nombre el lord sin orinarte en los pantalones- dijo con suficiencia.

Ron salió de su silla, pero fue detenido por sus hermanos.

-Ron, cálmate- regaño la castaña.

-¡No! ¡Malfoy y su padre deberían estar en Azkaban!- grito- ¡nunca confiare en el!

Volteo a Harry

-Harry no dejes que te engañe, seguro es una treta para matarte, Malfoy es malo, su corazón esta podrido-

Draco sintió una punzada que disimulo muy bien.

Los gemelos lo sacaron del comedor y el silencio reino nuevamente. La menor Weasley se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry.

-Mi hermano tiene razón Harry-susurro en su oído- Malfoy no es de confianza.

Con la certeza de que todos habían oído su comentario dentro del duro silencio, Ginny camino con seguridad hacia la puerta, sintiéndose vencedora sobre la persona que sentía amenazaba su relación con el niño-que-vivio.

La puerta doble se abrió golpeando la frente de la pelirroja, una castaña entro rápidamente sintiendo el golpe.

-¡Oh! lo siento Ginny, no era mi intención golpearte- se disculpó Lilian tratando de auxiliarla. Ginny solo ignoro el gesto y salió rápidamente con una mano en la frente.

Lilian entro con una leve sonrisa que solo un par noto, se sentó en un lugar vacío.

-¡Oh! tenemos una cara nueva-dijo- Harry querido podrías presentarme a tu amigo-

Más de uno en la mesa se incomodó por el comentario. Lilian sabedora de lo ocurría dentro antes de su llegada quiso arreglar el ambiente de tensión. Achacarle la puerta a la chica-obsesión de Harry no había calmado las causes que la condenen.

Harry señalo a Draco.

-Lilian este es Draco Malfoy un compañero de colegio. Draco ella es Lilian Banker una amiga-

Para sorpresa de todos Draco se puso de pie y camino hasta la joven mujer que se puso de pie ante su cercanía.

-Encantado- Draco tono la mano de la mujer y la beso con delicadeza y elegancia- señorita Lilian. Draco Lucius Malfoy- la voz cadenciosa hizo estremecer a más de uno.

Remus se atraganto con su te.

Sin vacilar Draco dio media vuelta y regreso a su asiento continuando con su desayuno. Harry lo miro fijamente por un momento con un trozo de su tostada a medio morder.

¿Todo aquello había pasado?. ¿Draco no había coqueteado frente a todos con Lilian no?

Paso saliva. Al ver al frente vio a Sirius y Remus mirarse significativamente mientras Sirius golpeaba con el codo discretamente a Remus.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Y…joven Malfoy, podría decirnos si posee alguna información de… su padre –

-No. Perdí contacto con mi padre hace unos meses. No sé dónde esta y como dije antes no conozco el paradero de cuartel secreto de Voldemort-

-Te creemos Draco. Pero si pudieras recordar algunos lugares que solías frecuentar con él, podrías ayudarnos a ubicar un lugar probable de donde este es escondite de Voldemort-

Draco frunció el ceño. Lo último que quería era recordar lugares relacionados con su padre. Pero podía sacar provecho de aquello.

-Hare lo posible. Pero me ayudaría el volver al Hogwarts, mi mente podría trabajar mejor- Draco tenía la firme intención de registrar el castillo el mismo, el paradero de Marcus y Frida le inquietaban. El esconder su trabajo aún mas.-

Remus vio a Harry.

-Iremos mañana, Castor y otros aurores buscaran encantamientos ocultos-

-Entonces arreglado- Remus codeo a Sirius.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Draco y Harry atravesaron una débil barrera de protección y se adentraron en la enfermería improvisada de aquella casa, un par de catres se encontraban vacíos y las que asumía estaban ocupadas estaban rodeadas de biombos que ocultaban a sus ocupantes, Draco no pensó demasiado para saber quiénes los ocupaban.

Harry corrió el primer biombo.

-Draco…oh Merlín- la pelinegra salto de su cama a los brazos del rubio en un abrazo feroz y sofocante. Draco correspondió y vio de reojo un enorme ramo de flores de gran variedad y colores en su mesilla que expelían un olor relajante.

-Hola Pansy- saludo – ¿Como estas?.

-Draco…- ahogo un sollozo- ahora estoy bien.-

Harry los dejo solos con la excusa de buscar el archivo médico del profesor de pociones.

La charla se extendió un par de horas, Pansy lloro y rio a partes iguales, conto con detalle su historia y expreso sus dudas de manera discreta, cuando Harry les dio espacio. Draco respondió a medias y la tranquilizo, prometió encontrar a sus otros compañeros y ayudar a los que pudiera.

-Nos quedaremos aquí- le dijo Draco-Por ahora.

-¿Y el profesor Snape?- pregunto Pansy

Draco viajo la vista hasta la cama donde descansaba su padrino.

-El estará bien. Cuando despierte hablare con el-

Pansy apretó fraternalmente su mano y apoyo su frente en su pecho.

-¿Y Potter?. ¿Le ayudaras?-

-Si- Draco se limitó a una estoica respuesta, no quería extender razones o en general pensarlo demasiado.

-Bien. Yo también lo hare, seguro podre hacer algo cuando salga de aquí-

Draco la miro sorprendido.

-Malfoy- llamo Harry – Es hora de irnos-

Draco se puso de pie y siguió a Harry.

-Por cierto Potter- llamo Pansy – gracias por las flores.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Draco masticaba sus alimentos con furia a intervalos con grandes tragos de jugo. Todos lo miraban intrigados, así que nadie se atrevió a molestarlo o lanzarle un comentario. Harry apenas y le dirigía miradas enigmáticas a su lado cada vez que apuñalaba con fuerza innecesaria una verdura. Draco bufo y dio por terminado su almuerzo antes que todos, con un gruñido que seguramente su madre le habría reprochado agradeció a todos en la mesa y subió a su habitación. Con un humor que no se explicaba a si mismo cerró la puerta con fuerza y se recostó en su cama cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, exhalo.

Se concentró en pensar sus objetivos para el siguiente día, como deshacerse de la molesta guardia y como encontrar a los otros. Pero había una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza que insistía en señalarle un hecho.

Harry Potter, epitome de Gryffindor, enemigo de los Slytherin durante toda su edad escolar, había regalado flores a una chica de su bando "enemigo", mortifago confirmada y hasta hace poco partidaria del mayor bastardo de la historia.

Pero en realidad eso no le importaba, claro que no.

Aunque el detalle le clavaba una espina en el estómago que lograba liberar todo el mal genio que se había guardado por semanas.

Se puso de cubito prono apretó su rostro a la almohada.

Él mismo había regalado flores a Pansy varias veces y sin ningún sentimiento especifico, solo por el gusto de hacerlo o agradecerle algo, quizá fue la misma situación en ese caso, porque ¡Por favor!. No se imaginaba a Harry-soy-patoso-con- las-mujeres estuviera cortejando a su amiga, mucho menos con una novia obsesiva en la misma casa.

Sí. Concluyo, no significaba nada. Un detalle sin sentido y sin significado especifico. Lo desterró al fondo de su mente.

Escucho unos pasos inseguros. Golpearon la puerta.

-Malfoy, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la voz conocida de Harry al otro lado de la puerta.

Draco rio, hasta qué punto el elegido era así de atolondrado.

-¡Pasa! Potter es tu habitación- le grito.

Harry entro claramente avergonzado y tocando el lóbulo de su oreja que ya era un habito que no podía evitar.

Draco lo observo detenidamente, aun mas cuando Harry se mordió los labios.

 _De verdad aquellos labios habían recorrido su cuerpo entero._ Se sonrojo

-Malfoy ¿te importaría quedarte solo un par de horas?. Sirius y yo tenemos un par de asuntos que tratar…

-¡No necesito la compañía de nadie!- le dijo Malfoy claramente ofendido- Por mi puedes irte a la…

-¿Harry?- pregunto una voz llana y femenina mientras la puerta se abría- Hola Draco, puedo quitarte un segundo a Harry, es hora de examinarlo.

Draco asintió con soltura. Preguntándose si Harry tenía alguna dolencia.

-Esta casa suele ser aburrida a veces, porque no bajas a la biblioteca y te distraes un poco- Lilian empujo a Harry hacia la puerta.- Nos vemos.-

Un par de horas después Draco no tuvo más remedio que ir a la dichosa biblioteca.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Harry volteo a ver con amargura a su maestra .

-Lilian en serio…

-No querido, se nota que no estás bien. ¿Qué paso con ese habiente de pasión y compresión que los rodeaba en sus sueños?- Lilian se abanicó con una mano para hacer reír a Harry.

No funciono.

-No lo se. Draco está…antes era…- suspiro- no lo entiendo ha estado diferente desde que despertó. Cuando me reconoció en el bosque pensé que… no se qué pensaba "había" algo en nosotros y cuando estuviéramos juntos físicamente el…no se-

-Harry no te perturbes. Draco está confundido, no entiende bien sus sentimientos-

-Como no puede saberlo yo…-

-Tú también dudas Harry- corrigió Lilian- si no, no habrías resistido tus impulsos de abrazarle o consolarle cuando lo insultaron, dudas de ti y de él. Dale y date tiempo.-

Harry puso su mano en su corazón. Y si no.

-Además. El piensa en tus besos constantemente, en como ellos recorrieron su cuerpo camino a…-

-¡Lilian!- Harry grito, pero de inmediato se cubrió la boca con ambas manos avergonzado.

Lilian rio limpiamente.

-No miento Harry, además tú también tienes lo tuyo. Por ahora dale algo de espacio, especialmente en su mente, recuerda que queremos anular tu energía de incubo en ti-

-Lo se-

Lilian paso de largo.

-Ahora que vas con Sirius y Remus, salúdamelos- se despidió- ah…y la restricción de todo de la cintura para arriba está levantada. Aprovecha el cara a cara, querido.-

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Harry miraba un escaparate mientras su padrino compraba provisiones para la semana, una tarea que acostumbraban hacer cada sábado, cuando las calles estaban repletas y había pocas probabilidades de que lo reconozcan.

-Harry. Te noto perdido. ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto Remus que en esta ocasión se había colado para comprar algo que no supo aclarar.

-No, es solo…aburrimiento-

-¿Es por Malfoy?.¿Te ha estado dando problemas?-

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No es eso, es solo que es complicado, obstinado, desesperante y poco comunicativo. Trato de llevarme bien con el.-

-Lo lograras, solo esfuérzate más. Draco tiene una coraza con la que se cuida del resto del mundo, lo protege y no le deja ser lastimado. Su actitud y su comportamiento son parte de eso. Con el tiempo- le toco el hombro- saldrá de el-

Harry sonrió y se preguntó si Remus ya había analizado aquel tipo retorcido de personalidad con anterioridad. Claro que si uno buscaba similitudes entre los Malfoy, aparte del cabello, la personalidad era lo segundo igualito.

-Oigan-llamo Sirius- nadie piensa ayudarme con esto- señalo unas bolsas

-Ahora Sirius- Harry tomo una par y Remus una.

-Oh…-dijo Sirius mirando su reflejo en un escaparate- mírame. ¿No creen que necesite un corte?

Remus y Harry se observaron sorprendidos.

-Si…supongo- se aventuró a responder Harry.

-Entonces que esperamos, el salón esta aquí cerca y de paso una camisa nueva-

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Durante la cena el ambiente de tensión se había disipado un poco y una suave charla hacía eco por encima de la mesa , la incomodidad de la presencia de Draco iba pasando, el enojo de Ron se vio amortiguado por la severa mirada que le dirigían sus padres, pero en esta ocasión la mesa estaba llena y había un nuevo personaje que llamaba la atención de Draco que lo mirada desde el canto de la mesa con nerviosismo que rayaba el terror, se agitaba en el asiento y saltaba en su puesto cada que sus mirada se encontraba aun así fuera un segundo.

Draco interpreto aquella mirada con placer, sabiendo que aun podía intimidar a alguien con su presencia sin esfuerzo alguno, sonrió y miro de nuevo al nervioso hombre que volvió a temblar.

-He Potter- susurro Draco inclinándose discretamente sobre el oído de su "guardian"- ¿Quien es el hombre gelatina?.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una gelatina?- respondió Harry de vuelta. Draco lo miro mal.

-Es el medimago Eques Lavagen, atiende a Parkinson- dijo seriamente y susurrando de vuelta- A menos trata.-

-Explícate- exigió Draco.

-El hombre es un manojo de nervios cuando se trata de mortifagos, magia oscura o animales domésticos. Pero dicen que fue el mejor su clase y todo eso.-

-Me dices que aquel hombre no atendió a Pansy-

Harry dudo.

-No del todo, al principio sí, pero cuando le dijeron que era una mortifaga no quiso volver a verla personalmente-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Draco susurro furioso- Debo cruzar un par de palabras con ese sujeto- trato de ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Harry lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hecho yo- aclaro Harry

-¿En serio?- pregunto Draco acercándose un poco más.

-Si- Harry volteo su rostro al rubio, quedando a poca distancia, sus ojos verdes se desviaron rápidamente a los labios rosas cercanos, que expelían un tibio calor que se quiso seguir a su fuente.

-¡Harry!- sonó la chillona voz- ¿No quieres más jugo?

Harry miro indiferente a la pelirroja y forjo una sonrisa de aquellas que ensayaba.

-No gracias Ginny así estoy bien-

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Remus termino su café en medio de pensamientos que chocaban en su mente estrepitosamente. Harry, Draco y los sentimientos que aquellos dos habían forjado de alguna manera. Era claro para él y estaba seguro que para un par de ojos observadores también. Desde la reyerta en el castillo de Hogwarts Harry había mostrado un cambio en su carácter, se había portado posesivo y receloso con el trato de Draco, negándose a llevarlo a la prisión o el uso de métodos de tortura que Alastor había estado deseoso de usar. La razón nadie la entendía, para no darle más vueltas la mayoría decía que era un acto de buena voluntad.

A Remus eso no lograba convencerlo y había estudiado aquel comportamiento con calma, buscando más allá de lo que había visto en el castillo y las declaraciones a medias de Harry, sus reacciones confirmarían sus pesquisas.

En la cena habían dado un claro comportamiento civilizado, hablando tranquilamente y sin elevar la voz como solían hacerlo, lo habían hecho pensar en una amistad, pero más adelante cuando Harry lo había tomado del brazo en un momento para que no se levantara, no había retirado su toque, es más había recorrido su agarre hasta la mano de Draco que se ocultaba bajo la mesa y se había inclinado sugestivamente al rostro del otro.

Enrojeció al recordarlo. De pronto su corazón latió un poco mas rápido.

La interrupción de la más joven Weasley había evitado un desenlace trágico. De imaginarse que se hubiera completado aquella unión de labios, Remus se estremecía, una guerra en el comedor se hubiera librado, divididos entre los que lo aceptaban y los que los rechazaban.

Pero que cambio aquel del odio al – en caso del mas joven Malfoy- entendimiento. Noto el parecido con una vieja historia.

Al fin y al cabo su tarea seria evitar que sea evidente aquella "relación" , por el tiempo que dure la guerra y los rencores se hayan pasado, al menos de esa forma estaría dando una oportunidad de que aquello funcione y al menos Harry pudiera vivir el amor de su contraparte sin odios de por medio.

Remus miro a Sirius.

El odio siempre había sido un problema.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Esta vez Cuando Draco se apareció en el Harry-mundo, se encontró en un campo verde que se extendía hasta donde llegaba su vista, algunas flores a sus pies y el sol en su cara, menos cansado que antes se puso de pie como pudo, sin poder evitar admirar los alrededores.

 _¿Quien podía tener un campo verde como ambiente.?_

Vio a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con aquella casa de escala de grises, pero ni rastro, siguió caminando en total silencio a paso lento tratando de encontrar algo más que el constante verde, a lo lejos vio un árbol , solitario , cuando llegó a el noto su delgadez y su fragilidad, sin dudas era un árbol joven, a sus pies un pequeño lago, muy pequeño, de aguas claras y limpias, se asomó a ver y noto su gran profundidad, en el fondo divisaba siluetas rectangulares como estantes, toco su superficie y formo una leve onda, de inmediato pasaron imágenes frente a el, caras conocidas del colegio, de algunos jugadores de Quiddich, otras no las reconocía pero eran rostros que se contorsionaban con enojo y desprecio.

Volvió a tocar la superficie y las imágenes cambiaron a memorias largas y felices, todas del trio de amigos, en clases, en el comedor, en su dormitorio, la felicidad y el cariño salían en ondas en cada recuerdo. Draco sintió una punzada de envidia en su pecho pero rápidamente se recuperó, las imágenes cambiaron y se vio a si mismo caminando en los pasillos, sentado en pociones, volando sobre su escoba, apuntando a Harry con su varita, comprensión, enojo, envidia y celos cruzaron con ellas. Draco puso sus manos en el pecho compungido.

-¿Te diviertes?- pregunto una voz

Draco salto en su puesto y se puso de pie, giro varias veces buscando el origen de la voz, pero se vio solo.

-Draco- llamo la voz de nuevo, esta vez en su oído, sintió unos brazos rodearle.

-¡Suéltame!- empujo a su anfitrión y se alejó.

Harry vestía su pijama.

-Uhmm… que raro, generalmente en mis sueños no te alejas- dijo Harry

Draco palideció.

-B-Bueno…¡espera! ¿qué hago yo en tus sueños?. ¡Eres un degenerado!-

Harry rio y se acercó a Draco tomándolo de la cintura y lo acerco a un abrazo.

 _¿En realidad quería seguir con a farsa de hacerle creer que era un sueño?_

Abrazo a Draco mas fuerte y lo tomo de la mano, el trato de zafarse, pero le sostuvo más fuerte. La magia de Draco lo reconoció y empezó a chispear, pero al parecer solo Harry lo noto.

-Vamos- lo jalo hasta la casa que se había materializado a poca distancia.

-No pensaras que yo…-

-Eres mi sueño debes obedecerme- sentencio Harry y entraron en casa, un pasillo fantasmal los saludo.

-¿La mansión Black?. ¿Porque me traes aquí?- pregunto Draco

Harry sacudió su cabeza

-Puedo cambiar el ambiente como quiera Draco, soy el anfitrión-

-No me refería a…- Draco sacudió su mano.- ¡Sabias que era yo!-

-Vamos Draco ¿no pensabas que no me daría cuenta no? .Es decir yo también soy un caminante y identifique tu magia-

Draco pensó en el asunto por un momento.

-Eso no es cierto, los caminantes no pueden sentir energía de otros en sus territorios—

-Pues yo si- Harry halo a Draco escaleras arriba, hacia una habitación.

-¿Que pretendes Potter?- reclamo Draco pero la puerta ya se había cerrado. Más rápido de lo que su mente pudo procesar se encontraba revotando en una suave cama de matrimonio con doseles en rojo vino.

Viéndose a los ojos, verde y gris se juntaron, unos enfadados y otros divertidos. Los hombros de Draco estaban atrapados bajo manos de acero y sus piernas encerradas en un candado de piernas, que por mas que pataleo no pudo mover. Cansado y jadeando de esfuerzo se dejo caer con las fuerzas desechas.

Harry tomo una de las manos de Draco y beso su palma para dar a entender que no le haría daño, acaricio su cabello y sus labios.

-No podrás huir de mi Malfoy- dijo Harry con voz seca y siniestra, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron a pozos negros que alertaron a Draco que se sacudió para salir del agarre del otro, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño.

-¡Suéltame Potter!- el agarre aumento- ¡Ah!-

Harry esbozo una sonrisa complacida al verlo retorcerse frente a él. Draco sintió un vacío abismal en su pecho. Abofeteo al otro.

De inmediato los pozos negros recuperaron algo de verde y Harry se echó atrás tan rápidamente que Draco pensó que le había hecho un daño real.

-¡Vete Draco!- le grito Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación sosteniéndose la cabeza de forma dolorosa.

Draco ignoro la advertencia de pronto acongojado de ver sufrir al otro.

-¿Potter que pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- trato de tocar sus hombros

-¡No me toques! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!-

Draco mentiría si dijera que en ese momento sintió que algo de si se moría. Se alejó y cerró los ojos para evitar derramar su tristeza, se concentró y busco el puente para romperlo. Pero para su sorpresa el puente ya estaba roto ¿Cómo podía ser aquello?. Estudio el puente que los unía y estaba fragmentado un gran pedazo estaba lleno de energía oscura. Cuando Draco trato de tocarlo, sintió arcadas y dolor. Cayó de rodillas.

El escenario se diluyo dejando el ambiente brumoso y oscuro. Harry se había agazapado en un rincón. Unos gritos de hombre casi lo ensordecieron, se cubrió los oídos, pero aun así escuchaba, la risa y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo. Draco nunca olvidaría aquel sonido.

Desesperado trato de alcanzar a Harry.

-¡Potter!- grito pero su voz era sofocada por una risa macabra que Draco reconoció, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia su anfitrión- ¡Potter!.

Cuando Harry respondió a su llamado solo vio desolación y miedo en los ojos verdes, luego determinación. Harry levanto las manos y empujo fuertemente a Draco que sin poder sostenerse de nada, cayó y cayo entre la oscuridad y el miedo.

-¡Harry!-

Cuando Draco despertó lo hizo de forma abrupta, sosteniendo su pecho que aun palpitaba rápidamente. Giro el rostro a la cama contraria y vio la figura de Harry retorcerse de dolor y gritar sin emitir ningún sonido.

Trastabillado acorto el trecho de ambas camas, cuando sintió una barrera no le importó y la atravesó, de inmediato gemidos y un grito lo detuvieron en seco.

Un hechizo de silencio.

Tomo a Harry de los hombros cuando sus gemidos se terminaron, lo atrajo a su regazo y lo acuno como a un niño pequeño.

-Harry despierta- le llamaba suavemente, pero el cuerpo del moreno seguía flácido- Harry-

Draco lo tomo del rostro y repartió pequeños besos en la frente y las mejillas del otro, mientras se debatía entre llamar al medimago a algún amigo de Harry.

-Despierta- le rogó descorazonado.

Los parpados bailaron lentamente tratando de abrirse y Draco contuvo el aliento.

-Dra…- la voz de Harry estaba ronca

-No hables, llamare al medimago. Merlín Potter casi me muero de la impresión- le reprocho pero de su voz solo salía el tono de alivio. Le solto los hombros pero Harry lo retuvo.

-Debemos…-le decía y empezó a toser.

-Cállate Potter, enseguida vuelto- Harry no lo dejo ir.

-No entiendes…debemos…encontrar…a…tu padre-

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

Fin de capitulo.

Hace poco me entere que Daniel Radcliff (Ya saben el actor que hace de Harry Potter) protagonizo una película donde le salen cuernos. ¡Y yo ni idea!

Como siempre un placer.

Pryre-chan


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta es Mi Familia**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **-o-**

Sirius miro con ojo crítico la barrera de la enfermería, estaba en perfectas condiciones, el mismo la había invocado y le había puesto la contraseña, paso su varita por su alrededor y la reforzó.

De nuevo.

Intento entrar y esta se lo impidió.

Susurro la contraseña y entro en el recinto sin problemas, camino entre las camas vacías y aprecio rápida y cuidadosamente las cubiertas por biombos delgados, detrás de ellas descansaban dos ex mortifagos que habían sido puestos al cuidado de la orden recientemente.

Arrugo el ceño. Los Slytherin solo daban problemas.

Pero Sirius sintió que casi todo ese enojo se concentraba en una persona en especial, su vista se concentró sobre la de un hombre recostado en una muy pequeña cama.

Aquel hombre. Experto en pociones, espía. Era lo peor que le había pasado.

A él y a los merodeadores. Y estaba seguro al mundo entero.

Desde la escuela solo lo había visto como un insecto, un paracito que se quedaba solo contigo para fastidiarte, molestarte, calumniarte, sabotearte y todas las palabras malas que terminaran en "te"

Así era para él Severus Snape.

Sirius lo vio desde su altura tendido en esa cama con facies pálida e inexpresiva, su ropa mal oliente y negra había sido remplazada por una bata de hospital.

¿Quién se habría tomado la molestia de retirar esa incomoda ropa de ese flaco y desalineado cuerpo?

El pensamiento le dio un tirón en el estómago, que aseguro era de irritación contenida. No conocía a nadie que fuese tan retorcido para querer ver ese cuerpo por placer.

Lo examino por un momento.

Desde niño siempre había sido flacucho y sin gracia, su piel siempre había sido pálida y suave, su pelo grasoso se mantenía con ese hechizo de protección que utilizaba siempre para no dañarlo con sus "maravillosas" pociones, razón por la cual en la escuela no importaba el grado de la explosión o tipo de hechizo, podría afectar todo su cuerpo menos su cabello.

En aquel entonces se propuso encontrar el contra hechizo. Pero en años no pudo. Otra razón para que al verlo se le fueran los nervios, bueno al menos ahora podía controlarse. Dio un leve puntapié al pie de la cama.

El rostro del porcionista a pesar de que compartían la misma edad se veía impoluto y ausente de arrugas delatoras de su edad.

Eso lo molesto aún más, seguro de que el porcionista había inventado algo para que los años no pasen por su rostro, mientras Sirius encontraba cada mañana una nueva línea en su rostro.

Seguro se lo echaría a la cara cuando pudiera. Incluso a pesar de ya no ser unos mocosos siempre reñían, enfrentamientos cubiertos de sarcasmo y palabras de doble sentido. No que aquello fuera menos divertido.

Remus siempre señalaba que solo Snape se portaba así con él ya que al resto de los humanos los trataba con fría amabilidad.

Agito su cabeza y se pasó las manos por su pelo ahora corto.

Nuevamente su mente divagaba. Buscando en sus recuerdos siempre se perdía, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan agradable como molesto internarse en ellos.

Su memoria favorita es de tercer año, cuando corrió el rumor de que el porcionista tenía una enfermedad contagiosa que hacían que te salieran manchas verdes, un hechizo sencillo había hecho el truco para que le creyeran. Nadie se le había acercado hasta que se le perdió, un par de días después.

Luego el Slytherin había corrido la voz de que Sirius tenía una enfermedad que hacía a las mujeres le salieran pústulas en el rostro, ninguna se le había acercado en meses y tuvo que ir al baile de Halloween solo.

Gruño por lo bajo.

Como odiaba a ese hombre. A él y su estúpida manera Slytherin de ser.

Dio otro puntapié.

 **-o-**

Draco se acomodó en la pared más lejana de la habitación.

Se había visto obligado a retirarse para que el medimago, el tal Eques revisara a Harry sin temblar.

Bufo por lo bajo un par de palabras en francés.

Pronto la habitación se vio llena de amigos del elegido preocupados por su salud, el medimago había explicado su situación calificándola como un estado de daño por la aplicación de la maldición cruciatus. Draco no paso por alto que más de uno giraba a verlo.

Con el pasar del tiempo la habitación se fue vaciando quedando inevitablemente en la compañía de los dos del trio dorado que se habían negado a marcharse del lado de su amigo. Hablaban entre ellos en voz baja he ignorando a Draco.

-Iré por ella- anuncio Hermione y salió de la habitación.

Draco solo espero quieto en su rincón sin cruzar miradas con el pelirrojo. No tenía ánimos de un enfrentamiento poco imaginativo.

-¿Tú le hiciste esto a Harry?- una voz contenida le pregunto.

Ofendido Draco revelo su mirada más intimidante y reclamo

-¿Si lo hubiera hecho, llamaría a un medimago y a toda la orden para que lo ayuden? Piensa un poco Weasley-

La tensión volvió y la puerta se abrió. Entraron dos mujeres conocidas que hablaban en voz baja.

Lilian miro a Harry acercándose al lecho.

-Lo revisare en seguida- Puso su cabeza en su pecho y bajo a su abdomen. La figura inmóvil de Harry adquirió un poco de color.

-Su núcleo está bien, solo algo agitado. Su mente no tanto, el esfuerzo que hizo por protegerse lo desgasto mucho-

Lilian se puso de pie y enfrento a los dos amigos.

-Necesita descanso, eso es todo. Le hará bien un par de pociones revitalizantes-

Hermione asintió.

-Iré a traerlos de inmediato-

Salió de la habitación.

-Oh. Olvide decirle que también algo de comer-

Ron salió al paso

-Yo lo traeré- se retiró.

Fue entonces que Lilian se enfrentó a la figura de Draco que había estado recluida.

-¿Que ha pasado?- le pregunto

-¿Es en serio? Pensé que hasta ahora todo Londres lo sabría- Draco se deslizo hacia su cama para sentarse despreocupadamente.

-Tu mente y la suya estaban conectadas en el momento que Voldemort lo invadió. Trato de protegerte y aisló solo tu mente para expulsarte-acuso- Debes arreglarlo-

Draco se sorprendió por la declaración pero se mantuvo firme.

-No sé de qué hablas. Y si así fuera nadie le pidió que lo hiciera-

Una lámpara cercana cayó al piso de con un ruido estruendoso, Draco vio como una cola azul se asomaba por la espalda de la mujer.

-No digas tonterías Draco Malfoy. Soy quizá la única persona que conoce la relación que tienen Harry y tú, sé que estabas en su mente anoche, sé que eres un caminante de sueños, se de tus razones por ayudar y se tu mayor secreto- Lilian se acercó y puso sus manos sobre su vientre bajo.

Draco paro de respirar.

-Así que en nombre de tu honor de mago ayudaras a recuperar la mente de Harry- Draco reacciono y empujo a Lilian

-Eres la súcubo de Potter- afirmo- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

-Eso no importa, simplemente lo sé. Cuando Ron y Hermione se vayan entraras en los sueños de Harry, encuéntralo y guíalo hacia la tuya, hasta mientras yo tratare de reparar su barrera mental con mi magia-

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido- reclamo Draco

-Claro que lo tiene, el reparar esa barrera será…doloroso, así que si el Harry consiente está lejos el estímulo no lo alcanzara.-

En parte Lilian lo comparaba con el hecho de meter más aire a un globo inflado en su límite, tanto así era la magia de Harry, desordenada y turbulenta en su intento de restaurarse causaba más daño que beneficio.

Hermione y Ron entraron a la habitación y dejaron todo lo pedido en una pequeña mesa.

-Gracias chicos.- Lilian exteriorizo un poco de magia y adormeció a los adolescentes, que empezaron a cabecear.

-Yo… yo me retiro- dijo Hermione y salió seguido de Ron que trastabillo al salir.

Lilian se giró a Draco y le hizo el ademan para que se recueste. Draco asintió a regañadientes consiente del desarrollo de los hechos y el "favor" que le había hecho liberándolo de la influencia retorcida de Voldemort.

Cosa que no admitiría.

-Está bien, lo hare- le dijo

-Oh sí que lo harás-

Antes incluso de asimilarlo el mundo se volvió negro para Draco.

 **-o-**

-¡Maldita mujer!-

Draco siseo furioso, cuando se encontró en el campo de Harry, era de noche y solo había pequeñas luces ocasionales que lo iluminaban.

-¡Como se atrevió a inducirme a una conexión!-

Continuo su molesto caminar hasta el estanque que había visto antes, el ella Harry se sumergía casi medio cuerpo, con ademan de querer aferrarse a la aguas que guardaban sus recuerdos

-¡Potter!- le llamo. No hubo respuesta.

Draco agito el cuerpo del moreno y le dio un par de golpes sin lograr que reaccione.

-¡Vamos!- movió su cuerpo lentamente, tanto como sus fuerzas lo permitían.

-¿Puedes hacerlo más rápido?- le cuestiono una voz, que de inmediato identifico.

-¿Porque no bajas a hacerlo tú misma?- le contesto molesto.

-No te quitaría ese placer querido.- Lilian dijo mordazmente.-Pero porque no usas tus habilidades y trasladas su esencia directamente. El que tienes allí no es un cuerpo físico real. Así que no debería pesar o incluso tener sustancia.-

Draco bufo en silencio y se concentró.

¿Porque no había pensado el eso antes?

Tardo un minuto pero logro estar en su mente de nuevo, aquello era una sensación extraña, se sentía débil y agitado como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón, su piel se sentía pegajosa.

A su lado la versión de Harry estaba tendida en el suelo, inmóvil.

Draco agito la mano y el espacio de su mente se ilumino, pero a diferencia de la sala común de Slytherin que esperaba, se encontró con una sala destrozada, los sillones estaban volteados con signos de haber sido desgarrados, los estantes de libros estaba caídos, las paredes tenían signos de rasguños.

Draco estudio su ambiente cuidadosamente y trato de ponerla en orden rápidamente, pero no pudo, de alguna manera, su mente solo lograba visualizar aquel espacio destrozado.

Harry se removió en ese momento, abriendo lentamente sus ojos verdes.

-Don…- su voz se perdió en un susurro.

-Potter. Estas en mi territorio, te traje aquí porque tu súcubo me dijo que lo hiciera-

Harry parpadeo enfocando la vista, la cabeza le palpitaba y se sentía casi insustancial.

-¿Que…paso…aquí?-

Harry vio con la poca luz de la chimenea el desastre de la habitación.

-No lo sé-

Draco puso en pie el sillón y ayudo a Harry a recostarse en él. Harry sintió que se adormecía.

Seña los rasguños de la pared.

-Parece que lo hizo un animal…-

 **-o-**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se encontró en un mundo oscuro y silencioso, su cuerpo no se movía y el frio le calaba los huesos. Movió la cabeza varias veces tratando de alejar las sombras que querían absorberlo de nuevo.

Se agito un poco más fuerte y pudo mover el rostro de lado, reconoció rápidamente su habitación apenas iluminada por los rayos de una tenue luz que brillaba a través de la ventana cubierta.

Su cabeza empezó a palpitar como tratando de disuadirlo de estar consiente, pero Harry lo ignoro, trato de mover su cuerpo de nuevo, más seguro de haber estado en la misma posición muchas horas, o como le había pasado otras veces un par de días.

Escucho un suspiro suave que reboto en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Con dificultad movió su cuello rígido y miro a su izquierda, entre la tenue luz logro divisar un movimiento lento y suave, otro suspiro y un movimiento de sabanas.

Harry sonrió antes de darse cuenta. Con esfuerzo se apoyó de un costado y elevo su cuerpo. Draco se encontraba en la cama gemela cercana a la suya, se veía tan fuera de lugar encorvado y envuelto en sabanas de colores desgastados. Se lo imagino fácilmente en una gran cama con doseles rodeado de seda de colores vivos y almohadas de plumas, contrastando su blanca piel y su pelo rubio.

Se sentó, la espalda apuñalándole con fuerza. Palpo sus ojos y los apretó suavemente, luego movió sus dedos hasta que estos dejaron de ser estar engarrotados.

-uhmm…-

El cuerpo dormido cambio de posición y Harry agito su camiseta buscando aire fresco por el repentino calor que estaba sintiendo, miro de reojo a su ya-no-tan enemigo y lo observo estirado en toda su altura, era tan alto, pero cabía con tanta facilidad en sus brazos…

Una punzada fuerte le llego y rápidamente cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, quiso levantarse para tomar una vaso de agua, pero al tratar de ponerse de pie desecho la idea, no quería despertar a Draco, además estaba seguro que se caería y se avergonzaría a sí mismo.

Suspiro y volvió la cabeza a la suavidad de su almohada, no pudo evitar mirar a un lado y pensar que cosas al azar del Slytherin, como el día que se conocieron o sus días de escuela, o como se había sentido su primer beso.

El dolor pareció disminuir.

Las luces naranjas y rosas cruzaron la ventana con velocidad anunciando el amanecer, Harry quería disfrutar un momento más de tranquilidad, sabía que en la mañana seria asediado por preguntas y exámenes físicos y mágicos, sin nadie que le creyera cuando dijera mil veces que estaba bien.

Estiro la mano hacia Draco, las camas estaban tan cerca que podía tocarlo si se estiraba. Quizá podía tomar la mano que descansada descuidadamente al lado de su cabeza.

Su espalda se quejó y paro su intento, se preguntó vagamente si podía entrar a los sueños de Draco y tomar su mano allí, no le dolería, estaba seguro. Pero una pesada sensación se instaló en su pecho y recordó con pavor el momento en que había querido herir a Draco, sintiendo que sería divertido y placentero, peor aún lo había sentido correcto y en su derecho.

Había apretado sus hombros fuertemente y en su mente se imaginó miles de hechizos e instrumentos que podía usar para dañar su blanca piel.

Fue después del golpe que Draco le dio que se dio cuenta que aquellos pensamientos y deseos no eran suyos y que venían de un ente oscuro.

Voldemort.

Reacciono y se alejó de Draco para no dañarlo y su mente que se encontraba abierta y vulnerable al ataque había sufrido con el peso de las proyecciones de Voldemort. Había sido duro, muy duro, resistirse y había concentrado todos sus esfuerzos por bloquearlo y sacarlo de su mente, pero con la mente de Draco en la suya no podía hacerlo, lo cual proporcionaba un pasaje de proyección abierto.

Recuerda haber sentido un dolor inimaginable, con los sonidos de tortura y gritos desgarradores de fondo.

Draco lo había llamado, en ese instante y lo vio sufrir lo que él.

Simplemente no podía permitirlo. Lo lanzo de su mente de una manera poco segura, sin saber si resultaría, pero verlo ahora había aclarado las dudas de su seguridad.

Recuerda también sentir su cuerpo romperse en pedazos luego de eso y la sensación de ser solo un fragmento de cristal. Pero luego lo peor.

Al tratar de sacar a Voldemort de su mente, se había conectado a la suya y había visto claramente al lord torturar a una persona, pero no a una cualquiera, sino a su mano derecha, el padre de Draco.

El mayor estaba sostenido por cadenas en una pared de aspecto mohoso, su pecho desnudo mostraba heridas sangrantes y golpes oscuros, su pelo originalmente rubio estaba sucio y manchado de sangre.

Voldemort lo estaba torturando a base de crucios y se reía de él y su lamentable estado, pero lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue que le gritara.

-¡Escoria traidora! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dímelo?

Lucius entonces había escupido un poco de sangre y dijo en voz baja.

-Prefiero…morir-

Voldemort volvió a subir su varita con rabia fluyendo en todo el cuerpo. Harry se estremeció con la sensación de furia. Se preguntó varias veces a quien estaría buscando, pero para el caso Voldemort grito.

-¡Donde esta Draco! ¡Dímelo!-

Harry se sorprendió y sintió a lo lejos un jalón, pero no quiso responder al llamado hasta saber más.

Sintió entonces el placer maligno de Voldemort cuando rompió la pierna de Lucius y Harry grito.

Cuando había abierto los ojos el ataque había menguado en su mayoría, vio los ojos preocupados de Draco y fue feliz sabiendo que se preocupaba por él.

Un sentimiento fuera de lugar dado las circunstancias, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Su garganta inflamada había evitado que le dijera todo lo que vio, con su mente bamboleándose entre la inconciencia solo fue capaz de decirle que debían encontrar a su padre.

Ahora estaba despierto y no sabía si podía contar lo que vio a Draco, no quería causarle pesar o dolor de algún tipo.

Pero sabía que tenía que decirlo, si quería rescatarlo, Harry nunca se hubiera imaginado a Lucius Malfoy resistirse a los deseos de "su lord" con tanta determinación y por Draco.

Lo que le planteaba más preguntas.

¿Porque Voldemort buscaba a Draco?

¿Con que fin?

Sabía que Draco podía responderle esas preguntas, pero dentro de si no quería saberlo, Draco estaba allí con el ahora y lo que sea que le dijera, sabía que los separaría, era un presentimiento pesado que se había asentado en su corazón.

Unos toques suaves en su puerta lo alertaron y lo alejaron de sus pensamientos. Entro Ginny con una bandeja en ella un recipiente lleno de agua y pequeñas toallas.

Cuando lo vio despierto dio un brinco.

-¡Harry! – Lo abrazo fuerte y dolorosamente.

-Ginny, por favor…- se quejo

-Lo siento, es que estoy contenta de estés despierto, estuviste un par de días dormido- se quitó un par de lágrimas del rostro- Estoy tan contenta.

Se inclinó para besarlo y Harry no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando pudo juntar fuerza la empujo.

La chica estaba sonrojada y tenía una sonrisa macabra en los labios, se pasó la lengua por ellos queriendo parecer sensual, pero Harry solo la reto con la mirada.

Ginny rio tontamente y se apresuró a mojar las toallas que tenía y limpiar el cuerpo de Harry. Este se resistió y dijo más de una vez que ya podía darse un baño.

Ginny pareció decepcionada por un momento. Pero capto de reojo que la mirada verde de Harry se giraba al rubio que aun dormía.

-Harry ¿Porque tienes que compartir cuarto con este mortifago?-

Harry la miro con el rostro en blanco pero no dijo nada tragándose un par de réplicas acidas, se recordó con fuerza que aquella era una chica y que no podía dirigirle un par de palabras que estaba pensando. Ginny continúo.

-Además siempre fue malo contigo en la escuela. Y tú me decías que solo era una plaga-

Harry sabía que era cierto, el había dicho eso, pero había sido antes de conocerlo.

-Ginny el no…-

-Merece estar aquí. Lo sé- completo ella- pero te engaño para que lo protegieras. Es una serpiente rastrera a la que debes aguantar-

Ginny se acercó a su rostro.

-Pero será por poco tiempo y entonces…-

Harry se vio cada vez más cerca del rostro de Ginny soltó un resoplido, con una mano alejo el rostro de la chica.

-Ginny puedes decirle a los demás que ya estoy bien-

La chica pareció decepcionada pero se recompuso rápidamente y salió del cuarto.

Harry vio a Draco dormido aun y sonrió al verlo vulnerable, pensó por un momento ir y besarlo como en aquel cuento muggle, pero alejo la idea, Ginny lo había besado y sintió que eso no era correcto, prefirió caminar despacio al baño para lavarse, sabía que le hacía falta.

Cerró la puerta y puso el cerrojo.

-o-

Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió la puerta del baño cerrarse, miro la habitación vacía, sabía que en cualquier momento se llenaría con los miembros de la orden, pero no encontró la fuerza para levantarse.

Había escuchado con claridad la conversación de aquellos dos y se le había revuelto el estómago con el asco.

Se cubrió aún más con las cobijas y se puso de costado viendo a la ventana.

Era temprano.

-Hijo de puta- maldijo con rabia.

Pero su voz había salido rota.

 **-o-**

Cuando Harry termino de explicar a todos en casa que estaba bien y ser revisado por el medimago y alimentado en cantidad por la señora Weasley, pudo por fin volver a su habitación, cuando había salido de la ducha su dormitorio ya estaba vacío, lo que lo molesto de una manera primitiva, pero lo alejo y bajo para el interrogatorio de rigor.

Su dormitorio estaba vacío cuando regreso a el. Bajo a la cocina y a la sala, pero no encontró a Draco.

Empezó a pensar lo peor cuando no lo encontró en la enfermería al lado de su amiga.

-Eso es muy ingenuo Longbottom-

Harry escucho la voz de Draco al pasar por la biblioteca.

-No puedes creer que una flor de Jerez deje su naturaleza caníbal para poder vivir como una linda florecita de jardín, porque le agrade la tierra roja-

-Pero, la investigación de Vladimir Chaucer, lo señala así, se dice que convivio con una por cinco años.-

-¡Hasta que se lo comió Longbottom! ¡Por Salazar no creí posible que alguien superara a Potter en terquedad!-

Escucho risas.

Harry nunca había escuchado a Draco reír, una punzada se clavó en su pecho.

Abrió la puerta.

El salón estaba plagado de libros en cada pared, la atmosfera era usura y tenebrosa como toda la casa, pero esta era la única habitación que tenía un techo pintado de un cielo despejado que hechizado podía iluminarla.

Vio a los dos hombres frente a frente con una mesa cuadrada en medio, en ella había una pila de libros que Harry identifico brevemente con sus textos de herbologia de la escuela.

Draco estaba rígido en su asiento, su espalda tensa, no volteo a ver a Harry cuando entro. Neville lo saludo con una mano y le dio una sonrisa, le señalo un lugar vacío un poco más alejado de ellos.

Harry no quería sentarse tan lejos, se preguntó si Neville se molestaría por pedirle que le deje su asiento.

Seguro que sí.

Pero de todas formas no podía quedarse, no este ambiente de familiaridad que había interrumpido, era claro. Pero tenía la tarea más importante de explicar a Draco lo que había visto.

Rechazo el gesto.

-Lo siento Neville, pero debo hablar de un asunto importante con Draco-

Harry miro al rubio que esquivo su mirada.

Neville guardo silencio sintiendo ser un mar tercio entre esos dos, rápidamente se puso de pie, se excusó y salió rápidamente.

Draco lo vio frunciendo el ceño. A Harry se le hizo extraño, ¿Desde cuando Draco se llevaba bien con Neville o compartían el tiempo juntos?

Harry también frunció el ceño y lo tomo de la mano con rudeza.

-Vamos a la habitación-

Draco se sacudió su agarre.

-Porque debería ir contigo, estaba entretenido. No todos tenemos una pelirroja que nos mejore el ánimo Potter- le dijo Draco con palabras impregnadas de veneno.

Harry miro con recelo la puerta por donde había salido Neville.

-No importa Malfoy, tenemos que hablar-

Draco se puso de pie y tomo un libro.

-¡Piérdete Potter!-

Draco pasó por su lado chocándole el hombro, Harry no entendía ese comportamiento disparatado, tan solo unos días antes Draco lo había sostenido entre sus brazos y le había dado besos en el rostro mientras lo llamaba con desespero.

Pero ahora.

Lo tomo del brazo y la jalo a su pecho dándole un apretado abrazo, Draco lucho para liberarse, pero pronto perdió fuerza y dejo de luchar, pero no devolvió el toque.

-Algo te molesta-

Harry le dijo en voz baja.

-Tú me molestas-

Draco le empujo, pero no salió de la habitación, Harry le apretó en hombro brevemente y salió de la biblioteca con el sobre sus pasos.

Cuando Harry termino de poner un hechizo de silencio en la puerta se giró a Draco que estaba sentado en su cama, su postura era tensa e incómoda. Al no encontrar otro lugar adecuado para sentarse, se acomodó suavemente al lado de Draco que rápidamente tomo distancia entre los dos. Harry sonrió pero rápidamente se puso serio.

-Draco…- Harry se removió inquieto y se reprobó no haber pensado con más detalle aquello que le diría.

-Si quieres hablarme de mi padre, te digo desde ahora que no me interesa Potter-

Draco se puso de pie. Pero Harry lo detuvo sosteniéndole de la mano.

-Es tu padre.-

-¡Y aun así!…- Draco volteo la vista hacia la mesa de noche, clavándola allí como si en ella estuviera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Harry lo obligo a sentarse, pero no logro que le devolviera la vista, recordó que antes había dicho que había perdido contacto con él y en su mente se había mostrado igual de molesto con él.

Pero ¿Que había pasado para que Draco odiara a su padre?

-Draco tu padre ha estado protegiéndote de Voldemort-

Le soltó de golpe. Draco no volteo a verlo y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Draco por merlín y todos los magos, ¡No lo entiendes! te digo que tu padre estaba siendo torturado por Voldemort-

Draco le respondió con voz baja.

-Tal vez se le olvido poner una chocolatina en la almohada del lord como cada mañana-

Harry se mostro molesto.

¿Es que Draco no entendía del grado de sacrificio que estaba realizando por su bien? Por no decirle donde encontrarlo. Sus padres había sufrido lo indecible por el también y habían acabado entregando su vida por protegerlo.

-¡Joder Draco tu padre puede morir por no decirle al lord donde estas!-

Draco se sacudió un poco y giro a verlo rápidamente, en sus ojos un brillo de dolor y esperanza.

-¡Mientes!-

-No miento- replico rápidamente Harry- Lo vi claramente, Voldemort torturaba a tu padre y le exigía que le diga donde estas, él se resistió y le dijo que prefería morir-

Paso un momento

-¿Mi padre?- su rostro se mostró más resuelto – ¿No era una alucinación o un engaño?-

-No lo era. Estoy seguro- Harry apretó su mano.

Draco vio distraídamente la unión de sus manos y separo su agarre.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Mi padre es la mano derecha del lord, su mortifago más devoto-

-Voldemort te busca-

Draco se estremeció. Harry lo noto.

-Y no le importa torturar a su mano derecha para lograrlo. ¿Qué quiere Voldemort de ti?-

Draco cerró los ojos brevemente.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- contesto con violencia-Solo era un subordinado común.

Harry lo estudio y vio su rostro como una máscara de cera, sin emociones. Mostrando su lado Slytherin Draco agito la mano y resto importancia.

-¿Entonces dime como podría saber tu padre donde encontrarte?-

-Es fácil. Mi padre tiene el poder de encontrar a cualquier miembro de la familia, por nuestro lazo de sangre-

Harry dio un bote.

-Entonces puede saber que estas aquí, con la orden. ¡El lugar exacto!-

-No te alteres Potter, si no hizo bajo tortura no lo hará. Tú querida orden está a salvo-

Harry se tomó la cabeza con las manos a modo exasperado.

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Porque siempre retuerces todo-

Draco frunció el seño

-¿Y tu plan de rescate?-

-Bueno. Estaba pensando que podrías tener alguna idea-

Draco sonrió.

-¿El gran héroe busca la ayuda de una serpiente?-

Harry no se molestó en negarlo.

-Si. Este asunto te concierne directamente, además no le dije a Dumbledore lo de tu padre-

Harry vio a Draco fruncir el ceño de nuevo y adivino sus pensamientos.

-Y antes de que digas nada, yo no le dije porque sé que pondrá un montón de "peros" para su rescate y tenemos que encontrar a tu padre rápidamente.-

-Te interesa demasiado mi padre ¿No?- Draco se mostró escéptico y molesto.

-Tu padre no me cae bien, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero vi también que él trata de protegerte. No sé qué paso entre ustedes. Pero…-

Harry se pasó las manos nerviosamente por su pelo, toco sus cuernos distraídamente. Los sentía más grandes.

-Pero cuando este a salvo pueden arreglar las cosas, retarse a duelo o cualquier cosa que hagan los miembros de tu familia para arreglar sus problemas…digo es tu padre después de todo. Si…-

Harry guardo silencio, la frase "Si yo tuviera padre" rondo por su mente, pero se negó a decirla, las cosas que el haría eran solamente hipotéticas, así que no podía asegura cualquier cosa.

Un pensamiento nostálgico.

Draco lo golpeó en el hombro repentinamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Eso dolió.

-¡Draco!- recrimino

-No pienses en tonterías Potter, si no en un plan. Encontrar a mi padre no será posible porque debe estar en la base secreta de quien-ya-sabes, bajo un grupo ilimitado de hechizos de ocultamiento, contactarlo igual y sin mencionar el hecho de hablar con él para preguntarle…-

En ese momento Draco se silenció y Harry lo acompaño en sus pensamientos, Draco sonrió y señalo su cabeza.

-Eres bueno entrando a la cabeza de gente Potter, que tal si lo intentas con mi padre-

Harry asintió.

-Es una posibilidad. Pero mi mente aún no está "intacta" del todo, lo siento con claridad, quizá no pueda hacerlo yo solo-

-¿Le pedirás ayuda a tu súcubo?-

Harry estaba pensando en una persona diferente.

-Puede ser…pero espera. La energía de Lilian puede llevarme a la mente de tu padre, pero ella tendría que tomar mi energía para hacerlo, así que…-

Harry dejo las palabras en el aire para que se entendieran solas, esperando que Draco interprete de forma favorable sus palabras, claro que para una súcubo energía era igual a sexo y espero que Draco lo supiera.

Y espero también que él se ofreciera.

-Sera bueno para ti entonces-

Harry suspiro.

-No es mi intención acostarme con Lilian- refuto rápidamente.

-¿Porque no?- le pregunto tranquilamente- Es linda a pesar de tener mal carácter y debe tener mucha experiencia-

-Tienes razón-

Harry asintió.

-Es muy linda y todo, pero conozco a alguien más lindo aun y un mal carácter también- Lo vio fijamente y Draco empezó a removerse. Harry creyó conveniente no decirle que el contacto también transmitían energía.

-¿A si?-

-Además necesitaría que alguien reconociera la esencia mágica de tu padre-

-Lo entiendo Potter. Eres brillante- le dijo con sarcasmo

-Gracias tú también-

Draco frunció el ceño y Harry no aguanto el impulso se inclinarse y besar la mejilla de Draco para borrar ese gesto.

-Gracias también por preocuparte por mí, cuando me perdí-

Draco estaba sonrojado. Harry decidió molestarlo.

-Tus besos fueron muy tiernos-

Draco se paró.

-¡Imbécil!-

Salió por la puerta.

 **-o-**

-Lilian ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-

Hermione sonrió tensamente a ambos adultos. Lilian asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Sirius.

-¿Que pasa Hermione? Te vez un poco tensa-

-Lilian tienes que decirme que pasa con Harry. Obviamente tú y él nos han estado ocultando cosas. La llegada de Draco, su ataque hace unos días. Debes decirme.-

Lilian miro a Hermione y sonrió suavemente.

-Hermione, no debes preocuparte, son asuntos de Harry que no estoy en libertad de contar. ¿Porque no le preguntas?-

Hermione frunció el seño

-Lo he intentado y todo lo que me da es evasivas, entiendo que tenga sus asuntos, lo que me preocupa es que le oculte cosas a Dumbledore, cosas importantes-

-No pienses eso, Harry no ocultaría algo importante a la orden, son su familia-

-Yo pensé lo mismo, hasta que llego Draco, el…lo cambio, ya no habla con Ron o conmigo o siquiera con Sirius o Remus, solo está allí encerado en su habitación-

Cruzo los brazos pensativa. Lilian no tenía que pensar mucho para saber el curso de sus pensamientos, la chica era lista y observadora.

-Hermione estás viendo esto desde una perspectiva equivocada. Draco y Harry son amigos ahora, tratan de conocerse y llevarse bien. Que pasen el tiempo juntos no debe preocuparse o malinterpretarse-

Lilian vio a Draco bajar por las escaleras, con el rostro arrugado y sonrojado, se tapaba la boca con la mano. Toco el hombro de Hermione suavemente y le mando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Estarán bien-

 **-o-**

-Y como lo haremos-

-Dormiremos y me adentrare en tu mente. Luego buscaremos la mente de tu padre y entraremos a sus sueños y le preguntaremos su ubicación-

-¿Y porque la súcubo esta aquí? ¿Y Granger?-

Harry se tocó el lóbulo de su oído nerviosamente.

-Porque necesitaran una guía en esto, nunca se ha hecho antes una intervención mental doble. No que yo sepa. Así que si pasa algo podre al menos devolver sus esencias consientes a su cuerpo.-

Hermione se puso de pie.

-Y yo me invite sola ya que Harry no lo hizo-

Draco la reto con la mirada casi indignado por su desconfianza. Pero antes de que lanzara algún comentario agrio Lilian aplaudió a dos manos.

-Bien empecemos. Harry. Draco a sus camas-

Ellos se acomodaron en silencio y cerraron los ojos. Harry escucho la voz de Lilian.

-Ahora induciré la conexión, el resto depende de ustedes.-

Harry sabía que lo que decía no era cierto, Lilian no iba a inducir la conexión, lo haría el mismo, era claro que no quería que Hermione supiera que sus habilidades de demonio habían evolucionado.

Cuando sintió el puente que lo unía a Draco rápidamente su consciencia tomo forma y se dirigió a la mente de Draco, cuando lo encontró parado en medio de una habitación de Slytherin no pudo evitar tomarlo en brazos.

Ya que no podía hacerlo en la vida real o frente a sus amigos decidió aprovechar ese tiempo. Pero espera- pensó

¿Por qué no podría?

-Suéltame Harry-

Harry bajo la vista y vio a Draco con rostro de angustia y sonrojado, adoraba el hecho de que en su mente Draco no podría ocultar sus emociones fácilmente. Sentía la cara caliente. Bueno el tampoco.

-¡Pongámonos en marcha idiota! ¿O no recuerdas que el tiempo pasa diferente aquí?-

Harry lo soltó.

-Lo siento tienes razón, pero no pude resistirme. Concéntrate y busca la energía de tu padre-

Draco lo miro sospechosamente y cerró los ojos. Harry lo tomo de la mano, ahora él podía tomar energía de Draco y a cambio podía mantener el enlace de ambos y el puente que cruzarían los dos. Había discutido ampliamente con Lilian el tema y al final habían acordado intentarlo y ver qué pasa.

Claro Lilian vigilaría todo desde el aspecto profesional del asunto.

Paso un minuto y Draco abrió los ojos, el sudor le perlaba la frente y su respiración se hizo más frecuente, indicios de su esfuerzo visibles incluso en ese mundo.

-Lo encontré, creo. Está lejos, pero es extraño, es la magia de mi padre, pero no lo es.- Draco se sostuvo la cabeza con pesar.

-Sé que no tiene sentido pero…-

-No te preocupes. Pero quizá sea mejor que vaya solo- Harry lo soltó

Draco se giró a verlo de inmediato y lo tomo de la solapa de su uniforme.

-Ni lo creas "Harry". Continúenos.-

Harry no reclamo pero sostuvo la mano de Draco más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Entonces vamos-

Un mundo de colores se abrió frente a ambos, luces de todos los espectros bailaban a su alrededor, pero las pasaron rápidamente. Se detuvieron frente a una luz blanco tan brillante que llegaba a cegarlos, cuando se acercaron Draco le indico que era la correcta.

La luz empezó a parpadear.

¿Acaso se despertaba?

Draco lo jalo y ambos extendieron las manos para proyectarse. La luz los consumió.

Cuando sus cuerpos se formaron de nuevo estaban en medio de un gran salón, sobre una gran y roja alfombra, pero aparte de eso la habitación no tenía color, las paredes, el piso y las columnas de su alrededor eran de piedra gris, Harry lo comparo rápidamente con un antiguo castillo, descuidado y tenebroso.

-Este lugar…-

-Es mi casa- respondió Draco y empezó a caminar. Harry lo jalo suavemente y señalo sus manos entrecruzadas.

-No debemos soltarnos-

-¿Porque?-

-Lilian pensó que sería mejor no perder en contacto consiente, si no podríamos perder energía y el puente entre nuestras conciencias y esta se perdería-

Escucharon pasos. Rápidamente se ocultaron detrás de una columna cercana. Las puertas de abrieron y Lucius Malfoy entro por ellas, vestido de negro y con su bastón en la mano, tenía el rostro con una sonrisa malsana y los ojos vacíos.

Harry suspiro suavemente y dio un paso para salir de la columna. Pero Draco lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto en susurros.

-Ese, no es mi padre-

 **-o-**

Bueno un capítulo más.

Espero sea de su agrado.

No se olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Un placer.

 _ **Pryre-chan**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta es Mi Familia**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **-o-**

-¿Que?-

Draco alzo la mano y tapo la boca de Harry mientras veía nerviosamente que la figura vestida de negro detenía su paso por un instante y luego cruzaba las puertas que daban al exterior.

Harry gimió y Draco libero su boca, emitió un hondo suspiro.

-Me explicaras ahora ¿Como que ese no es tu padre?-

Draco arrugo el gesto molesto por el tono de acusación que usaba Harry.

-Cuando has visto que mi padre "Un Malfoy" -aclaro- camine dando bamboleos como una gansa y que use botones de oro-

-¡¿Es en serio?! Me detuviste porque viste a tu padre con nueva ropa- Harry se agito el cabello

-Escucha- Draco lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme- Mi padre usa siempre la plata o el diamante en todo, como una muestra de casa a la que fue elegido y con la cual se identifica. Mi padre odia el dorado-

-¿Tratas de engañarme?-

-Potter ese hombre tenía los ojos negros-

Draco lo soltó y no agrego el hecho de que aquel hombre le había dado un sentimiento de desconfianza absoluta, sus ojos, su rostro e incluso su caminar era diferente a lo usual.

Debía averiguar porque.

Draco señalo la puerta de donde había salido la figura.

-Vamos. Es la puerta del despacho de mi padre, tal vez encontremos algo-

-Pero si tu padre acaba de pasar, el punto era hablar con él-

Draco ignoro el comentario y jalo a Harry con fuerza para que lo siguiera, este se resistió argumentando cosas que Draco no escucho, al llegar a la puerta de roble la resistencia se detuvo. Draco alivio su agarre y abrió las puertas.

La estancia esta consumida en tinieblas, solo un resquicio central se mantiene iluminado por la luz que proviene desde una chimenea, frente a ella un sillón de aspecto cómodo y una mesa a juego con una botella de vino sobre el. Igual que en la mansión "la real"

Caminaron con precaución mirando con calma a su alrededor.

-No hay nadie-

Draco no respondió. Paso los dedos por la botella de vino Cabernet, notando la frescura en su superficie, aun se sorprendía por lo confiable y realista de sus sentidos cuando caminaba en sueños.

Leyó la etiqueta, era de un tipo de su padre no solía tomar. Extraño.

-Deberíamos ir por tu padre- Harry comento jalando su mano. Draco negó.

-Sigue buscando-

-Seguir buscando ¿Qué?-

Draco no estaba seguro.

-Cualquier cosa-

Hubo silencio, pero Draco noto como Harry farfullaba cosas en voz baja, no le dio importancia. Entonces noto los libros, lo cuales en la vida real estaban al alcance, pero en este salón se les veía cubiertos por pesados barrotes que impedían leerlos, trato de tocar uno con los dedos estirados, pero al contacto con la piel del libro este se había resquebrajado. Sorprendido dio un paso atrás y un brazo lo retuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Harry aseguro su varita.

-Los libros están protegidos con barrotes-

Draco señalo toda la estancia.

-Es raro. Lilian me dijo que los recuerdos de las personas generalmente asumen formas de libros o paisajes y cuando los tocas puedes tener acceso a ellas. Estas estas encerradas ¿Quiere decir eso que nadie puede verlas, incluso tu padre?-

Draco lo pensó.

-No creo que nadie pueda encerrar sus recuerdos voluntariamente, esto debió ser a causa de algo-

Entonces escucharon golpeteos de pasos que se acercaban.

-Por allí-

Harry señalo un gran escritorio al fondo, sin esperar respuesta jalo a Draco y se colocaron detrás de él, confiando en que las sombras haría un buen trabajo ocultándolos.

La figura entro y se sentó en la butaca frente al fuego, tomo una copa de vino y empezó a reír, una risa sardónica y llena de maldad.

Harry y Draco se dirigieron una mirada preguntándose el motivo de su humor escalofriante, pero se pusieron rígidos al escuchar un tenue suspiro frente a ellos. Draco forzó la vista entre la oscuridad y logro divisar una suave silueta, una pálida mano se extendía cerca de él.

Ahogo un gemido. A su lado Harry lo imito y sostuvo su mano más fuerte.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocer la figura humana frente a él, envuelta en sombras su pelo rubio apenas iluminado lo delataba.

-¿Padre?- Draco pregunto y Harry le tapó la boca rápidamente, la risa se había cortado y un silencio pesado se instaló en la habitación, escucharon pasos y Harry jaloneo a Draco hasta llevarlo al resguardo de una pequeña mesa que tenía un mantel demasiado largo.

Draco vio como la figura vestida de negro se acercaba y miraba detrás del escritorio donde antes habían estado. La figura sonrió macabramente.

-¿Ya has despertado? Pedazo de basura.- se rio - Si no fueras parte de mi te mataría, pero como no puedo.

La figura levanto la mano y una varita se formó del aire entre sus dedos. Silbo un hechizo y la figura en el suelo empezó a retorcerse y a gritar, ambos reconocieron el hechizo de inmediato como un crucio.

Draco se movió impulsado por el sentimiento de protección hacia su padre, pero Harry lo detuvo con fuerza, llegando a aplastarlo con su cuerpo para que no se liberara.

-Suéltame- siseo Draco, sus palabras siendo ahogadas por lo gritos de su padre.

-Cálmate o nos descubrirá- Harry le susurro- si nos echan no podremos volver.

El forcejeo disminuyo y Harry aflojo el agarre tomando a Draco entre sus brazos y tratando de cubrirle los oídos lo mejor que podía. Draco aumento su agarre en la varita que tenía dentro de su túnica y que se había formado en su angustia de hacer algo.

Hasta que los gritos se detuvieron. La figura rio con fuerza momentos después, luego hecho el resto de su copa de vino sobre un inconsciente cuerpo frente a él, para horror de Draco la figura de negro saco un cigarro de su túnica y lo prendió, dio un par de largas caladas y arrojo el cigarro al cuerpo que empezó a arder.

Draco grito o lo intento, la mano de Harry se había puesto sobre su boca. La figura se mofo de nuevo y se retiró hasta su lugar frente a la chimenea, sirviéndose otra copa de vino.

Draco se apartó del agarre de Harry con el cuerpo tembloroso y gateo hasta el cuerpo donde ya se había consumido las flamas. Mordió sus labios con fuerza mientras recorría con la mirada las heridas hechas por el fuego, sangraban y crepitaban aún bajo su toque, se imaginó el extraordinario dolor que debía sentir, pero al tocarlo el cuerpo no se movió, Draco entonces empezó a tironear de los grilletes que había notado sostenían las manos y los tobillos de su padre, estas no cedieron y utilizo su varita siseo un par de hechizos que no funcionaron, se vio sostenido por las muñecas por su acompañante que murmuro en su oído.

-Debemos irnos-

Draco negó y siguió tironeando, el pecho oprimido. Cuando una de las manos encadenadas tomo la suya repentinamente, Draco salto pero se recuperó rápidamente tomando las manos de su padre entre las suyas. Quiso hablar pero su voz se tranco en su pecho, su garganta inflamada de pronto, sintió el tironeo de Harry a sus espaldas instándolo a irse y sintió que la conexión tambaleaba.

Los ojos grises lo miraron desde el suelo, Draco noto en ellos curiosidad y tristeza.

-Draco, maldita sea, se acerca- escucho vagamente a Harry.

Se inclinó hacia su padre y trato de hablar pero el otro se adelantó.

-¿Quién eres?-

Entonces Harry lo tomo en brazos y rompió la conexión con su padre.

 **-o-**

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos la luz del sol le quemo, se refregó rápidamente y noto que estaban hinchados como también húmedos, se tapó la cara con los brazos y dio la espalda a las dos mujeres que estaban allí, sintiendo su presencia.

-¿Harry?- escucho la voz de Lilian con un deje de preocupación.

-Gracias Lilian, ya es tarde, porque no bajan a desayunar, nosotros les seguiremos- Escucho la cama crujir y la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse. Luego unos brazos lo rodearon dándole consuelo. Draco rechazo el gesto con rabia y se puso de pie.

Se tomó inconscientemente la cabeza que empezó a palpitar dolorosamente, muchas cosas rondando por ella: su padre, la mente de este, la figura parecida a él, el dolor…

Aun el estómago se le revolvía al pensar en los gritos de su padre y la sensación de piel quemada bajo sus dedos y la sangre, tanta sangre.

-Draco- le llamo Harry. Draco se obligó a enderezarse e ignorar el giro de su estómago.

-No pasa nada Potter, adelántate- Carraspeo al notar su voz ronca y refregó los ojos con más fuerza, dio un par de pasos largos hacia el baño para evitar la escena vergonzosa y humillante de mostrarse con los ojos lagrimosos como un sensible Hufflepuff, lo único que quería era un espacio solitario para aclarar su mente y analizar las cosas.

Giro la perilla de la puerta ya más tranquilo.

Pero de nuevo los brazos volvieron. Se vio sostenido con fuerza y apretado a un torso fuerte.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- la voz de Draco salió sin demostrar ni un poco de rechazo y se regañó a si mismo por eso.

-¿Quieres hablar?- escucho la pregunta en un susurro junto a su oído. Draco suspiro y se dedicó a disfrutar un poco de tiempo que se permitió en los brazos confortables y seguros de su enemigo, apretó rápidamente un brazo que lo sostenía como un modo silencioso de agradecimiento y se soltó.

-Tú viste lo mismo que yo Potter. Porque no vas a ver a tu súcubo y le preguntas porque mi padre tiene un…intruso en su mente –

Tardo un par de segundos en responder.

-Si. Está bien, te espero para desayunar-

Draco frunció el ceño conteniendo las ganas de gritar un par de improperios porque no lo dejaba solo.

Sintió un toque suave en la mejilla un toque cálido y ligero, pero cuando reacciono la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada.

Draco agito la cabeza y entro a la ducha, más despejado se vistió con –de nuevo- con ropa que le habían cedido, pero para su sorpresa una camisa y un pantalón de buena calidad y de su talla. Se dejó el cabello mojado lamentando no poder secarlo con su varita.

Al entrar por las puertas del comedor fue consiente de las miradas recelosas de los dos mayores Weasley y de Ron presentes, mas no le dio importancia, saludo educadamente y con voz firme dando a entender que no estaba para nada intimidado, solo un murmullo de voces le contestaron, entre ellas la de Lilian que miraba con demasiado interés la comida frente a ella, claramente perdida en sus pensamientos, los otros mayores como Black y Lupin solo asintieron metidos en una conversación.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la pelirroja menor entro, por un impulso Draco se apuró a tomar el asiento vacío al lado de Harry, escucho un bufido molesto pero no se volteo a ver. Fue entonces que noto la gran cantidad de comida que tenía Harry frente a él, levanto la ceja con desconcierto y Harry lo miro suplicante mientras le pasaba discretamente dos platos con huevo revueltos, Draco agito una mano para negarse pero otra mano lo detuvo y le puso una cuchara en él.

Draco suspiro y se puso a comer, de todas formas el vacío en su estómago se lo exigió.

Iba al tercer bocado cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir por ella entro el medimago Eques sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sosteniendo del brazo a su padrino. Draco dio un salto sorprendido y dejo su cuchara, las conversaciones que se desarrollaban en el comedor se habían cortado de tajo, trayendo consigo un silencio pesado.

-Por aquí maestro- el sanador guío a Severus a una silla vacía algo lejos del resto, su caminar lento daba a entender que aún no se recuperaba del todo, pero algo que le llamo la atención a Draco fue la apariencia de su padrino que desde que lo conocía había vestido más nada que el color negro, pero ahora llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, su pelo había sido recogido en una coleta baja con mechones sueltos y su rostro era fino, casi no parecía el mismo, las líneas de tensión que se habían formado en ella con los años habían menguado casi por completo, como si simplemente fuera un hombre estresado que volvía de unas largas vacaciones.

Le pareció atractivo pero no de un modo común de belleza sino como lo que supo describir como "belleza oscura"

-Buenos días- Saludo por lo bajo el pocionista.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludo alegre el medimago mientras no perdía de vista a su paciente- maestro ¿Quiere algo de comer?

-No. Solo un te-

El medimago prácticamente salto por la puerta que daba a la cocina, seguramente a prepararlo ya que en la mesa solo había café y leche.

El silencio continuo, más de uno sorprendido, Sirius Black fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Vaya Severus pareces más recuperado- le dijo con ironía.

-Lo estoy Black-

El medimago volvió con una taza de té, se la puso frente al pocionista, se acomodó a su lado y empezó a untar una pieza de pan con mermelada y mantequilla.

-Maestro pruebe esto- el sanador tomó un pedazo de pan y la dirigirlo a la boca del mayor.

Draco contuvo el aliento debatiéndose internamente entre salir y detener aquel acto suicida o simplemente salir del comedor para no ser testigo de un asesinato.

Pero nada de eso paso, su padrino había recibido el pequeño bocado en silencio. Sirius golpeo con fuerza su taza con la porcelana y enfrento al pocionista.

-¡Snivellus te parece correcto distraer y abusar de esa forma de los servicios del medimago de la orden! Eres despreciable, pretendiendo que te de comer…

Remus hundió su codo en el costado de Sirius, pero este no paro en su reproche.

-Además de que te atendió y se dedicó a estudiar tu caso por mucho tiempo tienes la cara de…-

-¡Sirius!- llamo Remus- basta- le dijo en voz baja

-N-no es ningún problema señor Black- respondió el medimago avergonzado y temeroso por el despliegue del otro- Lo hago porque quiero.

Draco pudo ver una tenue y fugaz sonrisa en los labios de su padrino.

-Bueno, nos alegra ver que Severus ya este repuesto ¿No querido?- la mayor Weasley hablo y su esposo asintió

-Claro. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Severus-

El pocionista no contesto pero hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, tomo un sorbo de su té y arrugo casi imperceptiblemente el rostro.

-Maestro luego del desayuno será recomendable que tome un baño con aceites de amaro, cipres, clavel o lilas.- la sonrisa se amplió aún más y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Draco vio al sanador con una sonrisa divertida, ¿Acaso aquel hombre taraba de ligarse a su padrino? El solo ver al sujeto lo indicaba.

"Oh Merlín esto será divertido"

Draco espero el rechazo contundente de su padrino, pero este no se negó y asintió.

-Tienes razón-

-Sirius, Sirius- escucho a Harry llamar en susurros. Al otro lado de la mesa Black parecía poseído por un impulso incontrolable de poner más y más azúcar a su café. Cinco, nueve, diez y el ritmo no paraba.

Remus detuvo su mano con fuerza pero este se soltó agitado y viendo con sorpresa el desastre de su taza. Sin mirar a nadie se levando, mascullo una despedida y camino hacia la salida no sin antes de dejar con fuerza el azucarero frente a su padrino y dirigirle una mirada de odio.

Una sorpresa en verdad que Black supiera que su padrino tomaba su te dulce.

Draco miro a Harry viéndolo tan confuso como el mientras el medimago preguntaba a su padrino si aquel exabrupto lo había molestado o había sido causa de alguna molestia.

Draco agito la mano buscando en el aire su varita de forma automática, queriendo lanzar un silencio al sanador para dejar de escuchar su zalamería.

Ya que su padrino no lo hacía…pero sospecho un motivo en aquella pantomima, le preguntaría después del desayuno, al parecer Harry pensaba lo mismo porque cuando salieron cada uno se dirigió a la habitación de su respectivo padrino.

 **-o-**

Cuando entro en la enfermería Draco vio al medimago correteando por aquí y por allá buscando algo, cuando puso su atención en él, el medimago se congelo en su sitio y balbuceo una disculpa desapareciendo por la puerta.

Saludo a Pansy que leía un libro y paso de largo.

¿Aquel era el mismo hombre que le dio de comer a su padrino? Según Draco había que tener algo más que la valentía de Godric Gryffindor siquiera para intentarlo. ¿Y escapada de su presencia?

-Padrino- saludo Draco francamente aliviado por verlo.

-Draco- respondió este y se sentó en su cama, de aspecto incómodo.

-¿Seguirás aquí?- Draco se acomodó en una silla próxima.

-No lo sé, hay pocas habitaciones, quizá me toque compartir con alguien- la respuesta fue escueta, lo que indicaba a Draco que no quería hablar de eso.

Suspiro.

-Vi a padre- le informo y antes de que preguntara le conto toda la historia desde el principio, sus sueños, su madre, la ayuda que presto a Harry a cambio de inmunidad, la poción.

Evito deliberadamente decir que casi había tenido relaciones sexuales con el niño dorado de Gryffindor en sus sueños o que este al parecer estaba encariñado con él.

Draco por supuesto que no.

No. Bueno.

Un poco.

-No entiendo que pasa. En la mente de padre hay dos entidades, estoy seguro que uno era el verdadero, pero no me reconoció-

Draco expreso sus miedos, mientras un leve temblor sacudía su cuerpo nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que su padre le olvidara. Era el único familiar que le quedaba y a pesar de todo le quería con él. Miro a su padrino con el gesto en blanco y supo que empezaba a analizar las cosas.

Luego de un par de minutos el medimago volvió e interrumpió la conversación desde el otro lado del salón, Draco le dirigió una mirada significativa a su mayor, sin tener la oportunidad de preguntar porque aquel hombre lo trataba como maestro y era tan amable con él.

¿No era que Eques temía todo lo oscuro?

Y siendo francos su padrino era una muestra grafica de lo que sería la oscuridad vuelta persona. Desde su apariencia hasta su personalidad. Era un misterio.

Se permitió un leve abrazo de despedida y se fue, esperando encontrar a su padrino con más tiempo y lejos del asustadizo medimago. Con paso suelto fue hasta su habitación donde esperaba que Harry tuviera noticias para él.

Entro sin llamar y vio al pelinegro viendo por la ventana con aire ausente. Le toco el hombro para llamar su atención y él pareció no sorprenderse.

Extendió una suave sonrisa.

-Draco- saludo casi en un suspiro y volvió la vista hacia la ventana.

Eso pareció inusual a Draco pero no pregunto consiente de que quizá tendría malas noticias que darle.

Suspiro por lo bajo.

-¿Has hablado con tu súcubo?-

-Lilian. Si le conté lo que vimos y me comento un par de ideas. Pero para estar seguros fue a su antigua escuela esperando que le dejen ver los libros de la biblioteca-

Harry desvió la vista

-¿Los súcubos tienen una escuela?- pregunto Draco no muy seguro de querer saber las teorías.

-Al parecer. Pero no incluyo nada. Draco tu padre ¿Cómo es el?-

Harry lo miraba fijamente y el rostro en blanco, Draco se removió inquieto.

-Lo conoces, es una figura pública, serio, bien educado, de porte intimidante-

Draco respondió rápidamente y como una línea aprendida previamente. El pelinegro agito la cabeza.

-No me refiero a como lo conoce la gente ¿Cómo era contigo y tu madre? ¿Era amable? ¿Reía? ¿Era cruel o te trataba mal?-

Draco sintió un aculo de emociones su mente trayendo a flote miles de recuerdos buenos como dolorosos, castigos, clases y estudio abarcaron su mente, pero se negó a ir por allí.

-¿Porque importa Potter? Dilo y tal vez considere responderte-

Harry arrugo el ceño y callo un momento. Nervioso se sentó a su lado.

-Lilian me hablo de la posibilidad de que tu padre tuviera dos personalidades o que quizá su mente se halla fragmentado para superar el dolor que sufría su cuerpo-suspiro- me dijo que suele suceder en personas que han pasado por traumas extremos y que es una manera que afrontan su realidad. Yo quiero pensar que sea la primera opción ya que esa seria algo que se formó naturalmente…pero después de lo que vimos. Draco quiero saber si tu padre tenía dos personalidades antes de caer en manos de Voldemort-

Draco lo pensó y lo pensó mucho tiempo, sacando a relucir cada recuerdo que podía desde su niñez, en la cual su padre había sido cariñoso y tolerante con él, pero hubo un momento en que se había vuelto estricto y frio con él.

¿Seria verdad entonces?

No podía encontrar una razón para sucediera aquel cambio.

-Tal vez. No lo sé, es difícil decir para mí, yo lo veía pocas veces a medida que crecía y a veces eran solo en cenas formales. Tal vez mi madre…-

Una punzada.

-No lo sé. Potter, si fuera así podría hacer algo al respecto-

-Lilian investiga. Ella dijo que como ambos actúan, uno es el bueno y el otro el malo y según toman posesión de la mente y el cuerpo actúan. Pero como el bueno estaba apresado, lo malo toma su lugar siempre.-

-El bueno no me recuerda- le informo Draco con seriedad.

-¿Que?

-Que no me recuerda, me vio y me pregunto "quién eres", quizá no sea mi padre el "bueno" tal vez la verdadera sea aquel ser cruel-

Draco casi sentía la afirmación clavándole en el pecho. Su padre el mortifago, su padre el asesino, su padre que lo había dado al lord…

-Eso no lo sabes- fue la rápida contestación del otro.

-Si…- Draco fue interrumpido.

-Draco estás haciendo esa cara de nuevo-

Las palabras murieron en su garganta como atenazadas por una mano, miro a Harry reprochándole con la mirada, pero este solo amplio su sonrisa, de inmediato y contagiado Draco lo imito y por un segundo le sostuvo la mirada antes de volver a su gesto mal humorado.

-Esperemos noticias de Lilian, hasta entonces no saquemos conclusiones.-

Harry lo tomo de la mano y le dio un apretón. Draco se removió un poco y se levantó para alejar el contacto que insiste para si no necesitar, mira sus pies distraídamente sintiéndose de pronto nervioso, pero cuando se da cuenta se pone erguido y enfrenta a Harry que lo mira como si fuera una nueva especie de criatura mágica.

El ambiente relajado se le hace casi asfixiante, no sabe qué hacer o que decir, casi lo reconoce del ambiente que se forma en su mente y eso lo asusta no sabe que pensar, no sabe qué hacer.

-Me dijiste que el sanador Eques era un miedoso. ¿Era mentira?- le pregunta atropelladamente sin pensarlo mucho.

-Lo es o lo era. Ya no lo sé. Lo de esta mañana con Snape fue…extraño, pensé que le lanzaría un avada o algo así en medio del comedor cuando trato de darle de comer, no sabía si debía a quedarme a ver el desastre o irme para no ver la masacre.

Draco pensaba lo mismo pero no lo dijo.

-De todas formas parece estar muy repuesto, tal vez mas tarde lo interroguen y lo acomoden en una de las habitaciones. Parkinson aun no sale ¿no? El cuarto de chicas está lleno de momento-Se detuvo un instante- Pero seguro le harían un espacio.

Draco bufo al imaginarse la escena tan surrealista, Pansy Parkinson compartiendo cuarto amistosamente con un grupo de leonas femeninas. Ahogo una risa.

-Esta mañana recibí un mensaje de Castor, un auror del ministerio, me dijo que las revisiones de Hogwarts terminaron, pero que tienen un pequeño problema con una mujer en la enfermería-

Draco se puso serio y se concentró en la conversación, el conocía a esa mujer.

-Dice que no quiere salir, pero no dice la razón, cuando los aurores entraron, ella los hechizo para que salieran, después puso una barrera al alrededor de la oficina para que nadie pase, ha estado así un par de días. Me preguntaron si puedo llevarte, ellos saben que tú estabas allí y quieren saber si puedes ayudar.-

Draco se tomó la cabeza con la mano, era más que claro que aquella mujer era Frida, pero ¿Porque no quería abandonar la enfermería? o ¿Porque siquiera atacaría a aurores?, él no conocía la respuesta pero sabía que ella respondería a él.

Miro a Harry.

Y si iba con Harry ella podría mantener la esperanza de recuperar a su sobrino. Pero corría el riesgo de que se enterara todo el asunto de su fertilidad, se mordió un dedo nerviosamente. Tendría que hablar con ella a solas y advertirle de no decir su condición o la razón de su presencia en el castillo.

Y los gemelos.

Tenía que ir a su habitación y recuperar sus notas y algunas copias que había hecho de algunos mapas que había encontrado en las habitaciones que había revisado bajo el amparo de la capa de invisibilidad de Potter, tal vez alguna señalara la localización de la sede central del lord.

Allí debía estar su padre y los gemelos.

-Sera un placer para mi ayudar a las fuerzas del orden- dijo Draco con, lo que esperaba, el suficiente grado de desinterés.

-Está bien, iremos allá después del almuerzo, nos estarán esperando para entonces-

Harry se puso de pie y emitió un bajo suspiro.

-Yo…-

-Dilo ya Potter-

-Se espera que te lleve allí en calidad de prisionero. Tendré que esposarte y...uhm-

El rostro moreno se tiño de rosa.

Draco concluyo que sea lo que sea lo que pasaba por esa mente. No quería saberlo y mucho menos participar en ello.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero solo unos pocos conocen de tu participación, los demás creen que te capturamos en la toma del castillo y que estás obligado a colaborar-

Harry se acomodó el cabello en gesto nervioso. Draco comprendía, mantener las apariencias, siempre había sido para el como un oficio. Además le daba una ventaja el hecho de no lo creyeran una amenaza, no cuando estaba en un castillo lleno de aurores y de Harry Potter.

Ir por su cuenta seria pan comido.

-Entiendo Potter, no tienes que ser melodramático-

Harry entonces lo tomo de la mano y acaricio con sus pulgares distraídamente su piel.

-En serio lo siento-su voz tenía un acento compungido y Draco se estremeció, pero se permitió en un capricho repentino de disfrutar de esa caricia por un segundo.

Draco se sacudió.

-Entiendo, entiendo-

Pero en el fondo agradeció el pequeño gesto de preocupación, era increíble para el tomar aquel gesto con naturalidad. Su pecho se inflo cuando se dio cuenta que incluso en la condición que estaba en aquella casa era importante, para el protagonista de aquella tragedia.

 **-o-**

Se aparecieron cerca de los terrenos del colegio, ambos con túnicas pesadas y oscuras que cubrían sus rostros. Por seguridad había murmurado Harry.

Cuando tuvieron el castillo a la vista el moreno se giró a él y saco de su túnica un par de grilletes de vieja apariencia.

-Me la dio Sirius, son flexibles y cómodas- le tomo ambas manos y las puso con cuidado- Solo se pueden abrir si se dice la palabra clave.

Harry miro a su alrededor y al no ve a nadie se inclinó al oído de Draco.

-La palabra es Drarry-

-¿Drarry?- Draco le cuestiono- ¿Qué tipo de palabra es esa?-

Harry se vio avergonzado.

-Bueno…Sirius me dijo que inventara una palabra que tú no pudieras adivinar, y simplemente se me ocurrió. Es la unión…-

-Sé de qué unión vienen Potter. Lo más importante, ¿Tenías que decírmelo? Ahora puedo liberarme cuando quiera-

Para comprobarlo Draco dijo la palabra que soltaba los grilletes y estos cayeron, rápidamente Harry las tomo y las puso de nuevo.

-Te dije que era solo para aparentar- le regaño. Draco bufo.

Sin más fue jaloneado suavemente pasando un portón hasta un pasillo donde se encontraban reunidos un grupo de aurores. Uno de ellos volteo y reconoció a Harry dándole una sonrisa.

Draco frunció el ceño.

Se acercaron al grupo y las miradas se posaron sobre Draco y sus grilletes incluso una de las mujeres movió su varita para asegurar de que estaban sujetas a buen recaudo.

-Harry que bueno que viniste y con…el joven Malfoy-

El hombre de la sonrisa lo señalo.

-Queremos ayudar- respondió Harry simplemente.

-Gracias por eso, nos será de gran ayuda- el hombre miro al grupo- ellos son el equipo designado a custodiar Hogwarts. Mis colegas. Georgina, Alexis, Thorin y Orlan.

El hombre de la sonrisa señalo a cada uno y Draco no pudo evitar notar las miradas curiosas que le dirigían los caballeros a Harry como la de las deseosas de las señoritas.

Asaltas cunas.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Harry, aunque eso ya lo saben…-Harry rio- Y él es mi…

Draco sintió palpitaciones expectante a la clasificación que le daría el héroe.

-…mi compañero de grado Draco Malfoy- termino por decir

Un frio de decepción calo los huesos de Draco, reprochándose lo estúpidamente concentrado que estaba por la presentación.

Compañero de grado.

A los ojos de Harry no alcanzaría algo más. Y pensar que el…malditos tiempos desesperados, se dijo.

Escucho algo crujir.

-Olvidaste mortifago Harry- la mujer alta y morena Georgina se rio y contagio al grupo

-Basta- dijo suavemente el hombre de la sonrisa y el grupo se calmó, lo que le dio una idea a Draco de quien estaba a cargo, esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo y el grupo empezó a dispersarse, Georgina volteo y guiño un ojo a Harry y le dedico otra de advertencia a Draco.

-Los llevare a la enfermería ahora, la mujer que está allí, se ha negado a hablar con nosotros o a recibir algún alimento de nuestra parte, está encerrada en la oficina-

El hombre de la sonrisa levanto su varita y desbloqueo la puerta.

-No puedo acercarme más porque ha atacado a todos los aurores que han pasado de este punto. Pero no se preocupen, no estaré lejos si pasa algo estaré al tanto-

-Gracias Castor- Harry se despidió y la puerta se cerró.

La enfermería estaba en un silencio abismal, las pequeñas respiraciones de ambos se hicieron audibles y sus pasos sonoros. Draco estudio rápidamente la estancia.

-¿Quien está allí?- pregunto una voz femenina con firmeza.

-Frida soy yo Draco-

Draco se adelantó a Harry y se dejó ver, al momento una mujer lo sostenía en un abrazo y ahogaba sus lágrimas en su pecho.

-Oh Draco pensé que el…-

Draco le tapó la boca suavemente e hizo un gesto discreto para que ella viera a sus espaldas.

-Ahora estoy bien-

-¿Quién es? ¿Un auror?. Han estado fastidiándome toda la semana- Frida se recompuso y se limpió la nariz mientras gruñía.-

-No es auror es Harry Potter- Draco le informo y toda queja se detuvo Frida miro rápidamente a Harry y le hizo un examen con la vista.

-Se ve tan joven-

Harry se removió incomodo

-Que no te engañe su apariencia Frida, pues Potter es en si el mago más fuerte de mi generación y también el más terco-

Harry sonrió una sonrisa pequeña y tímida que no mostro mucho tiempo y se acercó a la pareja.

-Harry James Potter- se presentó imitando los buenos modales que había visto de Draco esperando causar la misma sensación.- Señora…-

Draco rio esperando el regaño de la mujer, pero en cambio solo avisto una mirada divertida.

-Que educado joven Potter, pero sepa que ser una señora es un placer que aún no he conocido-

-Me disculpo entonces- Harry hizo una leve reverencia- Debí haberlo adivinado una mujer tan joven y bella. – Frida sonrió y le siguió el juego.

-Que cortes comentario joven Potter, me halaga y me avergüenza. Pero sepa con seguridad que usted es uno de los hombres más guapos que he visto. Después de Draco claro- dio unas risitas que sonaban oxidadas.

Draco interrumpió, antes de que aquel juego de imitación de modales de sociedad se saliera del esquema.

-Es una sanadora Potter, estaba a cargo de la enfermería, no es mortifago ni una partidaria. Es un rehén del lord como otros.-

-¿Entonces porque se niega a salir de la enfermería?-

Draco miro a Frida ya que no tenía una respuesta.

Ella suspiro y finalmente dijo.

-Me temo que estoy atada a un juramento inquebrantable que no me permite salir del previo de la enfermería sin que mi señor me lo ordene, de ser así alguien muy importante para mi morirá-

-En ese caso porque ataco a los aurores ¿Porque no les dijo?-

La mujer bufo

-Esos aurores. Entraron aquí como una manada de hipogrifos con las varitas en alto, cuando trate de hablarles trataron de hechizarme, yo solo me defendí- explico ella.

-Entiendo Frida, ahora Potter se encargara de explicar tu situación y vera que no haya cargos ¿Verdad Potter?-

Harry lo vio casi con espanto

-¿Yo?-

-Si tú. Seguro no podrán decirte que no- lo despacho con la mirada-

-Está bien. Saldré un momento- Harry se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, rápidamente la sombra de Castor se hizo frente, Harry empezó a explicarle entre balbuceos.

Draco sintió una mano tomar la suya.

-Draco realmente ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto en voz baja.

-Estoy bien Frida, el no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Lo que me preocupa es encontrar a los gemelos, su padre se los llevo y estoy casi seguro de que fueron a la base secreta del lord-

-Mis muchachos- Frida se cubrió el rostro. Draco pasó sus brazos por su cabeza para darle un abrazo.

-Los encontrare y los traeré de vuelta. Mientras no debes decir nada de mi "estado" a nadie, menos a Potter. ¿Entiendes?-

-Porque no decirle al joven Potter, parece ser agradable y ser lo suficiente mente cabal para entender-

-No a él, ni a nadie-

-Bien, respeto tu decisión-

Harry volvió. Draco noto la mirada afilada.

-Castor está informado y dijo que a partir de ahora no trataran de entrar si la sanadora Frida se presta para un interrogatorio, en esta sala claro-

-Por supuesto joven Potter- Frida miro a Draco con preguntas en la mirada, ella también había notado el cambio.

-Bien entonces. Draco tenemos otras partes del castillo que visitar-

Draco lo siguió.

Después de que fueron el par de horas más aburridas para Draco, donde le preguntaron el uso de utensilios mágicos de los más comunes hasta los más extraños y sus diferentes usos oscuros. Ridículo.

Respondió todo a fuerza para controlar la irritación de esa tomadura de pelo. Luego fueron a las habitaciones donde tenían uno que otro hechizo de protección y un par de trampas. Rápidamente fueron deshabilitadas.

-Ahora vamos a la biblioteca-

Draco sonrió, exactamente donde quería ir, su habitación estaría cerca y podía colarse en ella, pero era peligroso ir con un héroe y un auror.

-¿Que pasa Malfoy?- le pregunto Harry al notar que disminuía su paso.

-Nada-

Draco se apuró aun pensativo, pero en la biblioteca no hallaron más nada que la sección prohibida abierta.

Luego de un par de minutos Castor lo despidió en la puerta del castillo de pronto apurado por un llamado y se fue.

Harry tomo a Draco del brazo para dirigirlo hasta un lugar donde pudiesen aparecerse. Pero Draco se negó.

-Potter espera, hay algo que tengo que hacer-

Harry miro a su alrededor nervioso.

-No podemos, si algún auror nos ve nos meteremos en problemas.-

Draco se preguntó dónde estaba la valentía Gryffindor

-Es importante- le urgió. Harry pareció pensarlo un momento.

-Está bien, pero no te quitare los grilletes, si alguien nos pilla les diremos que era toda idea mía ¿Entiendes?-

Draco reprimió el impulso de dar un brinco y darle un beso por buen chico.

-Vamos por allí- Draco señalo el camino. Fueron por las afueras del castillo esquivado a algunos aurores. Draco se detuvo frente a unos matorrales.

-Es aquí-

-¿Que hay aquí Malfoy?- le pregunto Harry en un susurro.

-Aquí es donde caí después de que me empujaron- Draco señalo ausentemente la todavía ventana rota en las alturas.

-¡¿Que?!- bramo Harry y lo retuvo de los hombros buscando con la vista alguna herida que haya pasado por alto.

-Suéltame Potter. Estoy bien-

-¡Pero es una caída de cinco o siete metros!-

-Lo sé y créeme que no fue agradable. Me rompí los brazos y creo que la espalda- arrugo el rostro recordando el hecho.

-Pero ¿cómo?-

-¿Sigo vivo? Cuando estaba a punto de morir me acorde que tenía la poción de luz de lobo en mi túnica y la tome, con la esperanza de que pudiera salvarme. Y heme aquí.-

Draco hizo un gesto desinteresado. Harry pareció desconcertado por la indiferencia de Draco. Pero el ya no quería recordar nada de ello. Luego de un momento Harry hizo la pregunta del millón.

-¿Quien?-

-Una persona nada agradable y de la que me encargare prontamente Potter. Ahora se útil y fíjate a ver si ves mi varita-

Draco se puso de cuclillas y fingió buscar con demasiada atención ignorando el silencio del otro, hasta que se agacho a la par de el un poco lejos y comenzó a buscar.

Draco diviso rápidamente los girones de su túnica cerca, con rapidez las registro, pero a diferencia de su varita solo encontró un frasco de luz de lobo que tenía, sorprendido de que siguiera intacta. Se la guardo rápidamente.

-Aquí esta- Harry le informo un segundo después. Con su varita segura ambos desaparecieron.

 **-o-**

Severus miro arriba por la escalera con el ceño fruncido los músculos de sus piernas y su espalda todavía no se recuperaban del castigo que el "lord" le había dado por fallar en su misión. "Malo malo mortifago" pensó con ironía.

Se afirmó con fuerza del barandal de las escaleras, ya pasaba la medianoche y no se escuchaba ningún sonido, salvo el siseo colectivo de voces reunidas supuestamente de incognito en lo que suponía el cuarto del salvador.

Asumió de inmediato que planeaban algo a espaldas de Dumbledore, aunque si habían empezado así el hombre ya tendría todo enterado, suspiro con pesadez por el esfuerzo de levantar el pie al primer escalón como de notar que la juventud de hoy en día no tenía ni la más remota idea de la conspiración.

Escucho un leve sonido de crujido y de inmediato se puso erguido, paseo la vista por su alrededor buscando molesto la presencia de su acosador o como él se denominada su admirador.

"He consultado sus textos desde la escuela"

"Admiro mucho su trabajo de investigador"

"Gracias a usted seguí la carrera de medimago con la esperanza de conocerlo"

"Una de sus pociones curo a mi tía Mildred"

Sinceramente no entendía como Potter soportaba aquello, el hombre no lo dejaba a sol ni a sombra apenas y se había escurrido esa noche solamente porque le había puesto en su comida una poción somnífera que había tomado "prestado" de su maleta.

Acomodo el otro pie en la escalinata y se dispuso a subir más, pero un rayo eléctrico le recorrió la espalda obligándolo a echarse atrás, su equilibrio se perdió y solo espero el dolor de caerse.

Pero no paso.

Su cuerpo se detuvo a medio camino sostenido en una superficie dura.

-Ya sales por tu dosis de sangre Snivellus-

Severus no pudo evitar girar los ojos.

-No soy un vampiro o un murciélago Black-

Se vio erguido de nuevo pero se negó a avanzar en presencia del otro, no quería que lo vea o peor lo critique en su estado su psiquis no lo soportaría y terminaría dándole un puñetazo, otra vez.

Buenos tiempos.

-No estoy de acuerdo-

-No me importa tu opinión-

Paso un momento

-¿Y dónde vas? ¿O quizá te quedas por mi dulce compañía?-

-No es de tu importancia-

Sirius rio.

-¿Escapando de tu fan Snape?-

Severus gruño y por fin sintió el filo de su propio comentario en él, preguntándose si era así de molesto siempre.

-No, en realidad es agradable tener a un medimago devoto, a este paso y gracias a sus cuidados mejorare pronto-

Escucho un jadeo.

-Si eres de lo peor Snivellus, mira que aprovecharte de el-

-Si no lo recuerdas el mismo te dijo que no le molestada-

-¡Es que cayó en tus enredos!- le grito

Severus lo silencio con sus dedos sobre sus labios, a falta de varita y de almohadas o pociones enmudecedoras…se dijo.

-¿Dices que enredo a la gente? No sé qué fumas Black pero deberías dejarlo, te afecta el poco cerebro que tienes.-

Silencio.

-¿Black?-

-Si-

-¿Estas borracho?-

-¡Que no!-

-Shh...-

-Lo siento – dijo ausentemente y subió los escalones pero noto que el otro no lo seguía- ¿Pasa algo?-

-No- Severus se pasó una mano por el cabello para parecer despreocupado. Un siseo de voces se escuchó.

-Estúpidos muchachos- Severus dio un paso doloroso que supo disimular bien.

Una mano apareció frente a él.

-Ven te ayudo- le dijo Sirius

-Ni lo sueñes…-

Sirius tomo su mano y enredo su brazo alrededor de su cuello para equilibrarlo, luego paso un brazo por su cintura.

Severus bajo la mirada y siseo una par de insultos. Como odiaba a aquel hombre y su tonta manera Gryffindor de ser.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-o-**

-Me temo que mis sospechas fueron correctas Harry. Draco –

Lilian bajo la mirada y acaricio levemente la tapa de un libro que tenía en el regazo.

-¿Que sospechas son esas?- pregunto Ron que haba sido llevado a fuerza por Hermione.

Las mujeres en la habitación suspiraron.

-Contacte con mi padre hace poco- explico Draco con tono de fastidio.

Ron salto.

-A través de sus sueños- Señalo a Lilian esperando que el cerebro del pelirrojo uniera piezas. – Pero en su mente encontramos dos presencias, una libre y otra presa. Lo cual nos llevó a sospechar y Lilian nos dijo que podría ser a causa de que su personalidad estaba dividida o que esta se había fragmentado para protegerse de la constante tortura.-

Lilian suspiro

-Es cierto, según mi investigación una mente fragmentada crea para cada conciencia un espacio diferente en la mente que se adecua con la que la ocupa. Pero en este caso ambas ocupan una, por lo que es más probable que sean dos personalidades juntas. Por alguna razón la parte mala tiene prisionera a la buena y ha sellado sus recuerdos, seguramente para que no tenga acceso a ellos, lo cual es extraño, en tal caso ellos no recordarían nada. Lo cual no es el caso, ya que según Draco su padre estaba normal hace tres meses-

-Al final mi padre tiene dos personalidades- Draco se paseó por la habitación.

-Así es. Pero es una condición extraña que no entra dentro de mi investigación.

¿Por qué bloquearía sus propios recuerdos? ¿Por qué mantiene a su otra mitad presa?-

-Yo tengo las respuestas a eso-

Una voz sonó desde la puerta que se había abierto, en ella se veía a un Severus Snape en brazos de Sirius Black imagen surrealista que todos creyeron imaginar.

Draco carraspeo ante el profundo silencio.

-Explícate Severus-

El maestro de pociones entro a paso vacilante, a su lado Sirius trasformo una mesa de noche en una cómoda silla a la que le ayudo a llegar.

Draco se preguntó si se había vuelto loco. O quizá Black no entendía el grado de atenciones que ocupaba en su padrino. Su enemigo de toda la vida. O algo así. A estas alturas dudaba de todo.

-Hace poco Voldemort me encargo la tarea de recuperar cierto objeto oscuro que se había perdido recientemente. Lo encontré a las afueras de una ciudad en noruega. Pero cuando lo encontré, pude notar señas claras de la magia de Lucius asumí que había estado antes allí, lo que me hizo dudar, invoque un hechizo para ver lo que había pasado antes y vi claramente a Lucius depositar allí el objeto y retirarse apresuradamente. Luego busque referencias sobre ese objeto, conocido como "el espejo negro"-

Hermione y Sirius echaron un jadeo.

-Es un espejo de fondo oscuro que se dice exalta las emociones negativas de aquel que lo observa. Lo cual sospecho es el caso de Lucius. El cambio, se volvió más indiferente, desconfiado y cruel. Draco debes recordarlo y dar cuenta de mis palabras-

Draco no respondió. Severus lo miro fijamente y supo que ese tema estaría pendiente cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Entonces el señor Malfoy ¿Es bueno?- pregunto Harry desconcertado.

-Posiblemente lo fue en un principio- dijo Lilian – Pero al ver el espejo cambio, pero para asumir una nueva personalidad tuvo que estar expuesto…años.-

-Lo fue. Asumo que son aproximadamente diez años- Severus cerró los ojos e hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia.

-Severus, ya es tarde y estoy seguro de que Weasley está dormido- señalo a Ron que cabeceaba de pie.- Retirémonos por hoy y hablaremos mañana-

Todo el mundo asintió y los mayores fueron los primeros en irse, pero Severus no tardo en recomendarle el uso de hechizos de silencio como también recordarle no tan discretamente su naturaleza Slytherin.

-Que no te ahoguen los leones- le recomendó.

Hermione hablaba en voz baja a Harry seguro recordándole visitar la biblioteca o hablar con Dumbledore.

Cuando todos salieron Lilian les miro con resignación y cerro. Harry puso un hechizo de silencio y giro a Draco.

-¿Lo harás no? Iras donde tu padre.-

Draco se encogió de hombros era fácil de adivinar ese hecho.

-Sí, quiero saber más- y se hecho en su cama.

-Está bien vamos- Harry se acostó también.

-No hace falta…-

Draco se silenció al votar en Harry una mirada dura de reproche y la agresividad de su magia vivida.

-Iremos Malfoy-

Cuando se dio cuenta estaban en su sala común dentro de su mente, frente al fuego y acompañado de la atmosfera extraña de arañazos en las paredes. En las ventanas había un ambiente otoñal.

Harry lo tomo de la mano.

-Ahora será más fácil, pero debes prometerme que no harás algo tonto- Le dijo

-¿Algo poco pensado y heroico?- le cuestiono pero no espero respuesta y guio a Harry.

Cuando estuvieron en la conocida estancia fueron sorprendidos por el resplandor que venía desde las ventanas, luego gritos, luego el penetrante olor de quemado.

Harry y Draco se miraron y corrieron a las ventanas, vieron con horror el ambiente trágico a las fueras, observando un grupo de casas siendo incendiadas, gente correr y personas en túnicas negras y máscaras blancas arremetiendo contra ellas con rayos verdes del Avada.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Esto no es real- dijo Draco para sí mismo- es solo una ilusión-

Se quedó quieto un momento antes de jalar la mano de Harry apresuradamente hacia la puerta del estudio. El estómago revuelto. Entraron sin saber si allí estaba la presencia o no, pero afortunadamente no había nadie allí solo la tétrica habitación.

Se acercaron detrás del gran escritorio y observaron al cuerpo encadenado, en posición fetal, su piel parecía intacta y ausente de heridas. Draco se arrodillo y suavemente toco el rostro de la parte buena de su padre, este abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada a su contacto. Harry que estaba a su lado se acercó también y observo detenidamente.

Draco recorrió con suavidad los grilletes que lo sostenían, debía encontrar la manera de liberarlo. Vio sus puños cerrados en un suave aprieto, pero llamo su atención un pequeño papel que sobresalía, no debería tener unas de dos centímetros. Antes de que Draco lo tomara Harry lo hizo, al momento abrió los ojos y abrió la boca sorprendido.

Draco extendió su mano libre y exigió en silencio que le dé el pequeño papel, Harry dudo pero se lo dio.

Entonces vio dos imágenes tan rápidas como un latido, una era de un joven hombre en lágrimas y la otra un joven hombre sonriendo. Draco no lo reconoció pero le intrigo bastante.

Harry tomo el papel antes de que lo analizara bastante y lo dejo en su lugar.

Draco jalo nuevamente los grilletes, pero no cedieron.

-Draco basta-

-Debo hacer algo-

Draco jalo más fuerte

-Hermione está investigando- le dijo Harry. Draco rodo los ojos y apretó de la mano de su padre, a menos la parte buena, los ojos grises solo siguieron sus movimientos sin ningún sentimiento.

Harry lo tomo del hombro y lo jalo a un abrazo para desaparecer.

Cuando se despertó aún era de noche, se tapó los ojos con un leve zumbido en los oídos, no estaba tan mal como antes y podría dormir, miro a su lado y el resplandor de unos ojos verdes lo llamaron.

-No te preocupes por tu padre- le dijo- encontraremos la forma.

-Claro que lo encontrare Potter- Draco le dijo y sonrió con superioridad.

Harry estiro la mano y trato de tomar la suya pero Draco la alejo. Harry le brindo una mirada triste y solo suspiro, pero Draco estiro un poco el dedo meñique y tomo la del moreno.

No era un contacto explicito, pero se sentía tanto como estarle dando un abrazo. Solo un poco repitió el corazón de Draco, solo otro poco le dijo su cerebro.

Y se quedaron dormidos.

 **-o-**

-Hermano. El llora de nuevo- Zachary movió el hombro de su hermano para despertarlo.

-Uhm…Zach, que ocurre-

-El llora de nuevo hermano-

Alvand escucho claramente los leves gemidos que venían desde el otro lado de la puerta, con cuidado se acercó a ver a través de la grieta por donde les pasaban comida. Vio una puerta de metal oxidada como la suya, por debajo de esta se podía ver una mano.

-¿Oye estas bien? -Le pregunto a su vecino de cautiverio, que habían conocido poco después de que los encerraran, al parecer era un niño más pequeño que ellos, lo que los llevo a preguntarse los motivos de su encierro.

-No llores, esta bien, saldremos de aquí- le dijo suavemente.

Los gemido se detuvieron un momento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mi hermano Draco vendrá por nosotros, lo hará lo prometo. Y saldremos juntos-

-Los tres- agrego Zachary a su lado.

-Quiero ver a mi tía- sollozo

-La veras pronto, pero no llores, sabes que el viene si nos escucha-

-Lo se lo siento, pero no…-

-Está bien-

-Tengo frio-

-Le diré al hombre que nos trae la comida que te de una cobija, no parece ser malo, seguro lo traerá-

-Gracias-

El más pequeño extendió la mano por la apertura lo más que pudo y los gemelos hicieron lo mismo, apenas y podían rozar sus dedos, pero para ellos eran un consuelo de contacto mutuo.

 **-o-**

 **N\A:** Cambie el capítulo anterior porque note que era uno de los borradores no la versión final.

Un placer.

 _ **Pryre-chan**_


	11. Chapter 11

Esta Es Mi Familia

Por Pryre-chan

Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen

Son De J.K Rowling

Capítulo 10

-o-

Harry despertó primero, viendo como la luz del sol se colaba suavemente en la habitación, trato de moverse notando un frio calante en su brazo, pero este negó a ceder en sus suaves movimientos. Miro con ojos nublados la trayectoria de este y se encontró viendo un enredo de manos y dedos.

Sonrió. Ya recordaba.

Movió su pulgar suavemente sobre la piel blanca de la bien cuidada mano. Harry se cubrió aún más con las cobijas.

Su anillo mostraba un tenue color verde y naranja

¿Esperanza y tranquilidad quizá?

Bueno que importa ya tendría tiempo de revisarlo luego. Harry apretó la mano entre sus dedos, el toque era diferente a cuando lo tocaba en su mente era más… ¿cálido? se sentía mejor dentro de su ser.

Cerró los ojos.

 **-o-**

Remus dejo en la mesa su taza vacía.

-Entiendo. ¿Pero cómo lograran encontrarlo?- pregunto un tanto apesadumbrado.

-No lo sé aun Moony. Harry y Draco trabajan en eso-

Sirius dejo su taza junto a la de su amigo y se puso de pie con fluidez

-Estaré al tanto, no me gustaría que aquellos dos se fueran sin nosotros para rescatar a Malfoy padre-

-Te lo encargo- Remus acaricio su cuello, las molestias que aparecían los días antes de la luna llena empezaban a aparecer.- ¿Has decidido ya donde acomodar a Severus? Recuerda que aún está convaleciente y…que con batalla final tan cercana, necesitaremos el espacio en la enfermería.- dijo con pesar.

-Lo sé, los ataques de los mortifagos se han intensificado, Voldemort nos busca por todas partes. Será mejor enfrentarlo. Harry está listo- aseguro convencido

-Opino lo mismo-

Por un momento reino el silencio. Sirius observo la silueta desgastada de tanta preocupación de su buen amigo, la guerra, la luna y la seguridad de Harry lo estresaban excesivamente.

-Sobre lo de Snivellus he pensado en una habitación de la primera planta, aun no puede caminar muy bien-

-¿Tu habitación?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Me refería al armario de escobas-

Remus rio y Sirius se alegró de lograr su cometido. Miro su reloj y se despidió de Remus.

-Tengo que irme-

-¿Saldrás fuera Sirius?- le pregunto Remus de pronto cuando ya tenía un paso fuera de la habitación.

-No, estaré en casa hasta que Albus vuelva ¿Porque?-

-Nada solo preguntaba, necesito un par de pergaminos-

-Está bien-

Sirius salió y Remus aspiro el aire y sonrió. Desde ayer que su buen amigo iba y venía por toda la casa arreglando barreras o cualquier cosa que se ocurriese, algo normal en él, pero salía de la regla cuando se iba con una camisa de seda, pantalones de vestir y fina colonia encima.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que "cierta" persona tenía por norma médica caminar lo más que pudiera para volver a poner tono en sus músculos y se paseaba por toda la casa.

Remus rio. Pero del brazo del siempre atento medimago.

Miro su pequeño librero empotrado en la pared, en una de sus filas como si fuera un medio para prestarle atención su libro de encantamientos resaltaba entre los otros.

-Lucy…-

Se acercó a la ventana y miro a sus afueras, recordando vívidamente aquella vez que su buen amigo James lo había acosado por una semana para que le dijera el nombre de la chica que le gustaba, ya que según el "iba en las nubes", pero según recuerda Remus era muy discreto en aquel entonces…aunque pensándolo bien, si se había tropezado aquella vez y había puesto mal un ingrediente en pociones y…

Está bien, quizá James estaba en lo cierto.

Pero fue tanto la presión que incluso había pensado decírselo, como un secreto, pero al final acobardado había terminando diciendo la variación femenina del nombre del chico que le gustaba.

Recordándolo hasta daba gracia. Pero después James lo había dejado tranquilo asegurándole un buen final y su apoyo incondicional.

Un buen final a lo que nunca pudo empezar. Suspiro y se puso a pensar en todos los conjuros de localización que conocía y libros donde podía encontrar otros más. Ayudaría a encontrarlo y quizá incluso fuera.

Pero la luna estaba tan cerca.

Debía darse prisa. Y mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca un pensamiento corto y fugaz cruzo por su mente.

¿Cuánto podía durar un amor de la adolescencia? El la llevaba casi veinte años. Tal vez incluso podría buscar un libro sobre eso.

Abrió los grandes portones con facilidad, de inmediato la luz artificial del tejado se ilumino con la luz de una tarde de primavera. Remus convoco rápidamente los libros que necesitaría para buscar, estos se acomodaron en una mesa. Los reviso notando que faltaban un par, seguramente Hermione ya había pasado por allí.

Al andar de las páginas Remus sintió que se le escapaba algo, en el fondo de su mente había algo que trataba de salir y de decirle algo.

Siguió pasando las páginas.

-¡Ah Merlín es cierto!- dijo como un acierto. Aparto los pesados volúmenes y se concentró en uno en particular, busco sus páginas hasta encontrar el adecuado. Y allí estaba el origen del mapa del merodeador.

Estudio las líneas un par de veces y lo recordó, avergonzado, pero lo hizo.

Él le había puesto un hechizo de localización a Lucius Malfoy cuando estaba en el colegio.

Y había servido perfectamente hasta que dejo de verlo luego de su enlace con…

Bueno funcionaba incluso después de dos años que el rubio había abandonado el colegio. Remus lo veía con frecuencia, un punto dentro de un mapa de Inglaterra y cuando salía del país en un mapamundi.

Muy efectivo.

¿Pero seguiría vigente después de tantos años? Busco de nuevo las hojas y la combinación del hechizo, decidió intentarlo.

 **-o-**

Harry trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, la catedra de Hermione que había empezado hace más o menos dos horas seguía y se complicaba, su buena amiga había encontrado un par de conjuros de localización prometedores pero se perdía explicando todos los beneficios y sus complicaciones.

-Pero ninguno funcionara si está en una estructura con un _fidelio_ \- Término por decir.

Harry asintió y vio de reojo que Draco estaba sentado tenso como una cuerda sobre el sillón que había ocupado su padrino la noche antes, estaba atento y asentía a la explicación desde el principio, hasta había preguntado un par de cosas, con el tiempo parecía que Draco y Hermione estaban solos en la habitación.

-Ese es el caso más probable. ¿Pero no hay ninguno que nos sirva?-

Hermione lo pensó un poco.

-No, he revisado aun los hechizos de magia oscura, quizá haya uno, pero las consecuencias de usarlo y la manera de invocarlo ciertamente serán prohibidas-

-No importa. Si lo hacemos simplemente échenme la culpa a mí, yo cargare la culpa si nos descubren.-

-En serio Malfoy podría ver otra forma…-

-No la hay, no en tan poco tiempo- Draco se puso de pie. Hermione entendió y se acercó a Ron para despertarlo, aun somnoliento se dirigieron a la puerta y con una leve despedida salieron del dormitorio.

-Despierta Potter- Draco agito su hombro.

-Estoy despierto-

-Bien, porque mañana necesito que me lleves a Hogwarts. Hay un libro en mi habitación que podía serme útil.-

-No podemos simplemente aparecernos allí de la nada Malfoy…-

-Seguro tú lo lograras- Draco tomo ropa limpia y fue al baño.

Harry suspiro y se dejó caer en su cama pesadamente pensando en alguna escusa creíble y luego escucho el agua caer, sin querer se imaginó al rubio deslizando su ropa hacia el suelo, dejando piel y piel al descubierto.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada más cercana, era momento de pensar escusas creíbles no de imaginar…nada.

Bien quizá podía decir algo sobre haber olvidado algo o quizá la sinceridad brutal seria la adecuada, estaba seguro que a castor no le importaría ¿o sí?

La puerta del baño se abrió y una cabellera mojada se asomó.

-He Potter podrías pasarme mi varita, la olvide en la mesa-

Harry salto a la voz y con pasos torpes se dirigió a la mesa y tomo la varita, se lo alcanzo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- _Accio_ ropa interior- dijo Draco un momento después. Un bóxer azul paso volando por la cabeza de Harry y la puerta se cerró.

Escusas creíbles Harry- se dijo más de una vez, pero se quedó allí un minuto. Hasta que la puerta sonó en un firme llamado.

-Ginevra ¿qué sucede?- le pregunto seriamente Harry a la pelirroja que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, traía el rostro impasible y una sonrisa que se antojó forzada.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- le pregunto con dulce voz. Harry asintió y salió al corredor sin querer que entre en su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Escuche por allí que buscas a alguien y que no puedes encontrar un hechizo adecuado ¡Oh! Harry porque no me lo dijiste, yo puedo ayudarte- la pelirroja se apoyó en el pecho de Harry- Sé que no quieres involucrarme porque temes por mí. Pero no te preocupes soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a tu lado. En cambio yo soy la que se preocupa, te estas dejando llevar por el sentido de responsabilidad que sientes hacia la gente…hacia Malfoy. Nos ha ayudado y salió herido, lo comprendo, ahora puedes dejarlo, he aprendido mi lección.-

La chica levanto las manos para acariciar el rostro de Harry y al no encontrar resistencia se encontró acariciando sus labios, se puso de puntillas.

-Querida Ginny- le dijo Harry en un suspiro de voz mientras alejaba sus manos y las apretaba, la pelirroja se veía de explotar de emoción en cualquier momento.

-Oh Harry…-

-Me has abierto los ojos, no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes.-

Ginny subió un poco más, determinada a terminar la distancia entre sus labios. Harry la aparto.

-Desde ya hace mucho tiempo que he pensado que eres una chica inteligente y hermosa, insistente hasta la terquedad y sobre todo leal. Pero me has demostrado que aparte de eso te crees que todo gira a tu alrededor y pones tus intereses frente a los demás, eres egoísta por eso. Ginny te respeto y te aprecio, pero no lograras imponerme tus sentimientos. Buenas noches.-

Harry entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta, del otro lado podía sentir con claridad un resquicio de magia furiosa y luego los golpes de pasos.

-No conocía esa veta tuya Potter fue…tan inesperado. Pero ya era tiempo que plantaras los pies de aquella chica-

Draco dijo complacido y con una sonrisa y se acostó en su cama.

-Gracias supongo, solamente salió.-

-Duerme Potter que mañana debemos ir temprano a Hogwarts-

-Estas muy seguro de que iremos ¿no?-

-Claro que confió…- Draco se detuvo- eres el niño que vivió qué más puedo esperar.-

 **-o-**

-¿Remus?-

Harry entro en la habitación del ex profesor después de haber golpeado por un par de minutos, preocupado busco con la mirada a su alrededor y encontró al mayor con medio cuerpo sobre el escritorio, dormido en lo que parecía una incómoda postura.

Se debatió entre despertarlo o salir silenciosamente. Al final convoco una manta y la puso sobre sus hombros, Harry alcanzo a ver las primeras letras del libro que había estado viendo.

"Objetos preciosos y como encontrarlos"

Harry sonrió internamente, cada vez estaba más seguro que Remus estaba o había estado enamorado de Lucius Malfoy, una revelación increíble pero casi lógica cuando lo pensabas bien.

Quizá era la única persona aparte de Draco que sentía su ausencia y el peso de su bienestar con fuerza.

 **-o-**

Harry se apareció en los jardines principales de la escuela de magia y hechicería con Draco en su flanco derecho y Lilian en el izquierdo, habían acordado ir de incognito y colarse, pero los nervios recientes de Harry pusieron en duda el plan por lo que habían optado por el plan B.

Que consistía básicamente en que Lilian y la sanadora mantuvieran dos señuelos de Harry y Draco en la enfermería hasta que ellos fueran a la habitación y recogieran el libro, se encontraron en el corredor con los aurores Georgina y Orlan, estos los miraron pasar, a Harry con una sonrisa y a Draco con siseos molestos.

Draco se detuvo, Harry se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo y avanzar porque presentía un enfrentamiento.

-No hagas caso Malfoy- le dijo en el camino.

-No pensaba decir o hacer nada Potter- le respondió con enojo el rubio que se había estado tragando el coraje desde que había salido del castillo.

Por un bien mayor se decía a sí mismo. Apretando los dientes por el camino conocido.

En las puertas de la enfermería se encontraba un auror resguardándolo, Harry se adelantó a hablar con él y explicarle cualquier cosa que le había inventado esa mañana a Castor.

Los dejo pasar y los tres se pararon en medio de la habitación hasta que la Frida se acercó a ellos, ya seguros de que él guardia ya no los veía Harry y Draco tomaron de las pociones de señuelo que habían llevado, al momento dos cuerpos inertes cayeron a sus pies.

Draco se libero de sus pesados grilletes y acomodaron los señuelos en sillas cercanas mientras Lilian daba a la sanadora una corta presentación y una explicación del plan de los dos.

Con los señuelos acomodados y las mujeres usando un par de conjuros de imitar voces se pusieron a charlar dando la impresión de que había cuatro personas en la habitación.

Harry y Draco se deslizaron por un pasadizo secreto que había en la enfermería.

Se encontraron seguros en el cuarto piso y se encaminaron a las habitaciones de Draco, Jerina los recibió con una gran sonrisa de alivio y alegría.

-Ese cuadro...- escucho balbucear a Harry cuando entraron.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada-

Draco se acercó a su escritorio y rápidamente encogió las cosas que necesitaría, con un suave movimiento de varita tomo incluso un par de cambios de ropa que habían volado a sus bolsillos.

-Es todo vámonos-

Draco se giró a Harry que había estado inusualmente silencioso, lo encontró mirando con atención la botella de vino a medio beber y a su lado la bufanda Gryffindor.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer.

-Eh Draco- le pregunto Harry después de un momento- ¿Desde cuándo bebes?-

-¿Desde cuándo crees?- le respondió con mordacidad. Pero Harry lo volteo a ver con ojos serios.

Draco suspiro.

-Desde que mi madre murió.-

-Lo lamento mucho. De veras- Harry se acercó suavemente a él y le acaricio el rostro-Y también lamento que hayas estado solo. Pero no debes beber con frecuencia.-

Su madre le diría lo mismo.

-Entiendo- Draco se soltó- No soy un niño, conozco los límites que separan lo casual y lo adictivo.

-Lo se Draco solo era un decir-

Harry se inclinó para besarle, Draco lo sabía e incluso se inclinó un poco, pero a último momento solo le ofreció la mejilla, Harry no pareció descontento y sonrió.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi bufanda también-

-Te equivocas esa no es tuya- Draco dio un paso atrás.

-¿Si? Bueno no conozco a mucha gente que tenga bordada las iniciales H.P en la bufanda y que tengan una mancha de poción multijugos en el pliegue derecho.-

Draco no se había fijado en esas señas.

-Quita- le empujo y paso por su lado, Harry lo siguió.

La trama había funcionado bien, cuando volvieron incluso escucharon un cuarteto de risas.

En su salida y con Draco enfundado en sus cómodos grilletes salieron de la enfermería, el guardia los despidió y siguieron su curso.

Harry y Lilian hablaban, pero parecían no querer que Draco se enterase, ya que se habían adelantado y bajado el tono de voz. Eso molesto al rubio.

-¿Draco?- pregunto en una esquina la voz familiar.

-¿Marcus?- Draco se giró y se encontró de frente con el bibliotecario que lo miraba detrás de sus anticuadas gafas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mirando a ver si había algún auror a la vista.

Marcus lo tomo en brazos.

-Estaba preocupado. Cuando tomaron el castillo te busque, pero no te encontré-

-Marcus…suelta- Draco jadeo por la fuerza de su agarre.

-Oh lo siento, es que estoy emocionado… ¿y esos grilletes?-

-¡Draco!- escucho gritar y vio a Harry que volvía por sus pasos hasta su posición, lo tomo de los hombros y lo alejo de Marcus poniéndolo a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto con voz que simulaba amabilidad.

Pero Marcus no miraba a Harry, si no que su vista estaba concentrada con la visión de la mujer que iba a pasos calmos detrás de Harry.

-Lilian Baker que "agradable" sorpresa- dijo Marcus mordaz.

Lilian arrugo el rostro imperceptiblemente.

-Marcus Levi quien lo diría, vives aun. Bueno no me extraña la mala hierba nuca muere- escupió Lilian con desprecio.

-Que graciosa como siempre. También estoy encantado de verte. Bueno, quien no te vería con los kilos que has ganado desde la última vez-

-Ciertas medidas mías aumentan Marcus, pero me temo que tus medidas solo van decreciendo-

Las pullas continuaron frente a los ojos impactados de Harry y Draco que veían los comentarios ir y venir, cada uno más drástico y mordaz que el anterior, ambos tenían los rostros impávidos con gestos de furia, su postura defensiva y alerta.

Pero por alguna razón ese enfrentamiento se sentía diferente, casi apasionado.

Harry y Draco se miraron y tras mutuo entendimiento asistieron, se acercaron a los contendientes y los separaron.

-¿Qué es esto Marcus?- le pregunto fastidiado Draco.

-Solo el encuentro de dos viejos amigos Draco-

-No somos amigos sanguijuela- Lilian se había zafado del agarre de Harry

-Es obvio que no lo son- agrego Draco.

-¿Que hace una vieja arpía como tú con Draco?- Marcus tomo de nuevo a Draco entre sus brazos, este se liberó con rapidez, la mirada verde ensombrecida de pronto.

-¿Vieja yo? ¿Lo dice el incubo que oculta que tiene el pelo blanco?-

-Maldita- escucho sisear a Marcus

Antes de que una nueva refriega empezase los separaron.

-Explica Marcus como es eso de que eres un incubo- le exigió Draco

-Lo soy-

-Me mentiste-

-Nunca me preguntaste que era-

Draco se tomó la cabeza

-Oh Merlín ni siquiera eres el bibliotecario.-

-Nunca…-

-Lo pregunte, lo sé-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo te debo preguntar qué haces tú aquí. No eres partidario del lord-

-¡Claro que no!...solo fue casualidad. Pero te conocí...-

Marcus hizo ademán de tomarlo de nuevo

-Es hora de irnos- le dijo Harry de pronto y le tomo de los grilletes alejándolo.

-Nos veremos Draco. Señor Potter-

Harry no respondió y jalo a Draco a un espacio para desaparecerse, a su lado Lilian iba cabizbaja.

 **-o-**

-¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?- le pregunto Harry a Lilian cuando Draco fue a ver a su padrino.

-Su nombre es Marcus es un incubo…estudiamos juntos-

Harry paro su loco andar

-No parece llevarse bien-

-Casi nunca- Lilian dudo- al principio fuimos amigos, pero luego…se volvió un imbécil y lo aleje-

Lilian se veía tensa así que Harry no pregunto más. Pero había una pregunta que se formó en el aire y decidió preguntar a Draco su opinión cuando regreso.

-Es obvio para cualquiera, ellos no se odian- le dijo él.

-¿Que?- Harry estaba más confundido.

-Esos dos se aman-

 **-o-**

-Remus debes bajar a comer algo- Sirius miro con determinación a su buen amigo.

-Bajare después de que acabe esto-

-Es lo mismo que me dijiste ayer y esta mañana. No bajaste-

Remus se tomó del cabello.

-¿A si? Lo siento bajare luego-

Sirius se acero y le tomo el hombro.

-Sé que lo que haces es importante, pero no debes descuidar tu salud-

-Estoy tan cerca Sirius y lo tomaría con calma, pero la luna…-

-Lo sé, pero nos preocupa, Harry y hasta Snivellus pregunto por ti-

Remus sonrió.

-¿Como esta?-

-Mejor, ya lleva un mejor andar y come sólidos, cosas no pesadas, pero aun camina con ese Eques a cuestas, ¿sabes que hasta le prepara el baño?-

Remus rio suavemente

-Está bien vamos-

 **-o-**

Y de nuevo se encontraban discutiendo los hechizos de localización, esta vez con las propuestas que Draco había encontrado en el misterioso libro que había ido a recoger.

Hace media hora Draco le había dado a leer un par de páginas a Hermione y esta estaba enfrascada en la lectura hasta ahora, en el silencio de la habitación Harry y Ron habían empezado a cabecear de nuevo.

-No- dijo Hermione con voz firme un momento después- Este tipo de enlace podría ser considerado…-

-Solo pedí tu opinión Granger, no un consejo moral- rebatió Draco desde su cama

Hermione inspiro y calló un momento tratando de calmarse.

-No lo consideres siquiera- le dijo firmemente

-Puede hacerse aquí sí o no-

-Si, pero…-

-Bien entonces no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-No estas siendo razonable, el profesor Lupin…-

Draco se puso de pie.

-Esperen- interrumpió Harry con sus alarmas de pronto encendidas al escuchar el intercambio verbal- ¿Que pasa aquí?-

Draco se cruzó de brazos por lo cual Hermione respondió.

-Malfoy pretende realizar un ritual de enlace mágico con su padre- dijo alterada- no podemos dejar que lo haga.

-Eso asegurara que encuentre mi padre-

-Es cierto pero ese ritual…-

Harry seguía la conversación algo ido.

-Espera Mio, quieres decir que ese ritual es muy peligroso o está prohibido-

-No, claro que no Harry, pero si Malfoy lo hace con su propio padre…-

-Entonces si no hay nada malo en ello, ¿porque no hacerlo?-

Hermione lo ve como si le hubiese salido cuernos, aunque incluso cuando le salieron no le vio así.

-Al fin dice algo sensato- Draco lo apoyo, tomo el libro de manos de la chica y procedió a empujarlos suavemente hacia la puerta.

-¡Harry! Malfoy no puede realizar ese ritual porque es como si se estuviera casando con su propio padre-

Draco empujo a la chica por la puerta con un apretado buenas noches y Ron salió sin que nadie lo dijera demasiado perdido aun.

Pero Harry se había quedado en su sitio tenso y expectante.

¿Casarse? Era el casarse que él conocía ¿el que hacían los novios cuando se aman?

-Draco- le llamo poco después con voz contenida-¿Escuche mal? O piensas casarte con tu padre.

-Es la forma más rápida de encontrar a mi padre, sabré de inmediato donde esta y si se encuentra bien, además ya que poseemos la misma sangre nos podremos saltar la parte del proceso que indica a los novios a intercambiarla-

Harry se sostuvo la cabeza y toco sus cuernos con impaciencia.

-Espera un momento-

-Potter no me digas que te escandalizaras por esto también-

-Espera un maldito momento, escandalizarme, es poco. ¡Draco vas a casarte con tu padre!-

-Preferiría usar el término enlace temporal de magia-

Harry lo sabía del enlace de Fleur y Bill, el ritual de enlace matrimonial no era temporal.

-Pues no lo es, estarás atado a el de por vida…además de las implicaciones. No lo piensas.-

Draco arrugo el rostro.

-Crees que me molesta el hecho de que pueda sentir las emociones de mi padre o que sepa que necesita o que pueda saber si está en peligro, con el hecho de que lo encuentre y logre salvarlo de días y noches de tortura de las manos de un enfermo. ¿Crees que me importa? Lo que quiero es a mi padre aquí, aunque sea el resquicio bueno dentro de él.-

-Pero…-

-Potter está decidido, preparare lo necesario mañana, tendré que hacer unos cambios al hechizo y los ingredientes, pero sé que funcionara.-

-Draco el enlace será permanente.-

-No me importa-

Harry sintió caer sus estomago a los pies, pero suspiro, debía tratar el asunto desde un ángulo diferente, respiro suavemente y decidió seguir la línea de pensamiento de una fría lógica. Era la única forma en que el otro lo escuchara.

-Escucha Draco, no diré mas del asunto, pero al menos espera a ver si el método que nos dijo Remus funciona, ha estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo estos días y si resulta no será necesario preparar el ritual, espera un poco, luego si no funciona…ayudare- Harry dudo pero no se rectificó aunque eso le producía un estremecimiento.

Draco lo vio por un momento y sonrió.

-Bien, no esperaba que te lo tomes de ese modo, tienes razón no debo precipitarme, esperare-

Harry suspiro y empezó a maquinar maneras de evitar la situación, mañana temprano iría a ayudar a Remus.

-Pero Potter- le dijo Draco un momento después- Este ritual es diferente, será solo una unión unilateral, no tenía pensado completar el enlace, solo será lo justo para saber dónde está o…si saber si sigue vivo-

Y sonrió sin saber porque había explicado el hecho del enlace incompleto, quizá sería para que no se quejase tanto.

Harry sonrió y asintió, pero aún no estaba del todo tranquilo.

 **-o-**

-¿Remus?- Harry abrió la puerta del dormitorio y vio un desastre de planisferios y pergaminos, una botella rota y el librero caído.

-¿Remus?-

Volvió a preguntar mientras trataba de no pisar ningún objeto del suelo, cuando lo pudo divisar se encontraba sentado en el piso casi enterrado en mapas de papel. Le sacudió el hombro.

Remus reacciono y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué hora es?- Remus camino hacia su escritorio aun semidormido, viendo en el un viejo reloj, maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó a un mapa donde solo se hallaba una gran mancha negra. Remus gruño, literalmente, con la luna tan cerca sus emociones se multiplicaban.

-Remus- le llamo Harry con cautela- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es este maldito hechizo, por más que lo intento no puedo lograr mantener el lazo con Lucius, no como antes ¡maldita sea!-

Remus hecho abajo todos los objetos de su escritorio.

Harry retrocedió un paso pero pronto se puso firme y se acercó a Remus, puso una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo, algo que le había enseñado Sirius para esos momentos.

El cuerpo de Remus seguía temblando de furia pero con el tiempo se tranquilizó.

-Lo siento Harry es…-

-La luna lo sé- aumento este- no te preocupes. Pero no deberías esforzarte tanto, Sirius me ha dicho que casi no comes y que el suele venir a ver si duermes.-

Remus recogió una silla tirada del suelo y se sentó, parecía cansado y abatido.

-Lo sé, solo es el impulso de hacerlo, de…-

Harry sonrió por lo bajo.

-De encontrarlo ¿verdad? Remus no tienes por qué mentirme, yo sé que Lucius Malfoy representa tanto para ti como tú para él-

Remus salto en su silla con el cuello tenso, miro a Harry con la sorpresa grabada en sus ojos aún más dorados que nunca ¿Seria verdad? O ¿Había entendido mal?, el licántropo en él giraba casi visiblemente dentro de su cuerpo.

Pero alejo el alegre y fugaz sentimiento remplazándolo por nostalgia y soledad en esos momentos sentidos con más profundidad que nunca.

-Harry yo…no sé de qué hablas- dijo al final, de todas formas que alguien supiera su secreto era como hacerlo verdad, era como darle forma a un sentimiento oculto e insustancial dentro de él. Y prefirió dejarlo así durante veinte años por una razón.

Simplemente no podía ser.

Hundió sus manos en su rostro, como odiaba que sus emociones se recrudecieran esos días, la ira, el dolor, la soledad, el amor…

Harry arrastro una banqueta cercana y se sentó viendo a Remus, se veía tan solitario y resignado que no puede evitar un sentimiento afín. De tener algo tan cerca y que este se aleje rápidamente entre las manos.

El amor es como una Snitch… () Decía el refrán.

-Remus confía en mí, he visto tu libro y sé que si no fuera importante no lo mantendrías a tu lado. Y si fuera poco todo tu esfuerzo con recobrar este hechizo, es una muestra clara de que te interesa mucho, si quizá no sé lo que paso…puedo entender si confías en mi-

Harry aguardo un minuto con expectación y vio que Remus relajaba la postura. Quizá servía de algo que Hermione siempre lo iba sermoneando de algo, había aprendido a utilizar las palabras.

Remus levanto su varita y sello la puerta, luego puso hechizos de silencio y puso en orden la habitación. Con todo listo Remus se relajó y se tomó su tiempo en hablar.

-Harry. Podrías decirme a que te refieres cuando me dices que valgo mucho para él-

Harry se tocó nerviosamente la oreja y llevo el gesto hasta sus cuernos.

-Bueno…he estado en la mente de Malfoy padre y a pesar de que es un caos…-

-Sí, Sirius me dijo eso. ¿Realmente piensas que el hombre allí es solo un reflejo del espejo negro?-

Remus sonaba esperanzado.

-Estoy seguro, Draco lo cree también y lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Pero lo que quiero decirte no se le he dicho nadie aun. Cuando encontramos el otro Malfoy estaba esposado de pies y manos a la pared y sus recuerdos estaban protegidos. Pero note que en una de sus manos había un papel pequeño, lo tome y note…-

Harry se negó a continuar, pensando por primera vez si no sería un error alentar a Remus sobre sus sentimientos.

-¿Harry?-

Uhmm

-Te note- respondió Harry- Era el tú en Hogwarts, te reconocí porque vi fotos de ti en aquel entonces, estabas llorando en uno y sonriendo en otro. En la personificación de la mente una persona se imagina sus recuerdos con forma de libros casi siempre, y el de Lucius Malfoy siendo todos sus recuerdos encerrados, se limitada solamente a una pequeña pieza de papel donde todo era tú. Remus lo hable con Lilian y a pesar de que ella cree que la parte buena debía de haber sido absorbida por la mala hace tiempo, hubo una manera en la que se mantuvo conectado a la realidad de las cosas que apreciaba y no tan solo odio. Yo creo que fue tu recuerdo lo que lo mantuvo-

Remus se abrazó a si mismo entendiendo las palabras de Harry, su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse incluso él no sabe de alegría, porque estaba aun con él en su mente o de tristeza de saber que quizá no había tenido otra opción.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta que al encontrarla bloqueada una voz llamo.

-Remus ¿Estas bien? Es hora de la cena-

Harry se puso de pie

-¿Quieres que traiga tu comida aquí?-

-Si, por favor-

Y a medida que avanzaba al comedor Harry solo puso suspirar con pesadez al saber que con certeza Draco intentaría el enlace mágico con su padre.

 **-o-**

-¡Que el hurón se va a enlazar con su padre!- me dio que grito y se ahogó Ron cuando le habían explicado la nueva situación.

Draco solo rumio entre dientes del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Es eso posible? O ¿está permitido?-

Ron se estremeció y puso una mano en su boca y fingió arcadas.

Todos parecían muy en desacuerdo, pero con el fallo de Remus habían caído en cuenta de que no quedaba otra opción, no una a corto plazo. Se habían reunido esa noche para ultimar detalles del ritual unilateral, Hermione tercamente insistía en contárselo a Dumbledore, pero nadie estaba de acuerdo, incluso Neville y Ron sabían que no habría forma de que aprueben sus acciones o que incluso formaran un grupo de rescate en poco tiempo, la familia era un tema que incluso fuera Malfoy sabían comprender.

Bajo presión Hermione y Draco, que sospechaba algún complot de la castaña, se encargó de vigilarla mientras dibujaban el arco ritual y las runas de unión que había entre ellas.

A Harry no le gustaba la idea, pero trato de ser útil y guardarse un par de comentarios ácidos y por supuesto su enojo, no quera hondar mucho ni poner peros cuando se trataba del padre de Draco, a pesar de que no le caía bien y que lo había tratado mal en el pasado.

Y por supuesto la idea general de formar un enlace entre ellos y por mucho que se lo expliquen para él era pesado y doloroso el imaginar el asunto como un matrimonio a larga distancia, aun no se lo había preguntado a Hermione, pero la pregunta estaba en el fondo de su mente.

¿Podría Draco volver a enlazarse con otro?

Quizá sí, eso lo hacía feliz, y quizá no, eso lo hacía enojar y aún más, el hecho de considerarse a el mismo como miembro principal de la unión, ser él el novio.

Se agito sus cabellos cuando empezaron a encender las velas que significaban unión y fortalecimiento.

Apretó los dientes y mil veces se repitió que aquello no le debía importar que Draco podía hacer lo que le venga en gana…pero luego lo veía moviéndose con soltura en la habitación vacía acomodando incienso y cada cosa.

En su corazón se estrechó, el sentimiento que había nacido en el primer vistazo que le había dado ya hace tantos años había germinado con ganas tras el primer beso.

Se volvió a agitar sus cabellos.

-¡Basta Potter! Cálmate o vete ¡Pones nerviosos a todos!- le grito Draco

Harry vio que Neville y Luna que había aparecido de pronto aquel día, lo veían de lejos con curiosidad, olvidado escribir las runas que significaban distancia y acercamiento.

-Lo siento.- Dijo entre dientes y siguió echando los pétalos de flores en el piso, que sabía con seguridad era algo innecesario y que Draco le había dado que hacer porque quería molestarlo.

¡Esto no era un enlace normal!

Termino y respiro varias veces y su Harry oscuro le instruyo a que se mantuviera tranquilo por el bien de todos y de Draco, que se había vestido con un traje fino de ocasión.

¿Podría estrangularlo ahora?

Su parte oscura le dijo que no que no debía caer en la provocación.

Pero eso no evitaba que estuviera enojado.

Todos se reunieron dentro de un círculo alrededor de Draco, este se había arrodillado frente a un pequeño artefacto donde vertió un par de gotas de sangre.

-Por mí-

-Por él-

Había dicho y puso en el espacio frente a él un anillo reluciente de plata.

Luego puso su varita y su mano encima del envase, se puso de pie y recito una par de palabras, un tenue hilillo de humo salió del anillo y se unió al pecho de Draco que se mordió los labios fuertemente.

Harry vio como el pequeño envase se elevaba y se ponía en el centro del círculo, brillando de tenues colores claros se volvió a posar en el piso.

-El vínculo estará presente hasta que el contrayente de su respuesta. Es un ritual muy antiguo, la realizaban mujeres que habían perdido a su prometido antes de la boda y tenían que seguir con el compromiso, se enlazaban con un objeto cercano al fallecido y mantenían un resquicio de su presencia con ellas. Pero como el padre de Draco está vivo, el enlace exige que se haga una contestación a la propuesta.-

Las luces desaparecieron y Draco salió del círculo sin tocarlo.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió con un estruendo.

Severus Snape seguido de Sirius Black entraron en la habitación, en caso de Severus se dirigió rápidamente a su ahijado.

-¡¿Que has hecho Draco?!-

Draco suspiro lo que le causo una mala mirada del profesor de pociones.

-Esto tiene una razón de ser…- empezó a explicarle mientras lo alejaba de todos a un viejo sillón.

Harry vio a Sirius que se sostenía la cabeza con una mano como si doliera.

-¿En que estaban pensado?- dijo finalmente y todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Bueno Malfoy tenía un plan…- Ron trato de decir

-¡Y si Malfoy se tira de un puente todos lo harán!- grito Sirius dando un puntapié a una pequeña valija que tenía a sus pies y que Harry recién notaba.

-Tranquilízate Sirius todo será explicado-

Los gemelos Weasley llegaron en ese momento seguramente atraídos por el barullo con Ginny y el medimago Eques.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto desde la puerta.

Los gemelos jadearon reconociendo los trazos del suelo.

-¡Ron Weasley!- le llamo la menor- Más te vale que pienses en alguna escusa creíble.

Todos miraron a todos y finalmente Severus se puso de pie, aparentemente ya había terminado las explicaciones entre siseos.

-¡Black! Levanta mi maleta-

Sirius lo hizo.

Miro a su alrededor con desdén.

-Bien llévame a mis nuevas habitaciones-

Y ambos hombres salieron.

Harry logro escuchar un leve siseo.

-…maldito Snivellus que se cree…-

Quedo un silencio reflexivo y Harry miro a Draco que tenía el mismo rostro confundido. Definitivamente había algo raro con Sirius.

Draco fue el primero en echar a todo el mundo dejando a Harry lidiar con las preguntas, cerró la puerta mágicamente ya que nadie debía intervenir en el lazo mientras estuviera vigente.

Un par de ojos curiosos se preguntaron donde había conseguido Draco su varita.

La hora del almuerzo llego y la señora Weasley lo dispuso para todos, luego salió apresuradamente a un asunto urgente. La casa que había estado vacía a ratos era solo llenada por la presencia de los más jóvenes.

Harry sabía que los mayores se movían sin que ellos se enterasen, pero alejo el pensamiento, ellos ya tenían su plan y era mejor que cada grupo tuviera sus secretos, le parecía justo.

Lilian se veía más ausente y más apagada, casi no salía de su habitación, se preguntó si era a causa del otro incubo, miro más allá a los gemelos que interrogaban a Ron por lo bajo, estaba seguro que les diría todo, con el estímulo adecuado Ron era capaz de decir de memoria los ingredientes del multijugos y su preparación. ()

Entonces reparo en Draco que se veía más determinado si cabe, concentrado y extrañamente ausente, estaba seguro de que pensaba en el ritual. Y Harry no podía dejar que un atisbo de enojo saliera de sí, pero cambiando lugares estaba seguro de que haría lo mismo.

Su padre.

Pero habían tantas cosas que podían salir mal y era unas de las pocas veces que había pensado con detenimiento en las consecuencias de algo. El más arriesgado, que las sospechas fueran correctas y que el "malo" era el verdadero.

De ser así Lucius Malfoy iría a Azkaban.

Y estaba agradecido por todos que incluso Ron había tenido un atisbo de duda sobre el hombre cuando supo la situación.

 **-o-**

Draco suspiro cuando vio su varita, podía sentir con claridad la magia anexada a él, era de su padre, pero era débil y confusa, quizá el ritual no había sido del todo útil pero al menos era algo.

Su padre estaba vivo y no muy bien, los espasmos que tenía en su espalda lo confirmaban.

Señalo el mapa frente a él y se concentró en encontrar el rastro de magia que salía de él.

Tardo un par de horas en lograr un atisbo claro de un lugar y un bosque. Se tomó la garganta de pronto sediento, Harry le pasó un vaso de jugo que vacío rápidamente, se preguntó porque él seguía aquí después de que los otros se fueron al paso del tiempo.

Se guardó para sí mismo la satisfacción de que el Gryffindor atendiera a sus deseos y necesidades sin quejarse y sin haberlo pedido.

Siempre que observaba esos ojos verdes cuando intercambiaban palabras o le alcanzaba algo parecían decirle silenciosamente "tu puedes" "un poco más"

Y extrañamente se sentía con más ánimos.

Eso era molesto, si bien habían tenidos sus momentos y nadie cambiaría su opinión, para Potter solo seguía siendo un compañero de año.

Acaso los compañeros de año se besan, se tocan y meten sus dedos en… le hubiera querido decirle solo por el gusto de verlo sonrojarse a punto del desmayo.

Y aunque no lo hubiera dicho y era algo que imaginaba con frecuencia, su traicionera mente lo irritaba con imágenes de ambos en una gran cama o un gran campo verde y luego la imagen cambiaba para ser más indecible en sí, Draco con un niño en brazos.

Cada vez que el pensamiento surcaba su mente se daba de cabezazos mentales. No podía darse el lujo de imaginar estupideces con el niño dorado, su compañero de grado.

Harry le acerco otro vaso con jugo que tomo con delicadeza.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado, déjalo por hoy-

Y porque a Draco le pareció el tono de Harry demasiado complacido, gruño una maldición y alejo el vaso.

-Lo intentare todas las veces que fuera necesario- le contesto oscamente.

Harry suspiro y su aliento llego al oído de Draco que inconscientemente se estremeció.

-Aléjate-

-Te ayudare-

Harry lo tomo de la mano que sostenía su varita y levanto su mano, de inmediato sintió la magia fluir y Draco se dejó ir aun con el rostro arrugado por la falso enojo.

-Ahora…has lo que hacías-

-Me concentro en sentir el origen de la magia de mi pareja Potter-

Harry gruño.

Draco fue feliz con el hecho de hacerlo enojar.

¡Era su padre del que hablaban! Nunca habría nada más allá del interés de su bienestar en su mente y de tal vez tener la esperanza de que su padre "el bueno" sea el hombre que recordaba de diez años atrás y no el hombre que lo había entregado al lord.

Tenía la esperanza de que su padre sea simplemente su padre.

Se concentró de nuevo, vio un bosque y una estructura.

¿Que era?

Se concentró en la localización, sintió la magia de su padre cerca.

En el mapa apareció un punto.

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo Harry a sus espaldas y atrapándolo en un abrazo.

Draco se tensó, ¿Porque de pronto quería llorar?

 **-o-**

Al día siguiente la casa estaba silenciosa Remus había ido a pasar sus días solo durante su transformación y los mayores habían ido a alguna parte ocupados de pronto y fue el momento propicio para planear el rescate.

El lugar un viejo castillo sin nombre a las afueras de la Baviera perteneciente según Draco a uno de sus antepasados que se había vuelto un psicópata asesino terminando con toda la línea familiar de ese lado.

Obviamente un lugar embrujado

Harry pensaba si estaba tan embrujado como la casa de los gritos estarían bien.

En esta ocasión los gemelos habían forzado su participación y Ginny había insistido en ayudar a Harry pero gracias a Hermione que había reclamado un poco, pero al final había aceptado darle un somnífero en lo acababan los planes.

Harry no la quería cerca, pero si le pasaba algo se sentiría muy mal, era la hermana de su mejor amigo después de todo.

-El problema no es infiltrarnos o encontrar a mi padre. Es el lord mismo-

Todos se estremecieron

-Si está allí tendríamos que enfrentarlo- Draco miro a Harry que se mantuvo firme. Se sentía listo.

Fueron y vinieron las palabras de negación y aceptación, se hicieron planes para cualquier complicación o percance.

El grupo seria pequeño y más fácil de infiltrase. Por defecto irían Harry y Ron además de los gemelos que ofrecieron sus habilidades de rastreo y de abrir lugares generalmente cerrados, además de ofrecer su habilidad de desaparecerlos en grupo, una habilidad que los demás aun no lograban dominar del todo. En casa se quedaría Luna, Hermione y Neville, en caso de los mayores, tenían suerte de que Severus estaba aún en recuperación y de que Sirius haya sido llamado de emergencia.

Estaban solos. Pero lo habían estado en otras ocasiones.

-Sera solo entrar y salir Herm- le dijo Harry a su amiga que se veía preocupara- Tu encárgate de que Malfoy no de problemas en casa hasta que volvamos.-

-¿Que dices Potter? ¡Claro que yo iré!

-No iras Malfoy- Harry fue contundente- Es todo, preparémonos para la noche.

Todos se pusieron de pie y salieron reconociendo la voz de mando de Harry. Draco se quedó.

-¡No vas a dejarme fuera de esto escuchas!- le grito cuando todos se fueron- Es mi padre maltita sea. ¡No me sentare a esperar!

-No Draco no iras-

Draco se enojó aún más por el despliegue de seriedad y firmeza del moreno.

-Iré y me importa poco lo que opines-

-¿Acaso debo recordarte que Voldemort te busca?-

Draco se estremeció imágenes de las manos del lord tocándolo afloraron.

-¿Draco?- Harry se acercó y lo tomo de los hombros casi adivinando sus pensamientos lo abrazo. Por reflejo Draco se removió pero Harry no lo dejo ir.

-No permitiré que te haga daño. Y te quedaras-

-¡No! ¡No pienses que porque casi tuvimos algo tienes derecho sobre mí! Te recuerdo que solo soy tu compañero de grado, no tu amigo, ni tu amante, ni un tonto admirador que te venera-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!- Draco salió de un portazo

Harry sintió que su magia se descontrolaba de nuevo, hasta que una voz lo llamo.

-Harry Potter señor-

-Nose-

El elfo hizo una inclinación.

-La señorita Parkinson lo espera-

Harry suspiro.

-Voy enseguida-

Cuando el elfo se desapareció Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo, noto que sus cuernos estaban visibles, le extraño que el elfo no dijera nada.

Bajo a la enfermería y paso la barrera con facilidad. De nuevo sintió el impulso de reforzarla pero solo el que la invocaba podía hacerlo.

-Parkinson- La saludo con tono borde seguía enojado por lo de antes.

La pelinegra solo lo miro.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-

Harry se sentó pesadamente ya tenía suficiente con un Slytherin al día.

-¿Porque lo dices?-

Pansy señalo su anillo mezcla de gris, azul y amarillo.

-Alguien está muy enojado y herido-

-Hay algo que necesites- le pregunto Harry sin pretender ser rudo pero fallando.

-Apostaría todo mi oro de Gringotts a que tú eres la causa de los colores de Draco, no te ha funcionado el anillo para conocerlo más?-

Harry lo pensó, raramente había visto el anillo cerca de Draco, la última vez había visto su tranquilidad y su esperanza a su lado, lo que llevaba a preguntarse ¿Esperanza en qué?

-¿Potter que es todo el barullo de arriba?-

-Solo barullo normal- se limitó a responder.

-¿Entonces nada que ver con el rescate de Lucius Malfoy de un castillo medieval?-

Harry salto

-Pero como…-

Y se respondió

-Claro Nose-

-Las barreras que ponen no sirven en criaturas mágicas-

Harry suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Antes que te vayas Potter tengo una sugerencia que darte-

¿Y porque su tono daba a entender que era una orden?

-Si quieres que Draco acepte una decisión tuya no vayas a darle el no tan crudamente, ofrécele opciones si no quieres que haga algo fuera de tu control. ¿Has escuchado de los Glamours o de la poción multijugos? El ira Potter por más de que le pongas en una torre alta y quites las escaleras-

-Tienes razón pero me preocupa-

-¿Hablamos del mismo Draco? Es un mago sangre pura Potter no un niño de primaria, puede defenderse solo y lo último que necesita es que alguien lo considere débil y lo llame cobarde-

-Yo no…-

-Potter por Merlín ¡Si eso le hiciste entender!-

-Porque los Slytherin son tan complicados- se lamentó Harry

-Porque los Gryffindors son tan idiotas- le recalco Pansy y pareció que no solo hablaba de él.-Haz lo que te digo-

Harry se despidió con la mano y subió a su habitación, todo el mundo parecía ocupado en la biblioteca e incluso en las cocinas.

Por ultimo abrió su puerta y vio a Draco de espaldas hacia él, parecía descansar, se tomó el tiempo de verlo con atención notando rápidamente un pequeño frasco en el piso, la tomo con rapidez y la olio con cuidado, era una poción para dormir sin sueños, se preguntó de dónde lo había conseguido y era más que obvio que no quería encontrarse con él ni en sueños.

Entonces Harry esperaría para decirle que podía acompañarlos. Pero con disfraz o sin el Harry no se permitiría quitarle la vista de encima, es que era tan…

Toco su pelo y la piel de su rostro, se sentía diferente a sus sueños. Miro a su alrededor satisfecho de que no hubieran elfos indiscretos, Harry se agacho y beso a Draco en la frente, insatisfecho estudio el rostro dormido y beso sus mejillas luego su barbilla y dio un pequeño pico en su nariz.

Golpearon la puerta y Harry se separó de un salto de Draco y atendió. Era Ron que necesitaba que concreten un par de rutas por el castillo. Harry asintió y pidió un momento.

Se acercó a la cama y acomodo un mecho de pelo que Draco dejaba caer en su frente casi incitándolo. Volvió en sus pasos y tomo la perilla, pero antes de girarla se vio vuelta y con pasos rápidos se acercó a Draco y le beso en la boca, más rápido aun salió de la habitación.

Draco abrió los ojos y se recordó no dejar pociones del día anterior en el suelo. Toco sus labios y sonrió.

-Eres un tonto Malfoy- se dijo como lo diría Harry y cerró los ojos logrando dormir por fin.

 **-o-**

-Multijugos eh-

Draco agito el frasco que contenía una sustancia gris.

-¿Y quién seré?-

-Neville-

Draco arrugo el rostro

-¡No puedes pedirme que sea Longbottom!-

-Entonces Fred-

-No-

-Entonces Ron-

-¿Te burlas de mí?-

Harry suspiro no estoy enojado se repetía a sí mismo.

-Entonces quien quieres ser- le dijo entre dientes.

Draco lo pensó y no quería ser nadie de allí, ni siquiera un adulto.

-Nadie- le dijo al fin- Iré como yo mismo-

-Malfoy- Harry lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza- Sabes que eres tan desesperante como…lo que no entiendes es que el "punto" –recalco con fuerza- es que nadie te reconozca y menos Voldemort, él te quiere y sé que no me dirás la razón, pero no dejare que te atrape. ¿Me exprese con claridad? No me des más razones para petrificarte hasta que volvamos-

Harry lo soltó, claro que la idea de los multijugos era correcta y que mucho menos quería mostrase, pero la cara de rabia contenida del Gryffindor valía los pequeños moretes que seguro le había dejado en los hombros.

-Así que más te vale que consigas el cabello de quien sea "aceptable para ti" y lo viertas en el frasco y te lo tomes porque nos vamos en media hora.-

Harry salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Draco se rio con ganas, pero cuando paso el efecto relajante de la risa se le vino encima la presión del momento.

"Paso a paso" Draco se dijo recordando la frase que le decía continuamente su padrino cuando le enseñaba pociones.

Salió de la habitación con la intención de echar un hechizo cortante a la primera persona que se le cruzase. Escucho gritos cercanos.

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Quítense!-

La voz de la pelirroja menor sonó como un chillido en sus oídos, con cuidado se asomó a la puerta de una habitación, vio que los dos gemelos mayores obstruían la puerta para que la menor no salga.

-No sé qué está pasando, pero no me van a dejar aquí ¡Debo estar con Harry!- grito y Draco gruño.

Entro en la habitación sin anunciar su presencia sorprendiendo a todos, noto que uno de los gemelos tenía la varita de la chica.

-¡Malfoy! Esto tiene que ver contigo eres una vil ra…-

Draco saco rápidamente su varita e invoco un desmaius. La chica cayo al suelo. Con recelo miro a los otros dos esperando ver repercusiones, pero solo lo miraron mientras ponían el cuerpo de su hermana en la cama.

-En realidad estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo- le dijo uno, no estaba seguro de cual.

Draco se acercó a la chica y cortó una parte bastante notable de pelo rojo.

-Es para mi multijugos- aclaro antes de que preguntaran, mezclo el contenido y se lo tomo, con la desagradable sensación de que caía al vacío y su estómago retorciéndose cambio.

Cuando se recuperó, se aliso la ropa que le quedaba grande, tomo su varita y la ajusto, se acercó a un espejo y se quitó la fina túnica, ya que supuso que un Weasley no usaría nunca una túnica de hilo de araña, se agito el pelo y vio con recelo su rostro.

Se arrepintió del impulso de tomar esos cabellos para cambiar de forma, pero lo había hecho con el pensamiento de que el salvador recrudeciera su humor, era mejor verlo así que verlo preocupado por él o el mundo exterior lleno de guerras y muerte que lo esperaban para que se sacrificase.

-Mira Fred, no crees que nuestra hermanita ha madurado-

Draco se giró y se vio asaltado por un par de brazos que los asfixiaban

-¡Nuestra nueva hermana!- gritaban a coro. Draco avergonzado se liberó y camino a la entrada, fue a su habitación y tomo sus cosas, esperaría a que lo llamara.

-Ginny, pero que demonios…- le dijo Ron cuando lo vio bajar listo para la incursión, lo tomo del brazo.

Draco se agito.

-No te emociones Weasley, que no soy "tu" hermana-

Ron se vio sorprendido un momento y enojado al siguiente, volteo a ver a Hermione.

-¡Multijugos Hermione!- le reclamo.

Draco rio.

-Es la única chica que conozco que lleva multijugos en su cartera como si fuera un colorete-

Contrario a lo creía Hermione se vio satisfecha.

-Como siempre insuperable querido-

Escucho la voz conocida de Pansy que venía caminando desde el fondo del salón.

-Pansy. ¿Estas mejor?- le pregunto tomándola de los brazos

-Claro que sí, no exageres solo fueron unas fracturas- la chica respondió con seguridad pero no avanzo mas de lo necesario.- Además- agregó en voz baja- Me preocupas, realizando todas estas acciones Gryffindor.

-Lo sé, pero logre encontrar a mi padre, y tanto como lo necesito a él necesito respuestas. Tengo…quiero saber quién es ese hombre y si la muerte de mi madre fue en vano-

Pansy lo tomo del hombro firmemente a modo de apoyo sin llegar a ser demasiado demostrativa

Escucho un suspiro y vio más allá que Harry se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. Ya lo había visto.

-Vamos- mando luego de un segundo. Todos se reunieron y se dieron un breve momento de abrazos y palabras de apoyo, incluso Draco en el cuerpo de la comadreja menor recibió un abrazo de Hermione y Pansy.

Cuando se aparecieron se encontraron a un par de kilómetros de la torre norte, la luz de la luna los iluminaba tenuemente, pero aun así el peligroso e impredecible bosque de aspecto aterrador ocultaba su camino.

Los gemelos sacaron de sus bolsas un par de gafas.

-Fred este se rompió- George mostro un par destrozado.

-¿Que son esos?- pregunto Harry, antes de la respuesta Fred puso un par sobre su rostro ajustándolo para que no estorben los suyos.

-Es nuestro nuevo producto- Fred siseo un hechizo.

-¡Puedo ver en la oscuridad!-

Draco golpeo a Harry.

-Shh...-

-Toma George-

-Gracias Fred-

Ambos se los pusieron y los vidrios en las gafas brillaron levemente.

-El cuarto era para Draco, pero como se rompió…-

-No me hace falta- termino Draco adelantándose al resto y demostrando el punto. Era verdad y extrañamente atemorizante al mismo tiempo que cuando habían aparecido en el lúgubre lugar había podido ver, sino claramente, con mucha más nitidez.

¿Efectos secundarios?

Podría ser, además al mirar la luna sentía que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban y el estómago se contraía, como cuando veía al Harry de sus sueños.

Los demás lo siguieron y se pusieron a su altura, Draco los ignoro pero no los dejo alejarse, la tierra era blanda, lo que era extraño para un bosque inhabitado. Parte de la torre tomaba forma a medida que avanzaban y fue más tangible la energía de la fuerte barrera a su alrededor.

-Falta poco- dijo Harry y apretó su varita. Habían estado preparando una serie de hechizos para debilitar la barrera y que esta les conceda el paso, todos esperaban que funcionara.

Un paso atrás Draco arrugo el rostro de pronto con la seguridad de haber olido aquel olor en otra ocasión, elevo el rostro al aire.

-¿Estas olfateando?- le pregunto Ron a su lado.

-Cállate Weasley- susurro molesto y continúo con su rastreo.

-No mierda- bufo y camino rápidamente hasta Harry que iba de cabeza del grupo. Lo tomo del brazo.- ¡Apresúrate!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Potter rápido que no estamos solos!-

No lo repitió ya que los otros se prestaron a avanzar rápidamente sin preguntas.

-¿Quien está allí?- le pregunto Harry con la fortificada barrera de frente.

-Hombres lobo- Draco elevo de nuevo el rostro- Son varios.

Harry lo miro sorprendido pero asintió. Saco la varita

-Ni una mosca podría pasar- comento Ron.

Harry se acercó con cuidado para estudiar la estructura, levanto la mano para sentir, pero cuando la puso en la superficie esta cedió habiéndolo caer de bruces.

-¡Harry!-

El grupo se acercó a ver su estado y notaron como la barrera tenía un hueco que se cerraba rápidamente.

-Todos adentro- susurro Harry ya de pie.

Se miraron en silencio y asintieron para empezar a entrar, una vez dentro discutieron rápidamente el hecho de la barrera, pero inconclusa por la ausencia de tiempo decidieron dejarlo así, advirtiéndose que deberían tener mucho más cuidado. Rápidamente los gemelos se perdieron entre los rincones y Ron y Harry se pusieron en frente guiando el camino hacia las mazmorras del lugar.

Cada paso y cada respiración eran palpables dentro de los duros muros de piedra, a medida que avanzaban siendo seguidos por fuertes vientos que se colaban por los destruidos techos.

Escucharon pasos ajenos y Harry hizo una corta señal con los dedos, a momento se ocultaron viendo pasar con el corazón a vilo un par de hombres con túnicas negras.

Definitivamente era el lugar correcto.

La sangre bombeo más fuerte en el pecho de los tres casi creyendo que eran audibles, doblaron una esquina y vieron un corredor que se internada en el subsuelo.

-No está vigilada- susurro Ron aún más cerca

Harry movió su varita y lanzo hechizos reveladores que no señalaron nada extraño. Era cierto entonces que no estaba protegida, sospechado una trampa se adelantó incluso cuando Draco en el cuerpo de la pelirroja le siseo un par de duros insultos.

Harry se adentró en el pasillo que bajaba con la varita duramente empuñada, en la tenue claridad que ofrecían sus gafas nocturnas, volteo a ver a todas partes pero no noto nada mal a su alrededor, dejando a un lado las sospechas siguió avanzando entre las figuras de verde claro que veía.

Hasta que llego a una puerta, la única que estaba cerrada con un candado, se acercó a ver por una pequeña rendija a su altura y logro ver una silueta erguida en su totalidad atada de brazos en alto.

Reviso la puerta con cautela y la voló con un _bombarda_ que reboto en las paredes vacías con eco escalofriante, entro en la celda con paso cauteloso, viendo al hombre quieto a pesar del ruido, lo desato de los pies y las manos dejándolo caer en el suelo duro.

-Señor Malfoy- lo zarandeo con fuerza al no haber respuesta le lanzo un _Enervante_.-Señor Malfoy- repitió con fuerza.

El hombre abrió los ojos nublados y rojos de lo que sería llanto continuo. Lo miro fijamente con ojos claros.

-Qui-en…- suspiro y se tomó la cabeza fuertemente gimiendo. Su mirada de pronto oscurecida- ¡Potter! ¡Cómo te atreves maldito mestizo!- ladro y se lanzó hacia él.

Harry dio un paso al costado esquivando el ataque y lanzo un _desmaius_.

El cuerpo mayor cayo en el suelo de un golpe sordo, Harry lo estudio con cautela y suspiro, esperando hacer lo correcto, lo tomo en brazos y se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba.

Subió por las escalinatas de piedra a paso lento con un cuerpo a cuestas, cuando deslumbro la tenue luz de la salida escucho voces gritando y maldiciendo, apuro el paso y vio que afuera se encontraba una pelea con seis mortifagos. Ron y Draco en su cuerpo de mujer se apañaban como podían, mirar a Draco en esa forma lo traía de malas, muy malas.

Dejo el cuerpo apoyado en un rincón de la puerta y saco su varita, se apuntó rápidamente a la escaramuza con dos mortifagos que despacho rápidamente. Ron y Draco aun lidiaban con otros tres. Distrajo a uno y Ron y Draco acabaron con los otros.

Harry lazo un _despulso_ y lazo a su enemigo lejos de él.

-¿Pero que demonios paso?- pregunto Harry

Antes de escuchar la respuesta Ron fue aventado a una pared y Draco fue tomado del cuello.

He allí el mortifago que faltaba.

Harry se tensó en su sitio y apunto rápidamente al mortifago.

-¡Suéltalo!-

El mortifago apretó su agarre y Draco jadeo con la varita en su cuello.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Suelta la varita suéltala!- repitió el mortifago.

Harry vio con claridad el gesto de disgusto arrugando las prestadas facciones de Draco, más incluso que el miedo.

Harry bajo la varita.

-Bien ahora…- el mortifago se silenció su mandíbula cerrada por un golpe certero de Draco, liberándolo del agarre y propinándole un par de puñetazos en el estómago y la cara, para finalmente darle un duro rodillazo en la entrepierna.

-Maldito, tomando a una chica de rehén ¡cobarde de mierda!- Draco le dio un puntapié al hombre en el suelo. Y hiperventilo con el corazón en vilo se giró a Harry que estaba detrás de el con una sonrisa aliviada aunque por su cien aun corría sudor frio.

Sin pensarlo Draco en el cuerpo de Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y le estampo un beso lleno de adrenalina por un largo momento. Cuando se dio cuenta se separó con rapidez a modo que escuchaban los pasos apresurados de los gemelos que llegaban con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al notar el ambiente tenso preguntaron.

-¿Que ha pasado?-

Luego repararon en el cuerpo inconsciente de Ron a un lado y se juntaron a verlo. Harry reacciono rápidamente y se juntó a los dos hermanos que evaluaban los daños.

-Fred llévate a Ron. George llévate a Lucius Malfoy, te ayudare- Harry ayudo a George a llevarse el cuerpo del mayor hasta pasar las barreras, como la primera vez estas se rompieron pero se recuperaron más rápido.

-Tenemos suerte de no habernos encontrarnos con Voldie- le dijo Fred de camino con tono tembloroso.

Harry sabía que era una opción plausible hasta que no estuvieran seguros en Grimmauld Place así que apuro a los gemelos que desaparecieron en ese instante.

Harry se giró a Draco que aún tenía su apariencia de Ginny y en la cual caía en cuenta que había besado, suspiro.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto sin poder evitar su tono satisfecho. Draco lo miro mal.

-¡Ah cállate Potter! Que no te hagas ilusiones por un simple desfalco mío.- le dijo con mordacidad.

Harry rio y acerco a Draco a su cuerpo agradecido de encontrarlo entero.

-Suéltame…-

Harry detuvo cualquier replica con un beso bien dado.

Draco gruño y se quejó pero al final se dejó llevar y puso las manos en el cabello de Harry que lucía más despeinado que nunca por la tensión.

Se separaron al tiempo de sentir como los gemelos volvían y los tomaban del hombro para irse. Harry le sonrió a Draco que durante su intercambio había vuelto a su forma original.

Fue entonces que Harry volteo a ver la presencia que lo alerto con un estremecimiento frio y familiar. Una mirada maligna había observado el intercambio.

 **-o-**

En Grimmauld Place se armó el revuelo a su llegada, la señora Weasley los miraba desde una esquina con gesto enojado y los brazos cruzados, una muy mala señal en la mujer de carácter mayormente amable. Ginny a su lado.

-Hola mama, fuimos a comprar algo…- empezaron los gemelos.

-Ya hablaremos después. Ahora vayan al comedor-

El tono tranquilo era incluso más atemorizante que los gritos de un vociferador.

Harry miro a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione preocupada y la mirada de Neville que se miraba los pies.

-¿Y Ron?-

-En la enfermería-

Draco se adelantó a abrir las puertas y contrario a su imaginación que predecía un salón llenos de miembros de la orden con varitas en mano solo vieron a la matriarca Weasley sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, a su diestra se cernía Severus Snape.

-Padrino, es bueno verte- saludo Draco desde la entrada sin inmutarse por la afilada mirada.

Harry se sentó a su lado seguido de los gemelos, Hermione y Neville.

La matriarca quiso hablar pero Severus la detuvo de un ademan de la mano.

-Señor Potter, señor Malfoy ¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho?-

Severus se bebió con la mirada llena de cólera a todos los presentes.

-Yo…bueno profesor…-vacilo Harry.

-¡No! ¡No lo saben y por eso se han jugado el cuello en una misión suicida!. Se dan cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones, de las heridas que presenta el señor Weasley. ¡Deberán reflexionar sobre sus acciones, no hablamos de un juego de niños hablamos de una guerra liderada por un ser oscuro que pudo terminar con ustedes como cualquiera de sus allegados!.-

La voz reboto en las paredes y Harry aparento calma. No se arrepentía.

-¡De que se ríe señor Malfoy!- rugió de pronto Snape.

Harry miro con desconcierto la pequeña sonrisa de Draco.

-No me rio de usted, es una sonrisa de satisfacción. Trajimos a mi padre de vuelta y eso es lo que importa. Puedes castigarme si quieres y mandarme a la cama sin cenar, pero no diré que me arrepiento-

-¡Y si alguno de sus compañeros hubiera muerto!-

-No les pedí que me ayudaran o vinieran conmigo-

Harry arrugo el rostro.

-Pero aun así lo hicieron y creo que desinteresadamente- alzo los hombros- Por esa razón habría lamentado cualquier perdida. Pero no paso y estamos aquí, Weasley fue herido y quizá no de gravedad, pero sobrepaso el bienestar de los demás a ello. Así que heme aquí.-

El profesor de pociones se puso de pie.

-No creas que con decir que al final todo salió bien te libraras, a partir de hoy no podrás hacer magia – extendió la mano y la varita de Draco que estaba en su pantalón voló a sus manos- Y se te prohíbe salir de casa.-

Draco acepto todo sin rechistar.

-¿Y mi padre?-

-Está en la enfermería bajo un gran influjo de tranquilizantes, el medimago lo revisa en este momento. Si no es lo que esperabas…-

Harry noto a Draco que apretaba los puños.

-No pondré peros en su traslado a Azkaban-

Draco se puso de pie y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

-¡Y ustedes…!- escucho al salir.

Camino hacia la enfermería y detecto las barreras bajas, algo común cuando el medimago estaba dentro, con paso ligero llego hasta la cama más alejada donde un gran biombo cubría el examen que le hacían a su padre.

Cuando el medimago noto su presencia dio un mal disimulado brinco.

-Joven…-

-Malfoy. Él es mi padre- señalo Draco brevemente.

El medimago le dio campo visual de su padre y lo vio como nunca, descuidado en extremo y con heridas varias en curación.

-Padre -le llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Todas sus heridas sanaran pronto, la mayoría estaba ya en curación- le dijo el medimago con suavidad.

-Es cosa del lord, tortura a sus presos y los cura para volverlo hacer cuando se recuperan-

Draco no espero reacción y giro sobre sus talones.

Pansy lo miro preocupada mientras este salía de la enfermería y se dirigía a su habitación, por el silencio dedujo que la refriega de Severus había terminado.

Al entrar a la habitación que compartía no se sorprendió de ver a todos allí.

-Lo tenemos- le dijo Harry nada más entrar- Fred y George lo encontraron-

Draco sonrió.

-¿Ahora qué haremos con el espejo negro?- pregunto Neville.

 **-o-**

-o-

Bueno hasta aquí.

() Se refiere a un refrán personal. "El amor es una Snitch, tanto como la buscas desesperadamente en el momento menos pensado aparece en tu frente"

() Se refiere a que con los medios correctos de persuasión Ron puede decir todo sin guardarse nada. ¿Estarían las arañas involucradas?

Gracias por leer y a los comentarios de:

Yumeatelier

Gio

Me llegaron en un buen momento, en serio. Espero que les haya gustado.

Para su disfrute.

 _ **Pryre-chan**_


	12. Chapter 12

Esta Es Mi Familia

Por Pryre-chan

Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen

Son De J.K Rowling

Capítulo 11

 **-o-**

El sonido de pasos saca a Zachary de su vigilia.

-Al…hermano despierta- llama en un susurro y le agita el brazo. Este se movió suavemente y abrió los ojos -Es ese hombre de nuevo-

Zachary se asomó a la pequeña rendija de su celda y miro al exterior pobremente iluminado por unas antorchas, vio con un flash de temor que una sombra se acuclillaba y observaba al interior de la celda de enfrente, donde estaba el más pequeño. Afino el oído pretendiendo escuchar sus palabras, pero no logro captar nada.

Luego de un momento donde el extraño no pareció hacer nada sospechoso se giró a encarar su propia celda, le hizo una señal a Alvand que estaba hace poco durmiendo en su pecho que cerrara los ojos y fingiera que lo hacía de nuevo.

Zachary cerró los ojos con inquietud para fingir tambien y apretó con fuerza la piedra que había encontrado en la celda y se había adjudicado como arma defensiva si se diera el caso.

Sintió la presencia al otro lado de la puerta y su corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza, apretó a su hermano entre sus brazos, esperando.

-Sé que pueden oírme- dijo la voz suavemente- Y sé que no confían en mí, pero los sacare de aquí, solo deben hacer lo que yo les diga ¿De acuerdo?

 **-o-**

Harry se masajeo el cuello mientras bajaba a la enfermería, había tenido una noche muy movida llena de sueños extraños y raras sensaciones, logrando que durmiera en una postura nada cómoda.

Además estaba el hecho de que Hermione lo había esclavizado en la biblioteca desde la mañana, de verdad que su mejor amiga era una completa mandamás cuando se lo proponía.

-Como te atreves ¡Cerdo!- escucho gritos de mujer.

-¡Me atrevo porque quiero!- La inconfundible voz de Ron

Al pasar por la precaria barrera lo primero que vio fue a una zapatilla volando sin magia y luego un almohadón blanco. Los dos pacientes consientes de la enfermería se estaban arrojando lo que tenían a mano.

-Eres un grandísimo… ¡Potter!- dijo la Slytherin notando finalmente su presencia-Dile a tu amigo comadreja que deje de hacer tanto ruido cuando come, si no quiere que le _crucee_ su trasero pelirrojo y pecoso.

-¡Cállate! yo no tengo pecas en el trasero-

-Claro que si ¡Yo los vi!-

La respuesta descoloco a Harry un momento antes de acerarse a Ron y quitarle de la mano temblorosa de rabia y bochorno un frasco vacío de alguna poción desconocida.

-H-harry no le creas, solo fue un a-accidente-

-Cálmate Ron. Lo discutiremos luego-

Y Harry se aseguró de apuntar el dato muy bien, no dejaría pasar esa historia fácilmente.

-Pero ella…- gruño

-Lo se. Lo se, Slytherin, ¿pero porque se arrojan cosas?-

Ron pareció cambiar de emoción y su rostro se tormo serio e indulgente.

-Pollo asado. Cuando mama me lo trajo me moría de hambre y derrame un poco. La muy… me reclamo, me acerque a ella para gritarle, pero cuando estaba cerca de su cama, empezó a temblar y sollozo, me aleje y volvió a ser la misma.-

-Entiendo, esta así desde que la trajimos, el medimago dijo que tardaría un poco en tratar con las personas que no son de su entera confianza. Le hicieron mucho daño Ron.-

-Lo sé, estuve aquí cuando la trajeron ¿lo sabias?, asistí al medimago mientras la curaba, seguro que si no lo hacía no hubiera podido hacerlo-

Harry atrajo una silla con su varita y puso el lugar en orden.

-¿Tu?-

-Nadie más quería hacerlo en ese momento, así que se a lo que te refieres, la vi cuando llego y vi el resultado de sus exámenes; fracturas, golpes, hemorragias. Tenía de todo Harry. Al pensarlo me da lástima…Pero luego la veo con esa actitud de serpiente y ¡me hierbe la sangre!-

Harry escucho el claro bufido de la Slytherin de la cama del frente y se tapó los ojos.

-Pues es el principio Weasley ¡Porque no parare hasta que mejores tus modales desagradables o te vallas de mi habitación!-

-Esta es la enfermería tonta ¡Y mis modales desagradables no cambiaran!-

La pelinegra sonrió complacidamente.

-Ya que lo admites…-

-No espera.-Ron lo pensó- Mujer insufrible…-

-Tranquilo Ron debemos hablar- Harry puso un _muffliato_ a su alrededor- Es sobre el espejo.-

-Estamos jodidos Harry- dijo Ron ahogando un gemido-Dumbledore no nos quita la vista de encima y todos estamos castigados hasta la próxima década.-

Harry suspiro.

-Además con lo del asalto al castillo del pariente loco de Malfoy. Todos nos culpan de que…"Él" haya cambiado de localización su base secreta.

-Lo sé-

-Y está el hecho de que nunca nos dejan solos…-

Y para dar fe de ello la señora Weasley entro por la puerta con una charola, en ella unas galletas y un vaso de leche, se los ofreció y se quedó un tiempo inusualmente largo.

-Es la quinta vez que me la trae en dos horas- Ron se lamentó- Me duele el estómago-

Harry suspiro.

-El próximo en venir será Sirius o Remus estoy seguro, nos vigilan atentamente y cuidan de que no nos juntemos por largos periodos de tiempo-

-¿Que haremos entonces? ¿Qué haremos con él?- Ron señalo suavemente al hombre que estaba al fondo con un par de los más fuertes escudos de protección a su alrededor, pero contrariamente no era porque se preocuparan de su bienestar, si no que era para mantenerlo aislado y detenido si despertaba. Aunque a pesar del tiempo y las mejoras de sus heridas aún no habían podido hacerlo despertar.

Pero aun así nadie se arriesgaría.

-Nada aun, todo depende de Draco y su teoría del espejo-

-¿Cómo lo haremos si nos vigilan?-

-Lo haremos Draco y yo, no pueden evitar que nos reunamos en mi habitación a dormir ¿no? Hermione está preparando todo junto con él-

Ron miro a la nada y pareció retener algún comentario porque su rostro se había tornado rojo de momento. Suspiro un par de veces.

¿De verdad Harry había llamado a Malfoy con su nombre dos veces?

 **-O-**

Harry entro en la habitación que compartía con Draco y no se sorprendió de ver a su amiga y al rubio enfrascados en una discusión en voz baja, antes quizá no hubiera dado importancia a ello, pero después del asunto de "la unión temporal de magia" con su padre estaba más al tanto de posibles planes.

-¿Que hacen?- llamo su atención en tono cortes y ambos se giraron a verlo, Draco susurro algo a Hermione y esta se puso de pie.

-Iré a decirle a Molly que no se canse y que no traiga algún refrigerio- señalo brevemente la mesa de noche abarrotada de queques y jugos sin beber.

-Te lo agradecería- le dijo Harry de todo corazón.

Cuando salió encaro al rubio que se mostraba tranquilo y despreocupado ojeando un libro sin mucho interés, en su experiencia Harry dedujo que era todo lo contrario.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado, esto pareció molestarle y el rubio se puso de pie para cambiarse de lugar.

-Nada que tu pequeño cerebro pueda entender Potter- le respondió con acides el rubio al pasar a su lado.

Fue entonces que Harry noto aquel aliciente olor de hierbas de pociones y algo de picor de un olor a enfermería. Draco pasaba un par de minutos allí al día, así que era comprensible y asumió que lo otro era su olor natural, que no había notado anteriormente.

Y luego estaba lo otro.

Era un olor, casi un calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro como una suave capa, resaltaba a momentos y casi parecía perderse en otros, pero cada vez que Harry estaba cerca de esa esencia, de ese calor, algo crepitaba bajo su lengua y se le hacía agua la boca.

Sin dudar Harry se sentó al lado del rubio, este lo miro de mala manera y se dispuso a cambiarse, pero Harry lo tomo de la cintura para que permaneciera sentado, el cuerpo bajo sus manos se tensó.

-Deberías descansar un poco- le sugirió suavemente Harry.

-Tu no me ordenas- le replico el rubio luchando sin mucha fuerza.

-Prácticamente siento el glamour en tu rostro- Harry levanto la mano libre y como dándose la razón acaricio la piel bajo los ojos de Draco que fue adquiriendo un color oscuro a medida que el glamour era retirado.

-Déjame, y a ti que te impor…-

Draco se silencio acorralado de pronto entre el colchón de la cama y el cuerpo de Harry.

-Basta- le dijo este suavemente- No me mientas, no me alegues ¿Porque lo haces? Solo me preocupo por ti-

Draco pareció inspirar hondamente y no soltar el aire.

-To-tonterías- dijo luego de un momento arrugando el rostro recriminándose de su insegura voz. Lo empujo

Harry no cedió.

-Si lo hago- le afirmo y bajo el rostro para besar la piel oscura bajo sus ojos, Draco los cerro de forma automática y Harry disfruto hacerlo, al no notar resistencia se arriesgó y beso la respingada nariz y luego la bardilla, al no notar cambios beso su boca suavemente y por un largo momento. Ansioso de pronto y con el estómago encogido Harry tomo de la nuca a su compañero y lo acerco para un más profundo contacto.

Fue entonces que noto la respiración lenta y un tenue suspiro.

Draco se había dormido.

Harry suspiro y bajo de la cama suavemente para no despertarlo, se planteó darse una ducha fría, pero lo descarto al momento en que tocaron a la puerta y la señora Weasley lo llamo para tomar el té de la tarde.

A duras penas uso en sí mismo un hechizo que bajaba la temperatura del cuerpo y salió de la habitación.

Antes de bajar dejo la puerta asegurada y silenciada, no quería que nadie molestara a Draco.

 **-o-**

-Toma un poco de té Remus-

-Gracias Molly-

-Has estado trabajando mucho, casi ya no duermes- Remus dio un pequeño soplo a su taza y lo sorbió.

-Si es…un trabajo que tengo que terminar-

-Ya veo. Estas preocupado por no poder ayudar a Lucius-

Remus reprimió un quejido de angustia.

-Quizá un poco, sabes que Albus dijo que permanecería sedado hasta que Azkaban sea seguro y puedan examinarlo para remediar su problema, aunque estoy seguro que los chicos ya buscan una solución.-

Sonrió.

-Ah esos muchachos, me han dado mucho trabajo estos días, con la orden de que no los dejemos reunirse a solas, se ha vuelto agotador-

-Si-

Molly junto las manos en su regazo y suspiro.

-¿Y le dirás?-

-¿A Harry?-

-A Lucius. Que lo amas-

Remus escupió su té y tosió fuertemente. Pero ¿como lo había sabido? ¿Harry había dicho su secreto? De pronto Remus se vio cayendo en un espiral hacia el vacío.

-¿Qu-que dices Molly de donde sacas eso?-

-Remus estudiamos juntos y quiero creer que te conozco los suficientes años para saber son certeza si estás enamorado o no. En el colegio creí que era solo una fijación, Lucius era…atrayente para los hombres y mujeres. Pero luego de tantos años….-

-Molly estas confundida, él y yo fuimos cuasi enemigos y luego miembros de bandos contarios.-

-¿Has escuchado de la historia de Romeo y Julio? Arthur me lo conto el otro día, es una historia muggle-

Remus si había escuchado esa historia, pero de una manera diferente, cuando, Molly llego al trágico desenlace se sorprendió al escuchar que terminara con los dos protagonistas juntos como fantasmas que rondaban por los jardines donde se conocieron.

-Escucha Remus uno no controla a quien entrega el corazón, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es hacérselo saber a esa persona.-

-¿Aunque me rechace?-

Remus se tragó la frase "casado y con hijo" que le quemaba en la garganta junto a las lágrimas.

-Eso querido Remus, no lo sabrás hasta que lo hagas-

Remus reflexiono esas palabras, pero al final bajo la mirada derrotado.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?-

Molly negó

-Solo yo te lo aseguro. Remus…-

-Buenas noches Molly, tengo un par de pergaminos que revisar-

La pelirroja entendió y se despidió en silencio, cuando se retiró puedo escuchar del otro lado de la puerta un leve quejido.

 **-o-**

-¡Eureka!- grito Hermione la tarde siguiente, justo después del té de la tarde. Haciendo que Ron se atragantara con un panecillo.

-Aja- la secundo Draco seguido de un gemido de impaciencia de Pansy que se había tomado el trabajo de estar en grupo como una tarea del medimago, no tenía problemas aparentes, ya que refutaba e insultaba normalmente, el problema radicaba en el que aún no podía estar cerca a nadie más que con Draco y el medimago, ese hecho incomodaba a Harry pero no dijo nada.

-Que es tan ¿eureka?-

-Es una palabra en griego Ron, significa "Lo encontré"- Hermione arreglo su falda nerviosamente.

-¿Y qué encontraste?- le pregunto Harry viendo por la ranura de la puerta, sirviendo de vigilante en lo que la señora Weasley venía con los bocaditos o quizá de nuevo Ginny, los gemelos se habían tomado un par de molestias para no dejarla con Harry.

Se los agradeció profundamente.

-Encontré un hechizo de magia antigua para liberar espíritus malignos de un cuerpo humano "vivo" –aclaro mirando a Draco.

Se le hizo conocido.

-¿Un exorcismo?- le pregunto Harry en voz baja

-Pues sí, podría verse así- le dijo Hermione y era claro que solo los dos entendían el término. Hizo aspavientos antes de que alguien preguntara.-Detalles.-

-Habla Granger, no tenemos mucho tiempo- reclamo Draco cerrando fuertemente un viejo libro en su regazo camuflado como una novela llamada el señor de la magia. Pero fue en vano, Harry movió la mano efusivamente desde la puerta y todos se pusieron a hacer algo, Ron y Hermione a jugar ajedrez y Draco y Harry fingían verlos.

La puerta fue brevemente tocada por la mujer y se abrió.

-Ron, Hermione el medimago los necesita abajo- dijo con premura la mujer pelirroja mientras en su gesto se dibujaba preocupación.

-Mamá ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto Ron de pronto serio

-Hubo un ataque- respondió y salió de la habitación. Todos se apresuraron a seguirla, pero Draco se quedó, al notarlo Harry detuvo su paso y controlando su premura se acercó a su compañero.

-Draco que esperas- lo tomo de la muñeca, pero Draco se removió y se quitó de su contacto.

-Suéltame no bajare- le dijo Draco con voz molesta, Harry estuvo a punto de decirle un par de cosas poco pensadas por su actitud, pero el color violeta de su anillo lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo en voz baja

Draco suspiro, algo que no le gustaba hacer, pero que comenzaba a hacerse común. Alisto una de sus respuestas afiladas, pero la mirada verde llena de confusión, preocupación y agobio lo congelo.

De que serviría lanzarle un comentario mordaz ahora que seguramente su mente estaría enfocada en aquellas personas que quería y que podrían encontrarse lastimadas escaleras abajo.

-No bajare porque el medimago es un inepto que no se concentra si hay alguien oscuro a su alrededor. Porque seguramente toda la orden esta abajo y porque no tengo el ánimo de soportar miradas perniciosas pudiendo gastar mi tiempo en estudiar cómo realizar el exsortelio-

Harry tomo las pálidas manos de Draco entre las suyas y trato de mandar una sonrisa de tranquilidad aunque sus pies quisieran moverse solas y bajar las escaleras.

-Draco- le llamo y un brazo le rodeo el hombro, lo acerco superando la débil resistencia del rubio-Draco- volvió a llamarlo en un suspiro.

Harry sabía que el comentario había sido honesto, quizá lo único honesto que había podido obtener de él hasta ahora y se lo agradeció en su mente.

¿Quizá quería decir que empezaba a confiar en él?

Lo vio frunciendo el ceño y con un tenue sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, Harry quería presionar, pero sabía que no podía si quería…

¿Qué quería?

Si quería todo de él, poder recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y besar sus labios libremente, poder tocarlo de formas que lo harían arquearse y gemir como esa vez en sus sueños.

Pero primero quería estar seguro de que su afecto, su deseo fuera mutuo.

Y llegar así ser su primero.

Oh Harry nunca se olvidaría de ese detalle.

Jalo a Draco y le dio un breve abrazo.

-Se dice exorcismo Draco.- se giró y abrió la puerta- Quédate aquí, volveré pronto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Draco no pudo sostener su cuerpo por mucho tiempo y cayo sentado en la cama de Harry. Su mente revuelta aún más en el caos de sus deberes y sus obligaciones.

Y a la suma se agregaba su traicionero cuerpo, que le envió un estremecimiento de deseo, es poder decían, pero poder para el que lo ejerce, se abrazó a si mismo tratando de recrear la sensación de seguridad que lo había invadido, al no lograrlo se maldijo y luego se dispuso a grabar de esa sensación en su mente.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Si fuera un adolecente normal, tal vez incluso ya hubiera dando rienda suelta y a sus deseos y sacarse del cuerpo la sensación de expectación del cuerpo. Pero no podía, se sabría su secreto, su honor estaba en juego, si lo descubrían, si más gente lo sabía…

¿Si Harry lo sabría lo detestaría?

El había sido criado en el mundo muggle, ¿si lo consideraba una aberración? ¿Un fenómeno?

Pero quizás…

-¡Pero que estoy pensando! No quiero nada con Potter, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero ser el blanco de un loco-

Y en su mente un pequeño grito le dijo a voces.

No quiero entregarme a alguien que no me ame. Draco agito sus cabellos, amar la ilusión romántica que le había inculcado su madre.

Amar.

Amar y que le amen.

-¡Maldito seas!-

Pero Draco no sabía si maldecía a Harry o a si mismo.

 **-o-**

Harry entro en la enfermería y vio a un grupo de personas sentadas en las camillas mientras que Ron y Hermione realizaban en ellas hechizos diagnósticos, un par ya estaban vendados y eran ayudados por otros para salir. Barrio con la mirada la estancia buscando rostros conocidos y el corazón le dio un brinco cuando noto que le medimago y el profesor Snape se arremolinaba en una cama donde colgada descuidadamente a un lado un saco café.

El saco de Remus.

Rápidamente se acercó al lecho, pero antes de obtener una buena vista el señor Weasley lo detuvo de los hombros y le dijo algo que no escucho solamente enfocado en la cama, se agito de hombros y se soltó, al momento se vio de nuevo detenido por Sirius.

Lo agito. Pero Sirius lo sostuvo más fuerte y lo sacudió.

-Escucha Harry Moony está bien, su vida no corre peligro-

Al momento Harry dejo de sacudirse y pareció suspirar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no estaba respirando.

-Quiero verlo-

Sirius no lo soltó y lo acompaño, el susurro de voces de ambos sanadores se silenció notando su presencia.

Remus tenía una venda en la cabeza y la pierna derecha cubierta por una especie de emplasto, Harry arrugo el rostro por el terrible olor que desprendía.

-Como esta- pregunto Sirius a su lado.

-Bien. La maldición que le llego a la pierna evita su flujo sanguíneo normal a pesar de que lo revertimos, esperamos que esta no se necrose y sea necesaria amputarla-

Para su sorpresa Harry se sintió aliviado aunque no evito mirar con mordacidad a su profesor de pociones, Sirius a su lado gruño.

-Siempre tan sensible Snivellus-

-No soy un buen mentiroso- le contesto el pelinegro.

Todos allí sabían que era una mentira.

-Ba-bastara un par de días para saber con certeza que no corre peligro- dijo tímidamente el medimago- El maestro le ha administrado una poción anticoagulante.

-aja-

-Estoy bien- Remus se sentó en la cama- Hay otros más lastimados.

-Me alegra que estés bien Rem- Harry suspiro

-Todo está bien Harry ya es tarde tú y los chicos suban a descansar-

Sirius lo despacho en la puerta de la enfermería, a Harry le sonada que lo echaban, pero con Remus a salvo su preocupación fue menor, de todas formas seguramente hablarían del ataque, lo único claro era que el culpable era Voldemort.

Debían solucionar el problema de Lucius rápidamente y centrarse en ese asesino.

 **-o-**

A Remus le dolía la pierna, pero ya era muy tarde para pedir al doctor que le diera un analgésico así que apretó los dientes y se puso de pie con sumo cuidado, sabía que en la gaveta cercana tendría que haber algo cercano a una poción para el dolor.

Camino un par de punzantes pasos y llego a la alacena abriéndola de un sordo chillido, fijo su vista atrás nerviosamente temiendo haber despertado a alguno de los otros pacientes. Pero no parecía haber movimiento en la cama de la chica Slytherin, ni la de Lucius Malfoy.

Suspiro. Tomo el pequeño frasco y se lo bebió, con movimientos decididos se encamino a su cama, pero se detuvo y casi sin permiso su cuerpo trastabillo hacia la cama del frente donde, rodeado de biombos y en compañía de varias pociones tranquilizantes estaba el rubio mayor.

Se paró a su lado con la sensación en la nuca de que aquel rostro tranquilo y suave se arrugara y que mostrara de golpe aquellos impresionantes ojos grises que lo atormentaban, pero ignoro la sensación ya que no estaba haciendo nada malo, además podría decirle que escucho un ruido y se acercó a ver o que…

¿Porque inventaba escusas por si lo pillaba mirándole?

En todo caso era un adulto y podría decirle la verdad firmemente.

Tal vez, si no lo miraba fijamente.

No, no.

Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y volvió la vista, se recrimino un par de cosas y volvió a fijar la vista en el cuerpo frente a él.

Dio un salto

Unos ojos grises lo miraban desde abajo con un brillo inusitado, el rubio se llevó una mano a la boca rápidamente como deteniendo una arcada, se contrajo sobre sí mismo y se puso en posición fetal y gimió suavemente.

Remus se preocupó y se abalanzo sobre él buscando señas de alguna herida o dolor que lo aquejara de esa manera, pero no logro que se enderezara, fue a su cama cojeando rápidamente y tomo su varita con la intención de mandar un patronus al médico.

Volvió y encontró al rubio empapado en sudor y sonrosado hasta los hombros, su corazón se apresuró a tomarlo de los hombros olvidando completamente la situación del otro.

-¿Qué pasa? -Le pregunto preocupado y libero la boca esperando que expresara su dolor. Pero para su sorpresa este tomo rápidamente su mano y lo lamio. Remus cayó al suelo de la impresión, ignoro la punzada en la pierna mientras veía como Lucius lamia sus propios dedos con cruel lentitud y redomada sensualidad.

Remus suspiro pesadamente sin haber notar el momento en que el aire había dejado de entrar a sus pulmones, se estremeció al absorber la esencia del hombre que se movía y removía en la cama bajo un manto de tenues suspiros.

Excitación.

Remus estiro las manos de pronto atraído por el olor de la necesidad y la invitación unidas en uno, en el fondo de su mente se resistía y luchaba como siempre que tenía esos deseos. Pero esta vez era diferente, el tirón que lo frenaba era débil frente al deseo acumulado por tantos años.

Extendió la mano.

En algún lugar de la enfermería cayo algo de un ruido sordo que lo despertó de su trance. Se puso de pie con dificultad y con la mirada en el piso. Lucius ahora solo suspiraba en su cama con los ojos semicerrados.

¿Qué había pasado?

Porque se había… ¿excitado?

La probabilidad más verosímil le pego con fuerza, tomo su varita que yacía en el suelo e invoco su patronus con un mensaje firme para Harry.

"Dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo"

La situación solo era explicable por el lazo que tenían Draco y su padre. Y al ser el uno de los pocos conocedores del tipo de relación que tenían Harry y Draco asumió rápidamente que allí pasaba "algo".

-Oh Merlín- Remus se tapó el rostro y lanzo un hechizo en Lucius para que volviera a dormir, esta vez en serio

Mañana tendría "Aquella" charla con un par de chicos.

 **-o-**

Draco suspiro y se estiro a todo su largo sobre su cama, había tenido el sueño más caliente de su corta vida, tanto que al recordarlo se le escapaba un sonrojo. Volteo a ver a su lado la figura dormida mientras roncaba suavemente y su mano derecha descansaba sobre su estómago.

Ya desde un tiempo que Harry no mostraba interés en entrar en sus sueños.

¿Quería decir eso que había perdido el interés en él?

Que más daba.

Se enderezo para irse, pero levanto la sabana al sentir sus pantalones mojados.

-Oh merlín-

Harry se removió y Draco se cubrió hasta la barbilla rápidamente, nervioso miro a Harry pero este no volvió a moverse, por un momento lo embargo la tranquilidad, pero rápidamente pateo las sabanas y se levantó con paso decidido, se acomodó el pantalón y se dirigió al baño, lamentaba no tener su varita pero mientras no lo vieran en esa vergonzosa situación estaría bien.

Por un momento se preguntó qué pasaría si Harry se enterrara de su sueño quizá hasta le pediría la fecha de la…

Cerró la puerta y en cuanto abrió el grifo del agua escucho claramente el toque en la puerta y el sonido de sabanas cayendo, torpes pasos y un chillido.

Susurros.

Después de lo que pareció un minuto golpearon a la puerta del baño.

-Draco, bajare primero a desayunar ¿estarás bien?- le dijo Harry seguido de un bostezo.

-¡Claro que si! Con quien crees que hablas-

Le respondió mordazmente entre un encogimiento en su estómago, siempre Harry lo acompañaba, quiera o no y al hacerlo le daba una postura firme frente a los otros, él le daba seguridad frente a ellos, pero sabía que no podía depender de ello.

-Largo- termino de decirle cuando lo sintió tras la puerta, luego del cierre, se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha.

 **-o-**

-Lilian quiero hablar contigo- Harry la tomo del brazo después de no obtener su atención después de llamarla un par de veces.

-ehmm…si-

Harry la guía hasta la biblioteca vacía de momento.

-Quiero hablar de la otra parte del exorcismo, la parte de la separación material-

-Lo se Harry y hay un detalle que debemos discutir. He estado hablando con Herm y aun no encontramos solución a la separación consiente… teóricamente la conciencia debería luchar para que la salida del invasor tenga éxito, pero no lo hace, eso nos preocupa, la conciencia buena esta reprimida por la otra, si no tiene alguna ayuda al momento de realizar la separación…-

Harry sentía venir algo que le recorrió la columna.

-Necesitare tu ayuda para eso, de algún modo debemos liberar esa conciencia para que cuando la otra sea extraída tome su lugar de inmediato y no solo quede un espacio en blanco.-

-Está bien lo hare-

-Confió que será sencillo con tus habilidades y las mías, además Herm encontró un hechizo de liberación que podía servir, deberá hacerse antes del ritual de expulsión, el espejo negro es sensible durante el día-

En ese momento apareció Sirius frente a ellos, pero contrario a la interrupción que esperaban el mago solo paso derecho con un Severus Snape a sus espaldas tomando en su pecho lo que parecía una mano vendada.

Harry intercambio una mirada con Lilian y siguieron a los dos mayores al comedor. Antes de llegar escucharon el estruendo de porcelana chocando contra algo, al momento Sirius abrió las puertas y entro rápidamente, Harry se ubicó sobre su hombro.

Lo que vio le retorció el estómago.

Draco se encontraba sentado en su puesto de siempre, sobre su cabello restos de los que sería un desayuno desperdiciado, en su mejilla aún se escurría líquido viscoso de la miel. Harry se abrió paso rápidamente entre su paralizado padrino, Ginny aún estaba tensa del otro lado de la mesa, de pie y el gesto fruncido.

-¿Que paso?- Harry estiro la mano para quitarle un pedazo de comida del pelo a Draco pero este rechazo el gesto de un manotazo y salió solemnemente, Harry se quedó quieto tratando de procesar los ojos humedecidos del siempre orgulloso y arisco Malfoy.

¿Que había pasado?

¿Alguna escaramuza de palabras acidas de parte de Malfoy?

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar por si solo de pronto embargado con la imperiosa necesidad de pegarle a alguien, se puso las mano en el cuello para reprimirse, se giró a las personas que estaban en la mesa aun, vio a los gemelos que le rehuían la mirada y a Ron que aún tenía una expresión entre molesta e indignada con los brazos cruzados.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y la señora Weasley entro con unas charolas siguiéndole, al notar el ambiente tenso pregunto qué ocurría, nadie contesto.

-Nadie va a decirme- señalo Harry con voz tensa.

-Estoy harta Harry, de Malfoy y su padre. Todos aquí parecen olvidar todo lo que Malfoy te ha hecho en la escuela, ahora simplemente lo acogen y mientras tú hechas todo a un lado por su bienestar, somos tu familia, no él.-

Ginevra volteo la vista a sus hermanos esperando apoyo, pero no lo recibió, eso la molesto aún más. ¿Qué tenía Malfoy para poner a todos de su lado?

-Respondiste por el frente a Dumbledore y tomaste la responsabilidad sobre el rescate de su padre ¿que sigue? ¿su madre? Yo…-

Harry no escucho y empezó a entender por dónde iba la historia. Palmeo su varita por reflejo, pero sintió la mano cálida y firme de Sirius en su hombro.

-Harry…- le dijo en un susurro tranquilizador, entonces Harry suspiro y se tragó duras palabras. La señora Weasley regañaba a Ginny de fondo, pero eso no le basto, la imagen de la disputa se formó en su cabeza y quiso hacer muchas cosas, estaba realmente molesto.

Draco. Su Draco estaba herido y para su pesar no era una herida que el pudiera curar. Se quitó con cuidado la mano de Sirius del hombro que camino tensamente hasta una silla a lado del profesor Snape

-Lo siento- Harry lo tomo del brazo dándole a entender que estaba tranquilo.

-No mamá, esto no puede seguir así, son mortifagos…- Ginny seguía con su discusión a susurros molestos.

-Harry- le llamo Sirius en voz baja con claro tono de advertencia. Harry se alejó de él y se acercó a Ginny. Ella lo volteo a ver indiferente con un gesto de fastidio sobre la mirada avergonzada de su madre.

De pronto sintió el tirón de la manga y vio a Ron sujetarla lo que lo extraño, ¿porque lo sostendría?, en especial con esa mirada parte sorpresa y parte alerta, su cuerpo tenso como preparado para reaccionar a cualquier acto suyo.

¿Acaso tenía el rostro de alguien que pegaría a una chica?

Harry le sonrió, si no así solo logro una mueca, pero al parecer basto ya que Ron le soltó. Entonces se giró a Ginny que lo ignoraba al parecer, supo entonces que no obtendría su atención, pero aun así se dedicó un momento a callar y sobrepasar la voz de su yo oscuro que quería dar una lección a cierta chica.

Pero contrario a sus deseos solo se limitó a decirle.

-Ginny, sé que estas molesta con la presencia de Draco y su padre, sé que no eres la única y que quieres desquitarte, pero eso no implica que menciones a su madre ¡El lord la mato frente a él! ¿Nunca te preguntaste la razón por la que se cambió de bando? ¿Nunca te preguntaste que fue lo que paso para que una persona del orgullo de Draco se dignara a rebajarse y pedir ayuda? Draco aún tiene presente todo eso y vive en esta casa rodeado de gente que no confía en él y con la impotencia de saber que no puede tomar venganza por su madre sin las personas que en su momento trato de enemigos y gente inferior-

El silencio pito en los oídos de Harry.

-¿Aun no entiendes porque lo ayudo? No encuentras en su historia algo parecido al de muchas otras. A la mía-

Harry salió con aplomo del comedor conteniendo el impulso de tirar con fuerza la puerta, del otro lado lo esperaba Lilian que le dirigió una sonrisa y le palmeo el hombro.

-Eso fue muy maduro de tu parte- le dijo cariñosamente.

-No- le respondió Harry con voz contenida- Se lo dije porque quería que le doliera, quería que se arrepintiera. ¿Pero sabes? Es absurdo, porque sé que a Ginny no le puede importar menos-

Harry se bajó los lentes y se tocó los ojos con angustia.

-Aun soy muy infantil. Pero no me importa, iré arriba-

Lilian lo detuvo.

-Remus quiere verte después-

-Iré mas tarde, ayer me mandó un mensaje algo confuso- Harry no paraba de ver escaleras arriba.

-Estará triste- le dijo Lilian dejándolo pasar.

-Y estará molesto, típico Slytherin- Harry subió las escaleras apuntando mentalmente volver a bajar para recoger algo para desayunar.

Cuando entro en su habitación escucho rápidamente el sonido del agua al caer, con cuidado camino hasta su cama y se sentó esperando pacientemente a que Draco saliera, cuando lo hizo la imagen lo golpeo. Draco estaba empapado, con apenas los pantalones colgado sobre sus caderas, le paso de largo hacia su pieza y quito con furia un par de prendas que se encontraban sobre ellas.

-Draco- llamo Harry pero lo ignoro.

-Draco-

Silencio.

-Lo siento por lo que pasó…-

Fue entonces que Harry noto las manchas rojas que cubrían la mano derecha de Draco justo a nivel de los nudillos, supo entonces que había golpeado la pared del baño, Harry lo sabía bien, lo hacía cuando estaba frustrado.

-Cállate-

Harry se puso de pie.

-Draco...-

-Vete- Draco se puso una camiseta gris que le quedaba grande, sin notarlo y con el cabello aun chorreando de agua. Le había costado trabajo retirarse la mantequilla y la miel del pelo.

Maldijo a los Weasley y su descendencia.

Cuando Harry dio un paso hacia él exploto.

-¡Que no puedes entender que quiero estar jodidamente solo!. No quiero tu lastima-

Draco le arrojo lo primero que tenía a mano que era una toalla, nada mortífero para su mala suerte.

Harry no lo esquivo, sino que lo tomo en el aire y se acercó a Draco poniéndoselo en la cabeza y secando su pelo suavemente.

-De verdad lo siento, pero ella…-

Draco no escuchaba, de pronto le entraron unas grandes ganas de llorar y dejar ir las lágrimas que había pensado tragarse hasta ese momento, porque Potter era amable con él, eso dolía y le hacía sentir más bajo de lo que se sentía.

Si solo me ves como un compañero de clase, no seas amable conmigo, quiso decirle mientras secaba su pelo con delicadeza con un toque reconfortante como el que tuvo alguna vez su madre.

Lamento ser tan patético como para aceptar ese consuelo.

Draco se agito la mano de Harry y miro con ojos acuosos a la ventana.

-Vete-

Harry dudo, pero sintió que aquella era una parte decisiva de su relación, él quería que Draco lo tomara como un apoyo. Lo tomo del hombro.

-Suéltame-

-No-

En el segundo siguiente Harry sintió la dureza del puño de Draco en su estómago, con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo, elevo la vista y se encontró con Draco que miraba su puño sorprendido, como si no creyera haber dado el golpe, pero la impresión duro un segundo, al siguiente Draco lo amenazaba con ese tono de voz que de verdad Harry odiaba.

Se puso de pie y empezó a disculparse de nuevo, casi de inmediato voló el siguiente golpe y otro.

Y otro.

Harry cayó de espaldas y no opuso resistencia ni trato de defenderse, en si los golpes eran débiles, más como una rabieta, pero aun así Harry sintió su mejilla inflamarse y en su boca un sabor a hierro.

Luego de un momento Draco paro, de sus ojos se escapó una lagrima que cayó sobre su rostro, sus ojos estaban acuosos y su piel enrojecida, si no estuviera seguro de que era la furia habría asegurado que acaba de tener un momento apasionado.

Draco se retiró mordiéndose los labios y camino a pasos cortos sin ir a ningún lado, siempre viendo de reojo a Harry. Cuando este se puso de pie se tocó la mejilla que dolía, de veras que sí, pero alejo el pensamiento frotándola suavemente, cuando sintió algo liquido se alarmo, miro la muestra con los dedos y noto que era sangre, no sentía dolor y era difícil creer que los golpes fueran tan fuertes como para romper su mejilla.

Recordó la herida de la mano de Draco y la busco con la mirada, la mano estaba acunada por su contraparte en el pecho del rubio que miraba hacia afuera con gesto adolorido.

Harry tomo la toalla que yacía en el piso y la doblo, con cuidado se acercó a Draco sin parar de verlo para adivinar sus movimientos y tomo la mano herida, sintió resistencia pero él también insistió.

Cuando la tuvo libre rápidamente puso la toalla en los nudillos heridos.

-¿Estas bien?-

-No sabes cuánto te odio- le respondió Draco- A ti, a tu orden y a tu estúpida novia.-

-No es mi novia- le repitió quizá por novena vez, pero de forma suave.

-Te odio- le repitió nuevamente, pero Harry noto una inflexión en su voz.

Draco se arrepentía cada vez más, ni siquiera podía devolverle adecuadamente las palabras insultantes a aquella comadreja molesta

-Lo sé- Harry sabía que Draco ahogaba un sollozo, y sabia también que para él sería algo humillante que mostrar. Limpio los nudillos y les dio un suave beso, no queriendo ir más lejos por miedo a incomodarlo aún más o darle la sensación que se aprovechaba de él, se alejó.

-Descansa. Traeré algo para comer más tarde-

Cada paso dado por Harry Draco lo sintió como un abismo que crecía más y más frente a él y que aumentaba la distancia de ambos. Sintiéndose más solo cada instante de un impulso lo tomo de la manga.

Harry se volteo sorprendido.

Draco no dijo nada. Fue entonces que noto la lagrima traicionera que rodo su mejilla. Quiso limpiarla rápidamente pero el pelinegro se adelantó y beso sus ojos.

Draco se sintió caer, sus fuerzas se habían ido y cayó al frente, se sentía tan desvalido y frustrado, ni siquiera podía devolver las pullas como se debían, no podía hacer nada que ameritaba una expulsión de esa casa e incluso con Potter de su lado no podría hacer nada si el resto se ponía en su contra.

Sintió el firme agarre en su espalda y pensó que poco le importaba si Harry lo tirada a la cama e hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Pero contrario a lo que pensaba Harry lo apretujo aún más y beso su frente.

-No estás solo Draco. Todo saldrá bien-

Dio suaves besos en el rostro y acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de Draco que seguía llorando en silencio, un momento después Draco se separó y levanto el rostro de Harry con suma lentitud y cuidado deposito un beso en su mejilla que hizo que el rostro de Harry se sonrojara brillantemente sobrepasando los golpes recientes.

-Café- le dijo Draco luego de un momento y se alejó del agarre, algo desconcertado Harry se retiró.

-Quiero una taza de café-

Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación. Pero pronto volvió a entrar a paso rápido, se paró frente al raro espejo junto a la puerta, apunto su varita a su rostro y curo sus heridas.

Draco lo observo y a pesar de estar arrepentido de haberlo hecho no pidió disculpas, solo movió un poco la cabeza cuando volteo a verlo cuando volvió a salir. Se sentó en su cama y se recostó. Aun dolía, justo en el centro del pecho, pero ahora no oprimía tanto que no lo dejaba respirar.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, y fue entonces que noto la tela áspera y grosera de la vieja camiseta.

-Esto no es mío- rápidamente lo identifico como perteneciente a su compañero de cuarto, miro a su alrededor como si algo lo observara y volvió a acurrucarse. Suspiro, espero.

 **-o-**

-Planean algo-

-Eso es obvio- respondió el pocionista mientras giraba una larga vara de plata dentro un caldero.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en un silencio pesado. Y no era uno en el que Severus se sintiera cómodo, en el fondo del cuarto, sentado en una silla estaba el chucho con su negra mirada fija en su espalda, atento a sus movimientos.

Severus hecho de nuevo una mirada sobre el hombro mientas removía con suavidad. Hace poco había obtenido la venia del medimago para realizar sus actividades y se le había ofrecido el laboratorio de la casa.

Increíble que el mismo Black lo hubiera guiado allí, no sin advertirle que no arruinara nada, ni desperdiciara los raros ingredientes que allí había.

Un suave golpeteo sonó y Severus supo que era de nuevo el desesperante toqueteo del zapato de Black sobre la fría piedra del suelo, siempre se preguntaba porque aquel hombre se sentaba allí sin hacer nada más que vigilarlo y dar toques en el piso, además estaba el terrible olor de la colonia que llevaba, que a medida que el tiempo pasaba se había vuelto insoportable.

¿Qué hacía Black echarse un frasco encima cada día?

Luego estaba lo otro.

En ese momento el medimago entro y no le dirigió más que un leve saludo al dueño de la casa y le pasó de largo, se acercó a Severus que se movía con cuidado de un lado a otro y le tendió un taburete que había hecho a un lado.

-Maestro, no se esfuerce- le dijo el medimago-Recuerde su mano.

Severus arrugo el rostro por el recuerdo, había sido un momento, un breve instante en el cual había mirado sobre su hombro cuando oyó un suave resoplido. Sorprendido y sin mostrarlo se limitó a estudiar el rostro dormido del hombre al fondo del salón que tenía los brazos cruzados. Descuidadamente había sido el momento en que había movido su mano hacia la flama de la hornilla.

-No me lo recuerdes- le dijo al medimago mientras se sentaba. Eques quito un mechón de su pelo cercano a su ojo y tomo su mano herida, aunque a esas alturas ya no tenía daño.

Se escuchó un bufido y un portazo

A Severus le empezó a doler la cabeza, porque le pasaban todas esas cosas, era…desconcertante.

-¿Se siente bien?-

Mascullo una respuesta. Pero de pronto la idea más ilógica pasó por su mente, una idea que no había vuelto a repasar desde sus días de escuela.

Acaso a Black, el sucio chucho, el Gryffindor idiota, volvía a tener esa "fijación" en él.

-Ay Merlín-

Suspiro no volvería a pasar por eso de nuevo.

 **-o-**

Draco dejo que Harry le acariciara la mano mientras Lilian les explicaba la situación, a fin de mantener a raya al ser malo de su padre y recuperar su parte buena.

-Liberarlo será delicado- termino por decir Lilian frente a ellos

-Lo liberaremos- afirmo Harry a su lado mientras apretaba su mano, en su pecho Draco sintió la soledad más honda que nunca y expectación pesada, el rostro de la súcubo no ayudaba mucho.

Hermione entra en la habitación con mirada solemne, seguramente sabe o adivina lo que sucede, pero no opina nada, solo se limita a informar la presencia del mayor Weasley en la cercanías, seguramente como parte de su vigilancia.

Ya casi es medianoche el momento adecuado para realizar la conexión con el padre de Draco, por el momento Lilian se retira a su habitación esperando la hora una para unirse a ambos en el camino de la mente del mayor rubio, el viaje y el manejo de la magia mental necesitan un guía, ninguno quiso arriesgarse a hacer algo incorrecto.

Era muy peligroso de por si entrar en una mente como para manipularla a placer, la brecha era grande y según las investigaciones de Lilian eran casi nulas las posibilidades de liberar una mente sometida.

Pero el hecho de que el captor fuese formado por magia les dio una esperanza.

Magia sobre magia. Y no un a cualquiera, sino una con un lazo de sangre y otra de gran fuerza.

El hechizo de Hermione también prometía mucho. Ellos serían los manifestantes de la magia y Lilian la canalizadora.

Si había éxito, el exorcismo de Hermione seria un hecho y la mente presa sería capaz de manifestarse y la oscura expulsada.

Lilian se fue y les dio un minuto que cada uno uso a su manera, en el baño, cambiándose de ropa o comiendo algo pequeño en caso de Harry.

Cuando los minutos se terminaban Draco salió del baño con paso firme.

Pero Harry supo de inmediato que todo sentimiento pasaba por el menos la tranquilidad fría que quería aparentar, para eso no tenía que ver su anillo. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo aunque se resistió, le dio un beso en la frente como si fuera un niño pequeño y lo guio para que se recostasen en la cama.

De un movimiento Harry apago las luces y casi de inmediato se escuchó los pasos del vigilante de turno del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando la conexión empezó y se encontraron en la misma siniestra habitación no se hablaron y caminaron a las puertas del estudio con el silencio de sus pasos, lo cual era inquietante para Harry, pero no lo menciono por temor de que Draco se estresara aún más.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontraron con el conocido estudio de libreros abarrotados y ambiente lúgubre, pero había algo mal, Harry lo sentía. Draco se lanzó hacia atrás del sillón, donde habían encontrado a su padre, de inmediato convoco una varita y recito el hechizo.

Las cadenas que apresaron al mayor Malfoy se empezaron a aflojar.

Fue entonces que Harry noto el pesado ambiente, la opresión en el pecho y el miedo recorrer su ser.

-¡Draco!-

Le grito mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo alejaba del cuerpo inerte

-Debemos…-

Una risa sonó a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron a ver, y lo impensable se materializo frente a ellos, sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea y viéndolos con una sonrisa de satisfacción Voldemort los saludo.

-Es bueno volver a verte Harry y con tan buena compañía-

Draco se estremeció y dio un paso atrás, su rostro mostraba la insatisfacción de mostrarse débil ante el señor oscuro, al verlo así el cuerpo de Harry se movió para cubrirlo de la mirada serpentina.

La mirada se endureció y el lord agito la mano con vehemencia, el Malfoy padre "malo" apareció tras Draco y lo tomo del cuello. Emitiendo un gemido ahogado extendió la mano y tomo la túnica de Harry jalándola con desespero.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y entraron otros Harry y Draco con las varitas en alto, la confusión cubrió a los presentes, el ente negro saca su varita y empuja al Draco que tenía atrapado en sus brazos, Harry aun aturdido solo tomo la mano de lo sujetaba de la capa.

Voldemort había rugido y siseado por una trampa.

"Harry sal de una vez"

La voz de Lilian lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, estudio el cuarto y jalo a Draco pasando junto a un hechizo que Voldemort había mandado hacia las copias de Harry y Draco.

Pasaron de largo y corrieron hacia el pasillo.

-Romperé el puente- le dijo Harry a Draco- Lilian vamos-

Harry sintió el puente tambalear y se aferró a Draco.

Pero le fue arrebatado. Draco grito y se vio elevado por el cuello por el mismo lord.

-No crean que podrán escaparán. Harry vendrás conmigo- le dijo con tono filoso y falsamente amable.

-¡Suéltalo!- Harry sintió su pecho apretarse dolorosamente- ¡Suéltalo!

La presencia oscura se materializo al lado de Harry y le tomo del hombro con una sardónica sonrisa en el rostro. Harry lo decidió rápidamente iría con Voldemort, no podía permitir que dañaran a Draco.

El lord pasó una reptil mano por el rostro y el cuello de Draco, desabrocho un botón de su camisa.

-Iré contigo si le sueltas- le dijo con determinación.

Voldemort se vio satisfecho como si hubiese esperado esa reacción, aflojo el agarre sobre Draco que soltó un suspiro ahogado.

-Usted y yo tenemos aún asuntos que atender joven Draco- la reptil mano acaricio la piel pálida de la mejilla de Draco.

-Vámonos- el ente negro empujo a Harry.

-¡No! Deja a Draco y romperé el puente, solo así iré contigo-

-Potter idiota, como piensas mantenerte sin un puente-

Harry desvió un poco la mirada sintiéndose culpable de ocultar un secreto a Draco. Sintió que la espalda le picaba, había desarrollado membranas a nivel de los omoplatos después del beso en el castillo. Según Lilian era el sitio de donde emergían sus alas.

A estas alturas sería más un incubus que un mago. Por un beso de Draco pensó que en verdad valía la pena, pero por algún motivo la magia que absorbía del Slytherin hacia que su cambio fuera más rápido.

-Ahora- exigió Harry bajo la mirada sospechosa de Draco.

Harry sabía que como un incubo no sería necesario tener un puente con su cuerpo para volver.

"1"

Escucho en su mente, supo que quería decir.

"2"

Harry se plantó con firmeza en el suelo

"3"

Empujo a su captor al mismo tiempo que Lilian se materializaba y clavaba algo en la espalda de Voldemort que aulló de dolor y soltó a Draco, Harry lo tomo en brazos y extendió la mano a Lilian para que desaparecieran.

Lilian toco sus mano, Harry cerro el puente que unía a Draco a su cuerpo.

Lilian era sujetada por el ente malo. Harry grito.

Cuando aparecieron en su habitación Draco estaba a un lado de la cama tosiendo y aclarándose la garganta.

-¡Lilian!-

Hermione entro en el cuarto

-¡Harry! Harry es Lilian ella esta convulsionando-

Harry se paró de un salto y luego de ver a un tranquilo Draco salió de la habitación, fue al de las chicas donde Ginny cuidaba de Lilian que sudaba y gemía.

-Luna fue por el medimago-

Harry la tomo en brazos tratando de detener sus bruscos movimientos, pero tan pronto el toco se quedó quieta y su cuerpo se aflojo.

Llego el medimago y pidió que salieran, Harry tercamente se quedó y se debatió entre decir o no lo que había pasado con Lilian y su condición de sucubu. Al final y luego de que llego Sirius y lo regaño salió directo a su habitación, al no encontrar a nadie se preocupó por Draco, pero lo sintió en el baño, su olor estaba diluido entre el vapor del agua caliente y un penetrante olor a jabón.

Entro con cuidado y lo vio en la ducha frotando con fuerza su cuello y su mano derecha, toda la superficie que había tocado Voldemort. Pero se hacía daño la piel clara estaba enrojecida dolorosamente.

-Draco- le llamo Harry desde la puerta abierta tratando de no hacer notar su agitación.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

¿Porque Voldemort lo trataba así?

¿Porque le había pedido ayuda a el?

-Vete- respondió Draco con voz baja cubierta casi por el sonido del agua. El anillo mostro un color azul oscuro, era el miedo.

Harry estaba harto de las palabras siempre era rechazado así que solo hizo lo que su cuerpo le demandaba hacer, lo tomo en brazos y lo apretó asegurándole en susurros que no dejaría que el lord lo encontrara, que lo protegería.

-Yo…Draco tu a mi…tu-

Draco se separó violentamente del contacto, no quería escuchar sus vacías palabras.

Se puso la toalla que le roso dolorosamente el cuello, pero poco le importo salió de la ducha aun con los pies húmedos y renegó por décima vez por el castigo de su padrino, se calzo los pantalones y una camisa que saco de un cajón, su mente se enfocaba en la ira que le ofrecía Harry cada vez que se le daba por ser afectuoso con él y consolarle, le agradaba a estas alturas no podía negarlo, pero era solo ira lo que recorría su ser cuando cada toque le recordaba que para él era solo un compañero de grado.

-Draco-

Lo escucho decir pero se mego a mirarlo.

-Estoy bien.- de todas formas ese era el punto que estuviera "bien", ¿Porque qué pasaría si el prisionera a cargo del gran Harry Potter saliera herido?

-Lo sé- Harry le contesto con voz profunda y tono oscuro, tanto que volteo a verlo para confirmar que estaban solo ellos dos en la habitación. La mirada verde había oscurecido un tono.

Escucharon un grito femenino y Harry fue el primero en responder, en el pasillo Draco choco con su amiga que lo tomo de la ropa.

-Es tu padre Draco, me reconoció- su voz temblaba y se agitaba- ¡Me llevara de regreso!-

Draco la empujo a su habitación y cerró la puerta de inmediato fue al cuarto de las chicas y vio el cuerpo de la sucubu tendido en el piso, a sus espaldas Harry levantaba su varita.

-¡¿Que paso?!-

Noto entonces al medimago y a Sirius Black apoyados en las paredes. Ron Weasley lo empujo y cayo de rodillas mientras pasaba sobre él y tomaba a su hermana en brazos luego su padre agitado se hizo presente.

Se armó un alboroto, todos hablaban y Draco no entendía nada, solo la tención era palpable.

-¡Basta!- Grito Harry sobrepasando el alboroto.

-Ron, señor Weasley por favor ayúdenme a poner a Sirius y al medimago en la cama. Herm ve con Ginny y avisa al resto lo que paso, si el profesor Dumbledore esta en casa díganle que lo veré en el estudio en media hora-

Todos se movieron en silencio, Draco no atino a reclamar, Harry le mando una mirada de advertencia y reconocimiento, le explicaría todo, cuando terminaron Harry dijo un par de silenciosas palabras a oídos de Draco y lo saco de la habitación guiándola a la suya.

Pansy estaba sentada en una cama con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas parecía que respiraba agitadamente y se abrazaba a sí misma. Draco fue a hablar con ella a medida que acariciaba su espalda, le hizo un gesto para que Harry saliera del cuarto.

Lo hizo, pero la mente de Draco no salía de las dudas, cuando Pansy se calmó le rogo solapadamente no dejarla ir a la enfermería.

Draco acepto y la dejo descansar asegurándole estar cerca.

Cuando salió de nuevo Harry se mantenía erguido y serio en el pasillo, lo tomo de la mano dolorosamente y aunque se quejó con su acostumbrada acidez no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Entraron a un cuarto lleno de polvo y una pequeña ventana sucia que apenas iluminaba el alba.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Draco firmemente

-Draco, ¿Porque Voldemort te quiere?- la voz estaba contenida.

-No lo sé-

-¡Mentiras!-

Draco dio un paso atrás ¿Que pasaba allí? nunca Potter le había gritado de esa manera, no era con medida ni suave. Harry lo tomo de los hombros.

-¿Porque?...porque dijo que eras la posesión de Voldemort ¡¿Porque dijo que tendrás a su hijo?!-

El alma de Draco se fue a los suelos ¿Quién había dicho eso?

-No- repitió varias veces para sí y para Harry- No hare eso, no volveré a el-

Draco quería huir, debía preparar su maleta y encontrar un lugar seguro, un lugar donde nadie lo encuentre, un lugar donde pueda estar hasta encontrar a los gemelos, si el lord había llegado a la casa de la orden…

-Debo irme, debo irme-

Merlín Draco recordó cómo se sentían esa reptiles manos en su cuerpo o esa sucia lengua en su boca, le dieron arcadas. Se dobló entero y Harry lo acogió en sus brazos, aún estaba molesto, lo tenso de sus músculos lo decía, pero Draco aun así se sintió sostenido.

-Draco, dímelo…como puede ser, tu puedes…- Harry balbuceaba, en realidad no sabía que pensar mientras miles de ideas se formaban en su cabeza, su lógica le gritaba que era imposible pensar en Draco como una madre, como una mujer, debería haber otra explicación.

Sería un cuidador. Un canal. Un heredero.

Necesitaba saber la verdad, ver a Draco doblado y temblando lo destrozaba y Harry no podía hacer nada si este no le decía, si no quería su ayuda.

¿Qué podía hacer para que confié en él? Que podía hacer para que…

Lo abrazo, era lo único que podía hacer de momento, tenía que saber, debía de haber un modo.

Acaricio su pelo con suavidad hasta que se calmó.

-Draco…-

Cerro los ojos, si volvía a preguntar Draco sentía que se rompería, pero tenía tanto miedo, tanto como le temía al lord de ser rechazado, apretó lo puños.

La puerta fue abierta y una negra sombra se posó en su entrada, sin mostrarse sorprendido, el profesor de pociones estudio a ambos jóvenes, la situación era clara para él.

-Señor Potter, Dumbledore solicita su presencia- entro en la habitación para intimidarlo, truco que cada vez funcionada menos. Pero Harry salió susurrando un par de palabras.

-Cuídelo- escucho decir cuando paso a su lado

Mocoso

Cuando la puerta se cerró la tensión había disminuido, enterado de los hechos se limitó a guardar silencio un momento prudente antes de preguntar.

-¿Se lo dirás?-

Draco no respondió durante un largo y tortuoso momento.

-…si…quizá…-

Severus no tenía que tener poderes de adivinación para ver como su ahijado y-para su entera insatisfacción- Potter iban estrechando lazos, era evidente, además de la aprensión y la mutua complicidad.

-Si estas consiente de las consecuencias de tus actos, entonces hazlo-

Severus apoyo una mano en el hombro de su ahijado, en su forma de dar apoyo.

-Por ahora baja a tu habitación y descansa, la reunión de Potter y Dumbledore será larga, han convocado a los miembros de la orden-

-De acuerdo-

 **-o-**

Lilian había sido puesta en la prisión momentánea bajo una sedación extrema. Luego de su episodio violento, como había calificado el medimago, se la consideraba peligrosa.

Lo que no sabían muchos era que el ente malo del cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy había ocupado el cuerpo de Lilian cuando el lord la había capturado en su mente.

Maldito Voldemort.

Harry sabía que no podría mantener eso en las sombras, al menos a Dumbledore, porque que desde había entrado al despacho sabía que había tratado de utilizar legerimancia con él. Pero al fin y al cabo le dijo todo, lo de Lilian, lo de Draco y su convenio, incluso de su incursión clandestina en Hogwarts.

Pero nunca menciono su propia situación, ni su "cariño" por Draco. Aún tenía problemas al definir lo que sentía. ¿Era amor? ¿Era compañerismo?

Lo que sabía era que o tenia y que crecía y que no le importaba caer y llegar a ser un demonio si con ello podría besar a Draco.

Se agito los cabellos.

De verdad era aquello amor. Harry si lo creía y deseaba no equivocarse, pero lo más importante y preocupante era si el rubio lo correspondía. Las señales, o al menos las que creía que eran señales, eran contradictorias, por un lado Draco había iniciado todo aquello- lo que fuese- y le había besado y le había dejado tocarlo a placer, a él.

Su enemigo jurado, su némesis.

Pero es la primera vez que se para a pensar en la razón de sus acciones, al principio había creído que era porque le gustaba, pero ahora no estaba seguro.

Harry toco con suavidad el pelo rubio de Draco.

Hace poco que había acabado la reunión de la orden y Harry estaba cansado de mil formas, había explicado más de tres veces la situación y había contado varias veces la misma historia, totalmente cansado había subido a su habitación y se había encontrado con ambos Slytherin durmiendo placida mente, para la fortuna de la psiquis de Harry, en camas separadas, lo que lo dejaba a él al aire.

Aprovecho la oportunidad de estudiar a su arisco compañero con el rostro tranquilo sin máscaras, ni gestos defensivos.

Era hermoso.

No era algo que no sabía antes, pero en esta ocasión se aseguró de guardar esa imagen en lo más profundo de su mente.

Si Draco le quería o no era lo de menos, Harry lo protegería de Voldemort. La espina de la duda en su pecho no lo hizo dudar

Se agacho con cuidado y beso la frente expuesta.

Iría a buscar otro lugar para dormir esa noche.

 **-o-**

Cuando Draco bajo a desayunar solo se encontró con un comedor vacío.

Eso era raro en sí, no habría una mujer sonriente que le preguntara que quería o otra que le echara su desayuno encima.

Casi prefería eso al duro silencio.

La puerta chirrió un poco y Pansy asomo la cabeza.

-¿No hay nadie?-

-Eso parece-

Pero antes de que Draco se asomara por las puertas dobles de la cocina, Harry salió de ella con una bandeja.

-¿Ya están despiertos?-

-Al parecer si Potter- le respondió Pansy mientras se sentaba en el borde de la mesa. Sin decir nada Harry le extendió un vaso de jugo y un plato con pan tostado y mermelada.

-Casi todos se fueron, esta mañana, incluida la señora Weasley, estos no son sus famosos pancakes pero es algo-

Le extendió un plato a Draco. Y se sentó a su lado, fue entonces que Draco noto el ambiente tenso entre ellos, carraspeo y se dispuso a comer en silencio.

-Draco después de desayunar debes contactar a tu…amigo el incubo que encontraste aquel día-

Harry dejo su vaso tenso sobre la mesa, el gesto arrugado en inconformidad, no le agradaba la idea de que Draco se reuniera con ese hombre que se tomaba muchas libertades con él, que le brillaban los ojos como si estuviera viendo un vaso de agua luego de pasar días en el desierto y se pasaba la lengua por los labios como degustando el aire a su alrededor.

Aunque pensándolo bien a harry le pasaba lo mismo.

-El debería ayudarnos a tratar a Lilian. De alguna manera debemos lograr que vuelva-

Draco lo pensó tensos minutos y luego hablo, la situación en si parecía complicada.

-Entonces volvamos a Hogwarts-

 **-o-**

 **-o-**

Lamento la tardanza.

Gracias por los comentarios.

Para su disfrute.

 _ **Pryre-chan**_


	13. Chapter 13

Esta Es Mi Familia

Por Pryre-chan

Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen

Son De J.K Rowling

Capítulo 12

-o-

Remus observo a Harry salir del comedor con la mirada ausente y el ceño fruncido, claramente estaba pensando en algo con profundidad. Aquello era peligroso si se relacionaba directamente con los Malfoys o los súcubos, lo cual era casi una seguridad, el peso de sus emociones se veía a simple vista en sus ojos, pero Harry no estaba solo y sorprendía las veces que los más jóvenes de la orden había realizado hazañas peligrosas o hechizos complicados con facilidad.

Una sonrisa se asomó entre los labios exteriorizando su satisfacción, luego su ceño se tiño de preocupación. Por eso había sido el encargado de vigilarlos.

-Harry- le llamo arrastrando su pierna herida apoyado en un improvisado bastón.

-Remus-

Por su tono de voz supo que lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones, Harry no lo miro a los ojos de pronto interesado en el vacío a sus espaldas, supo que la mente más joven pugnaba por quedarse con sus reflexiones, Remus rebusco en sus pensamientos una forma en la que lograra que Harry revelara sus pensamientos, quería ayudarlo, ser parte de sus planes y maquinaciones.

Y disuadirlo si lo encontraba peligroso.

-Harry sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?-

-Lo se Remus gracias- y Harry paso de largo hacia las escaleras. Suspiro con un deje de frustración, Harry no le diría. La puerta del comedor volvió a abrirse y la joven Slytherin salió de ella, lo miro por un eterno segundo y dio un paso atrás.

Ella tenía esa reacción con él y sabía perfectamente porque, ella lo olía, como Remus a ella, su estancia en aquel campo y su experimentación a manos del mortifagos había hecho de ella un contraparte, olía a loba y a humano, un olor claramente artificial y nuevo mezclado con sufrimiento.

Ella exhalo con suavidad.

Remus podía oler su rechazo y sobretodo su temor cuando se encontraban cerca, le temía por ser un hombre lobo, uno que podía dañarla para defender su territorio, por hacer prevaler su supremacía, lo cual, no haría, era de todas formas más experimentado y no se dejaría llevar, pero ciertos instintos básicos de su "enfermedad" eran difíciles de controlar, vaya que lo sabía.

Remus dio una paso atrás también y bajo un poco la cabeza como un símbolo de que no tenía intenciones hostiles o defensivas, la más joven pareció relajarse, pero no completamente, espero a que ella subiera las escaleras y luego Remus se alejó a la enfermería con varita en mano para recitar la frase de seguridad como era su costumbre y se sentó en su cama provisional desanimado, el silencio roto solo con el sonido de una tenue respiración de fondo.

Ojala todo fuera a mejor después de que todos volvieran de la reunión.

Veinte minutos más tarde escucho pisadas y voces siseantes, se acercó a las escaleras y con su sentido del oído más desarrollado escucho los planes de Harry y sus intenciones de salir de la casa, se puso en pie para detenerlos, pero a medio andar una frase lo detuvo.

"Esto no es solo por Lilian, es por tu padre también"

Remus los dejo ir.

 **-o-**

Draco levanto una ceja escéptico.

-Aja…entonces ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

Vio como Harry pasaba su peso de un pie a otro.

-Por supuesto-

Draco no estaba seguro, ¿En serio Potter podía aparecerse en una zona vigilada por aurores y pasar desapercibido por los múltiples pasillos y corredores buscando un ser mágico, sin ser encontrado en el intento?

¿No sería más seguro mentir como la otra vez?

-En serio- le dijo una vez más Harry con tono seguro.

Draco no le creyó, pero sabía que no tenía opción, no después de aquel discurso que le había dado hace poco y para su propio pesar había escuchado, acepto los grilletes de nuevo como una cubierta por si los descubrían, pero estaba seguro que a los aurores les importaría poco la intrusión del salvador, pero les importaría mucho la de él, por más "compañero de grado" del salvador que fuera.

Azkaban está a la espera, canturreo en su mente la voz de su tía Bella que lo atemorizaba de sobremanera cada vez que salía en una misión.

Al parecer Harry leyó sus pensamientos en su rostro.

-El turno de Castor es hoy, si nos descubren sé que podre convencerlo al hablar con el-

Draco rodo los ojos con fastidio "maldito Castor"

-Vamos- Harry lo tomo del puente de sus grilletes y lo jalo escaleras abajo, al llegar al último escalón Draco no se movió inseguro de pronto, cuestionándose varias cosas, la primera ¿porque debía obedecer a Potter? Había soportado peores peroratas del propio lord. Extrañamente sintió un tirón en el pecho, y maldijo a la casa llena de influencia Gryffindor.

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos Harry se detuvo y lo miro impasible, sus cejas estaban juntas mostrando signos de enojo, se preparó para el confrontamiento, era lo que necesitaba para aliviar sus nervios y sacudirse todos esos aires de heroicidad. Paso su lengua por sus labios.

-Esto no es solo por Lilian, es por tu padre también-

Draco frunció el ceño pero en su mente ataba cabos, mientras era jaloneado a una sala grande y vacía.

La gratitud no era un rasgo distintivo de los Malfoy, pero si pagar las deudas de vida y era eso justamente lo que hizo Lilian al salvarlo de las manos del lord.

Además sin ella no podían canaliza la fuerza necesaria para que la mente atrapada de su padre se liberar y tomara su lugar.

Cuando aparecieron en terrenos del colegio, rápidamente se agazaparon tras unos arbustos, vigilando a sus alrededores, se encaminaron con cautela al pasillo abierto más cercano, Harry tenía una mano en el bolsillo aferrado a su varita, su corazón palpito fuertemente y sudor recorría su frente, escucharon pasos y se escabulleron por otro pasillo, abrieron una habitación y entraron, estaba vacía. Y solo tenían que revisar unas miles más.

Harry gruño suavemente

-Tenemos que llegar a tu habitación para recoger el mapa, con ella podemos encontrarlo.-

-Eres un genio Potter-

Harry volvió a gruñir y con cautela salieron de la habitación por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación del rubio, por suerte nadie los descubrió, además de que Draco le siseaba ordenes al oído, decidió obedecerlo para que este no lo golpeara, de nuevo por negarse.

La mujer del cuadro los reconoció de inmediato y sin ningún ruido abrió sus puertas, dentro del dormitorio se permitieron un respiro y un breve descanso, pero más pronto de lo que quisieron se pusieron en marchar, la mujer le guiño un ojo al partir y levanto la mano en una despedida de tristeza.

-Es casi hora de la comida estamos a salvo…-

Paso no muy lejanos se escucharon de pronto

-Por aquí- dijeron al unísono y se separaron por diferentes caminos sin notarlo de inmediato, cuando lo hicieron tanto Harry como Draco golpearon sus frentes, con las voces ajenas casi encima, se alejaron, Harry con la intensión de volver cuando pasara el peligro y Draco con la intención de golpear a un pelinegro pasando el peligro.

Pero por alguna razón las voces siguieron a Draco por cualquier pasillo que se escabullera, maldijo y busco otro, pero las voces lo siguieron, llego a una escalera y las subió rápidamente, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el pasillo de la biblioteca, el lugar más probable donde se encontrara el Incubo.

¡Al fin! Se dijo y se escabullo entre sus puertas escuchando los pasos acosadores alejarse por el pasillo, una vez que el corazón dejo de brincar en su pecho exhalo y se dispuso a buscar entre las estanterías.

Cuando lo levantaron por la espalda ahogo un grito moviendo su mano involuntariamente hacia el bolsillo donde pondría su varita.

-Estas muy nervioso Draco-

Draco volteo tan rápido el cuello que estaba seguro de que le dolería después, tan asustado a furioso paso un segundo en el cual levanto una mano que aún lo sostenía y la mordió.

El incubo soltó una mezcla de alarido doloroso y una risa, lo soltó. Draco se giró y elevo la vista para encontrarse con un rostro afable, lo fulmino con la mirada, pero…Draco no recordaba que Marcus fuera así de corpulento, subió y bajo la mirada por el cuerpo del hombre que se había quedado quieto y había adoptado una pose de fotografía, con una mano en la cadera.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le pregunto calmadamente.

Y Draco en su interior respondió que si, si le gustaba lo que veía y le siguió una bofetada mental, con lo cual reacción e irremediablemente se sonrojo, carraspeo.

-No-

Marcus rio y volvió a poner sus manos en la cintura de Draco y lo apretó.

-¿Me buscas verdad?, ¿será que te diste cuenta lo que puedo hacer por ti?-su voz cadenciosa estremeció a Draco y por un segundo estuvo tentado a aceptar, pero los ojos azules de Marcus lo disuadieron con fuerza en negarse, esos ojos no eran los que Draco quería ver.

-Su-el-ta-me- le siseo con voz fría y este lo soltó con cuidado, aunque Draco noto que tardo más de lo necesario.

-Vámonos- le ordeno cuando se vieron a distancia prudente.

-No es necesario, aquí estamos cómodos. No te da un palpito quedarte a solas con el bibliotecario, habiendo tantas superficies planas-

Saca eso de tu cabeza, se dijo Draco un par de veces mientras mirada con cierta reticencia una mesa de cara a la ventana que había usado mil veces en sus estudios cuando el colegio funcionada. La luz estaba en su apogeo justo en el medio, se imaginó una tersa piel y un pelo negro.

Saca eso de tu mente.

-No- su voz salió segura, pero se estremeció, Marcus creyendo un avance se lamio los labios y se acercó de nueva cuenta, al notarlo Draco se giró con una mano en la perilla de la puerta y esquivo el agarre poniendo una mano en la espalda del más alto para empujarlo a través de la puerta que se abría.

En el pasillo reinaba el silencio algo que Draco agradeció y le atemorizo a partes iguales, Marcus no avanzaba sino sendos pasos con lentitud desesperante, aunque estaba seguro que lo hacía a propósito.

-Marcus por merlín bendito podrías apresurarte- le siseo exasperado.

-Iría mas rápido con un incentivo- señalo sus labios y los contrarios haciendo una mueca, Draco se lo tomo personal y se puso a sus espaldas para empujarlo, al no lograrlo bufo. Como apiadándose de su esfuerzo Marcus avanzo dos pasos.

-Que tal solo un beso en la mejilla-

Draco lo considero, si con ello movía la mole de hombre más rápido, se puso a su frente pero para su sorpresa Marcus paseo un dedo por su mejilla y se lo metió en la boca gimiendo de gusto.

-Exquisito- lo elogio.

Draco se estremeció pero de disgusto, se separó del otro.

-Qué te parece el incentivo de salvar a una compatriota súcubo ¿eh?-

La mirada azul se opacó y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. Draco supo que abordar el tema de esa forma había sido un error.

-Ah…eso.-le contesto desinteresado- Lilian se lo busco. La muy estúpida cayo en los juegos de un mago poderoso y se dejó atrapar en su mente.-

Lo envolvió el silencio, Draco francamente sorprendido por su conducta, no esperaba una reacción positiva o colaboradora, pero no contaba con el simple desinterés, convencerlo sería difícil, aunque quizá podría apelar a la rivalidad que ambos habían mostrado.

-Quizás tengas razón. ¿La conoces hace mucho?-

-Desde la escuela-

-Y…- Draco se silenció de pronto apresado por dos brazos fuertes.

-Hay mejores cosas que hacer que hablar de…ella-

Marcus apretó su agarre y empezó a mover su nariz por el cuello de Draco inhalando y exhalando en volutas de aire tibio que le estremecían, sus manos viajaron por su espalda con lentitud.

-Suéltame- le reclamo cuando sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura.

-No. no esta vez, hoy tomare lo que quiero- le acaricio el rostro y acerco sus labios. Draco empujo en su pecho pero no se movió.

-¿Oigan quiénes son?-pregunto una voz duramente -¿Harry? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Harry- la mente de Draco hizo corto y a fuerza miro sobre su hombro a la figura erguida y seria del niño que vivió, Harry se acercó a él con pasos largos, lo tomo del hombro y lo separo del agarre de Marcus sin esfuerzo, aun así Draco arrugo el rostro registrando al mismo tiempo un crujido en su hombro. Vio a Harry levantar la mano hacia Marcus y sin tener ningún aditamento en ella lo mando volando a un par de metros. Los aurores que lo vieron y que apenas pudo reconocer de su anterior visita reaccionaron sacando sus varitas y apuntándolos a Harry.

Con el cuerpo en un hilo de miedo Draco supo que aquella situación que rayaba en lo malo había caído en lo peor. Lo ojos verdes se giraron a verlo en ese instante ignorando a su alrededor, Draco quiso reñirle o por lo menos exhalar un par de palabras graves, pero lo único que pudo hacer es gemir de sorpresa cuando los labios ajenos se unieron a los suyos con fuerza.

-Que…rayos…- reclamo Draco de beso en beso- Te…has…loco-

Noto de reojo que Marcus se incorporaba con facilidad y que sonreía como un maniático, dos aurores más se unieron al lado de sus compañeros, entre ellos Castor.

-Oh Merlín…-

Un chispazo le recorrió el cuerpo de forma arrolladora dejando en sus nervios espasmos placenteros que nunca había sentido, sintiéndose de pronto algo mareado Harry reclamo su atención apretando su agarre. Más allá de lo consternado y avergonzado tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y tomo la varita dentro del bolsillo de Harry, pero su boca no podía ser liberada así que puso la varita en el cuello de Harry, se escuchó un jadeo, Harry se detuvo y se alejó.

Sus ojos brillaban, literalmente.

-Suelta la varita Malfoy- escucho la voz de Castor. Harry se puso frente el aumentando su bochorno y su miedo.

-El no hará nada- Harry lo defendió.

-Escucha Harry, te están controlando-

Draco reprimió elevar las manos con frustración, lo que le faltaba a su expediente criminal era haber lanzado un Imperio al niño héroe.

-Te ayudaremos Harry, solo debes quitarte de en medio- Castor hablo lentamente vigilando de reojo a Marcus que se cruzó los brazos y los observada con una pequeña sonrisa de la cual no quería descifrar.

Una de las mujeres auror se adelantó rápidamente con varita en mano siseando un hechizo para paralizarlo, pero Harry fue más rápido y la paralizo a ella. Sin varita.

Los demás se pusieron en guardia con mirada decidida, aquello iba mal, pronto se armaría un revuelo que terminaría en pedir refuerzos y un grupo aurores violentos y para rematar la credibilidad del niño que vivió por los suelos por defender a un mortifago.

Simplemente genial.

Draco empujo a Harry hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, al inesperado movimiento trastabillo y cayo de frente.

-¡Pues si lo quieren ahí esta!-

Harry lo miro desde el suelo francamente sorprendido pero con una chispa de diversión.

Y Draco salio corriendo con la varita del elegido en mano y un sonrojo en el rostro preguntándose si su vida pudiera ser más complicada

-o-

Draco corrió hasta que se le cansaron las piernas, fue entonces que noto que la luz había disminuido y que su camino se había vuelto accidentado, con la seguridad de que nadie lo seguía decidió parar en lo que parecía un árbol hueco, agitado observo a su alrededor buscando ubicarse.

El bosque prohibido, genial, gran elección Draco ¿que sigue una fiesta de té en la cueva llena de unas acromantulas?

Miro a sus espaldas buscando el camino que había recorrido para volver, sabia de buena cuenta que le esperaba una mar de interrogatorios, miradas de odio y acusaciones sazonados con una par de maldiciones, aunque para su consuelo sabía que Harry la estaba pasando igual de mal.

¿Y si no volvía?

Fácilmente Draco podría hacerse un camino fuera de las barreras para aparecerse en algún lugar seguro.

¿Habría un lugar asi para él?

Con el nudo en el pecho barajo sus opciones y como muchas otras veces llego a la conclusión de que estaba mejor en resguardo de la orden, cerca de su padrino, cerca de una cocina con alimentos y cerca de Harry.

Se tapó la boca para evitar una tonta sonrisa que quería manifestarse. Hasta cuando seguiría con esos juegos estúpidos. Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de disgusto

Quito una rama de su camino.

Potter a veces le deseaba a veces no, había momentos en que lo veía con los ojos brillantes como si fuera su todo y a veces como si solo fuera un cacharro que se encontró en la calle.

Eso era exasperante. Draco piso una rama más fuerte de lo necesario para aplacar el calor de su estómago, siguió su camino adivinando de vez en cuando la ruta que debía seguir, no se había alejado mucho así que supuso que cualquier ruta lo llevaría a un trecho abierto.

Cuando el tiempo paso y la luz del sol empezó a disminuir al no pasar con facilidad sobre las espesas ramas de los arboles supo con certeza que se habia perdido, mascullando improperios contra Potter camino aún más.

Ya cansado se sentó en un pequeño espacio aceptable a la base de un árbol.

¿Dónde se habia metido ahora?

Se desordeno los cabellos con frustración a medida que sus grilletes se lo permitían, podía quitárselos fácilmente, pero no podría explicar su ausencia si alguno de los aurores lo encontraba.

Desesperado decidió esperar, era lo más sabio en su situación. Pronto se encontró postrado en el suelo con el sonido de crujidos a sus espaldas.

Tranquilo Draco se dijo más de una vez, los arbustos son frágiles un ratón podría hacerlos agitado, si eso debe ser.

El sonido se acrecentó y Draco se congelo de miedo en su posición, a eso se agregaron una par de crujidos espantosos que le recorrieron la columna.

Estas perdido, te comerán Merlín sabrá que criaturas, se resignó, forzando sus brazos en el suelo se obligó a ponerse erguido, si se iría se iría como un Malfoy digno.

Pero aun así maldijo el momento en que lo separaron de su varita, apretó los ojos esperando impaciente que el sonido se mostrase, su ultimo pensamiento fue de despedida a sus amigos y en un rincón de su mente se arrepintió de no devolver el beso que Potter le había dado como se debía.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- la familiar voz le pego a Draco por la espalda como un látigo, se giró abriendo los ojos de sorpresa y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, su cabeza dio un giro que ignoro y sus ojos se nublaron.

A ese hombre lo había visto antes, no, a ese hombre lo conocía, era un esbirro del lord, uno de sus asesinos más leales, el corazón dejo de palpitarle en el pecho y la sangre se le congelo en las venas, era su fin, su maldito final había llegado. Decidido apretó las manos casi olvidando que tenía una varita en las manos.

El hombre llevo una mano dentro de su túnica

Draco cerro los ojos desesperado, no podía rendirse ahora, pero sus pierna temblorosas no le respondían, Draco muévete, huye ¡Maldita sea!

No puedes dejar tus metas al aire, no puedes dejar a tus amigo al aire, no puedes dejar a tu padre al aire, no puedes simplemente dejar a medio todos tus planes.

Apretó la varita de Harry entre sus manos, más un amuleto que un arma real, ya que solo obedecía correctamente a la magia del dueño.

-El lord te esta buscando-

Draco no respondió, como si fuera un impulso final volteo y se puso a correr con fuerza.

Maldiciendo su suerte por encontrarse con un asesino en los "supuestos "territorio seguro controlado por aurores, tropezó una par de veces y se plateo la idea de mandar chispas rojas al cielo para que fuera más fácil encontrarle, pero la presión de la persecución no aminoraba su peso en su cuerpo, debía encontrar un lugar del bosque que no fuera tan espeso.

Jadeo

Un lugar alejado, muy alejado.

Un hechizo le pasó rozando la oreja, su vivo color lo amenazo aun sin tocarle, su cuerpo instintivamente trato de esquivarlo tirándose a un lado. Draco puso las manos automáticamente para amortiguar la caída y levantarse rápidamente, pero la tierra cedió bajo su peso y cayo. Cayo creyendo que su vida se acabaría y que todo quedaba en el olvido, reafirmo su punto cuando aquel hombre apareció sobre él lo envolvió en una red.

-¡No!.- Grito con todo su aliento, no volvería con el lord, prefería morir.

El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa siniestra y lo amordazo con un movimiento de varita, Draco trato de zafarse usando la de Harry, busco en sus bolsillos pero no lo encontró.

En esos momentos le dio unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero se resistió, el hombre aun lo miraba.

-No te pongas así-

Draco se vio levitado detrás del hombre, furioso y royendo lo más que podía su mordaza con los dientes, no podían tratarlo así, no a él, no era un simple individuo.

El hombre lo dejo caer sin ceremonia sobre la fría tierra.

El hombre silbo. De los arbustos Draco distinguió varias figuras desiguales entre sí, se zafo de la mordaza

-¡¿Se puede saber que significa todo esto?!-

La red a su alrededor desapareció.

Un gruñido aterrador rompió el aire y Draco paro su reclamo, antes de analizar el sonido o incluso terminar de escucharlo, la gran figura de un hombre lobo se abalanzo sobre el con las fauces abiertas.

No pudo hacer más que cubrirse con los brazos encadenados.

Pero el ataque nunca llego, temblando bajo los brazos solo para ver la espalda morena de un hombre que detenía el ataque del hombre lobo con las manos desnudas.

-Maldita sea Theo- le escucho decir al hombre –Es Draco-

Draco jadeo

-¿Bla-Blaise?-

-Hola- le respondió el moreno con esfuerzo.

-También lo note maldita sea- Blaise siseo al hombre lobo que parecía contestarle entre gruñidos.

Draco analizo la situación rápidamente estudiando sus alrededores una conglomeración de nueve hombres lobos visibles y un par en forma humana, un palpito le decía que había muchos más escondidos.

Todos mostraban heridas, algunas aun sangrantes.

Los gruñidos continuaron.

-Hue…le- Draco abrió los ojos al poder entender una palabra dentro del grupo de gruñidos que expelía el hombre lobo.

-¡Dije que basta!- Blaise lazo su peso con las manos logrando hacer retroceder al hombre lobo ante la mirada atónita de Draco.-¡Todos basta!-

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que algunos se acercaban a él.

-Su olor…atrayente…bello…solo…-

El tiempo se detuvo un momento antes que todos retrocedieran. Blaise se giró a encararlo en su mirada cierto alivio y reproche.

-Mierda Draco ¿tomaste la poción?-

-Si-

-Malditamente bien- Blaise lanzo un gruñido a un par de los que parecían ser los más jóvenes que se acercaban con la cabeza gacha. Le dirigió una mirada al hombre que había capturado a Draco

-Gracias Cis-

El hombre se retiró perdiéndose entre las sombras. Draco no entendía del todo la situación, pero sintió un gran alivio de ver de nuevo a su buen amigo y si no se equivocaba su amigo Theo también estaba allí, miro de reojo a las espaldas de Blaise la figura marrón del lobo que retrocedía con un collar brillante en el cuello.

Merlín mis amigos porque…

-Blaise- llamo Draco su amigo le brindo su atención, y sin poder contenerse lo abrazo tan duro que sintió que los brazos se le romperían.

Blaise se estremeció y se puso rígido, no respondió su toque, pero no le importo.

-¿Draco que haces aquí? –

-¿Yo? ¿Que rayos hacen ustedes aquí? Se fueron y no supe nada después…y luego Pansy, joder Blaise, Pansy estaba destrozada cuando la encontré-

-Es una historia algo larga Draco- elevo la nariz al cielo- y al parecer no tenemos tiempo, vienen por ti. Aurores, debo suponer que no sigues con…el lord- noto que miraba sus grilletes.

-Estoy con la orden del fénix ahora, esto-señalo sus ataduras-es solo un seguro personal. Pero no me iré sin respuestas Blaise-

-Lo sé y las tendrás, a su tiempo, nadie debe saber que estamos aquí, puedes volver luego y allí te diré lo que quieras saber, por ahora…-

Draco suspiro

-Y Theo ¿qué paso con él? - pregunto en un hilo de voz-

-Él tiene el collar- le dijo Blaise con tristeza- no puede volver, al menos no ahora, no controla del todo sus impulsos, pero gracias a eso ha tomado dominio de los otros artificiales y los mantiene a raya. Yo le hago volver a la senda a veces- soltó una risa rota.

-Blaise- le dijo Draco lastimosamente

-Basta Draco, hablaremos en otra ocasión- su amigo levanto una de sus pálidas manos y beso su dorso en muestra de los finos modales que le caracterizaban.

-Volveré- le aseguro.

-Lo sé. Te mostrare el camino, síguelo, es seguro y llegaras a los aurores-

Una joven mujer se dejó notar, en sus manos la varita de Potter.

-o-

Cuando Harry vio correr a Draco su alma dejo su cuerpo, se puso de pie presto a seguirlo donde fuera, pero el murmullo de un hechizo le hizo saber que lo habían inmovilizado, podría fácilmente romper aquel maleficio, pero entonces todo iría a peor, debía aclarar las cosas antes que Draco llegara mas lejos.

-Tranquilo Harry- escucho a Castor decirle con cautela.

-Estoy bien Castor, ¿podrías desatarme? Draco debió salir ya del castillo-

-Lo traeremos Harry, solo necesito que te mantengas calmo hasta que llegue el especialista ¿de acuerdo?

Oh si Harry sabia a que se refería, al especialista en hechizos y maldiciones del ministerio, maldito hombre y su obsesión con Harry, lo recordaba muy bien con todo esa verborrea de las razones en las que quería convencerlo en estudiar su cicatriz.

-No Castor estoy bien, sabes como yo que puedes hacerme unos exámenes rápidos sin el especialista aquí, porque no lo haces-

Y salimos de este atasco quiso agregar, pero callo.

Castor miro a sus compañeros que ya tenía en custodia a ese incubo acosador de parejas ajenas, juro que si volvía a tocar a Draco le cortaría las manos.

-Está bien- Castor le apunto y susurro más de una vez los mismos hechizos, saliendo negativos cada uno de ellos.

-Harry…-

-Te explicare Castor- Harry masajeo sus muñecas bajo la mirada abierta del auror que se había detenido a medio movimiento de varita para liberar a Harry, él lo había hecho solo.

-Bien dejare las cosas claras- Harry empezó y se detuvo en seco ¿que se suponía que debería decir? ¿Qué quería aclarar? ¿Y porque ese incubo lo miraba con burla?

Bien quizá debía empezar con decir que Draco era suyo y que si alguien más lo tomaba, ese alguien desaparecería.

Eso no sonaba nada mal. Pero sonaba a locura.

Quizá lo llevarían a San Mungo en un segundo.

-Escuchen…Malfoy, no, Draco mi…novio, así que…por eso…-

Lo bese como si la vida me fuera en ello, miro al incubo sintiendo la necesidad de ser más firme.

-Harry. Malfoy es un mortifago- le dijo con un tono blando como hablando le a un niño en una rabieta.

-¿Y?- se atrevió a responder Harry con una sonrisa, los aurores se agitaron

Vamos Harry al grano le impulso su mente

-Escuchen Draco puede ser muchas cosas, créanme que lo sé, pero también sé qué hace mucho no está del lado de Voldemort, les diré algo que no muchos saben, ese día Draco no fue capturado, fue rescatado-

Harry noto la mirada insistente de Castor sobre el queriendo escudriñar la verdad en sus ojos.

-Bien..-

-¡Castor!- chillo Georgina en el fondo

-Pero eso no explica que hacen aquí Harry, es una zona custodiada por el ministerio, ¿cual era tu objetivo?-

Allí Harry deseo tener una maquina en vez de cerebro para maquinar una respuesta rápida.

Como un rayo Harry se recordó

-Antes debería encontrar a Draco, luego te diré todo-

-Con una seña Castor mando a dos de sus compañeros tras Draco, Harry supo interpretar sus miradas y no le gusto lo que vio, inconformidad, decepción y enojo.

Si era por su recién inventada relación con Draco Harry supo que podía mandar muy al infierno a los disconformes, él podía enamorarse de quien quisiera.

Se estremeció.

¿Enamorado? Harry estaba enamorado de Draco, de verdad, por eso lo había besado y ansiado su toque por las noches

El incubo aun aprisionado se echó a reír

Maldita sensibilidad hacia los sentimientos de placer de los demonios del sueño. Pero aun asi…debían hablar pronto.

-Irán por el Harry, mientras tanto porque no me dices lo que pasa-

Rayos. Harry sonrió.

-De acuerdo- Harry se acercó aún más y miro al incubo con desconfianza- Hablemos en otro sitio.-

Castor lo guio por el pasillo hasta un aula, mando al resto de su equipo a continuar con sus tareas.

-Harry- le llamo Castor en cuanto cerro la puerta.

-Necesitaba un mapa del castillo para encontrar al hombre que capturaron, es un incubo y por su habilidad podemos recuperar a una amiga que Voldemort capturo-

Harry se sintió mejor luego de decirlo, pero no parecía ser el caso de Castor que había guardado un silencio reflexivo.

-Harry lo que dices, ¿lo sabe el ministerio?-

-No-

Castor se tensó y gruño

-Sabes que es trabajo de los aurores tratar con el lord y sus repercusiones. ¡Si lo informabas nosotros hubieras orquestado el rescate de tu amiga!-

Castor nunca le había gritado a Harry se sorprendió, pero luego lo dejo a lado no estaba de humor para aguantar el orgullo de un hombre a costa de su trabajo, el quería a Lilian de vuelta a Voldemort muerto y a Draco a su lado.

Joder si que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos. Pero decidió dejarlo para después, cuando pudiera caer en la locura de sus palabras con calma, era difícil discernir el momento en que el odio se había vuelto amor.

¿O es que siempre había sido eso?

Uhmm

-Lo se Castor y estoy muy al tanto que todos son más que competentes, pero ese secuestro fue una adveración directa hacia mí y no podía permitir que alguien salga herido. Ese hombre es la clave para recuperar a mi amiga, así que por favor déjame que me lo lleve-

-No…Harry eres un muchacho y aunque seas muy fuerte tienes que dejar que otros te ayuden-

Harry apretó la mandíbula como le molestaba que se metieran con su edad, más de una vez quiso rebatir "entonces que los adultos se hagan cargo de Voldemort"

El Harry oscuro le dio la razón.

Pero se limitó a mover la cabeza, necesitaba que el hombre aceptara.

-Castor, por favor, sé que no es habitual ni mucho menos, pero en realidad necesitare a ese hombre-

-Estoy seguro que si se lo digo al jefe podrá organizar un rescate. El ministro…-

-El ministro- rebatió Harry con sorna- está más que empeñado en resguardarse a si mismo, lo sabes, a apenas y sale del ministerio y del resguardo de los aurores, además el "Jefe" me dejo más en claro que yo no era el centro del universo y que tenía problemas más grandes que atender que un adolecente que alucinaba con un asesino de masas que había muerto hace años. Nadie me creyó entonces y nadie me cree ahora, Castor el hecho que me miren como un salvador no le quita que me miren como un inútil para lo demás-

-Harry no es lo que piensas-

Harry sabía con certeza que era así y no se dejaría engañar, aunque también quedaba la posibilidad que el hombre sea aún más ingenuo que él.

Suspiro

-Lo es Castor…has escuchado todo lo que tengo que decirte, pero déjame agregar esto, si no dejas que me lleve al incubo voluntaria mente yo mismo lo tomare y los siento de veras, pero no será agradable-

Se cruzó de brazos y espero la respuesta, erguido en su altura y determinado, cada segundo contaba la distancia de Draco con él y de su amiga capturada en esa retorcida mente.

Un entumecimiento le recorrió la espalda con fuerza y rapidez, si el auror caía en su amenaza o no pendía de un hilo, pero se mentiría a si mismo si no pensó por un segundo hacer todo lo que había declarado.

Castor se tomó su tiempo, estudiando a Harry a conciencia.

-Habrá repercusiones Harry, si alguien dice algo, podrías acabar en Azkaban, estas consiente de eso-

Harry lo sabia

-De lo único que estoy consiente ahora es que tus hombres tardan demasiado- Harry rio tratando de ablandar el ambiente, pero el gesto serio de Castor no cambio.

La puerta sonó en un rápido golpeteo, Castor respondió y le indico a Harry a seguirlo.

-Castor en serio gracias- le dijo Harry antes de que cerrara la puerta tras el.

El entumecimiento de su espalda no se iba.

-o-

Luego de recibir un par de empujones y muchas-muchas- feas miradas de los aurores, estos decidieron llevarlo con Harry dentro del castillo, Draco estuvo barajando sus opciones de volver, como hacerlo o métodos para convencer a Potter de volver a traerlo.

Potter

El rostro de Draco se sonrojo y aquello no paso de largo de sus captores que se empeñaron en hacer trastabillar un par de veces más a Draco bajo el susurro enojado de sus reproches.

Pero el no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, solo quería encontrar un hueco cercano donde enterrar sus rostro para no darle la misma a Potter ¿qué demonios le había pasado a ese cuatro ojos para tratarlo así?. Bueno no era nada nuevo que lo besara, pero si era un completo shock que lo hiciera, consiente y frente a público.

Su rostro se cubrió de nuevo de rojo aún más oscuro y casi le pidió a los aurores que le enterraran ahí mismo.

¡¿Que estaba pensando estúpido Potter?! Saliendo con eso en ese momento.

-No puedo creer que esta bazofia sea su novio- escucho decir.

-Pues si que tiene malos gustos el salvador-

Draco se quedó quieto pero fue impulsado delante de nuevo por un empujón.

No. Debió escuchar mal, Potter no diría jamás que eran pareja

Eso era una burda mentira, una muy mala por cierto, no habría forma en que le creyeran.

A menos eso creyó, cuando pasaron al pasillo principal y vio a Harry como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, con el rostro lleno de rubor y sus ojos brillantes. Que vista…

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos desvió la mirada a un cuadro cercano de una niñas en un verde campo, pero las pequeñas empezaron a bailar y a cantar "Harry y Draco sentados en un árbol…"

-Lo encontramos- dijo el hombre robusto a su lado

-El idiota se metió al bosque prohibí…-

Draco noto la mirada fulminante de Potter para el auror, se preguntó fugazmente si siempre había tenido esa mirada atemorizante, si le hubiera mandado una de esas a Draco en el colegio estaba seguro de que lo habría dejado en paz al menos unos meses.

Que miedo y gratificación sentía más que nunca al no ser el objeto de esa mirada. Se le escapo una sonrisa de superioridad.

Otros aurores se presentaron con Marcus maniatado. Sin ninguna palabra o ceremonia Harry lo tomo del hombro y llamo con la mano a Draco que se puso de camino rápidamente feliz de deshacerse de su compañía.

Antes de desaparecer vio el gesto impasible de antes sonriente auror, eso no le daba buena espina a Draco.

De pie en el recibidor de la casa Black fueron amenazados por un iracundo Sirius que fruncía el ceño a lo imposible.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-

Al notar que el ambiente se caldeaba Draco opto por una salida discreta, giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la habitación del fondo donde se alojaba de forma temporal su padrino, tenía muchas cosas que comentarle. Dio un par de toques a la puerta y la empujo, la habitación estaba vacía a no ser un par muebles finos y una gran cama con las sabanas revueltas.

¿Donde estaban los elfos que hacían la limpieza?

Lo dejo como estaba y camino por un oscuro pasillo hasta sentir el típico olor de una hornalla encendida con ingredientes en cocción, podía reconocerlos todos incluso a esa distancia. Una poción para dormir, que conveniente para sus propósitos.

Entro en la gran sala cubierta con estantes llenos de ingredientes y instrumental de todo tipo colgado en las paredes, el sueño de todo pocionista, se quitó los grilletes con la palabra de seguridad y las puso a un lado.

-¿Padrino?

La oscura forma del mayor se hizo visible en un rincón, batiendo el contenido de un caldero.

-¿Que pasa Draco? Cuando volvimos de la reunión no estaban- le dijo suavemente pero Draco sabia por experiencia que tenía que tener muy claro que tendría que contestar.

-Potter me llevo a Hogwarts, necesitaba contactar con un incubo de allí, para salvar la mente de Lilian-

-Potter y su estúpido complejo de héroe ¿debo suponer que todo fue bien?-

-No del todo-

Draco le conto lo de Marcus y sus amigos, raramente feliz de soltar aquello del pecho.

-Además ese estúpido de Potter le dijo algo así de que soy su novio…-

La varilla de la mezcla cayo y Draco detuvo su historia.

Joder no acaba de decir en voz alta que Potter les dijo a todos que es su novio ¿o si? ¿A su padrino en persona?

-Especifica Draco-

Maldita sea.

-Al parecer lo dijo por…apelar a la compasión de los aurores- le dijo simplemente

-¿Un mortifago que recibe compasión solo por ser el compañero romántico del salvador?-

Eso no cabía así antes en la mente de Draco.

-Asi parece…-

Draco observo la penetrante mirada negra en su padrino estudiando lo casi haciendo legirimancia a través de ellos, se removió de pronto inquieto.

Su padrino suspiro, algo de por si poco común y de mal augurio.

-De tu historia puedo deducir que los afectados tienen una forma de comunicar entre ellos aunque estén trasformados, ¿es correcto?-

Draco sintió alivio al cambio de tema.

-Asi parece Blaise y Theo parecían llevar una conversación fluida-

-Pudiste entender algo de ella-

Draco lo pensó

-No mucho, solo algunos balbuceos incoherentes y una que otra frase-

Snape se froto la barbilla. Que método utilizaban para comunicarse.

-¿Draco hace cuanto que bebiste la poción?-

-Hace ya un par de meses-

-Existe la posibilidad de que uno de los efectos secundarios de la poción sea la capacidad de entendimiento entre los afectados, si tu escuchaste balbuceos, alguien más afectado por la "luz de lobo" podría entenderlo todo.-

Draco lo analizo, de esa forma podrá hablar con Theo fácilmente.

Viendo las ideas cruzar por los ojos grises de su ahijado Severus adelanto las conclusiones.

-Es posible que bebiendo dosis bajas y en tiempos controlados puedas adquirir esos efectos en ti mismo, sin llegar a convertirte, pero llevaría un tiempo de estudio y casi ninguno de prueba, no podrías medir su posibles adversidades-

-"Un buen pocionista olvida las ceremonias y toma su propia pócima" o ¿no es eso lo que me enseñaste padrino?-

Severus asintió con media sonrisa en el rostro, pero por más arriesgado que fuera el tomaría medidas.

-Exactamente. Pero eso deja el punto del ¿Cómo? ahora será el ¿cuándo?. Potter no te dejara ir solo y si te acompaña será un desastre en ese encuentro-

-Ire yo solo y creo que tu y la poción para dormir que preparas me ayudara en eso-

Severus esta vez sonrió con ganas.

-o-

Cuando Draco se retiró, Severus se sintió sin fuerzas obligándose a apoyarse en una silla cercana, su poción estaba a punto de completarse y era la única buena noticia que había recibido en el día, después de asistir a una reunión llena de acusaciones y falsos argumentos supo de la fragilidad de la orden era más delgada que nunca, toda la discusión basada en el niño que vivió y si estaba preparado de forma adecuada para enfrentar lo inevitable.

Muchos dirían que no, el diría que no.

Pero luego de las hábiles palabras de Dumbledore todos habían sido una vez más convencidos y puestos calmos a esperar las mejores noticias.

Se había organizado un grupo de control para los más jóvenes y otros más para investigar pistas. Se preguntó a que estaría jugando Albus para distraer a los otros así.

Era un juego peligroso, un que llegaría a su fin muy pronto, el señor oscuro se movía rápidamente y violentamente a través de las ciudades, casi nadie podía detenerlo, Severus creía saber la razón, buscaba a Draco, desde que escapo de su control su único doncel "maduro" la había agarrado con todo el mundo.

Entendía la furia y el enojo, pero no entendía la prisa del lord por encontrarlo, siempre estaba seguro de ganar la guerra y de serlo solo sería cuestión de tiempo de que lo encontrara, pero el lord lo buscaba, Severus olía algo turbio en el ambiente, que esperaba el lord apresurando sus planes de un heredero.

A menos que algo pasara.

Algo que tenía que averiguar.

La poción cambio de color y Severus se prestó a embotellar un par debidamente, luego fue a una alacena y tomo un par de viales con luz de lobo que Draco le había dado a reguardo, debía pensar bien la dosificación o quizá usar un antagonista para que su efecto fuera más lento.

Sirius Black decidió entra por la puerta en esos momentos, con el rostro furioso y la cara roja, caminaba con pasos fuertes y zancadas largas obviamente molesto, no había que ser un genio para saber que habia sido por Potter.

Le noto con la mirada fija y desconfiada sobre él, Severus se pasó una mano por el pelo para arreglar un par de mechones que habían salido de su custodia, Sirius estudio el movimiento con detenimiento, lo cual Severus aprovecho para esconder de forma discreta sus viales blancos dentro de su túnica.

-Black- les saludo Severus cuando estuvo seguro de que no se habia dado cuenta

Sirius bufo en respuesta

-¿Esta lista la poción?- le pregunto con enojo

Lejos de amedrentarse el pocionista afirmo con la cabeza, logrando que nuevamente cayera un mechón de pelo sobre su rostro.

-Si- extendió la mano- tómala antes de acostarte y deja de soñar con osos de felpa Black, que ir por allí abrazando a la gente que solo quiere descanso no es sano-

Sirius se sonrojo

-E-ese no es tu problema-

-Claro que si, soy el principal afectado con esa mania-

-N-no…-

-Solo tómatela y mantén las manos juntas Black y te aseguro que ya no habrá sorpresas en la cama-

Un estremecimiento recorrió ambas columnas, carraspearon. Quizá Severus no escogió sus palabras adecuadamente

-Quise decir que ya no habrá retribuciones desagradables por tu afecto inconsciente, aunque podría reconsiderar el Petrificus Totalus-

Sin respuesta Severus dejo un vial en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando iba a cruzarla Black lo tomo de los hombros, parecía agitado de extraña manera, no era como siempre que reprimía su rabia antes de un enfrentamiento.

-Yo…no lo hare, solo es que en las noches me inquieto-

Severus lo sabía, desde que compartían habitación no había noche que no se presentaran pesadillas y agitación, que llegaron a calmarse solo una vez que Black había adquirido la costumbre de recorrer el trecho que separaba sus cuerpos para abrazarle con fuerza.

Él lo entendía, pero no quería sacrificarse por el bien de los demonios de ese hombre, porque solo alimentaban los suyos.

Severus asintió con cautela y se liberó de su reten, salió por la puerta.

o—o

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación apoyo su espalda en la fría madera, suspiro, una manía que había adquirido recientemente y de verdad fastidiosa, se enderezo y se ajustó su negra túnica, se adentró en la habitación mirando con recelo el revuelto de sabanas de la gran cama, si alguien lo viera desde fuera se daría una idea errada, pensó con angustia.

Un reloj de cuco anuncio las horas veintidós, hora habitual en que Black hacia presencia en la habitación, con desagrado empezó a ordenar las sabanas recordando no protestar por la desverguensura Black de pasar los servicios de un elfo mientras lo albergaba a él en el cuarto.

"Para que si estas tu" le había dicho con una sonrisa en la cara, aparentando seguridad y aplomo había negado con los hombros para restarle importancia.

Pero ahora, si que le molestaban ciertas tareas.

Sacudió las sabanas para volverlas más lisas mientras las extendía quitando con un fuerte movimiento un par de pelos de perro que se veía. Cuando termino se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa a una de cama para por fin descansar de ese funesto día.

De reojo observo como la chimenea encendida iluminaba unas sábanas viejas frente a ella. Al principio creyó que Black le haría dormir allí como un perro, pero para su sorpresa fue la forma animaga de Black la que habia ocupado ese sitio, dejándole la cama libre solo a él.

Recuerda sentirse confundido por esa actitud, y la falta de comunicación, ya que los perros no hablaban, en particular el gran perro pulgoso, que solo se limitaba a alzar la nariz al entrar en la habitación y echarse frente al fuego con total placidez y descaro. Cada noche lo mismo, cada noche el con insomnio.

Eran lloriqueos que escuchaba pasando las tres de la mañana, pequeños gemidos animales de tristeza y terror absoluto, al principio se habia levantado a reclamarle de muy mala manera, pero Severus se detuvo cuando se contestó una pregunta a medida que finas lagrimas corrían sobre el corto pelaje del animal.

Conmovido de cierta forma y asegurándose durante varias noches que no eran una especie de retorcidas bromas se aseguró de hacer aquel lamento más soportable, no era tan tonto como para creer que eran pesadillas normales, eran recuerdos de sus momentos tormentosos, recuerdos de su estadía en Azkaban.

Una noche a las dos de la mañana los gimoteos empezaron, preparado Severus se hundió aún más entre las sabanas, pero esa noche era especialmente lastimera, los gemiditos casi parecían palabras de angustia pura y su cuerpo tan largo como era se convulsionaba en breves espasmos de lo que parecía puro terror. Molesto como nunca quiso lanzar sobre el gran perro negro una jarra de agua que se había dispuesto desde un principio para ese hecho, pero impensablemente y casi como si su cuerpo le tomara como una broma a sí misma, lo que hizo fue muy diferente, se puso de pie y camino al gran can, se arrodillo y limpio sus lágrimas a medida que repartía casi fantasmales carisias en su tenso lomo. El gimoteo se detuvo luego de unos minutos, Severus quiso volver rápidamente antes de que el sueño del Gryffindor insoportable se alejara y despertara, pero un segundo antes de alejarse, fue solo un momento, cuando sintió que el can movía el hocico hacia su mano y le daba un pequeño lametón.

Severus se acomodó el pelo con frustración ¿que demonio le había poseído para hacer aquello?

Pero al menos pudo dormir esa noche y las siguientes, siempre y cuando le dedicara al chucho insoportable un par de minutos para consolarle.

¿Entonces como había acabado en su cama?

En ese momento la elfa personal de Draco hizo su aparición, tan conocida para él.

-Severus Snape señor- le dijo la menuda criatura.

-Zulu-

-Mi amo manda a Zulu para pedir una poción-

Ciertamente Severus ya sabía cuál, en silencio le dio a la criatura el frasco de dormir sin sueños y otra de luz de lobo adjuntado a una pequeña noche, pidiéndole discreción despacho a la elfa.

Suspiro de nuevo ¿porque lo hacía?

Miro el reloj y se apuró a acomodar las grandes y cómodas almohadas en una solo línea en medio de la cama, formando un límite impenetrable entre los dos espacios que ocuparían ambos ocupantes.

Espero que Black simplemente tomara su poción y se transformara en perro y se acomodara frente a la chimenea sin problemas. Aunque también creyó que también en esta ocasión el can se escurriera entre as sabanas buscando calor cuando el fuego del cuarto se hubiera extinguido.

Maldijo al invierno londinense y maldijo el hecho de que Black pierda su transformación luego de una pesadilla en especial espinosa, cosa que pasaba cada vez más seguido.

La puerta se abrio y el perro negro entro y sin ceremonia se dejó caer en las sabanas frente a la chimenea, Severus se subió a la cama y espero que Black tuviera un sueño tranquilo ya que no soportaría despertar entre los brazos de ese hombre de nuevo.

No podría soportarlo, le repudiaba, Black le repudiaba.

Severus jalo las sabanas hasta encima de su cabeza mientras notaba que la luz de la chimenea menguaba con terrible lentitud. No podía conciliar el sueño.

-o-

Remus le dirigió una mirada de culpa al bastón que le había servido de apoyo durante su recuperación y luego miro sus pies y la enfermería.

Había mentido descaradamente al medimago luego de su revisión, asegurándole sentir adormecimiento y leves punzadas en su pierna afectada, mentira más grande ya que Remus podía caminar muy normal y tranquilo desde hace un par de días.

Se recrimino muchas veces, como esperaba dar el ejemplo a sus estudiantes de sinceridad si él lo hacía egoístamente.

Una voz pequeñita le recordó que no era un maestro en esos momentos y que ser egoísta una vez cada tres años era sano.

Las luces de la enfermería redujeron su brillo dando a entender que la hora de descansar había llegado, Remus se dejó caer en la pequeña cama a la que se había aferrado y la razón por la que había mentido vilmente al podre medimago que creía estar haciendo algo mal hasta el punto de que se le aguaron los ojos con lágrimas.

Sintió una punzada de culpa, luego otra más grande cuando se dirigió a la cama donde yacía el cuerpo lazo del rubio mayor. Sabia por Harry y por las conversaciones que había escuchado de Ron que dentro de esa mente "no había nadie" según lo que habia explicado a sus hermanos.

¿Pero en realidad aquel cuerpo era solo un cascaron vacío?

Dudo con fuerza porque asi quería hacerlo. Volteo a ver la fila de camas ahora vacías y negando para si se sentó con total calma al borde de la cama del rubio paseando casi con culpabilidad la vista por todo aquel cuerpo, casi parecía que no habían pasado los años, todo en él era igual y hermoso. Pero al llegar a su rostro inexpresivo casi creyó que solo era un cuerpo sin vida, pero el movimiento de su pecho bajo sus palmas lo desmentía.

¿Cuándo había puesto la mano allí?

Agito su mano libre abanicándose por un poco de aire para su caliente rostro, se sentía estúpidamente otra vez con catorce años, nervioso, inseguro y sumamente frustrado.

El rostro del patriarca Malfoy se giró y emitió un suspiro bajo, Remus casi salto en su sitio, aquel era un signo de que todavía había alguien allí ¿verdad?

A la mente le vio una frase que había leído en un viejo libro alguna vez "Y levanta los ojos al cielo amor mío y observa el mundo de tu alrededor, el mundo que tus ojos se negaron a mostrarte en tu letargo, mira mi príncipe los ojos de aquel que te ama y te venera, aquel que daría su vida por un instante de tu azul mirada, aquel que espero tanto a que despertaras".()

Remus sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era lo que más quería y temía que pasara, que aquellos ojos le miraran. ¿Como lo harían con odio, burla, desconcierto?

¿Amor?

Se levantó de golpe por el pensamiento absurdo, Lucius nunca le amaría, lo sabía desde hace años, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle. Lo miro de nuevo en su letargo y se llenó el pecho de anhelo y determinación, con una rápida mirada a sus espaldas se lanzó con firmeza a esos labios que suspiraban de a veces, cubriéndolos rápidamente y con furia.

Cuando paso y cayó en cuenta que no se le venía el mundo encima, lo hizo de nuevo una y otra vez cada vez tardando más y cada vez deshilachando de su pecho aquellos sentimientos que había tratado de ocultar.

Un beso en particular fue significativo para él, uno suave y apenas de rose, pero que le recordaba aquel que había robado alguna vez al mismo dueño.

Sus manos se movieron hacia las mejillas del durmiente para acariciarlos con anhelo y delicadeza.

Mientras pueda…se decía a si mismo, pero sus ojos querían soltar lágrimas.

Se separó apenas feliz y descontento.

Una mano temblorosa en su mejilla evito que lo hiciera más lejos. Remus dejó de respirar, enfoco la vista en los ojos contrarios.

-Lucius…-

-o-

-o-

Hasta aquí, nuevo cap, con un montón de retraso. Lo lamento mucho.

 _ **Pryre-chan**_


	14. Chapter 14

Esta Es Mi Familia

Por Pryre-chan

Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen

Son De J.K Rowling

Capítulo 13

-o-

Draco le quito con cuidado las gafas a Harry en cuanto había caído dormido, pensó que quizá si se había pasado un poco con la dosis, pero solo agito los hombros, lo más sorprendente era ver el grado de confianza que el salvador le tenia.

Simplemente había bastado extenderle un vaso de jugo e insinuarle que lo tomara para que al momento siguiente el pelinegro se derrumbaba.

Draco camino con confianza por la habitación buscando ropa adecuada para su fuga, debía encontrar una capa larga y de tono oscuro para que sea más fácil camuflase en la noche, además de probar la varita de Harry y ver si esta le obedecía, en caso contrario debía buscar una linterna.

Se acerco a su cama y levanto su almohada, debajo de ella se encontraba su pócima dosificada de luz de lobo, con un suspiro se lo bebió y casi enseguida sintió sus efectos, adormecido dolorosamente camino al baño para verse en el espejo, sus pómulos estaban más prominentes y su piel se oscurecía.

Espero que no fuese permanente.

Pasaron lo que fueron minutos de molestias físicas cuando por fin pudo respirar con continuidad, afortunadamente aún tenía su apariencia humana intacta salvo un detalle con sus caninos, más largos de lo que eran.

Un pequeño detalle, pero prefirió palpar su cuerpo a conciencia por si acaso.

Se estudió en el espejo nuevamente y peino su cabello, acaricio su cara y toco sus labios, le resulto reconfortante y hasta algo erótico, se sonrojo, pero siguió con su estudio.

Su rostro estaba caliente y su boca salivaba, sintió la necesidad de tocar su lengua y se encontró a si mismo jugando con uno de sus dedos en su boca moviendo su lengua alrededor de su dedo, aun peor moviéndolos en círculos y haciendo ruidos de succión.

Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se estaba desabotonando la camisa, mientras su agitada respiración captaba un dulce aroma.

Paro en seco, pero la sensación de caricias y excitación no paro.

Se estremeció con la sensación de manos fantasmales que lo tocaban. Su rostro, su cuerpo, los labios con el hormigueo de alguien que se habría paso entre ellos, suaves caricias en sus mejillas, casi reverentes.

¿De dónde venían esas sensaciones?

La respuesta le golpeo. Su padre, no había otra razón, estaba unido emocionalmente a él, lo cual quería decir que sus emociones y sensaciones eran de ambas vías. Entonces eso quería decir que su padre…

Pero no era posible, su padre no podría en su estado, la otra opción era que alguien estuviera aprovechándose de él. Debía ir a la enfermería.

Alarmado dio un par de pasos antes de notar que su ropa interior estaba mojada, curioso y algo asustado se desabrocho los pantalones y metió su mano en ellos.

Era una sustancia viscosa, resbaladiza y de olor peculiar.

Saco la mano viéndola casi inundada de la sustancia.

¿Eso? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Venia de él? Nunca le había pasado eso en el pasado.

Reprimió el impulso de darse una ducha y cambiarse, su padre era primero. Si encontraba a alguien haciéndole algo…

Se sostuvo del lavamanos, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda proveniente de sus pezones. Casi gimió.

¡Debía darse prisa!

Abrió la puerta y lanzo un grito que afortunadamente fue detenido por su previo hechizo de silencio.

Frente a él estaba un Harry Potter sin gafas y con los ojos más que abiertos, lo observaba en silencio. Draco se apresuró a buscar con la mirada el vaso de jugo a medio beber que descansaba en una mesilla, casi acabada, era imposible que estuviera despierto.

-P-Potter…- le dijo sin saber cómo justificarse- Veras lo del jugo solo era…

Draco fue tomado con fuerza del brazo y arrojado a la cama más cercana, sin poder ni respirar se vio apabullado por otro cuerpo, presionado contra el colchón.

Esta vez sintió que de veras había enfadado al niño-que-vivió

-Harry…-intento endulzar su voz- quizá fue inapropiado…

Draco se quedó callado cuando una lengua ávida le recorrió todo el cuello desde la clavícula hasta la mejilla.

-¡Potter!- esta vez fue Draco el molesto, se agito para quitarse el peso de encima pero no pudo-¡Como te atreves!-

Un nuevo lengüetazo ardiente y húmedo.

-Hueles…bien…- la voz parecía trancarse de a poco, lo que le pareció extraño a Draco. Lo estudio notando los ojos verdes velados.

¿Estaba dormido?

¡Dormido!

Con cuidado trato de salirse del agarre, había escuchado que no debía despertar a un sonámbulo. No había otra explicación ¿verdad?

Pero apenas pudo quitar los pies de la cama cuando nuevamente estaba sobre ella, esta vez con más fuerza, el cuello invadido nuevamente, sus brazos presionados sobre el colchón como si fuera un triste ratón a manos de un malvado gato.

La sensación en su boca volvió, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios con la sensación cosquillante haciéndose más fuerte. El cosquilleo bajo hasta su abdomen lo que hizo que se retorciera y ahogara una risa.

En ese momento se sintió más presionado y un gruñido bajo y amenazante retumbo en el pecho frente a él, cuando por fin Harry dejo en paz su cuello y se elevó sobre él noto los ojos nublados con la diferencia que las pupilas ahora estaban rasgadas de arriba abajo.

Antes de incluso protestar su ropa estaba siendo retirada a fuerza.

-¡¿Potter que haces?!-

Con el pecho descubierto y los pantalones rotos Harry empezó a frotarse a él, sumados a los cosquilleos que recibía fue inevitable que se excitara, se sintió avergonzado cuando Harry se dio cuenta y más cuando extendió una sonrisa por su rostro mientras se quitaba la ropa de manera tal que Draco tuvo que forzarse a tragar el nudo de anticipación que se formó en su garganta.

El pánico lo golpeo enfrentado a otras emociones a las que no quiso darle nombre, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando el primer beso vino o cuando elevo los brazos para sostenerse del pelinegro por la intensidad.

Su mente se nublo y solo sintió el rumor de la tela de su pantalón cayendo al suelo, la cual lo trajo a la realidad, con apenas un respiro en los pulmones lo alejo sosteniéndolo del negro pelo, no parecía querer alejarse así que lo hizo con fuerza.

Pero noto algo fuera de lo común, algo duro y rugoso que no debería estar allí.

Los jalo y Harry se quejó y se alejó con gesto de dolor, lo suficiente para que Draco se incorporara.

Eran cuernos, grandes y negros cuernos ¿Que hacían allí?

Antes de siquiera pensar en la pregunta Draco se vio apoyado de nuevo ahogado en un beso que pretendía quitarle el alma de lo profunda que era, su cuerpo se estremeció y gimió cuando el aire le falto.

Se rindió en su lucha.

Los besos bajaron por su cuerpo desde su cuello pasando por su pecho hasta su abdomen donde se detuvo y se concentró, Draco gemía y se retorcía con miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo, el sudor le perlaba la frente y sentía que su cuerpo haría combustión en cualquier momento.

-Si…aquí…- ronroneo Harry besando su ombligo-tan fuerte…tan puro…delicioso…-

Draco apenas y capto la cadenciosa voz.

¿Que era lo delicioso?

Los besos bajaron a sus muslos, su ropa interior desapareció. Se tensó cuando sintió suaves mordiscos en su piel.

Sus piernas fueron separadas y Harry se acomodó en ellas fácilmente, se empezó a frotar desesperadamente con él. Entre gemidos Draco escucho tenuemente el ruido de un reloj.

¿Qué hora era?

¿Debía estar en otro lugar?

Recordó su misión en un flash de imágenes, debía estar en Hogwarts en ese momento junto con sus amigos ideando un plan para…para…

Harry tomo ambas erecciones y las movió con las manos, acariciándolas y frotándolas al mismo tiempo en un vaivén enloquecedor. Draco lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzo un gemido.

-H-harry…- dijo en un susurro- déjame...debo…ah…debo irme- trato de sonar firme pero fallo cuando Harry no se detuvo sino que aumento el ritmo de su movimiento, Draco se agito pero no pudo evitar la corriente que recorrió su cuerpo y estallo en luces de colores.

Gimió y trato de respirar, puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y se secó el sudor de la frente, una brisa fresca se coló en la habitación que aligeraba el calor, abrió los ojos quizá una ventana estaba abierta.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar las dos grandes alas que salían de la espalda del elegido.

Draco grito y lo aparto a un lado, Harry cayó de la cama con un ruido sordo.

-¡¿Que rayos pasa contigo Malfoy?!- le pregunto enfadado desde el suelo.

-¿A mí? ¿Que te pasa a ti? ¡te sobrepasaste conmigo y te salen alas y cuernos!-

Harry pareció reaccionar y se froto la cabeza con las manos, noto los grandes cuernos que salían de ella y corrió al espejo que había cerca a la puerta y se observó con gran detalle.

-Ay no-

-"Ay no" ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Puedes explicarme qué demonios eres…espera ¡tienes una cola!-

Harry se volteo y se fijó en la cola negra que salía al final de su espina.

-Ay no- repitió con tono preocupado mientras la sostenía, esta también terminaba en punta de flecha, trato de moverla causando un par de torpes movimientos.

-Draco al parecer yo…- Harry se detuvo y trago saliva, el rubio estaba sobre la cama con la camisa rota y desnudo en el resto, su piel estaba enrojecida y brillante en ciertas partes, su pelo estaba revuelto y la mirada estaba vidriosa.

Y al parecer no se daba cuenta de su estado, porque al ponerse de pie no se cubrió, lo que causo que a Harry se le subiera la presión sanguínea.

-Eres…¿eres un maldito incubo?- le acuso mientras se acercaba-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Draco yo…- Harry desvió la vista para concentrarse- Paso hace un tiempo, Lilian me dijo que..-

-¡¿Esa súcubo tiene la culpa?! ¡Te transformo!-

-Ella no lo hizo, de alguna manera yo lo hice solo-

-¡Solo mírate!-

Harry lo hizo, estudio sus alas en el espejo, admitió para sí que eran impresionantes y que sus cuernos le llegaban más allá de las orejas, su cola se balanceaba de aquí para allá sin realmente desearlo…y tenía el pantalón desabrochado y con una mancha reveladora en ella.

-Dra-draco- le llamo- tu y yo…-

Se señaló a sí mismo y al rubio luego a la cama esperando que se entendiera lo que trataba de decir.

Draco bufo con una mezcla de alivio y frustración.

-No…es decir si, pero no del todo…- paso un segundo y dio un brinco de inmediato fue a ponerse ropa nueva ya que la que tenía estaba rota. Ya se cobraría por eso más tarde.

Decidido se enfrentó a Harry

-No te emociones Potter- le dijo simplemente con las mejillas rojas- Debo salir ahora, así que se un buen Gryffindor y quédate a cuidar el fuerte ¿bien?

Sin esperar respuesta se giró hacia la puerta, a estas alturas de la noche no había nadie en los pasillos, cuando le sostuvieron el brazo supo que no sería tan fácil.

-¿A dónde vas Draco? Es tarde-

-Eso no te importa, es más...-

Draco no termino de hablar, su espalda choco con la pared sacándole el aire, noto que Harry volvía a tener las pupilas rasgadas.

Joder

¿Que era aquello una cita con el señor Hyde?

-No iras a ningún lado- le dijo Harry en un susurro determinado mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Draco guardo silencio meditando las circunstancias, era obvio que la poción no sería de efecto ahora.

-¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?- Draco se zafo del agarre y empezó a tocar la suave piel de su pecho con delicadeza- De todas formas no quisiera ir solo-

Una ola de magia estremeció la habitación.

-No…-

-Podría darte algo luego, para agradecer tu ayuda ¿qué dices?-

Harry guardo silencio un largo momento antes. Se acercó a su oído y hablo.

-Si te ayudo y vamos a dónde quiere ir…¿podré alimentarme de ti?-

-No vas a comerme Potter ¿estás loco?...si quieres…-

Un pensamiento relampagueo en su mente, si Harry era un incubo ahora, lo que comía seria energía mágica y la tomaría teniendo sexo con él.

Oh.

Draco se removió.

-¿Estas preguntando si me acostare contigo?-

Harry sonrió

-Si…hueles tan bien- sus manos pasearon hasta quedarse en su cintura- eres irresistible y atrayente…-

Harry se puso de rodillas y apoyo su mejilla en el abdomen de Draco justo donde se decía se encontraba su centro mágico.

Antes de que la situación se deformara aún más Draco se agacho y empujo a Harry sobre su espalda logrando que cayera al suelo.

-¿Pero que?...-

Draco no lo dejo hablar.

-¡Tu propuesta!...-

Draco pensó miles de formas de negarse o de engañarle para ayudarle, los juegos de palabras eran lo suyo.

Se cubrió el rostro con la mano, su mente generalmente aguda y rápida se negaba a darle lo que necesitaba. El tiempo pasaba.

-La acepto, pero con otra condición. Tu no dirás nada de lo que veamos o oigamos y me ayudaras en cualquier cosa que te pida ¿de acuerdo?-

-Pides mucho- le dijo Harry insolente

-Yo soy el irresistible y atrayente- le recordó.

-Está bien- acepto y le beso.

Pero rápidamente se separó, más rojo que una manzana y con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Yo…-

Draco rodo los ojos y se apartó.

-Vístete, hará frio en el castillo-

-o-

Pansy se despertó con el rose seductor de la excitación ajena en su nariz, se levantó y sus sentidos se sacudieron, el olor a sexo le pego con más fuerza, se cubrió la nariz, estudio a las chicas con la que compartía habitación, estaban cómodamente dormidas.

Afortunadas.

Tratando de no hacer ruido se levantó y camino a la puerta, necesitaba aire fresco de manera urgente, no soportaría ese olor toda la noche, además de que su cuerpo empezó a hormiguearle de gran manera.

Maldijo su sentido del olfato.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto una voz adormilada

-Por un vaso de agua Granger no te inquietes – respondió suavemente y salió de la habitación, en el pasillo el olor le dio como un golpe, supo sin voltear de donde venía, pero con el silencio reinante supo que habían usado un hechizo silenciador, apunto mentalmente decirle a Draco que usara un hechizo para el olor también.

Elevo la nariz. Curioso. Había algo en el aire, algo parecido a su propio aroma…

Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó, ondas mágicas salían en oleadas de la puerta, si que ese cuatro ojos tenía fuerza.

Bajo las escaleras y llego al recibidor, quizá podría…

Otra vez.

Era excitación pura y salvaje, pero esta era mucho más fuerte, más acida, sabía que no podían ser las mismas de arriba, era de un macho en pleno apogeo de reclamo.

¡Que era luna llena en esa casa!

El aroma venia de la enfermería, no quiso indagar más, sabia a buena cuenta que cierto licántropo estaba allí internado junto a…

Esperen.

Eso quería decir que el padre de Draco…aunque aquello no era posible.

¿O sí?

Bien no era su problema, su problema era meterse en un lugar con las ventanas abiertas, ya sentía que rompía a sudar por las emociones que se agolpaban en ella, seguramente la luna estaba cerca y aunque eso no la afectaba directamente era una absoluta molestia para ella.

Tanteo el terreno y decidió quedarse en la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua helada, el calor la estaba asfixiando.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero eso no le fue impedimento a su adaptada vista, se dirigió directamente al fregadero y dejo correr el agua mojando su rostro.

Las luces se prendieron.

Pansy dio un brinco y se sostuvo el pecho.

-¡Weasley!- le grito en cuanto el otro la vio- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Casi me da un infarto!-

Los ojos azules la fulminaron a la distancia.

-¡Estabas a oscuras! ¡Cómo se supone que sabría si alguien estaba aquí!-

Pansy se secó el rostro con las manos.

-Vete quiero estar sola-

-¡No me iré!-

Pansy apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo a todos los Gryffindor, justo ahora que por fin había encontrado un lugar fresco.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer aquí?-

-Claro-

-¿Entonces porque no lo haces y te vas? ¿O piensas quedarte toda la maldita noche?-

Ron gruño y se tensó, la pelinegra vio claramente como apretaba los puños, con largos pasos propios de su altura se acercó a la alacena y saco una jarra con jugo. El calor recorrió su cuerpo, la puerta estaba abierta mostrando un oscuro comedor, las oleadas de excitación entraban a través de ella.

Se estremeció y le dio la espalda al más alto preguntándose porque rayos tardaba tanto ¿acaso terminaría la jarra entera?

Poco después sintió un pequeño golpe en la espalda y como un pequeño objeto caía al suelo.

¿Una zanahoria?

-¡Hey!...estas…estas, ya sabes… ¿bien? No es que me importe o algo, solo te quedaste allí sin insultarme ni nada-

Sintió rabia pura correrle por las venas ¿que se creía? ¡Arrojándole una zanahoria!

En cambio ella tomo una esponja que se movía limpiando una mesa cercana y se la arrojo.

-Vete- su voz se ahogó ¡necesitaba algo frio ya mismo!

-Oye-

Pansy se agito y se envolvió con sus manos, nunca haba sentido tanta necesidad antes, durante su cautiverio fue influenciada por la luna y por el celo de otros, pero nunca de esa manera, si era así se asustaba en pensar en lo que le afectaría en los próximos días.

Esta vez la golpeo la semilla de una calabaza, luego otra.

-De-deja eso-

-Tú tienes algo-

Pansy rodo los ojos

-La inteligencia Gryffindor es…- se cubrió la boca con la mano con la sensación de un líquido tibio resbalando entre sus piernas, se sonrojo de vergüenza, ¡debía irse! ¡Necesitaba una ducha! Sería tan humillante si alguien la oliera.

-¡Vete!- le grito y le arrojo un plato que cayó en el suelo mandando un duro sonido aumentado con el silencio, le siguió una manzana y una pera-¡Vete!-

Ron solo se limitó a esquivar cada proyectil.

-¿Porque quieres quedarte sola en la cocina y a oscuras? Es muy sospechoso, ¿planeas envenenar la comida o algo?-

Pansy respondió arrojándole otra manzana que apareció remplazando a la anterior.

-¡Eres increíble!-

Dispuesta a irse ella de la asfixiante habitación dio una par de pasos asegurándose que el pelirrojo Gryffindor no la detuviera con sus tontas preguntas.

Tuvo éxito hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Pronto se dio cuenta que era una mala idea. El olor seguía allí, mezclándose con la de escaleras arriba.

¿Enserio que rayos hacían para mantenerse en ese grado de excitación? Solo olerlos la mareo y sonrojo su rostro.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, Pansy se giró y elevo la vista a los ojos azules que la desafiaban. Y lo inevitable paso.

Pansy lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-o-

Hacia frio.

Severus se removió en la cama con cuidado cada espacio no conquistado por su cuerpo helaba igual que un tempano de hielo, se apretujo más entre las sabanas que parecían tan delgadas como un papel a pesar de ser de tan buena calidad.

Escuchó un murmullo y luego un resoplido, sabía que el perro negro estaría removiéndose en el suelo buscando calor con sus grandes patas arrastrándose entre las pobres sabanas viejas.

Pero se negó a sentir lastima por el animal o por el hombre, se repitió más de una vez, los gemidos bajos casi lloriqueos llenaron la habitación, suaves a diferencias de las otras noches. La poción funcionaba mal estaba claro, quizá se debiera al metabolismo acelerado de Black que no había considerado antes de preparar su dosis, pero al menos había menguado un poco las pesadillas, antes empezaban casi de inmediato, ahora había tardado un par de horas.

Espero un poco mientras su propio sueño lo llevaba, los gemidos se acallaron y el frio menguo, entre sueños se preguntó si era a causa de los brazos que le rodeaban.

Pero estaba muy cansado como para quejarse por eso.

-o-

Draco grito y maldijo a partes iguales, la aparición que había realizado había sido más que desastrosa.

Por alguna razón se había tornado turbulento y se había aparecido si no lejos, muy lejos del colegio, además de un par de buenos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Qué demonios!-

Harry literalmente aterrizo a su lado cayendo de forma poco agraciada, Draco lo observo sorprendido, cuando Harry cayo de rodillas agitado como hubiera corrido un maratón reacciono.

Y lo empujo hasta verlo en el suelo.

-¡Oye!- le reclamo- ¡Aterrice sobre mi cola!-

Draco no quería pensar demasiado en el asunto, aun le daba algo de grima el verlo así con las alas negras como la noche extendidas como cualquier trapo sobre el suelo y lo cuernos negros sobresaliendo de la cabeza y que no habían podido ocultar por más que lo intentaron.

-Ponte en pie Potter tenemos que irnos-

-Pensé que era "Harry"- le refuto este con molestia.

Draco solo bufo. Un aullido rompió el aire y ambos hombres se quedaron quietos y alertas, Harry tomo su varita con fuerza y observo a su alrededor, al parecer los aullidos estaban lo suficientemente lejos de ellos.

-Vamos- Draco susurro.

-Espera, los aullidos vienen por allí.- lo alerto el pelinegro.

-Lo sé-

Harry lo miro un largo momento.

-Quieres ir con ellos- afirmo

-Te lo dije antes de venir, que nos reuniríamos con alguien-

-Ese alguien…-

-¡Basta! Tú aceptaste venir, así que andando y al menos trata de ocultar esas cosas en tu espalda-

-Si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho- mascullo Harry pero supo que Draco lo escucho pero no dijo nada.

Se dirigieron al este, rumbo al bosque prohibido, no sabían a ciencia cierta donde estaban pero la espeluznante sombra del bosque lejos les dio una idea, Harry se preguntaba con frecuencia a quien irían a ver y si ese alguien era alguien que el conociera.

Gruño.

Draco lo volteo a ver pero no dijo nada. Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello frustrado, se sentía muy extraño, algo adormecido y no como el mismo, desde que despertó recuerda haberse visto envuelto por una extraña pero no desconocida sensación de querer frotarse a Draco, pero esa vez no se había reprimido e incluso se había aprovechado de él.

Sintió que la temperatura aumentaba un par de grados.

No se pudo detener, ni siquiera se le había pasado el pensamiento de que aquello estaba mal…de alguna manera.

La caída le había servido para poder controlarse, pero aun no pasaba del todo aquella sensación.

Sus alas se movieron aleatoriamente, ya había entendido lo básico de moverlas, lo comparaba con tener un par de brazos de más, la misma forma de orden, las puntas lo golpearon detrás de las rodillas.

Se adentraron en el bosque y más rápido de lo que creían se vieron rodeados por figuras oscuras que usaban la oscuridad del bosque, pero los escuchaban haciendo ruido a su alrededor.

-Quieto- le advirtió a Draco

Frente a ellos una figura humana se materializo, Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, era un amigo de Draco en el colegio. ¿Era el al que querían ver hoy?

-Draco- saludo el de piel morena y barrio con su brillante mirada a su acompañante – Y…Potter supongo-

Una conversación de solo miradas comenzó entre el moreno y el rubio, Harry trato de interpretarlas, además del hecho de que los ojos del otro brillaban en la oscuridad. Lo cual aclaraba un par de dudas y formaba un mil más de preguntas.

Los que los rodeaban se acercaron, dejando verse, eran personas en harapos, más lejos gruñeron y algunos hombres lobo se revelaron, por reflejo Harry se tensó, pero no dejo su lugar.

Mientras tanto el moreno se había acercado a Draco y le hablaba en voz baja, Harry no podía oírle, pero se alertó cuando Draco se acercó peligrosamente al de piel oscura a responderle y empezó a hablarle en susurros, de inmediato Harry se acercó a ellos y tomo a Draco de la cintura mientras una de sus alas lo alejaba del otro envolviéndolo.

-No te acerques- le gruño mientras lo alejaba.

Gruñidos sonaron a su alrededor y Harry les correspondió con más gruñidos.

-¡Ninguno se acerque!-

Draco se removió pero no pudo zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Tranquilo Potter! Nadie aquí lo hará, pero debes entender que alguien sin marcar es más que atractivo- Blaise sonrió y Harry entendió que se burlaba de él. Quiso contraatacar pero el otro solo movió la mano y algunos retrocedieron, un hombre lobo totalmente transformado se acercó y gruño en diferentes tonos.

-No es una amenaza- respondió Draco- Prometió su colaboración.

Murmullos se escucharon a su alrededor, pero un gruñido los silencio. El hombre lobo se acercó a Draco.

-Escucha Theo es una buena oportunidad…-

El hombre lobo gruño

-No pasara me encargare de eso- aseguró el rubio

-Y que de la nueva apariencia de Potter ¿alguna moda reciente?- el tono serio se enmascaro con uno de burla.

-Es una larga historia- Harry se agito de hombros y les lanzo lo que parecía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Los Slytherin se miraron entre ellos y cruzaron un par de palabras y gruñidos.

-Lo tendré- dijo por ultimo Draco y retrocedió jalando a Harry con él.

Sintiendo una extraña necesidad Harry sostuvo aún más cerca de Draco cuando el hombre lobo levanto la nariz para oler el aire. Gruño un poco y agito las alas lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- le pregunto Harry cuando nadie más que bosque estuvo a la vista

-Nada que te importe Potter-

Harry quiso gritarle y sacudirle los hombros, pero solo respiro y le dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo. Como odiaba esa parte de Draco, hace menos de una hora estaba todo rojo y tembloroso a su toque y al siguiente se portaba tan frio y alejado que a Harry le daba la impresión de que todo lo anterior se lo había imaginado.

Apretó los puños y se le acerco tomando lo por la cintura, con firmeza.

-Al menos sé que los sangre pura cumplen su palabra- Harry lo detuvo cuando trato de zafarse y se acercó a hablarle al oído – Cuando lleguemos a casa Draco, te co-me-re-

Harry disfruto tanto de esas palabras que beso el pedazo de piel blanca más cercana al alcance de su boca. Sintió un gruñido suave recorrer el pecho de Draco con deleite volviéndose casi masilla entre sus dedos, expeliendo un olor familiar.

Draco elevo una de sus manos y tomo la mejilla de Harry para acércalo, el beso fue suave casi fantasmagórico, pero ambos estaban con el rostro pintado en rojo.

El viento soplo y movió con fuerza las ramas de los árboles.

-¡Que sorpresa! Mi adorado sobrino-

Ambos hombres se separaron de inmediato. Draco volteo a ver a su tía con el rostro pálido, no se mencionó ninguna palabra cuando la mujer elevo su varita y lanzo una maldición.

-o—o-

Hasta aquí.

Para su lectura

Pryre-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Esta Es Mi Familia

Por Pryre-chan

Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen

Son De J.K Rowling

Capítulo 14

 **-o-**

Sirius Black grito su frustración.

-¡No lo dejare Albus! Maldita sea, hablamos de Harry-

El salón entero se estremeció por la fuerza de su voz. Dumbledore hizo un gesto con las manos para que los dejaran solos disolviendo la reunión, quedando solamente un airado Sirius, un intranquilo Dumbledore y un atento Severus que había ignorado deliberadamente el gesto.

-Sirius mi amigo, sé que te preocupa Harry, pero no podemos tomar una decisión apresurada…-

-¡No dejare a Harry en manos de Voldemort!-

-Sirius…-

-¡No escuchare Albus, si no quieren ayudarme bien! ¡Iré yo solo a buscarle!-

Sirius salió de la sala con pasos sonoros y cerrando la puerta de un duro golpe, Albus miro a su ex pupilo con resignación y miro a los ojos a Severus dándole un mensaje silencioso, este asintió y salió detrás del Gryffindor rumbo a la habitación.

-Harry no te preocupes, iré por ti…- escucho farfullar Severus cuando entraba.

-Black- le llamo Severus para hablar , era el primer paso del plan antes de empezar a usar su varita para detenerle, ese hombre imprudente, no podía sumar dos más dos ni ver con claridad que el mensaje que había llegado esa mañana era solo era una artimaña para desestabilizar a la orden y volvernos impulsivos.

Claramente una trampa.

-¡No ahora Snape!- le gruño el pelinegro. Aquello no era bueno, cuando Black se dirigía a él con tono formal y llamándole por su apellido quería decir que estaba demasiado concentrado en algo diferente a él y su odio.

-Escucha Black. ¿Que no pueden entenderlo? La nota que nos comunicaba sobre la aprensión de Harry y Draco solo es una trampa para ver quiénes de nosotros son lo suficientemente imbéciles para ir rescatarlos-

Sirius no le respondió, es más, parecía que no le estuviera prestando atención, moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando algo.

-No puedes simplemente arrojarte al vacío por tus impulsos-

No le escucho.

Severus fastidiado lo tomo del hombro para encararlo, Sirius se sorprendió pero su rostro rápidamente cambio a uno enfadado.

-¡Deja de fastidiar Snivellus!-

Aquello tranquilizo a Severus, ahora si le ponía atención necesaria a la conversación.

-Detén toda esta payasada Black-

-¡Payasada! ¡Payasada! si no lo sabes Draco también fue capturado. No me vengas con que no te molesta esto ¡Cuan fría puede ser tu sangre de serpiente!-

A Severus se le detuvo el corazón un segundo para que al siguiente este le bombeara acido por las venas, respiro lento y bajo tratando de controlarse y no demostrar nada por fuera.

-Black…-

-Eres solamente una…

Exploto.

-¡Basta! Si crees que no me molesta y me tiene sin cuidado, estas equivocado, estamos hablando de mi ahijado y del hijo de Lili. ¡Claro que me preocupa, pero no actuó como un descerebrado troll de montaña camino a mi muerte!-

Severus inspiro y se gruño a sí mismo.

-¡Entonces ven conmigo! Entre los dos podremos rescatarlos-

-Black no es prudente…-

-¿Prudente? ¿Que no entiendes que están por allí encerrados en algún lugar oscuro?

Severus se tragó una réplica fuerte al entender el camino de las preocupaciones de Black. El temía que pasaran por lo mismo que él.

Sirius puso sobre su hombro una pequeña bolsa que había preparado y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta tratando de esquivar a Severus. Pero el reacciono rápidamente empuñando la varita que había decomisado a su ahijado y se arrepentía en poseer, cerró la puerta con seguro y no le dejo salir.

Sirius se dio la vuelta lentamente con la mirada llena de furia y el temblor de la contención recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Abre la puerta Snape-

Un frio recorrió la espada de Severus, sabía que aquello era peligroso, Sirius no había levantado la voz, lo que le hacía a su tono amenazante más mortífero que sus gritos.

-Usa la cabeza Black-

Severus tardo un segundo en reaccionar, pero era tarde, se vio empotrado en la pared bajo amenaza de una varita bajo la barbilla.

-Ábrela-

Fue firme al responder.

-No-

-¡Maldita serpiente!- Sirius levanto el puño y asesto un puño a la pared al lado de la cabeza de Severus. Temblando de furia y de impotencia, ¿porque no podía hacerle daño? ¿Porque no podía simplemente dejarlo noqueado como en el colegio y pasar sobre él?

¿Porque tuvo que prometerse a sí mismo no volver a hacerle llorar?

Quiso reír, era absurdo pensar en el Severus de ahora con un rostro lloroso, ese insensible y déspota mago de oscura apariencia y piel cetrina.

Sirius exhalo fuertemente y varias veces, apoyo la frente en el hombro de Severus.

-Te odio como no te imaginas Severus-

Severus se estremeció al oír su nombre en un gemido de fastidio. Había temido al golpe que no llego, recordando con claridad las veces que sus discusiones habían terminado en lo físico, siempre salía perdiendo, pero nunca le demostró nada más que una fría aceptación a su derrota.

En privado era otra historia.

Pero eso no pasaba hace mucho y no por falta de ganas, pensó que quizás Black al fin estaba madurando y dejaría ser ese fastidioso hombre, Gryffindor hasta los huesos, rompe corazones y mujeriego.

Las pullas entre ellos pararon.

Luego Azkaban. Pero eso era algo que él se negaba a recordar o pensar.

Elevo las manos sin nada más que hacer, hundiendo las manos a través de la túnica abierta del hombre más alto y tocando con cuidado el borde de su cinturón, sintió a Black levantar su frente un par de centímetros de su hombro rápidamente, pero no se giró a encontrar su rostro, Severus siguió al no encontrar rechazo y apoyo los dedos en la piel del cinturón tocando con más confianza y estudiando con detalle el lenguaje corporal del otro, subió hasta encontrar la camisa, la suave tela le dio la bienvenida junto con la tibieza que se contagiaba de la piel debajo de ella.

Escucho un resoplido.

Su corazón le traiciono palpitando más rápido. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

De pronto esa fría habitación se llenó de un calor asfixiante.

Severus se sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura de Sirius y cerró los ojos, sintió que el otro dejaba su lugar en su hombro y se movía para encararlo, pero lo hacía de manera lenta e insegura.

Severus no era tonto, sabía que podría pasar, era algo que casi había pasado en el colegio, una oscura noche y en un oscuro corredor, recuerda esa noche con claridad que le inquieta y le quita noches de sueño, pensando que hubiera pasado si en aquel entonces no le hubiera empujado para alejarlo, viendo una verdad materializarse frente a él, Severus se preguntó que debía hacer, sopesando opciones tomo rápidamente una decisión.

Movió sus manos en lo que parecía una caricia, se encontró con los ojos de Sirius que lo miraban oscurecidos, trago fuertemente mientras los ojos se acercaban, sus manos se movieron un poco más.

Severus no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y suspirar, empujo a Sirius fuertemente, el otro hombre lo vio desconcertado, luego furioso, pero no llego a reclamar ya que Severus había salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta en el proceso, escucho el susurro de un conjuro.

Con rapidez palpo sus bolsillos buscando su varita, sin encontrarlo siseo furioso y maldijo golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Ábreme Snivellus maldita sea!-

-¡¿Te lo hare pagar me oyes?!

-¡Maldito…maldito!-

Severus escucho todos los reclamos y maldiciones que Black tuviera que decirle, cuando pareció cansarse puso un hechizo de silencio sobre la habitación.

Con los hombros tensos se giró para informarle a Dumbledore que por el momento Black estaría tranquilo, aunque tenía la certeza de que no sería por mucho, luego de un largo parloteo al que Severus solo puso media atención fue al laboratorio y continuo con sus proyectos personales, un poco de luz de lobo, pociones varias para cualquier imprevisto. Removió su caldero un par de veces a la derecha y otras más a la izquierda.

La poción se tiño de un verde enfermizo, por un momento Severus se sorprendió, luego reviso de manera minuciosa las instrucciones.

¿Porque le había salido mal? El solía hacer esa poción con los ojos cerrados.

Suspiro.

Un golpeteo en la puerta le llamo la atención, observo una cabeza asomarse por la puerta.

-Maestro ¿se encuentra bien? No fue a comer-

La voz sonaba sinceramente preocupada, Severus suavizo el gesto, el joven medimago era de verdad atento con él.

-No tengo apetito- le respondió mientras tomaba su caldero y limpiaba su fallida poción.

Eques arrugo el gesto con preocupación, sabía que algo perturbaba a su maestro, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba a su lado le había visto equivocarse en una poción, quizá se debía a los gritos que había escuchado maldiciendo el nombre del pocionista.

Con cuidado entro en la habitación dejando una bandeja con un pequeño aperitivo y un frasco de vitaminas que necesitaba para restablecer sus nervios dañados durante sus múltiples torturas.

Le dedico una mirada a la ancha espalda de su mentor, estudiando con culpabilidad las líneas de su cuello descubierto, se alegraba en parte de haberle sugerido sujetarse el pelo durante su trabajo, pero por otra no podía evitar notar que aquello había llamado la atención de varias personas.

Espero que la pelea con su pareja se resolviera pronto, el estrés no era bueno en su estado, no después de haber mejorado tanto con su ayuda.

Solo habría que esperar. Según el señor Lupin siempre lo resolvían.

Se despidió cortésmente y salió del laboratorio, tenía que volver al hospital para su turno nocturno, debía mantener las apariencias y estar atento a cualquier referencia que se hiciera en San Mungo sobre mortifagos o sobre los pobres muchachos que habían sido capturados recientemente.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

-o-

Remus se removía en su oscura celda, ansiaba deshacerse de sus cadenas y liberarse, quería estar con su pareja, quería tocarlo y oler su esencia.

¿Porque los separaron?

Lo último que recuerda es estar acariciando su cuerpo con vehemencia, su blanca piel y su cabello dorado, había disfrutado un tanto avergonzado el besar sus labios, el separar su ropa y llenarlo de su aroma.

Se estremeció y grito con impaciencia

Quería estar con su compañero y reclamarlo, una sensación se alojaba en su pecho y un instinto que no quería reprimir lo ahogaba, jalo sus cadenas de nuevo, sentía su sangre correr a velocidad y calentarse más allá de lo pensable, sentía la influencia de la luna como algo brutalmente físico, algo que no ocurría desde los inicios de su enfermedad.

Sus cadenas se tensaron y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, lanzo un aullido de dolor.

Convulsionando sus huesos se reacomodaron hasta volverse más largos, su piel se tornó peluda y sus dientes se afilaron.

La pérdida se volvió más profunda, su pecho compungido en el lamento de los lobos, aulló tristemente, mientras que su mente salvaje recordaba rastros de lo que era memorias reconfortantes.

Tanto deseo

Tanto anhelo

Tanta tristeza

Tanta furia

Rompió sus cadenas y golpeo contra los barrotes, al momento su piel quemo pero no se inmuto, una parte en la mente de Remus sabía que no era común que hiciera eso, era un impulso primitivo dentro de él.

Quería estar con Lucius, quería sentir su calor otra vez, tocar su piel inmaculada y marcarlo con sangre para que todo aquel que lo viera supiera a quien pertenecía.

Pero no…

La parte racional de su mente decía que no podía hacer eso, las imágenes vividas le golpearon, todo había estado bien, Lucius le correspondía, le había abierto los brazos, se había acomodado en su pecho y había enredado sus piernas en su cintura.

Golpeo más fuerte contra las rejas que no cedían.

Pero luego Remus en medio de la pasión había visto sus manos con rastros de sangre, sus uñas convertidas en garras, la piel blanca manchada, la pasión aumento. Asustado de si mismo Remus se alejó, si lo había hecho, tan lejos como pudo, el corazón batiendo en el pecho, con los colmillos desnudos y afilados.

La luna había llegado.

Reprimió el impulso de morder y volver un amasijo de sangre a su acompañante, trastabillando salió de la enfermería rumbo a las habitaciones de Sirius.

Jadeando se sentó en el suelo, su lobo aún estaba inquieto.

Jamás imagino ver lo que vio, su mejor amigo y Severus Snape abrazados sobre la cama, en una estampa que si no hubiera estado en su situación le hubiera gustado plasmar en un cuadro.

Pero no había tiempo, tomo a su amigo de sus hombros despertándolo en el acto, fue suficiente verlo con tal de que Sirius lo sacara del cuarto y lo llevara al sótano más alejado donde había preparado un lugar seguro para pasar su trasformación.

Lucius

Lucius

¿Por qué?

Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarte ir si no hubieras despertado. Si no hubieras detenido mi mano y correspondido mi beso.

El ansia no paraba, su olfato sentía otros lobos cerca

Gruño

No debería haber nadie en sus territorios y cerca de su pareja

Pareja.

Un aullido rompió el aire.

 **-o-**

¡Había caído! ¡Como un imbécil! ¡como un crio!

¡Maldito sea mil veces Severus Snape!

Sirius recorrió todo el trecho de su habitación más veces de las que se podía contar tratando de imaginar como vengarse del sujeto que le había encerrado, que había evitado que pudiera rescatar a su ahijado de las garras de un homicida.

Pagaría caro.

Unos temblores en sus manos lo traicionaron, la preocupación hacia mella en su elaborada apariencia de bienestar, rayos como podía ser tan imbécil. Creer que por un momento, un segundo había creído que…

Se agito los cabellos pero aquello no lo tranquilizo, era la desventaja de tener el pelo corto.

Lanzo su pequeña bolsa al suelo logrando que todo se distribuyera alrededor, debía recuperar su varita como fuera, mientras más tiempo perdía, más tiempo Harry sufría a manos del enemigo.

No, Harry no podía ser torturado, no podían romperlo, no debían, si lo hicieran… se estremeció, las pesadillas el dolor y el frio que nunca se iba, no quería eso para Harry.

¡Necesitaba salir ahora!

La perilla de la puerta giro, rápidamente Sirius armo un plan, si Snivellus quería jugar sucio, ya podían jugar dos el mismo juego.

Rápidamente se transformó en su forma animaga, un enorme perro negro apareció, se ocultó en la sombras de la habitación, en cuanto la figura del pocionista se materializo ataco de frente, la puerta golpeteo y se cerró, pero no sería un impedimento cuando consiguiera de nuevo su varita, inmovilizo al mago bajo sus patas y le gruño con advertencia mostrando sus colmillos con propósito mortal.

El otro no se movió por lo cual Sirius procedió a buscar su varita por el cuerpo de Severus, olisqueando los posibles lugares, empezando con los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sus oídos sensibles captaron un gemido bajo que formo un nudo en su estómago.

Decidió no hacerle caso y siguió olisqueando, condujo su nariz hacia el botón del cinturón del Slytherin y subió alejando la delgada tela que lo cubría, lo sintió estremecerse.

Animado de pronto bajo la nariz y empujo con suavidad contra la cremallera del pantalón. Severus fue rápido, saco una varita de su manga tratando de convocar un hechizo, pero Sirius lo fue más, quito de un zarpazo la varita alejándola del mago a distancia prudente.

Sonrió como un perro sonreiría, lo que basto para alejar el color en las mejillas de Severus.

Sirius gruño en advertencia para que no se moviera y continuo, regañándose a sí mismo por buscar en lugares innecesarios, pero sin verdadera intención. Se mentiría a si mismo si no admitía que le gustaba el sentimiento de dominación que le invadió.

 _Estoy loco en verdad._

Continuo su búsqueda y levanto la ropa que cubría el abdomen del pocionista con la nariz, cuando vio su ombligo al descubierto siguió un impulso y saco la lengua para lamerlo.

Esta vez el gemido fue audible y sofocado con un sonido de indignación.

-No te atrevas Black- le amenazo el pocionista, con voz ahogada y mirada fiera.

Esa reacción le recordaba algo a Sirius, algo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

No hizo caso y continuo lamiendo el camino hasta el filo del esternón del otro, una mano sujeto su hocico.

-Hablo en serio, déjame-

La mano del pocionista se movió con cuidado a su espalda, Sirius capto el movimiento y asumió que era allí donde guardaba su varita, lo detuvo con una pata, pero el otro forcejeo, Sirius gruño, pero no causo el menor efecto.

Severus libero su mano sosteniendo un frasco, antes de que pudiera usarlo Sirius se convirtió de nuevo y transformo sus patas en grilletes de manos humanas, deteniendo cualquier movimiento sobre el suelo, dejando la mano cerca de la cabeza del pocionista.

-No más trucos Snivellus-

La mano libre de Sirius se dirigió vacilante por la espalda del pocionista hasta tocar su columna, bajando con cuidando, palpando en busca de su varita.

Severus escondió el rostro sabiendo que se sonrojaba, se arrepintió el haber atado su cabello, con el pelo suelto se hubiera ocultado por completo.

La mano siguió bajando hasta chocar con el borde de su pantalón.

-¿Dónde lo tienes Snivellus?-

Y sorpresivamente Sirius jalo hacia adelante la cadera del pocionista logrando que bruscamente ambas pelvis chocaran.

Ambos jadearon y se sonrojaron, la cual era más que visible en el pocionista por su pálida piel. Sirius no había visto esa reacción en años y menos el gesto avergonzado, sintió el propio rostro caliente.

¿Qué diablos haces Sirius? se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Porque le llamaban tanto la atención esos oscuros ojos y esa piel tan pálida?. Lo observo, definitivamente las chicas eran más lindas, pero había algo en él. Solo en él.

Su agarre sobre la cintura del otro se afirmó logrando que se balanceara y ambos se rozaran. Severus reacciono.

-¡Aléjate maldito Gryffindor!- trato de empujarle, pero no pudo hacerlo retroceder del todo- ¡¿qué tratas de hacer?!-

La voz de Severus se estrangulo

-Solo busco mi varita maldición, ¿qué más podría querer hacer?-

Por alguna razón Sirius no disfruto de la mirada herida y de fondo enojado como esperaba.

-Te la daré-

La respuesta lo desconcentro, ¿así sin más?

-S-suéltame Black-

Sirius no lo hizo. No estaba loco, había visto la piel de Severus de tono rojizo y su voz vacilar.

O quizá sí.

Se dejó caer sobre el pocionista sin soltarlo, los dos se estremecieron con el contacto firme de sus cuerpos.

Oh dulce venganza ¿quién se estremecía ahora debajo de quién? ahora sería otro el engañado.

Se acercó al rostro del otro notando que no respiraba, Sirius ya vería si Severus podía mantener su rostro indiferente por mucho más tiempo, junto sus frentes sintiendo la temperatura aumentada del otro, la mano que sostenía la cintura empezó a hormiguearle, que pasaría si hiciera…

Levanto la cadera de nuevo provocando otro roce, la boca de Severus se abrió, solo un centímetro, lo suficiente para dejar salir un poco de aire y Sirius hizo la tontería de olvidar su objetivo y ceder.

Lo beso.

Fue como el agua en una quemadura, casi de inmediato se separaron, Severus se veía contrariado, avergonzado y herido.

-No vas a hacerme esto Black o juro que te matare-

Era una amenaza real, Sirius lo sintió en sus huesos, pero no le importo, volvió a besar a Severus, la mano que sostenía la cintura paso a la nuca del pocionista acercándolo.

Sirius arraso con sus labios y exigiendo la entraba a la boca que tantas veces lo había hechizado y acusado, que familiar la sensación de plenitud cuando un objetivo se lograba, su yo de dieciséis saltaba y daba palmas en el aire por lograr robar un beso a ese infame hombre y lograr que callara sus palabras envenenadas.

Ahora se preguntaba qué hacer.

Se separaron y rápidamente Sirius fue hecho a un lado cayendo de espaldas mientras veía a Severus correr hacia la puerta, tardo un segundo en darse cuenta que no había recuperado su varita y otro en transformarse y volver a derribar a Severus al piso, esta vez con el pecho a tierra.

Presuroso Severus arrojo la varita de Sirius como un palo para jugar, los instintos de Sirius transformado lo dominaron logrando seguir atento el movimiento de su varita.

Sintió al otro retorcerse por poco derribándolo, así que sin pensarlo Sirius hizo lo que nunca habría imaginado, modio el cuello descubierto del pocionista que paro de retorcerse y ejercer un gemido lastimero, Sirius se movió afirmando su dominio y se alejó, la visión de su dentadura sobre la blanca piel que comenzaba a sangrar logro que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su columna y una sensación de satisfacción lo llenara por completo, al segundo una sensación pesada se asentó en su estómago.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Se transformó aun con el sabor de la sangre de Severus en su boca. No dijo nada y se alejó para recobrar su varita, tambaleante y avergonzado vio de reojo a Severus incorporarse, sin decir nada y tocándose con la mano temblorosa el cuello marcado.

Las palabras se trancaron en el pecho de Sirius, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Disculparse?

Jamás

Jamás

¡Oh maldición! Tenía que.

-Es tiempo – dijo Severus- traigo una poción de mata lobos para Lupin, debemos dársela y salir hacia Hogwarts-

Sirius le vio sin habla.

-Date prisa Black no tenemos tiempo- y salió de la habitación

Sirius tardo unos segundos en procesar lo ocurrido y empezó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, cuando salió de la habitación Severus ya le esperaba a los pies de una escalera que bajaba hacia el sótano donde tenía a su amigo Remus en buen resguardo, nadie sabía su localización exacta más que si mismo.

Caminaron entre las sombras de húmedos pasillos viendo las oscuras estancias que en su tiempo había servido para muchos propósitos, la mayoría insondables, pero que eran seguros e ilocalizables, con gran facilidad Sirius se condujo por los pasillos y se paró frente a una pared mohosa, recito un hechizo y la pared se volvió una reja que pasaron con facilidad encontrando otra estancia tenuemente iluminada.

Una celda se materializo, oculto en las sombras se distinguía la silueta de un hombre sentado.

-Remus- llamo cuidadoso Sirius

Unos ojos fosforescentes voltearon a verlo.

-Sir…-

El cuerpo de Remus empezó a temblar.

-La luna saldrá pronto y se trasformara ¿Qué planeas Snivellus?- le pregunto Sirius con suavidad.

-Descubrí un mensaje oculto en la carta que llegó, poseía un raro encantamiento que logre descifrar, lo que causo que parte del mensaje cambiara para revelar un mapa y un mensaje-

-¿Como…?-

-No hay tiempo, la carta nos dice el lugar y la hora, especifica que vayamos solos o que Draco y Potter podrían morir –

Sirius dudo.

-Lo que sea que tengan planeado para nosotros no será bueno, pero tampoco seremos estúpidos para confiarnos e ir sin más. Mande un mensaje a los miembros de la orden-

Severus no dijo más llenando el silencio con una sensación reflexiva, era obvio que no lo había dicho todo. Pero por el momento era obvio que los planes que había trazado el Slytherin tenían que ver con Remus y su pronta transformación.

A Sirius le recorrió un escalofrió, que solo aumento su determinación. Sin agregar nada más Sirius se transformó en un gran can y entro en la jaula que encerraba a Remus que gimió en reconocimiento, las convulsiones pararon y se vieron relajados, Sirius volvió a transformarse y tomo el vial que Severus le extendía discretamente sin querer alterar al otro.

-Remus debes beber esto-

-Yo…tome…mi…dosis…-

Sirius asintió preguntando con la mirada al pocionista.

-Es necesario-

Sirius impulso en la mano de su amigo a el vial con la poción y lo empujo a tomarlo. Al instante la piel de Remus se tiño oscura, Sirius se alejó, pero noto el toque firme de Severus en su hombro y el tirón en su estómago que indicaba el uso de un traslador.

Cuando cayó en la tierra húmeda, con la cabeza revuelta y horribles nauseas gruño con enojo buscando al culpable, se apoyó en la tierra tratando de que todo dejara de girar.

-¡Severus!-

Un aullido rompió el aire.

Se irguió lo más rápido que pudo viendo con sorpresa como el pocionista apuntaba con su varita a Remus y le mandaba hechizos en una y otra oleada de dolor.

-¿¡Que haces!?-

Severus no paro, aumentando su ataque logrando que la criatura en la que estaba transformada Remus corriera hacia los bosques.

Sirius se puso de pie con leve trastabillo y se acercó al pocionista tomándolo de su túnica y jaloneándolo con furia, pero fue alejado de un manotazo.

-¡Cálmate Black! Debemos caminar hacia el este y encontraremos una cueva y…-

-Porque le hiciste eso a Remus ¡maldito bastardo!-

Severus susurro un hechizo que hizo que Sirius no pudiera mover los pies, furioso miro al mago de ropa oscura que se alzaba frente a él en toda su altura y con el rostro serio e inquebrantable, lo admiro con rabia y se reprochó por ello.

-Escucha Black, no tolerare tus tonterías en este momento ¿no entiendes? faltan un par de horas para la medianoche y tenemos mucho camino que recorrer. Lupin hará lo suyo y…veremos.-

La voz claudico y sus manos firmes y seguras se apretaron, Severus odiaba la opresión de la expectación y el miedo, cerró los ojos y se concentró, respiro casi imperceptiblemente y el latido de su corazón disminuyo.

Palpo con seguridad las pociones y el translador en su bolsillo.

Sin decir más se giró y empezó a caminar, si sus cálculos no fallaban la escuela quedaba cerca, a un par de pasos libero el hechizo de Sirius.

Sorpresivamente este no se había movido a pesar de que sabía que había notado que sus ataduras habían desaparecido, Severus volteo a verlo y espero un par de latidos hasta que este se puso en marcha, en silencio.

Casi una hora después llegaron a una pared de tierra con un árbol incrustado hasta las raíces, Severus tomo la varita y recito un hechizo las ramas del árbol se movieron para hacer espacio revelando una abertura. Al cruzarla emergieron en la parte alta de una colina.

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts-

Sirius siguió el camino de la oscura voz, pero Severus ya seguía un estrecho camino, escondido entre piedras de gran tamaño.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto Sirius y solo recibió silencio – ¿A donde vamos?- pregunto de nuevo con más fuerza

La mano del pocionista voló hacia su boca rápidamente

-Cállate Black-

Sirius se sacudió la mano del pocionista de un manotazo incómodo y enojado por poetizar la tibieza de su piel como primer pensamiento.

Se adelantó un par de pasos pesados, pero pronto termino de rodillas sobre el frio y húmedo suelo manchando su pantalón de vestir y su túnica nueva, mascullo una maldición y se giró con la varita en mano, pero detuvo toda intención al ver el rostro blanco más pálido de lo normal, siguió la mirada del pocionista a sus espaldas y vio una silueta a lo lejos que se movía y se perdía a lo lejos.

A Sirius le dio un palpito de expectación y la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo, sus sentidos se estremecieron, cuando un tiempo prudente paso pudo sentir la respiración del pocionista en el cuello, se pusieron de pie y se movieron en silencio, a lo lejos la estructura del colegio se hizo más visible, a medida que avanzaba.

Rodearon algunos árboles y observaron un largo pasillo de piedra que se adentraba en las entrañas del colegio, revisaron el área y se adentraron con pasos tranquilos, la luna iluminaba el camino por lo que no hizo falta usar las varitas.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-

La voz de Sirius fue un susurro pero en la noche reboto en las paredes volviéndolo como un grito, de inmediato una mano tapo su boca y una mirada feroz lo reto entre las penumbras.

-Ca-lla-te- escucho un susurro mortífero que mando un estremecimiento en la columna, pero se negó a demostrarlo.

-Entonces dime donde vamos- le gruño Sirius a su acompañante.

El pocionista se adelantó rápidamente por los pasillos dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Sirius lo siguió siguiendo el rastro del ondular de su capa hasta que cruzo el umbral de una vieja puerta.

Cuando Sirius entro la puerta se cerró tras el silenciosamente.

Camino un par de pasos pero en la oscuridad no pudo localizar a su acompañante, empezó a ponerse nervioso al escuchar sus propios pasos.

-La nota que recibimos no venía de parte del lord-

La voz de Severus vino de las sombras. Sirius noto como su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y fuerte.

-La estudie con todos los métodos que conozco, la letra es la misma, pero la firmeza en la caligrafía y las intenciones al hacerla eran honestas, querían avisarnos de la captura de Draco y Potter-

Sirius avanzo un par de pasos, con la sensación hormigueante en las manos y en el rostro.

-Pero…es imposible de imaginar el hecho….-

La voz vacilo y Sirius casi pudo sentir el aliento de un suspiro de frustración.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con expectación, como si estuviera esperando un ataque de una bestia salvaje.

La idea rondo por su mente, ¿el señor oscuro había mandado un aviso?

Imposible.

-El mapa que descubrí al analizar la nota mostraba diferentes entradas al castillo, muchas de ellas pasadizos desconocidos para mí, marcaba el camino hacia el lugar donde los tenían-

-Es una trampa- soltó Sirius en un suspiro.

Una suave risa choco en su pecho y Sirius no pudo evitar levantar la mano como queriendo sostener su origen.

-Ahora lo dices- le escucho decir, Sirius sonrió y miro a su alrededor para buscarlo, pero todo era muy oscuro.

-Vamos- siguió la voz hasta sus espaldas y luego escucho un paso, Sirius se apresuró donde recordaba estaba la puerta y choco con alguien, exhalando una maldición sintió la punta filosa de una nariz chocando con su boca.

-Oye- se quejó tomando impulsivamente lo que creía la ropa del otro.

Un chasquido

Un latido

-Suéltame-

Sirius escucho con claridad. Su mente lo llevo tiempo atrás a un momento como este, amenazando al mismo hombre por alguna cosa, levantando el puño, sosteniendo su rostro para ver como la mirada desinteresada cobraba miedo.

Severus trato de alejarlo y noto que el pulso le vacilaba, Sirius le soltó, sus ojos se habían adaptado ya y podia ver algo de la silueta del hombre y…

Joder.

Un apéndice rosado paso lentamente por los labios de Severus dejando un camino brillante, gimió.

Severus retrocedió hasta chocar lo puerta, pero fue suficiente para Sirius estirar la mano, tomar su pelo y besar sus labios.

¿Qué maldita sea estaba haciendo?

Su otra mano voló a su cintura parando el forcejeo del otro.

¿Porque siempre Snivellus tenía que pelear en todo? Siempre lo hacía, desde que eran niños.

Cuando se separaron Sirius solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra, hasta que sonó una explosión, el castillo se estremeció, en un silencioso acuerdo salieron de la habitación mirando los cuadros del pasillo caerse cuando se produjo una segunda honda desde otro lugar.

Corrieron, Severus a la cabeza conocedor del camino marcado en el mapa, lo peor paso por sus mentes y se arriesgaron por lo pasillo hasta ahora desiertos.

El castillo tembló, pero esta vez no hubo explosión, si no una onda casi palpable de magia los recorrió y estremeció, era agresiva y llamaba a la sangre, se apresuraron viendo a lo lejos como sombras oscuras corrían por los corredores frente a ellos.

-Por aquí- mando el pocionista y sin replica Sirius lo siguió. Bajaron un piso.

Para su sorpresa Severus apareció en el suelo, sobre el dos niños idénticos que lo abrazaban.

-¡Sev!- lo llamaron y con varita en mano Sirius vio como el pocionista devolvía el abrazo y les daba una caricia reconfortante a ambos.

-¿Donde esta Draco?- le preguntaron al unísono.

Sirius noto un movimiento, apunto la varita a la nueva figura con presteza, notando a tiempo que era otro niño, más pequeño si cabe agazapado detrás de una pared.

-¡No le hagas daño!- Sirius sintió el apretón en sus piernas.

Severus apareció sosteniendo al niño que se le había colgado y llamando al otro con la mano, dudoso, el otro se acercó y se refugió en su abrazo.

Asombrado Sirius miro como los niños se aferraban a él.

Se escucharon gritos y pasos acelerados.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-

Rápidamente Severus empujo a los niños a los brazos de Sirius que los recibió confundido.

-Llévatelos- ordeno el pocionista mientras se alejaba.

Sirius salió tras el rápidamente.

-¿Qué dices? No voy a irme-

Lo sostuvo de la túnica con fuerza y lo jalo hasta el con la furia naciéndole en la piel.

-Has lo que digo Black, llévate a los mocosos- el pocionista se sacudió con presteza del agarre de hierro de Black, desvió un momento la mirada hacia los niños que se sostenían entre ellos, temblorosos y con un suave llanto que trataban de apaciguar.

El más pequeño hipo.

-Hazlo-

Hubo un momento de vacilar que peso el ambiente, ambos hombres se estudiaron mirándose a los ojos, Severus solo veía terquedad, ansiedad y desenfreno, como una bomba a punto de explotar ahí contenido, ese hombre no había cambiado desde que era un molesto adolecente.

Un cambio, un velo suave de reconocimiento y frustración. Un suspiro contenido

-Volveré- le dijo como una promesa y corrió sosteniendo a los niños de la mano.

Por alguna razón Severus no pudo quitarles la vista hasta que se perdieron entre los lúgubres pasillos, una parte de él se sentía aliviado de que aquellos mocosos insoportables a cargo de su ahijada estén a salvo.

Severus se giró y tomo un momento para regular su respiración y detener el nudo en el fondo de su estómago, corrió y se movió por varios pasillos vacíos y evito los concurridos con la presteza de un felino. Algo había pasado, algo de gran magnitud, se detuvo en la intercesión de un pasillo.

-¡Búsquenlos! Maldita sea ¡son solo niños!-

Arrugo el gesto y acomodo un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja. Buscaban a los niños era claro.

Una nueva explosión.

-¡La torre sur!- escucho gritar a alguien, cayo de rodillas mientras otra oleada de magia lo envolvía, ¿que era aquello?, nunca lo había sentido, magia pura, fuerte y vibrante, pero a diferencia de las primeras tenia tintes de furia que lo exaltaron, como un empático, apretó los puños y su cuerpo secreto adrenalina, listo para lanzarse sobre el peligro, su respiración se volvió pesada y con esfuerzo se controló.

Los hombres del pasillo peleaban entre ellos.

Se puso en marcha y de sus bolsillos tomo la carta, aquella que había llegado de forma misteriosa a la orden alertando de la captura de los jóvenes magos.

Fue extraño para él desde un principio, la forma en que la misiva había llegado, la forma en que estaba redactada y por supuesto el mensaje secreto que descubrió luego de analizarla citando a Black a un encuentro para rescatar al elegido.

Misteriosamente había también un mapa del castillo, especificando una ruta de entrada y salida, lo cual lo tenía intranquilo, quien sería aquel que mando la carta, y por merlín mismo.

¿Quién podría tener la misma caligrafía que el lord?

El sonido de voces lanzando maldiciones llamo su atención, muy cerca de él. Se camuflo en las sombras para pasar de largo, pero el chispazo oscuro y siniestro le recorrió la espalda, la situación dio un giro cuando al escucharse más de cerca la voz serpentina y oscura del lord.

La marca empezó a arder bajo la piel de su brazo.

-¿crees que puedes vencerme Harry?- siseo la voz.

Severus se asomó por un rincón para ver, varita en mano y la maldición asesina en los labios.

-Ahora tengo algo precioso para ti-

Su corazón se estrujo en su pecho al ver a su ahijado en manos del tenebroso con una varita en la sien a modo de amenaza.

Gemía y jadeaba tratando de respirar.

Un poco más lejos estaba alguien de rodillas tenía una capa oscura extendida entre los hombros que de derramaba sobre el piso, veía parches de piel allí y allá, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era los cuernos en su cabeza.

El reconocimiento lo golpeo.

-Si le haces daño…-la voz jadeaba contenida-...te matare…

Mortífera en un principio Harry grito cuando el lord le mando una maldición haciéndolo rodar en el piso, jadeante apoyo la manos en el piso y trato de levantarse, Severus adelanto un paso, si podía acercarse lo suficiente podría lanzar un hechizo para que el lord suelte a Draco, confiaba que Potter lo tomara y escaparan después.

Planeo rápidamente y estudio cada escenario.

-Mi señor-

Llamaron dos mortifagos poniéndose a los flancos del tenebroso, Severus maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía.

Su ahijado forcejeo entre el agarre oscuro, Severus quiso reñirle por la torpe acción.

-Joven Malfoy, parece que su héroe ya no puede defenderlo- la lúgubre voz se acompañó de una seca risa. Apretó su agarre y Draco gimió.

-Yo…-

Severus se vio obligado a hacer un plan desesperado, pero si al menos los dos jóvenes magos salían con vida se vería bien servido.

-Yo…- volvió a decir Draco- Yo…no necesito que nadie me defienda-

Fueron segundos.

El cuerpo de Draco se convulsiono y cambio, tan rápido y fácil. Aun en manos de su opresor, los dientes romos se volvieron feroces colmillos, las uñas se estiraron en garras filosas y la piel cambio a pelo color de luna.

Luego un aullido y el piso de color sangre. Con velocidad el que fuera antes su ahijado giro sus fauces hacia su opresor, que tuvo la presteza de soltarlo antes de perder el rostro.

Los otros dos mortifagos no tuvieron esa suerte, terminaron con las gargantas cercenadas.

-Pero como…- el lord siseo y lanzo una par de hechizos que hizo que Draco mostrara aún más las fauces y gruño, al verse acorralado el lord huyo.

Al terminar con sus muertas presas, el lobo blanco puso atención en el incubo, conocedor de que él no lo reconocería, Severus salió de su escondite y lanzo una maldición expulsora a Draco que lo alejo por el pasillo, clavándolo en una pared.

Se acercó al otro, que aún estaba en el piso mirando la pared donde había chocado Draco.

-¡Potter!-

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo agito revisando con la mirada rápidamente los daños, pero milagrosamente el muchacho solo tenía un par de rasguños que no coincidían con toda la sangre que traía encima.

-¡Potter!- le llamo de nuevo, sacudiéndolo y consiguiendo así su atención.

Los ojos de pupilas rasgados le devolvieron la visión, Severus reprimió un estremecimiento.

-Tu ¿qué le has hecho a Draco?- la voz no sonó más que un susurro pero la amenaza era explicita, todo empezó a vibrar de manera brusca mientras los pies se le pegaban a la dura piedra. El castillo tembló y un sentimiento de fatalidad se asentó en su pecho.

¿Que era tal poder?

El joven pelinegro frente a el suspiro.

-Se ha ido…- dijo ausentemente girando a ver el lugar donde había chocado el hombre lobo. Ahora ausente.

Se puso de pie y le miro sin ver, con los ojos nublados como si se encontrara muy lejos de allí. Las grandes alas negras se movieron cuando camino un par de pasos.

-Donde…esta…-

Severus le llamo sin poder evitar un tono tembloroso.

-Donde…-

Pero Harry no pareció reaccionar. Y Severus sabía que no tenían tiempo, el olor a humo le llego y el sonido de voces y maldiciones. Había llegado el día de la profecía y todo estaba en manos del muchacho frente a el que se alejaba a paso lento.

Ido.

Se sacudió la frustración y la fina capa de miedo que se había asentado en él y corrió a alcanzarlo entonces lo tomo de los hombros y lo golpeo. Luego de estresantes segundos el verde había vuelto a los ojos del muchacho que parpadeaba furiosamente tratando de enfocar.

-¿P-profesor? ¿Qué paso?-

Severus no volvió a golpearlo alertado por las voces a su alrededor.

-Es hora Potter. Debes enfrentar a Voldemort-

Por alguna razón decir el nombre en voz alta no le había causado en menor efecto.

-o-

Uff si que paso tiempo eh?

Pensé que no terminaría nunca.

He tenido una duda desde hace un tiempo, yo uso la aplicación de la pagina y me he fijado que al lado de la portada de las historias hay una línea naranja o verde, que llena o no la franja completa. Alguien sabe que significa?

Ah y también note que hay como unas hojitas al lado de la clasificación de la historia, pero no en todas. Esas son mis dudas. Si alguien sabría se le agradece las respuestas.

Como siempre lamento la tardanza

Para su disfrute.

Pryre-chan


	16. Chapter 16

Esta Es Mi Familia

Por Pryre-chan

Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen

Son De J.K Rowling

Capítulo 15

 **-o-**

Marcus miro con recelo el escandalo al otro lado de los barrotes de su celda.

-Remus debes beber esto-

Reconocía la voz del mago de pelo negro. Sirius o algo así. Lo había encerrado de buena gana en esa pequeña celda, estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza, adormecido pero saciado, había consumido la suficiente magia para pasar un par de días sin problemas.

Un aullido reboto en las paredes y Marcus se tapó los oídos, la criatura vecina suya hacia mucho ruido.

-Es necesario- escucho decir luego un ligero sonido que asocio con una desaparición.

Al fin, en silencio se recostó en su incomoda litera, era tan estrecha que no podía caber en ella más que de costado. Pero que más daba, por ahora se tragaría la rabia y la indignación, no había más insulto que apresar a un demonio del sueño, ya sea en mente o en cuerpo, eran seres libres en todo sentido.

Y sumamente posesivos.

Pero lo aguantaría, por Draco, el mago de ojos grises era suyo, la única presa que había hecho en el nacer el deseo de preservar su sonrisa, guardar sus sonrojos y proteger la vida.

Era tan hermoso como trágico.

Anhelo tocar su piel y besar sus labios, para él era como adorar una hermosa obra de arte, de piel tibia y sangre en las mejillas.

Se mordió los labios con furia cuando recordó que aquello ya no era del todo posible, el territorio que había anhelado reclamar ya lo había sido por alguien más. Debía de haber reclamado su territorio cuando pudo, en una de esas tantas noches que lo consolaba entre sus brazos, alejando sus pesadillas y trayendo calma a su turbulenta mente.

Ahora era tarde, se maldijo por dentro por perder la oportunidad. Pero debía ser cuidadoso, un demonio podía tener todo tipo de deseos y placer carnal en el mundo de los sueños, caer en los más rotundos pecados y perversiones y disfrutarlo.

Incluso inducirlos.

Pero físicamente, en el mundo consiente era otra historia, el cuerpo era un templo al que solo muy pocas personas debían acceder, eso le había dicho una profesora del colegio y hubiera querido haberle creído.

Había cometido un error por aquel entonces, con una súcubo hermosa y tonta, el vínculo que habían formado había tardado como cinco años en desaparecer.

Había sido la peor época de su vida, había estado enfermo la mayoría del tiempo por no querer alimentarse de la súcubo bella y había estado casi siempre internado en un hospital. Cansado y vacio.

Pero al final el vínculo había cedido y fue libre.

Fue muy cuidadoso después.

Saco un par de tiras de paja de su colchón para distraerse, recordar el colegio le traía sabor amargo, las tortuosas clases teóricas y las aun peor clases de meditación. Pero había algo que si disfruto.

Las peleas con Lilian Banker.

En un inicio habían sido amigos, inseparables durante sus años de primaria, disfrutaban hacer travesuras juntos e incluso habían tenido su primer beso juntos, recuerda que la energía que chispeo entre ellos, les había resultado muy curiosa hasta que averiguaron la razón.

Sonrió al recordar y arrugo el rostro después.

Su padre se había enemistado con el padre de Lilian por alguna razón, al ser ambos jefes de clanes de sucubus habían entrado en disputa formal, lo que quería decir que ningún miembro del clan contrario tenia permitido socializar, mirar o hablar con el otro.

Pero para unos chiquillos eso no tenía sentido, se encontraban de todas formas, pero aquello acareo problemas a Marcus.

Recordó la paliza con claridad.

Y gritarle a Lilian lo fea que era, lo tonta que le creía y la poca cosa que la consideraba.

Así paso a decirle un buenos días a plantar una babosa en su pelo.

Divertido, si. Adecuado, no.

Todo fue peor al final del colegio y su metedura de pata.

Lilian no volvió a hablarle más.

Escucho el resoplar furioso de la celda frente a él. Bajo un montón de sedantes Lilian estaba atada a una pared, rumiaba y maldecía en voz baja. Pálida como un fantasma con manchas que parecían golpes de un cruel amante a primera vista, con el pelo opaco y la mirada vidriosa.

Señal de que no se había alimentado. Y de que no había forjado un vínculo que la alimentara permanentemente. A Marcus le extraño el hecho, escucho más de una vez que Lilian tenía un prometido desde el nacimiento.

Resto importancia, la vida de esa mujer no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Consciente de que solo era un cascaron vacío Marcus le arrojo una piedrecilla que choco con una reja metálica de su prisión.

-Cállate…-

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse le robo los pensamientos.

-o-

Harry se negó a gritar.

Se mordió la lengua para apaciguar los gemidos del fondo de su garganta. Vino el vigésimo primer golpe de látigo y luego el vigésimo segundo, se concentró en seguir contando cada golpe y en escuchar las voces de su alrededor, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a evitar el dolor.

Concéntrate, se decía en un mantra, piensa en la humedad, en el sonido de goteo, analiza el mal olor y descubre donde estas.

Harry sintió como las gotas de su tibia sangre volvían a sus heridas, eso pasaba a menudo cuando no había nada más que dañar y le curaban para volver a empezar.

Trato de alejar aún más su mente cuando volvieron a empezar, escuchaba carcajadas y una risa femenina ahogada en placer.

Luego el nombre de Draco, su cuerpo se sacudió haciendo tintinear las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

Harry sentía tanta rabia e impotencia que podía sentirlo con un ente a su alrededor exaltando todas las oscuras emociones que tanto había tratado de mantener en raya y no mostrar. Su magia dio un chispazo que fue amortiguado con otra tanda de dolor.

Murmullos. El sonido de unos tacones y el inicio de los crucios.

Fue consciente cuando termino la tortura y cuando lo dejaron solo, su mente divagaba, la ira cansada y apaciguada, pero aun allí.

Gimió cuando se movió, sus oídos captaron un crujido espantoso.

Pensó en Draco y como lo alejaron de él, justo de entre sus brazos, recuerda el entumecimiento de la maldición, la sensación de los blancos dedos aferrándose a su ropa y la última mirada gris de pánico antes de que su conciencia se apagara, pensó en como lo recuperaría y como no lo volvería a dejar, intento contactarlo a través de sus sueños, pero siempre había un espacio vacío del lado de Draco, sabía que le habían hecho algo, así que grito, pero aun así no hubo respuesta y por su supuesto pensó en lo que le haría a la perra estúpida de Beatrix Lestrange.

Una imagen

Un beso, unos ojos grises, una tierna piel.

Su cuerpo se relajó dolorosamente y los chispazos de su propia magia dolorosa menguaron.

Y el dolor aún lejano de las heridas que se impuso ignorar desapareció.

Poco después sintió algo fresco recorrerle la garganta, pensó que era algo asqueroso o destinado a darle dolor, hasta que se dio cuenta que era agua, su cuerpo lo recibió como un desierto, absorbiéndolo todo, recuperando fuerza y algo de lucidez.

Vio a alguien frente a él, arrodillado, con una botella de agua.

Pero tan pronto como lo vio desapareció, se preguntó si era algún truco de algún mortifagos.

Su mente volvió a hundirse en sí misma.

-o-

Draco golpeo la puerta, rompió las sillas y todo el mobiliario que tubo al alcance, pero ni la puerta cedió ni nadie vino.

Estaba encerrado en una mugrosa habitación, con tanto polvo que casi se asfixia.

"Eres muy valioso sobrino"

Le había dicho su tía cuando forcejeaba entre dos mortifagos y le empujaban en esa habitación. Draco prefería morir a dejar que lo tocasen esas sucias manos, no iba a volver a eso, no a ese miedo.

Aumento su forcejeo.

"Tranquilo sobrino" le había dicho su tia dulcemente "Eres valioso, pero no único"

Draco se detuvo en seco, sabía que se refería a los gemelos.

Dejo que lo metieran a esa habitación y lo encerraran, dejo que lo insultaran y vapulearan, dejo su orgullo al lado cuando un par de sanadores lo desnudaron y lo revisaron y no se quejó cuando venían a dejarle comida de buena apariencia pero con mal sabor.

Pero Draco podría ser un cobarde y un traicionero y muchas cosas más que le dijeron, pero nunca permitiría que los gemelos atravesaran por ello, eran solo niños.

Paso dos días de los que pudo contar en esa habitación. Curiosamente no podía soñar cuando podía conciliar el sueño, ni podía relajar su mente lo suficiente para meditar.

Así de pronto lo supo.

Alguien sabia, si sobre su habilidad o la del elegido no lo sabría, pero era evidente que lo supieron.

Las ventanas opacadas emitieron algo de luz. Pronto seria el día, tendría que enviar la señal.

Esa tarde en vez del carcelero promedio que traía su comida, el que vino fue el lord en persona.

El cuerpo de Draco se estremeció de miedo y la sangre se congelo en su venas, lo único que pudo hacer instintivamente fue poner una rodilla al suelo y hacer una reverencia.

-Draco-

La voz sonó complacida, Draco solo podía maldecir a sus adentros, pero se detuvo cuando sintió ese empujón, la sensación de alguien que escuchaba.

Una mano reptiliana lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo bruscamente.

-Draco ya estas a salvo-

La cadencia de la voz puso los escudos de Draco aún más alto, el lord buscaba algo de su contestación, fue cuidadoso.

-Gracias mi lord de no ser por usted o la presencia de mi tia…-

La susodicha solo arrugo el gesto de forma imperceptible pero clara para Draco.

-Nos tomó mucho tiempo encontrarte- las frías manos recorrieron su rostro con delicadeza hasta la barbilla- pero de pronto apareces ¿no es eso extraño Draco?-

La presión aumento.

-Ellos me trajeron mi señor, pensaban que podía decirles algo de utilidad-

Draco bajo la voz y la mirada, sabía que debía dar una imagen convincente.

-Interesante. Entonces solo Harry te trajo-

-Los mayores no estaba de acuerdo así que el idiota de Potter me saco de mi celda y me trajo sin decirle a nadie, por alguna razón no pudo aparecerse cerca del castillo y terminamos perdidos-

Eso sonaría lo suficientemente Gryffindor y Potter como para ser creíble.

-Así parece. ¿Qué sabes de las curiosas alas de Potter?-

Draco vacilo e inspiro.

-Nada importante mi señor, simplemente apareció así, es repugnante-

Paso un par de latidos de incertidumbre hasta que el lord bajo la intensidad de su oscura mirada y pareció levemente satisfecho, lo dejo libre para estudiarlo con la mirada de arriba abajo, seguramente los médicos ya le habían informado de su estado.

Se sintió sucio por eso.

-Mi señor es hora- la voz de su Beatrix se coló en sus oídos como un susurro maldito.

-Draco acompáñame te daré un regalo-

Fue una orden

-Sera el inicio de una nueva era para nosotros-

La voz se volvió sinuosa, en un vano intento de tranquilizarlo. Apretó los puños.

-si…-

Tras una rápida inspección, el lord se giró y se fue lentamente, su tía se quedó frente a él un poco más de tiempo, mirándole fijamente y poniendo uno de sus finos y delgados dedos sobre sus pálidos labios indicándole silencio.

La oscura figura se fue perdiendo por el pasillo cuando otra figura se hizo presente, dando un ligero brinco Draco estudio a la nueva presencia encontrándola familiar pero no ubicándola del todo, lo que era peligroso en ese medio.

Lucho contra la expectativa y estudio los movimientos mientras el otro dejaba una túnica en una silla cercana

-Es mejor que empiece a alistarse joven Malfoy, el lord lo espera en el salón en cinco minutos-

La voz se le hacía brutalmente familiar, pero Draco no recuerda. Le enfurece a un nivel primario, sabe que se le escapa algo importante.

-¿Quién eres?-

La figura de un muchacho de su edad se pierde tras la puerta fingiendo no escucharlo.

Con pasos firmes Draco toma la túnica y se arregla lo mejor que puede automáticamente mientras su mente cabila, debe hacer algo. Si bien esta como en un principio sabe que no puede claudicar, tiene planes que cumplir, debe busca la manera de salir al exterior y averiguar dónde está.

Debe dar la señal a los demás en el momento indicado, siente en los huesos que ese momento está cerca. Pero para ello debe encontrar al héroe del mundo mágico, sabe que sin el todo se ira al garete.

Pero como…

No lo sabe pero debe hacerlo, un peso se asienta en su pecho como un rasguño que trata de abrirse campo en su pecho, pero no puede, sabe que es un sentimiento de fatalidad y miedo.

Pero debe.

Se arregla las inexistentes arrugas de la túnica pensando que gana un par de segundos de tiempo para pensar.

Hay un golpeteo en la puerta y un hombre lo insta a salir y seguir al lord.

Se alisa de nuevo la túnica.

Pero esta vez hay algo diferente. Palpa con cuidado y distraídamente el bolsillo interior, hay un frasco allí.

No tiene tiempo para verla, pero estudia con el tacto el tamaño, la forma y el peso, es casi seguro que es luz de lobo.

Oculta su sorpresa con éxito mientras avanza y las dudas vuelven, pero casi no tiene tiempo para formular hipótesis, las paredes mohosas que alguna vez fueron mármol y piedra pulida le roban la atención, los escalones son viejos pero sin duda están labrados de forma elegante, el estilo le es conocido.

Cuando llegan a una gran estancia el aire se traba en su pecho, allí en medio del campo abierto está el cadáver de una fiera, es fácil identificarla cuando rodean su cuerpo para pasar.

Un Basilisco.

Y si daba fe a los viejos cuentos y chismes, esta sería la bestia que Potter derroto en segundo año.

Un estremecimiento le recorre.

Más pronto de lo que quisiera alcanzan al lord que está reunido con un trio de mortifagos. Draco alcanza a escuchar.

"El castillo está despejado"

"Sera necesario moverlo"

"Hay que acabar con el ya mismo"

"…Un lugar seguro para el heredero"

El mortifago que estaba a sombra de Draco lo detiene y le indica silencio. Cuando el lord cae en cuenta de su presencia hace un ademan llamándolo, con pies de plomo Draco avanza.

-Mi hermoso Draco, ven conmigo-

La mano fría se posa contra la suya, Draco reza que no la sostenga y así pasa. Solo avanzan, la sombra de Draco los sigue de cerca como otros mortifagos a los flancos del lord.

Avanzan por pasillos que fueron en su momento una belleza, hasta una fría habitación, se escuchan quejidos y antes de formar la pregunta la puerta se abre y frente a sus ojos esta Harry Potter atado al techo con cadenas con más heridas y sangre de las que ha visto en toda su vida.

Lo azotan o eso parece, hasta que vierte sobre sus heridas algo viscoso y de olor repulsivo, quema la piel.

Pero Harry solo gime quedamente. Draco reprime las lágrimas y trata de alejar el nudo en la garganta.

Mira, se niega a ver a alguien más por miedo a que sus ojos lo traicionen.

-Despierta Potter alguien quiere verte-

Alguien invoca un chorro de fría agua que hace que Harry abra los ojos, las sombras del lord alzan la cara del elegido y lo obligan a levantar la cabeza.

Esos ojos.

Estaban secos.

Miraban sin ver y carecían del brillo de la vida y la pasión que Draco conocía.

-Que…-

-Es tu momento Draco- le dijo el lord mientras ponía una de sus manos en su hombro- puedes vengarte de Harry. Mátale ahora o tortúralo como te place, hazle pagar por alejarte de mí y por quitarte tu libertad. Quítale la vida mi hermoso Draco-

Draco inhalo al ver un movimiento de los ojos verdes a el…desisterezados.

-Ese es mi regalo Draco, de tu mano todo esto acabara-

El lord puso una mano en su espalda y lo empujo suavemente al frente, una varita apareció en sus manos.

-Hazlo- le susurro una voz reptileana.

¡No! Draco no quería ni podía hacerlo, si lo hacía todo estaría perdido.

Draco tembló y forzó a su cerebro a pensar en una solución. No la hallo.

La mirada de los presentes lo perforo. Avanzo un paso

Lo siento.

-Avada…-

El pulso le fallo pero aun así en un movimiento rápido Draco apunto la varita a su propio pecho.

-¡Mi señor!-

Un hombre entro precipitadamente.

-Encontraron muertos a los guardias del exterior-

El lord gimió y ladro ordenes mientras casi todos los hombres de la celda desparecían.

-Lleven a Draco a un lugar seguro-

Draco fue tomado de los hombros y alejado por un camino diferente del lord, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos empujo al hombre que cayó al piso fácilmente, quitándole la varita Draco retrocedió sus pasos y se metió en la celda que acababa de dejar.

Solo Potter estaba en ella.

Curioso. Debería haber un par de guardias al menos.

Draco sintió una punzada de mala espina, pero no se quejó, nervioso uso la varita para desatar al elegido que cayó como muerto al piso.

-¡Potter!-

Le grito Draco tratando de que reaccionara, los ojos estaban abiertos, pero nada más que eso.

Con fuerza lo impulso de pie, afortunadamente Harry se mantuvo solo.

Un sonido acuoso llevo la vista de Draco a los pedazos de piel desgarrada de las alas negras que escurrían sangre oscura. Draco ahogo una arcada.

-No tenemos tiempo- le reclamo- ¡reacciona! Debemos salir de aquí-

Al no recibir respuesta Draco ahogo sus quejas y a empujones y reproches subidos de tono guio como un ciego a Harry por los pasillos, arriba de ellos se escuchaba barullo.

El miedo a encontrarse con alguien mantuvo a Draco alerta a cualquier sonido, aferrado a la varita robada guio a través de la oscuridad.

Unas antorchas se encendieron, dejando un pasillo iluminado, lo siguieron y salieron a la superficie tras un enorme cuadro vacío en una ala del castillo que Draco conocía bien.

Estaba en Hogwarts como Draco suponía.

Pasos lo alertaron y Draco apuro el paso vacilante de su compañero, con lágrimas de frustración.

Siguiendo el silencio particular de pasillos vacíos llegaron a una sala polvosa lejos del barullo. Sin poder más Draco dejo caer el cuerpo de Harry al suelo que se quejó quedamente.

Draco esperaba un grito, las heridas aún seguían abiertas y sangraban.

-¡Potter!-

Le llamo Draco zarandeándolo.

Solo un suave quejido y ojos fríos viéndolo es todo lo que obtuvo, la pálida piel lo alarmo.

-¡Joder reacciona!-

Nada.

Draco apretó los puños. Estaban perdidos.

-Que…¿qué te hicieron?- pregunto en un susurro frustrado y temeroso.

Nadie respondió. La sangre se tornó más espesa, por lo que Draco se apresuró a cerrar las que podía con la terca y poco útil varita que había robado.

Potter moriría.

Fue la verdad que lo golpeo cuando las manos se le llenaron de sangre.

-Que puedo hacer…¡que puedo hacer!-

Grito.

-Potter que puedo hacer, a este paso….no dejare que ese loco gane ¿me entiendes? Te mantendré vivo hasta que hagas tu parte. Prometiste demasiado maldito Gryffindor, tu…-

Draco miro los cuernos negros de la cabeza de Harry, no los había entre la bruma de la habitación poco iluminada. Una verdad lo golpeo.

Potter no era del todo un mago.

Era un incubo, un demonio que se alimentaba de energía mágica, que vivía de energía mágica. A su mente vino el recuerdo de las veces que Harry le dijo que era delicioso.

Dudo un momento.

Pero luego dejo caer el cuerpo de Harry al piso y se puso sobre él.

-Escucha Potter, tus heridas van a matarte si no las curo de inmediato. Pero no puedo hacerlo con esta varita y no soy lo suficientemente hábil para hacerlo sin una-

La admisión dolió.

-En cambio-continuo- te daré la fuerza para que te cures solo ¿de acuerdo?-

Nada. No hubo reacción cuando Draco le quito lo que quedaba de su camisa, ni cuando con manos temblorosas le quito el cinturón y bajo su bragueta.

-Solo…solo no te mueras-

Draco tomo entre sus manos el miembro flácido del elegido y empezó a acariciarlo con rudeza, no obtuvo reacción a pesar de que estaba seguro de que era doloroso.

Paso un momento y solo obtuvo una semi erección burlona de sus atenciones, trato tocando los testículos moviéndolos en círculos cerrados y suaves, la erección mejoro, pero no era suficiente.

La luna llena ilumino un poco mejor la habitación. El corazón de Draco que latía rápidamente y dolorosamente se aceleró aún más, su piel se tornó sensible y rompió a sudar de pronto, no le intereso si su compañero estaba herido o poco dispuesto, su meta era lograr aparearse.

Unos aullidos a la distancia lo hicieron reaccionar y levantar la cabeza para responder, el sonido fue un gritillo agudo, pero no le importo.

Bajo la cabeza y tomo la erección en su boca, logrando ponerla erecta en su totalidad, pero Draco sabía que faltaba un poco más. Movió su lengua alrededor de la roja cabeza y lamio el talle una y otra vez captando su sabor almizclado que no le resulto desagradable como había creído en un principio.

Trago profundo sin importarle las náuseas, el tamaño aumento.

Pero aún no.

Deslizo sus manos arriba y abajo siguiendo su boca, con pequeñas succiones logro sacar un gemido placentero a su compañero que empezaba a reaccionar como debía.

Su piel ardía.

Draco siguió la esencia de la excitación por el cuerpo del pelinegro, dando lengüetazos por allí y allá buscando memorizar su sabor intoxicante.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Draco movía las caderas sin poder detenerse, su pantalón estaba húmedo y la áspera tela dañaba su piel.

Se detuvo en el pálido cuello y olfateo.

Dulce y amargo.

Campo y mar

Sangre y excitación.

Fuerza y magia.

Pareja.

La conclusión lo golpeo aumentando su excitación. Si, debía aparearse con ese macho, era fuerte, lo sentía en los pulsos de vida bajo sus dedos, le daría cachorros fuertes, podría proveerlos y protegerlos.

Draco sabía que ese pensamiento no era suyo. Lucho, humillado y avergonzado a partes iguales pero cuando empezó a refregarse en el cuerpo ajeno del elegido su mente consiente se enturbio.

La piel estaba fría y no cálida, pálida y no rojiza como de era de esperar.

Su instinto gimió en protesta.

¿Estaba siendo rechazado?

En ese caso debía demostrar que podía satisfacer ese cuerpo. Debía esforzarse más. Mostrarle que era una pareja aceptable. No. ¡Perfecta!.

Draco se quitó el pantalón con dedos temblorosos de excitación, casi rompiendo los estorbosos botones, los pateo lejos notando la lubricación que escurría entre sus piernas. Se acomodó sobre el otra vez, desabotono su camisa bajo la mirada seca del otro.

-Mírame- rogo Draco mientras juntaba ambos miembros y los acariciaba moviendo las caderas de adelante a atrás suavemente.

-Mírame- le dijo de nuevo cuando tomo las manos del pelinegro y las puso sobre su pecho, los dedos estáticos sobre sus sensibles tetillas.

La respiración de ambos se volvió a jadeos. Pero los ojos verdes se mantenían lejanos

Frustrado Draco se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del otro sin importar que la sangre manchara su pálida piel, levanto las caderas y froto su humedad con la suave y dura erección de su compañero.

-Ha…Harry no sé qué me pasa…mi cuerpo…yo nunca…mírame-

Rogo en voz entrecortada y avisto el primer chispazo de vida en los ojos verdes.

-Draco…- un susurro

-Si-

-Tu…-

-Te daré mi energía….te daré…no dejes de mirarme…-

Las manos del pelinegro empezaron a moverse por el cuerpo del rubio que no pudo evitar gemir de contento, sabía que algo se escapaba, algo importante, pero por alguna razón lo único que podía pensar era en sentir ese gran falo dentro de él.

El primer beso fue amargo e intenso, con un sabor metálico.

-¡Draco!-

-No puedo evitarlo…quiero…joder…Harry quiero tenerte dentro de mi…-

Las manos de Harry se pusieron sobre las caderas de Draco y guiaron más firmemente su movimiento.

-La luna…ah…Remus me dijo…-

-Lo se…pero por alguna razón…no me importa-

Se besaron, Draco domino sobre el débil pelinegro, al separarse los labios rosas del rubio siguieron el camino al cuello, rodeando el pulso con ardientes besos y lamidas. A Draco se le hizo irresistible la línea de vida, sus colmillos picaron.

Podía marcarlo. Mordió levemente esperando la reacción del otro, al no ver negativas mordió más fuerte. Harry gimió. Draco sintió la erección rebotar entre sus piernas.

Si Harry lo marcaba de nuevo…

La humedad aumento.

-¿Sangre?-

Escucho decir en un murmullo, Draco vio la mirada sorprendida de Harry que miraba una de sus manos manchadas de su propia sangre, pronto se tornó con un velo de inseguridad y miedo. Luego los gemidos solo fueron de dolor.

-Draco que…-

Draco lo beso y se incorporó, empezando a cabalgar sobre las dos erecciones.

-Mírame-

Draco se empalo en el falo de Harry con facilidad, todo se detuvo.

Draco hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y grito de placer, nunca había sentido nada igual, estaba tan lleno y cálido, tan correcto que poco le importo cuando Harry trato de detenerlo, solo aumento el movimiento sintiendo y sintiendo más.

Había olvidado algo.

Pero ¿qué? Su instinto le gruño y aumento el movimiento, lo más importante era satisfacer a su pareja, mostrarle que sus cuerpos eran compatibles.

La sangre dejo de salir de las heridas lentamente.

-Draco…Draco…-

Harry gemía, su cuerpo dolía de muchas maneras, pero esas sensaciones se veían opacadas por el placer, a pesar de no tener sus gafas veía claramente a Draco moverse encima de él.

Arriba y abajo.

Sus manos apretaron las pálidas caderas y siguieron subiendo hasta su vientre. De allí veía gran parte del calor. Harry quería ese calor. Era más importante que respirar.

Empujo sus caderas hacia arriba logrando que el rubio gimiera su nombre. Recordaba el dolor y la nada.

-Mírame- Draco le susurro con las mejillas rojas

Harry no apartaría la mirada de Draco por nada. Su espalda picaba y sintió los tendones de sus alas reacomodarse.

Mas

Mas

Más energía.

Atrajo a Draco para un beso, su piel estaba manchada pero no importaba, esa criatura exótica era como agua en desierto, le lleno el cuerpo de tanta energía y chispa que se sintió estirar la piel.

Draco le mordió.

Mas

Su cuerpo vacilaba y se estremecía, Harry maldijo por lo bajo.

La visión de su miembro desapareciendo en el cuerpo del rubio le fascino.

Y no era un sueño.

Más rápido.

-Ha-Harry-

Harry respondió a la súplica, con las alas poco menos destrozadas logro ponerse derecho sin dejar de embestir al rubio.

-Mío-

Draco hundió sus manos con garras en sus hombros, pero no le importo.

Desde ese ángulo pudo divisar una marca leve y casi perdida en la blanca piel del cuello, una ira descomunal lo invadió, embistió mas fuerte y paso su nariz por la marca tratando de averiguar la identidad del su próxima presa.

-Mío- le dijo Harry en un susurro posesivo.

-Mío- fue la respuesta de Draco.

Se miraron y se besaron peleando y mostrando sus instintos posesivos, reclamando cada espacio y haciendo promesas de dolor a quien profanara su territorio

Draco sintió la humedad de su centro resbalando abundantemente logrando un sonido obsceno y vergonzoso en el silencio. Sintiendo a su pareja crecer aún más dentro de el Draco se limpió la humedad de los labios satisfecho. Estaba cerca.

Aumentando el ritmo Harry y Draco se miraron, como si fuera la primera vez, como si su pasado caótico no hubiera existido nunca, como si solo fueran personas que encontraron lo que habían estado buscando.

-¡Mío!-

Gritaron ambos mientras hundían el rostro en el cuello ajeno y mordían al mismo tiempo mientras explotaban de pasión, Harry dentro del cuerpo de su compañero formando un vínculo y Draco sobre el pecho de su pareja.

Una magia poderosa, mezcla de ambas naturalezas salió en ondas de ambos, haciendo estremecer lo cimientos del castillo.

Suspiraron saboreando la sangre ajena.

Draco sonrió y lamio con detalle los restos de su excitación. El macho frente a él lo había reclamado como pareja, ahora él y solo él podía gozar de su cuerpo y sus favores, solo él podría engendrar a sus cachorros…

Espera.

¡¿Qué?!

Draco se separó del cuerpo ajeno analizando sus pensamientos. Oh maldición.

Maldición

Maldición.

-Draco-

La voz masculina era tan incitante que Draco no pudo evitar verlo ni babear por el cuerpo lánguido pero satisfecho de Harry, sus heridas habían mejorado, seguían allí, pero no parecían graves en absoluto.

Una de las manos que estaba sobre la cabeza de Harry se acercó a su rostro.

-Draco-

Draco quiso negar y separarse, quiso gritar que se alejara y salir de allí quiso maldecir a la luna y sus instintos.

Pero lo único que hizo fue apoyar la mejilla en esa mano.

-Mío-

-Tuyo- respondió Harry mostrando unos pequeños colmillos, sus alas extendidas.

Draco sintió su cuerpo quemar y la humedad volvió, con ella el olor de su excitación, haciendo a Harry elevar la nariz levemente al aire, sonrojándolo, estimulando a su compañero.

El olor acido de él y el olor de la crema de Draco llenó la habitación como un ente vivo moviéndose en olas, la magia chispo entre ellos solo con la intención de la mirada.

Harry trago saliva, el cuerpo caliente y la frente perlada en sudor, sentía tanta presión que se le corto la respiración, Draco se movió sobre él y le robo un beso, hace nada que había llegado a su clímax, pero su cuerpo aún estaba listo y dispuesto.

Tuvo la urgencia de entrar en ese joven cuerpo, supo instintivamente que lo esperaba a él. Sus alas se sacudieron de gusto, algo dentro de él estaba satisfecho, lleno y dichoso.

-Draco…-

Su voz estaba ronca.

-No puedo detenerme…-

Le dijo y Harry solo se concentró en el movimiento sinuoso de su cuerpo, la piel rojiza de excitación y el dulce olor a crema, no sabía con seguridad que era pero lo instigaba a tomar lo que era suyo por derecho.

De un movimiento puso a Draco bajo su cuerpo, el dolor de las heridas de su cuerpo lo envió un espasmo aterrador que se perdió cuando hundió su cuerpo en el ajeno.

Draco grito.

Harry sonrió satisfecho mientras envestía, tan real y profundo, rápidamente sintió el conocido cosquilleo de anticipación, quiso retirarse, pero Draco lo apreso con un agarre de hierro.

Fue un pensamiento y Harry lleno a su compañero, sus alas cubriéndolos de las luces menguantes del exterior, una mano repto por su pecho haciendo círculos satisfechos.

Un gemido.

El aroma apaciguado levemente.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en contemplar a Draco y sus pupilas que brillaban con satisfacción en la oscuridad que no sintió los pasos en el pasillo ni el susurro de un hechizo, solo fue consciente de que alejaron a Draco de él, un rugido de furia y más dolor.

Un llamado a la sangre. Alguien lo golpeo con el pulso maltrecho, lo que logro confundirlo por un momento.

Cuando volvió a reaccionar vio a Draco en brazos de Voldemort forcejeando.

Harry sintió una enojo descomunal retorciéndole el pecho. Lo arrastraron por el pasillo, Voldemort gritaba y siseaba.

En algún lugar sonó una explosión que movió los cimientos del castillo, Harry detuvo su paso buscando el origen, era lejos.

Alguien le corto la palma de la mano, sintió la punzada de dolor y vio la sangre.

Y luego nada.

Dejo de doler y le dejo de importar las cosas que le gritaban, no importo cuando lo tiraron al piso o cuando presentaron a Draco frente a él.

Lo que le importo fue cuando abofetearon a Draco hasta hacerle sangre y le reclamaron su vínculo.

Harry levanto la mano y sus opresores salieron volando.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme Harry?- le dijo Voldemort mientras ponía su varita en la cien de Draco, él se retorció y dio un gemido lastimero.

Harry emitió otra onda de poder, frio, agresivo.

-Ahora tengo algo precioso para ti-

Las palabras con tono ofendido y malicioso mandaron una corriente de cautela por la espina de Harry. Pero más allá de eso lo domino la posesión.

-Si le haces daño te matare- amenazo sin pisca de vacilación solo haciendo notar una fría verdad, Harry lo haría, incluso había empezado a ansiarlo. Mataría al cobarde que había osado amenazar a su amado. Y a pesar de que su mente y su magia bullían con furia su rostro mostraba una fría templanza.

El lord dudo, lo noto, un segundo de nada antes de mandar una maldición de dolor tacita y segura a Harry que grito con furia y dolor, su cuerpo convulsionando y tratando de huir, sus músculos siendo desgarrados, sus órganos perforados por la cizaña de la magia del oscuro.

Cuando termino más tarde que pronto Harry reunió fuerza y apoyo sus manos en la piedra tratando de levantarse, en su mente solo veían ojos grises llenos de miedo, ojos que le habían visto con deseo hace un instante.

Harry recuperaría eso.

-Mi señor-

Escucho el llamado ausentemente, pero no dio importancia. Calmo su respiración.

-Joven Malfoy, parece que su héroe no puede defenderlo-

Voldemort se burlaba de él, Harry apretó los dientes y escucho el siseo de dolor de Draco.

-Yo…-

Escucho la fina voz vacilar, había una intención, Harry lo sintió dentro de él tan claro como sentía el lazo que lo alimentaba.

-Yo…Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda-

Al instante Harry noto como Draco sacaba algo de dentro de su túnica y lo bebía, no alcanzo a distinguir su origen ni cuando el rubio lo apoyo en sus labios apurando rápidamente el contenido en su boca. Al segundo siguiente vio como Draco se transformaba rápida y hermosamente, cada hueso y tejido, cada pedazo de piel y cada esencia dentro de él.

Sorprendido y complacido Harry sonrió cuando Draco atrapo en sus fauces a dos mortifagos.

-Pero como…-

El lord trato de defenderse inútilmente y al no ver resultado huyo.

Cuando los ojos brillantes del lobo lo miraron Harry sonrió complacido, veía claramente la energía mágica en ese cuerpo, toda revuelta y brillante, tan atractiva que se le hizo agua la boca.

Y era suyo.

Harry trato de levantar las manos para llamar a sus brazos a aquel ser.

Pero de la nada salió otra figura negra alejándolo de él. Vio como el impulso de un hechizo hacia al lobo clavarse en la pared.

-¡Potter!-

Si, ese era su nombre, pero ¿porque le gritaban?

Lo agitaron de los hombros haciendo castañear sus dientes, su vista solo se fijaba en el lobo que trataba ponerse de pie, noto la mancha roja en uno de sus flancos.

-Potter-

-Tu- le dijo a la figura- ¿Que le has hecho a Draco?-

¡Lo ha herido! Grito su instinto, Harry sintió el conflicto en su vínculo, el dolor y la desorientación, estudio a la figura que no reconoció, no le importo, solo importaba el hecho de que había dañado a Draco.

Su magia clamo venganza, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Pero tan pronto como sintió su vínculo alejarse y desaparecer en la distancia Harry suspiro, extrañando la conexión.

-Se ha ido-

Entonces debería buscarlo

-Donde esta. ¿Donde?-

Se puso de pie con el nuevo objetivo en la mente, con la certeza que se alejaba se dispuso a darle alcance.

Sintió un puñetazo nada suave en la mejilla, Harry se quejó, pero fue como un balde de agua fría.

¡Voldemort había tenido a Draco en su poder y lo había amenazado!

Recordó de golpe

-¿Profesor que paso?-

Se atrevió preguntar a la oscura figura que lo miraba con recelo y algo de miedo.

El hecho lo sorprendió

-Es hora Potter, debes enfrentar a Voldemort-

Las palabras de su profesor calaron dentro de Harry, pero pronto se recuperó, Tenia que encontrar un equilibrio, lo sentía allí en el centro de su pecho, una presencia, una sensación diferente, más fuerte que nunca trataba de extenderse por todo su cuerpo como antes.

Harry no fingiría desconocerlo

Esa sensación lo había seguido siempre, creciendo y alimentandonce, extendiéndose dentro de el cuándo estaba en peligro o en una situación estresante.

"Harry oscuro" así lo había nombrado, pero ahora entendía mejor lo que era.

Su posesión.

Su egoísmo.

Su determinación.

Llano y puro sabía que ya no debía aparentar ni reprimirse todo el tiempo, los momentos con Draco lo avalaban, lo hacían más fuerte.

Harry miro sus manos cayendo en cuenta lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Si estaba allí.

Respiro y se concentró, un ejercicio que casualmente le había enseñado el hombre frente a él.

Harry ya no tenía que fingir ser incondicionalmente amable y de confianza, ni ser frio, calcular y ser déspota a solas.

Una nueva explosión movió sus pies con fuerza, esta vez era más cerca.

-La pelea ha empezado Potter-

Le dijo su maestro. Harry respiro consiente de estar desarmado y herido.

-Pues vamos-

Una mirada oscura e inquisitiva se clavó en él, pero Harry no temió. En cambio recibió una sonrisa torcida llena de orgullo que lo desarmo más que cualquier hechizo de tortura.

-Así se habla-

La capa ondeando frente a él se perdió por un corredor y Harry corrió para alcanzarlo.

Más temprano que nada se vieron rodeados por hombres con mascara, con presteza el maestro de pociones se deshizo de dos y Harry de uno que vino directamente por el, sin varita Harry solo había señalado a la que le apuntaba haciendo que esta saliera volando, cuando el dueño quedo sorprendido Harry solo lo golpeo en la cara con fuerza.

El mismo se sorprendió cuando el hombre se tumbó en el piso y no se movió.

Sin más siguieron adelante, Harry sintió cierta violencia y vacilación nacer de él, sabía que aquello no era suyo venia de Draco, Harry había hecho algo con él, durante su encuentro.

Su rostro se tiño de rosa y pidió a Merlín que el padrino de Draco no volviera el rostro y lo viera.

Siguieron avanzando encontrando pocos adversarios, demasiado débiles en su opinión, aquello le daba mala espina. Y según la cara del mayor también a él. Cambiaron de dirección a la salida posterior del colegio. De cara al bosque prohibido batallaban miembros de la orden con los mortifagos, entre ellos el propio Voldemort.

Harry vio su incertidumbre crecer, pero se negó a temer, corrió con su maestro a sus espaldas y se unió a la refriega, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y aun sin varita logro derrotar rápidamente a dos oponentes, se adjudicó una varita de uno de ellos y empezó a lazar maldiciones, pronto noto que los superaban en número y que más mortifagos se unían.

Maldita sea

Decidido se abrió camino hasta llegar con Voldemort sabía que tenía que terminar con esto rápidamente, había entrenado y mentalizado para ello. Despacho con dificultad a una joven mujer y llego a su objetivo, el lord detuvo su ataque al verlo.

-Bien Harry. Has llegado hasta aquí-

La voz siseo y antes de que Harry respondiera fue asaltado por un hechizo por la espalda, le ardía como ácido y lo hizo gritar de dolor

Una risa seca secundo sus gritos.

Se vio rodeado de sombras oscuras y la risa siniestra de Beatrix. Maldita mujer. Harry recordaba con claridad la promesa de dolor para la mujer.

-¡Harry!-

Escucho el grito de un aliado, pero nadie pudo llegar a él. Beatrix levanto su varita, pero antes de que el hechizo mortal lo alcanzara, Harry giro con agilidad y esquivo el rayo, se puso de pie y mando un crucio a la mujer que se empezó a retorcer, entonces alguien hizo lo mismo que él.

Adolorido y con la cabeza hecho un lio Harry vio como el lord se acercaba a él y siseada palabras crudas.

-Morirás Harry, morirás lentamente y con dolor, pagaras por haberme quitado a mi precioso Draco y mi heredero, ¡pagaras por poner tus sucias manos en el! ¡Por mancharlo!-

La ira agito la respiración del tenebroso

-Ni siquiera la magia de incubo en tus venas podrá curar lo que te hare, te cortare en pedazos y te obligare a ver como hago comer tus restos a tu sucio amante-

El dolor de Harry siguió, pero él lo sintió menos. Sabía lo de Draco, lo había deducido en parte, aún faltaban huecos, pero era obvio que había algo en el que lo hacía especial, capaz de engendrar, la conversación que había llevado a escondidas con la mujer de la enfermería cobraba sentido.

"especial"

"por favor no deje que el…"

Sintió otra oleada de dolor.

-Señor el lobo blanco se acerca- grito uno a la distancia, a Harry se le crisparon los nervios y fue como un interruptor que se encendía dentro de él, sintió furia y posesión.

-Mi territorio- dijo por lo bajo

Pronto varios gruñidos se escucharon a su alrededor y observo que varias figuras salían del bosque gruñendo, la tensión se palpo en el aire, el ataque a los nuevos empezó, pero fueron poco efectivos cuando el primer hombre lobo se lanzó al cuello de un mortifago.

-Imposible si están a nuestro…- el mortifago cayó muerto.

Se escucharon gritos, Harry temió por los suyos, se puso de pie tembloroso y busco a Voldemort que parecía esperarlo no muy lejos rodeado de dos mortifagos que repelían con éxito a los lobos.

Harry avanzo un par de pasos hasta que cayó al piso con el peso de una bestia sobre él. Un gruñido que profetizaba muerte le retumbo en los oídos. Harry invoco una chispa de energía con las manos que no supo explicar muy bien de donde venía.

La bestia se alejó pero pronto fue al ataque, tenía el pelo marrón y era más alto que Harry, alerta esquivo una par de embates antes de que un gruñido más fuerte sacudiera el lugar.

Era Remus. Harry lo reconoció cuando salió del bosque, todo alto, formidable y poderoso, nunca lo había visto así, pisando fuerte lo miro y luego al lobo, gruño bajo y en advertencia.

El lobo marrón se retiró, gruño por lo bajo y se fue con las orejas pegadas al cráneo. Otro lobo más bajo se acomodó al lado de Remus y Harry lo reconoció, era el amigo de Draco.

¿Que estaba pasando?

Rápidamente desecho sus interrogantes cuando vio de reojo al lord apuntarle, Harry esquivo y lo enfrento lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, logro alcanzarle un par de veces pero no basto.

Frustrado aumento el ataque mientras esquivada y lograba deshacer lo tiros que le acertaban con magia sin varita.

Más fuerte que nunca Harry sintió otra ola de hostilidad y supo que Draco estaba cerca y herido.

¡Debía concentrarse!

Sintió un hueso del hombro romperse cuando una maldición le llego, grito pero no se dejó caer, estaba cansado, pero su magia rebosaba poder, la aprovecho y renovó sus energías y curo su cuerpo, en realidad no sabía cómo, solo lo pensó, pero el cansancio no se iba del todo y la varita robada empezaba a fallar, no era suficiente.

Maldijo una y mil veces.

El lord noto su vacilación y intensificó su ataque, Harry lo detuvo, pero la varita murió en sus manos al rechazar un ataque, el lord aprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo una maldición a Harry expulsándolo lejos.

Herido, Harry trato de enfocar a través de la sangre mientras la oscura figura se acercaba, su herida se cerraba lentamente.

Un aullido rompió el aire opacando a los otros, Harry olio su propia sangre en su mente, al segundo una garra atravesó la espalda del lord, que se giró a enfrentar al intruso, Harry se apoyó en el piso viendo con asombro su varita a sus pies.

Pero que…

La tomo rápidamente y sintió la familiar vibración de reconocimiento brotar de él.

-¡Avada kadabra!-

Grito sin mediación.

Fue lento. El lord lanzo su propia maldición asesina. Harry vio como el rayo de verde de su varita impacto en el lord que cayó en el suelo, con sangre negra que brotaba de su boca y la luz de sus ojos marchitándose, Harry podía ver claramente como el alma del tenebroso se partía en pedazos y se perdía. Luego vio la roja acercarse a su pecho.

Se resignó, pero frente a el apareció la piel blanca de un lobo que recibió el impacto. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Draco!-

La imagen del lobo al caer quedaría grabada en la pupila de Harry de por vida.

Grito

Pero su propio cuerpo empezó a caer, Harry sabía que no estaba cerrando los ojos, pero su vista no paraba de oscurecerse.

-Draco-

-o-

Sirius se apareció en su casa y pronto fue abordado por los patriarcas Weasley que se preparaban para partir, explico la situación brevemente y dejo a los niños a su cargo.

Pero su retirada fue interrumpida.

-Sirius- le llamo Dumbledore- recibimos la llamada de Severus, solicitaba asistencia para la batalla final en las puertas de Hogwarts. Tu estuviste allí ¿pudiste estudiar la situación? Puede que no…-

Sirius que estaba mirando el reloj detrás del mayor lo callo.

-¡Basta Albus! Severus está ahora en el colegio tratando de sacar a Harry y a Draco de las manos de Voldemort ¡solo! Había enemigos por todas partes pero no me detuve a analizar nada. ¡Es más deberíamos salir ahora para allá!-

-Severus mencionó que la carta podía ser una trampa, será mejor solo enviar un pequeño grupo para garantizar el rescate de Harry y traerlo de vuelta, podremos organizar la ofensiva cuando tengamos más información y…-

-¡No! Me voy y el que quiera que venga- declaro Sirius, no iba dejar a Snivellus solo en esto, era el final, él lo sabía.

-Albus quizá sea mejor…- comenzó a decir la mayor de los weasley

-Lo entiendo Arthur, empezare a llamar a nuestros aliados, tendremos que esperar a estar reunidos para partir-

Sirius grito.

-¡No esperare!-

Sirius se detuvo cuando el mayor le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Debes Sirius, tú los guiaras- sabía que debía rechazar el ofrecimiento, todo de si lo decía, pero lo único que pudo articular fue un sí.

Veinte minutos después Sirius se apareció en el colegio a cuestas de sus compañeros, rápidamente dio instrucciones y mascullo maldiciones en cada una de ellas, se lanzó en la primera línea y enfrento a los primeros mortifagos.

El infierno se desato y Sirius peleo como un demonio. Siempre atento y alerta.

Buscando.

Lo encontró combatiendo a tres hombres solo, se puso a su diestra y lucho con él. Cuando terminaron el pocionista se lanzó contra otros enemigos, Sirius lo siguió.

Eran un equipo imparable, lo averiguaron en sus carnes varios de los mortifagos. Se estudiaban de reojo y tras cada escudo o ataque, se fijaba si el otro estaba bien.

Maldito chucho, se reprendió Severus por ello.

Cuando los lobos entraron en batalla Sirius puso instintivamente a Severus a sus espadas, cubriéndolo con su gran cuerpo. Severus bufo, pero se detuvo cuando noto que los lobos los ignoraban.

Lupin había hecho su trabajo.

Volvieron a la lucha y se abrieron campo con más facilidad, la energía siniestra y un grito los alertaron, Sirius y Severus corrieron rumbo al grito conocido.

Lo que vieron los dejo helados. Harry estaba en el suelo, cubierto de heridas y sangre y Draco más allá inconsciente y desnudo en su forma humana.

Poco más allá el lord. Se pusieron alertas y mientras Sirius revisaba a los muchachos con precaución, Severus se encargó del lord.

-Está muerto- anuncio.

El silencio alerto a Severus, que miro al heredero Black cerrar los ojos de Harry solemnemente.

No. No

Con una mano temblorosa Severus toco el pulso de su ahijado, temiendo lo peor y materializando sus miedos cuando no lo encontró.

Una mano tomo la suya y la apretó fuertemente.

-Harry y el…están…-

-¡No lo digas!- le corto Severus a gritos.

Los miembros de la orden sobrevivientes se acercaron a ellos, escucho sollozos.

-Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería-

Anuncio de pronto Severus y Sirius estaba seguro que solo era un intentó fútil impulsado por el dolor, así que negó.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Draco es el herido no Potter!-

Sirius vio claramente la quemadura en el pecho del joven rubio. Estudio a Harry las heridas que tenía no lo hubieran matado tan rápido.

¿Podría ser?

-Sev…

-¡Ahora Black!-

Sirius dio una señal a dos miembros de la orden que tomaron a los jóvenes y se los llevaron.

Severus quiso correr tras ellos, pero la mano que sostenía la suya lo detuvo.

-¿Que planeas? –

Antes de contestar el aullido de lobos cerca de ellos los alerto, al parecer habían acabado con todos los mortifagos y ahora les tocaba a ellos. El grupo era numeroso y peligroso, todos se alertaron y aunque fatigados la mayoría se puso en guardia.

Pero no fue necesario una lucha.

De la nada el grupo de lobos se vio rodeado con un campo de energía, ambos hombres sabían que era una barrera fuerte y de magia poderosa, lo sentían en el aire, provenía de muchas personas.

Los lobos trataron de romperla, pero no lo consiguieron, poco después un grupo de personas salió de la nada apuntando a la barrera, claramente eran las responsables de crearla.

Y fue una sorpresa pasa Severus reconocerlos a todos.

Slytherin por supuesto, alumnos suyos, que había desaparecido hace mucho, al inicio del conflicto. Algunos otros se separaron y ayudaron a los heridos, varios dudaron pero aceptaron.

Un nuevo gruñido los alerto, un lobo se había acercado a ellos sin que lo notaran.

Gruño amenazante

Sirius saco su varita pero Severus lo detuvo.

-No-

-¡¿Que haces?!- le reclamo el otro.

El pocionista se separó de Black notando la ausencia en una de sus manos. Se acercó al lobo reconociendo.

El lobo gruño.

-Quiere que liberemos a su gente- anuncio Severus. A Sirius se le desencajo la mandíbula

-¡Que!-

-Quiere que los liberen, en su pago por ayudar a la causa-

-¿Puedes hablar con él?-

Severus agito los hombros restándole importancia, no iba a admitir ahora sus pequeños experimentos.

-No lo es- respondió fríamente el pocionista al lobo- son solo efectos secundarios a la poción o a la luna-

Se oyeron más gruñidos.

-¡Controle su lengua insensato!- reto el pocionista escandalizado. Dio la orden de liberar a los lobos que se agazaparon a la vista de su alfa y de otro mayor que identificó como Lupin.

Pisando fuerte fue a la enfermería, mascullaba en voz baja maldiciones para los cortos de vista y mete cucharas.

Bufo enojado.

¡Black su pareja si claro!

-o-

Marcus fue abordado por dos gemelos. El verlos a los ojos llenos de picardía no le auguraba nada bueno.

-Queremos…-

-Que ayudes…-

-A Lilian-

Le dijeron alternándose las frases, aquello lo desesperaba, pronto una castaña, otro pelirrojo y una pelinegra se unieron a ellos.

-Por favor- le rogo la peli castaña de risos incontenibles, era linda a sus ojos le recordaba a Lilian, por lo cual la ignoro y paso por su lado.

-Reconsidérelo señor incubo, por favor ¿si?-

Los gemelos le salieron al paso de nuevo.

-No-

-Debe hacerlo- le dijo duramente la pelinegra. Marcus la estudio, ella no era del todo humana, lo sentía en el aire a su alrededor con piscas de excitación y pensamientos nada sanos por el pelirrojo de su lado.

-Si no porque es una amiga, por ser una compatriota en desgracia. Lilian –dijo con reticencia- fue capturada de la peor manera para una súcubo, obligada por la mente de un enfermo, que hará con ella lo que quiera, usándola y dañándola. ¿Puede vivir con eso?-

Marcus sintió un tirón ante la afirmación. Todo era cierto.

-No sabes lo que me hizo esa mujer…-

El daño, la humillación, su corazón hecho pedazos.

-¿Puede vivir con eso?- le repitió la pelinegra. Marcus apretó los puños.

-No- admitió luego de eternos minutos.-No podría, pero tampoco puedo ayudarla-

-¿Porque?- pregunto calmadamente la peli castaña.

-Para liberarla, el mago que la apreso debería estar de acuerdo, si lo hago a la fuerza podría causar mucho daño a ambos-

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Y si el mago muriera?- le dijo la pelinegra que había calificado como la más afilada del grupo.

-Es más peligroso aun. En el momento de la muerte la mente del opresor arrastrara a Lilian como si fuera la suya, si eso pasa nunca volvería-

Admitió con dolor. Lilian quizá era una perra fría y desesperante, pero nadie se merecía eso.

-Los miembros de la orden salen en este momento rumbo a Hogwarts para una última batalla, el mago que apreso a Lilian estará allí. Y si todo va bien- alguien respingo- El morirá, y Lilian no volverá. ¿He entendido bien?-

Marcus asintió y volvió sus pasos a la salida.

-Podemos hacerlo- le aseguro la castaña-Podemos salvarla-

Marcus detuvo sus pasos

-En esencia solo necesitamos que tú vayas por ella y la traigas de vuelta antes de que la mente del mago arrastre a la de Lilian cuando muera.-

-¿Estas loca chiquilla? Si eso sale lo mínimo mal, no solo Lilian se verá arrastrada si no yo también.-

-Te ayudaremos- insistió

Marcus iba a replicar.

-¡Puedo mantener el puente!- le grito-Sera más rápido asi ¿verdad? Eso nos daría más ventaja-

Era cierto

-Ahora no solo dices que se perderán dos conciencias sino tres-

-Hay muchas posibilidades-

La niña era insistente

-Haremos lo que sea- agrego el pelirrojo más joven. Marcus sonrió con picardía.

-Necesitare energía- rebatió, el pelirrojo enrojeció tanto que no fue capaz de distinguir su pelo de su rostro.

-Todos nos tomaremos de las manos- agregó la castaña.

Marcus sonrió mientras el cuarto entero soltó un suspiro. Esa niña estaba en todo

Minué.

-Bien-

Cuando Marcus vio a Lilian consiente esta empezó a mascullar y a maldecir, violenta y grosera. No soportaba verla así, la tomo bruscamente de la cabeza y le obligo a mirarla, la obligo a dormir.

Cuando Marcus vio la mente del mago oscuro se sintió enfermo, tanto odio y oscuridad, temía mancharse de tal podredumbre.

Ignoro los gritos y el llanto de la gente a su alrededor y busco la energía de la súcubo que conocía mejor que nadie, la encontró pronto, casi al mismo tiempo que la mente se tornó más oscura y sedienta de sangre.

Atada a un pilar de piedra desnuda, es como la encontró.

Marcus olvido por mucho tiempo lo hermosa que era, ahí con las manos atadas en lo alto como un sacrifico pagano.

-Despierta querida- le dijo con ironía- te perderás la fiesta-

La imagen no abrió los ojos.

-¿Lilian?- le llamo Marcus suavemente mientras tocaba su mejilla fría como en la muerte. Ella lo vio, sus ojos negros llenos de malicia y dolor.

Se había contagiado de la oscuridad.

Tal vez no quedaba nada de la infantil y tosca mujer. La lastima atravesó su pecho.

Pero aun así se esforzó en liberarla usando trucos de su oficio ya que solo el dueño de la mente podría hacerlo.

La tomo en brazos y cubrió su cuerpo, la llevo a través de la mente caótica. Milagrosamente parecía todo bien, hasta que sintió un ataque a traición, como pudo puso a Lilian en el suelo y enfrento a la sombra que le había atacado.

Era fuerte.

Necesitaba más energía, los otros afuera se tomaban de las manos y le transmitían algo de energía, mejor que nada.

Esquivo varias veces antes de notar que la oscuridad se estrechaba, Marcus conocía ese hecho, alarmado tomo a Lilian cuando todo se caía en pedazos, sintió el puente, débil y tambaleante, la castaña debía de ser aun una novata.

Pero agradeció el esfuerzo cuando sintió claramente como Lilian era liberada y entre el mar de colores por donde escapo a la mente de Lilian, que estaba más oscura que del lord. Forcejeo con el ente que ahí se había apostado.

Sintió apoyo y una nueva onda de poder sensual.

No podía ganar, estaba en desventaja, no era suficiente. Pero pronto sintió a Lilian moverse detrás de él, abrió los ojos pero no hablo, pero Marcus sintió claramente como suplicaba su ayuda.

Con el brazo dolorido Marcus tomo al ente de las solapas y en nombre de la amistad que algún día habían tenido se lanzó a la mente del lord que agonizaba.

Se perdería en la oscuridad, pero eso no logro afectarlo del todo, empujo la esencia maligna en la oscuridad y se giró, pero no pudo moverse.

Y lo supo.

Moriría.

Antes de perderse del todo se despidió de la vida y de Draco el rubio que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa y elevar su espíritu.

Si tan solo…

-Podrás decírselo- le dijo una seductora y tenue voz mientras lo arrastraban de los hombros.

Cuando despertó estaba de pie como cuando empezó, frente a él Lilian en el piso atendida por los jóvenes de la orden, parecía no reaccionar, pero Marcus sabía que era ella la que lo ayudo.

Se puso de cuclillas y toco la fría mejilla, al momento Lilian se incorporó luchando por aire, la confusión velaba su mirada, el cuerpo le empezó a temblar.

-Lilian- le llamo tenuemente la castaña mientras le ponía una manta sobre los hombros- Estas bien, estas en casa-

Se escuchó un sollozo, Marcus se quedó estático, la última vez que había visto a Lilian llorar fue cuando le había gritado que no quería ser su amigo de niños.

-Ella está bien, necesita descansar-

Todos asintieron, Marcus se adelantó a los gemelos que quería ayudar a Lilian y la tomo en brazos, tan liviana como era pregunto por su habitación

Le señalaron el camino.

Cerro la puerta y vio la cama, elegante y ordenada como ella, la puso con cuidado sobre ella, pero el cuerpo menudo empezó a temblar, con renuencia el incubo la abrazo más a su pecho consciente de que su energía familiar la calmaba como cuando eran niños.

Lilian suspiro y siguió llorando en silencio. El miedo era casi palpable.

-Estarás bien- le susurró al oído, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le trasmitía un poco más de energía- Pasara- le aseguro. El cuerpo famélico de la súcubo tomo un poco de color.

Él se aseguraría de ello.


End file.
